United!
by Matt91
Summary: Read this story and watch as it starts with a whole Cole evil saga and it turns into a saga with a new Evil Queen. 50 Chapters of Greatness! COMPLETED!
1. The Beginning

_**United!**_

_**By: Matthew V. (Penname- Matt91)**_

_**Rating: PG-13**_

**_Summary: Prue always being the pushy one wants to organize all of the white-lighters to have a revolution. She wants white-lighters to have rights like having a weekend off to spend with the ones they loves, not being slaves to the Elders._**

**_Setting: This story is set between Seasons 5 and 6. The only catch is Leo never became an Elder. _**

**_Disclaimer: Piper Halliwell/Wyatt, Phoebe Halliwell, and Paige Matthews/Halliwell don't belong to me as do Leo Wyatt, Wyatt Matthew Halliwell, Cole Turner and any other characters that appear on the show don't. Please e-mail with any comments you may have at Note : I held a sequel contest and the winner is, Oldbeldam. His chapter is chapter 1 and I will continue after that. ColeTurner4Ever was the second winner and she will be my co-writer and write some chapters. Oldbeldam and ColeTurner4Ever will have walk-on-roles in the story but it will come later on._**

_**Stretching out on the hot white sand. The ocean waves lapping on the beach. All alone, snuggling down into sun-heated sand, which is soothing his muscles as all the tension leaves his body. Cole continues to think I really need this vacation. I love my family but I think I could stay here forever. **_

**_Shimmering _**

_**Then again maybe not, Cole watches as the shimmer takes form. "Grams"**_

_**Veronica "Veronica please."**_

_**Cole "My vacation. Makes you Grams,. Is there an emergency?"**_

_**Veronica "No I was worried about you touching his shoulder Lotion, you know you can burn too sweetie."**_

_**Cole "Grams vacation is to get away from not just a place or work but people too. No offense but I want a little time to myself."**_

_**As if on cue Brain and Prue shimmer in **_

_**Brain "Cole help me talk some sense into her."**_

_**Prue "Brain we're oppressed we need to fight back."**_

_**Cole "Number one I have no idea what you're talking about and two no one talks sense into a Halliwell."**_

_**Prue "I'm talking about a whitelighter rebellion. No more following dumb rules and doing things without a reason. pointing to Cole I bet the Elders had a hand in all your misfortunes too.**_

_**Cole" Consider a few things. If the Elders are gone who coordinates things you know matching whitelighter to charge. Is there a charmed ones without the Elders. What are there reasons behind the rules. How do you rebel against a place in the clouds? What are going to do seed the clouds and make it rain?"**_

_**Prue "I love that idea hitting brain in the arm why aren't you as smart as your brother?"**_

_**Brain gives Cole a frustrated look**_

_**Cole "Don't look at me you know my record dealing with the Halliwells. You're on your own. "Now everyone leave," leaning back starting to close his eyes.**_

**_Blue and white lights preceding an orb._**

_**Piper looking around "How beautiful. Really know your beaches Cole."**_

_**Paige looking at Cole "Yeah nice view. Love the tan almost as much as the speedo. I see you're staying fit."**_

_**Phoebe hitting Paige in the side Cole have you heard Prue's plans?" Before Cole can say a word. I'm not a big fan of the elders but they could clip not just her wings but Leo' too.**_

_**As everyone starts to speak at once Cole picks up his towel and backs away very quietly. Thinking I'm not a family arbitrator and if they won't leave I will. Okay sun.sand,beach...ah cold,snow,ski. Switzerland here I come. shimmering out he hears a choir of voices "Cole"**_

**_ski lodge_**

_**Cole settles down in front of large fireplace with a hot toddy. After along day of skiing now I can settle in and enjoy a roaring fires, when a pretty young woman walks bycatching his eye and smiling back. A smile appearing on his face oh yeah enjoy the view..Closing his eyes with a sigh of contentment. He hears the voice.**_

_**"Coleridge Benjamin Turner, that wasn't nice at all .reaching for a lap blanket and placing it over Cole lap and the sudden change of atmosphere is not healthy. You should know better."**_

_**Cole "Grams seven days, seven days to myself can't the revolution wait that long. I haven't gotten 24 hour s alone yet."**_

_**Prue "we need you, I need you.**_

_**Cole "You don't need a lawyer for a revolution. Legally there's no defense mutiny is mutiny."**_

_**The room freezes as the rest of the gang appear all talking arguing. **_

_**Cole "Enough I surrender people lets head home and discuss this in private with a sigh of envy and a bit of a whine. Let these people enjoy their vacation."**_

_**Brain and Grams Which home?"**_

_**Leo "New York, San Francisco?"**_

_**Cole to himself or how about the underworld I've got a feeling this is going to be Hell."**_

_**They have been at the Halliwell manor for couple hours discussing the Prue Plan.**_

_**Raising his hands Cole Yells "Enough people we're getting no where lets take a break."**_

_**Prue "So help me Cole if you say one more time anything about the 'Big Picture" I'll, I'll.**_

_**Cole "What Prue .. What "Big Picture, Big Picture."**_

_**With a quick orb out and back in spraying Cole with a can of whiped cream. "Take that my little cream puff. HA!"**_

_**Cole shimmers about and returns with seltzer bottle spraying Prue . "Cream Puff says you're all wet and should cool off." Thinking to himself maybe the Elders should be replace they sure picked the wrong Halliwell to be an angel.**_

_**Prue "just because you're dead doesn't mean you don't have rights."**_

_**Cole "Naturally you thought of me because I've been dead so many times I'm the expert. It's like the t shirt says."**_

_**Prue "t shirt?"**_

_**Cole "You know Heavens didn't want me and hells afraid I'll take over."**_

_**Prue "We helped you vanquish the evil one."**_

_**Cole "So I owe you is that it."**_

_**Prue approaching Cole "no you don't owe a thing, honestly it was a pleasure hugging Cole. As he looks over her shoulder to his brother and mouths A Halliwell as a girlfriend at least you could have fallen for a live one."**_

_**Prue pulling back from Cole and hitting him in the chest Lightly I'm more lively than any of my sisters besides don't knock it till you've e tried it, buddy walking away with a mischievous grin**_

_**Cole "My luck I'd get vanquished from both sides. Shivering no way I want the living and dead vanquishing me. Why couldn't I have gotten involved with the Kennedy's, Manson's anyone but Halliwells**_

_**Cole "Prue. if your really serious about all of this the person to talk to is Silver Myst. She's the one I would trust with my life and knows as much if not more than the Elders." **_

_**Thinking to himself Cole Turner champion of White-lighters everywhere? There is something very wrong with that sentence. What have I gotten myself into now?**_


	2. Planning

Disclaimer: Piper Halliwell/Wyatt, Phoebe Halliwell, and Paige Matthews/Halliwell don't belong to me as do Leo Wyatt, Wyatt Matthew Halliwell, Cole Turner and any other characters that appear on the show don't. Brian belongs to me and Veronica belongs to ColeTurner4Ever. Please e-mail with any comments you may have at Mattman39151@aol.com.  
  
Author's Note: Sorry about the bad spacing in Chapter 1. It was Oldbeldam's entry so I just left it the way it was. I wrote this chapter so expect spacing and everything that comes with my writing.  
  
Scene: Halliwell Manor (Living Room)  
We see Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige sitting around the Book Of Shadows trying to find information on Silver Myst. Leo, Cole, Brian, and Veronica are waiting for what they find out.  
  
"I found her," said Piper. "Silver Myst is a woman that is above the laws of the Elders. She makes her own rules and can do what she wants," read Piper.  
  
"She always wanted to change the fact that white-lighters are slaves to the Elders 24/7 but there is nothing she can do for she is not allowed," continued Phoebe.  
  
"To summon her, you need to say the following spell," finished Paige.  
  
"So once she comes what do we tell her?" asked Brian.  
  
"We tell her we want a revolution so white-lighters can have rights," replied Cole.  
  
"This is the second time your brother has had the answers, Brian. I think I chose the wrong brother," Prue said to Brian jokingly.  
  
"Cole's mine," said Phoebe on the spur of the moment.  
  
There is an awkward silence.  
  
"Are you going to summon her?" asked Veronica impatiently.  
  
The sister's nod and huddle around the Book.  
  
"3D places far and near As we speak bring her here," recited Piper, Phoebe, and Paige aloud as a white cloud and then a woman appears in its place.  
  
"I am Silver Myst," said the woman.  
  
Silver Myst has blonde hair that is in a ponytail and is wearing a blue dress. She also has blue heels on.  
  
"We have summoned you because we have a plan. We want all the white- lighters to join together to have a revolution. We believe that white- lighters should be able to have rights like having weekends off to spend time with the ones they love, not being slaves to the Elders," explained Prue.  
  
"I agree with you. It is unfair. But what you must understand is what this revolution will take, and the consequences," said Silver Myst.  
  
"Maybe you should explain," suggested Leo.  
  
"Ok," started Silver Myst.  
  
"What you must understand is that pulling off this revolution is not going to be easy. Once all of the white-lighters join together, it's going to be a lot harder than you think to pull of the revolution. The Elders as you know are extremely powerful but what you don't know is that they are even more powerful than you think. Their powers are unlimited and they can do whatever they want. They would probably clip the wings of your white- lighters if they ever find out. If you somehow pull it off, they could be big consequences. They may regain power and set a strict standard of obedience for all witches and white-lighters and force them to give up their lives and devote themselves fully to magic," explained Silver Myst.  
  
"There has to be a way," said Brian.  
  
"You would have to sit and plan possibly for days until you came up with the perfect plan. As I said, this is going to be harder than you think," said Silver Myst.  
  
They all sit deep in thought.  
  
Scene: Heavens  
"Josh, don't you think maybe we should give our white-lighters a little break?" Jenna, the female Elder, asked Josh, the head male Elder.  
  
"We should have a meeting and consider this," said Josh as all the Elders meet in their chambers to have a meeting.  
  
Scene: Underworld (Source's Chamber)  
A woman with brown hair and silver eyes is proceeding over the Grimiore.  
  
"I will avenge my mother and father's, the two previous Source's, deaths," cried the woman.  
  
Author's Note: Here's Chapter 2. I hope you liked it. Who is the woman in the last scene and what is the plan for the revolution? These questions will be answered in time.  
  
Also I took the last scene from ColeTurner4Ever's sequel contest entry and changed it a little. So thanks to her!!  
  
If you have any ideas for the revolution, leave them in your review.  
  
Also I have a poll again: Should I put Phoebe and Cole back together or Phoebe and Jason?  
  
So please REVIEW, VOTE, and LEAVE ME IDEAS!!  
  
THANKS!! 


	3. Meet Raven

Disclaimer: Piper Halliwell/Wyatt, Phoebe Halliwell, and Paige Matthews/Halliwell don't belong to me as do Leo Wyatt, Wyatt Matthew Halliwell, Cole Turner, Victor Bennett and any other characters that appear on the show don't. Ashanti, Beyonce Knowles, and Jay-Z don't belong to me. Brian belongs to me, as does Darlene, the Raven second vanquishing spell also belongs to me. The Source vanquishing spell to Aaron Spelling and the creators of 'Charmed', and Veronica belongs to ColeTurner4Ever. Please e- mail with any comments you may have at Mattman39151@aol.com.  
  
United Chapter 3!!  
  
A/N: Hey ya'll, this is ColeTurner4ever. Matt needed a little break so I'm writing this chapter. Hope you like it and don't forget to read Moved on and still loving it.  
  
****Underworld****  
  
"Raven," said the dark priest.  
  
Raven turned around slowly wearing a red slip dress.  
  
"What is it?" asked Raven.  
  
"Well how are you going to kill The Charmed Ones exactly?" asked the dark priest.  
  
"Well, what I could do is corrupt one of them," said Raven. "But that wouldn't work, they are smart for their skill level. And that's exactly what they lack, skill. See my mother and sister both treasured my brother, how freaking sweet, and they forgot the target at hand. My mother was a sick woman my father was stupid. All he thought about was power. I will kill The Charmed Ones first hand, slave their men and well you know all that glory. I have to play with their head see their weak spots and know their strong points,"  
  
"What about Balthazar?" asked the dark priest.  
  
"He doesn't even deserve that honor," cried Raven.  
  
The dark priest nodded.  
  
"I have something special planned for my brother," said Raven.  
  
"What is it, my liege?" asked the dark priest.  
  
"Drive him out of his mind," said Raven. "Make him think everyone has betrayed him, and make everyone think he's back to the dark side, starting with his witch,"  
  
****New York Loft****  
  
Cole was in his New York loft, when he felt arms wrapped around his neck. He turned and saw Phoebe.  
  
"Hello," said Cole.  
  
"Hey, handsome" said Phoebe. She kissed him.  
  
"How did you get here?" asked Cole.  
  
"Prue brought me here," said Phoebe sitting on the bed.  
  
"I thought we were going to take this slow," said Cole. "I don't want history to repeat itself,"  
  
"Of course," said Phoebe. "But I've apologized many times and I spent many cold nights alone,"  
  
"You know you are irresistible," said Cole putting his shirts into his dresser.  
  
"I always liked coming here," said Phoebe. "New York is wonderful,"  
  
"Yeah," said Cole.  
  
"But remember," said Phoebe. "You always have two homes,"  
  
Cole smiled. "I remember,"  
  
"But you still can't trust us," said Phoebe disappointedly.  
  
"I've been through a long line of betrayal and I know that you have too with me," said Cole. "But I need time to adjust, to be able to trust again,"  
  
"No, Cole," said Phoebe. "You never betrayed me, maybe lied, but never betrayed. I'll also give you your space,"  
  
She was about to call Prue when Cole grabbed her. He put her body against his and kissed her passionately. He pulled back and smiled.  
  
"Ok you can go now," he said.  
  
Phoebe blushed and smiled. "Prue!"  
  
Prue orbed in. "That was quick,"  
  
"Yeah well I'm a quick guy," said Cole smirking. "Now please everyone leave so I can go to sleep,"  
  
"Come on Pheebs," said Prue. "You kids had enough play,"  
  
She orbed Phoebe out. Cole took off his clothes and dropped on his bed. Raven flamed in and walked around.  
  
"Nice taste," said Raven. She started to walk towards the bedroom when she sensed orbing. She smiled and flamed out as Brian and Prue appeared.  
  
"Did you feel that?" asked Brian.  
  
"Yeah," said Prue worriedly.  
  
"Dark energy" said Brian. "Cole,"  
  
They walked towards Cole's bedroom and found him fast asleep.  
  
"Well, he's okay," said Prue."  
  
"Yeah," said Brian. "But something or someone very evil was here and I want to found out what it wants,"  
  
****Jason's Apartment**** Jason heard a knock on his door and finished pouring the wine. He ran to his door and opened it. He found a very sexy Phoebe standing there.  
  
"Hi, Jason," said Phoebe. "Sorry I'm late. I was visiting a friend,"  
  
Author's Note: Ok, now back to Matt. Please Read and Review. Tell us what you think so far, and is Phoebe staying true to her man or is she playing them both?  
  
The vote is still on, Jason or Cole? 


	4. Haunting, Learning Of Raven

Disclaimer: Piper Halliwell/Wyatt, Phoebe Halliwell, and Paige Matthews/Halliwell don't belong to me as do Leo Wyatt, Wyatt Matthew Halliwell, Cole Turner and any other characters that appear on the show don't. Brian belongs to me and Veronica belongs to ColeTurner4Ever. Please e-mail with any comments you may have at Mattman39151@aol.com.  
  
A/N: Come on people, Review!! I need reviews; they are my inspiration to write. If I don't get them, my creative juices don't flow.  
  
****Jason's Apartment****  
  
"Phoebe!" Jason said. "You look incredibly sexy," he said smiling as he admires her negligee.  
  
"Well I wanted to look perfect for our night of reconciliation," said Phoebe as she pulls Jason in a passionate kiss.  
  
"Wow! I didn't think you'd be so enthusiastic. I mean when we last spoke you said you loved Cole and broke up with me," said Jason.  
  
"I realized I made a mistake," said Phoebe as she unbuttons Jason's shirt and throws it to the side.  
  
"You're a naughty girl, aren't you?" teased Jason.  
  
"Very naughty," smiled Phoebe as she runs her hands through Jason's chest.  
  
"Let's move this to the bedroom," said Jason as they head for the bedroom and shut the door.  
  
****New York Loft****  
Cole is sleeping but he is having a strange dream.  
  
****Cole's Dream****  
He is watching as Phoebe enters Jason's apartment wearing a sexy negligee.  
  
"Phoebe!" Jason said. "You look incredibly sexy," he said smiling as he admires her negligee.  
  
"Well I wanted to look perfect for our night of reconciliation," said Phoebe as she pulls Jason in a passionate kiss.  
  
"Wow! I didn't think you'd be so enthusiastic. I mean when we last spoke you said you loved Cole and broke up with me," said Jason.  
  
"I realized I made a mistake," said Phoebe as she unbuttons Jason's shirt and throws it to the side.  
  
"You're a naughty girl, aren't you?" teased Jason.  
  
"Very naughty," smiled Phoebe as she runs her hands through Jason's chest.  
  
"Let's move this to the bedroom," said Jason as they head for the bedroom and shut the door.  
  
****New York Loft****  
Cole wakes up in a cold sweat.  
  
"It was only a dream," he tells himself.  
  
"But what if it wasn't? What if I somehow was there watching what happened between them?" he asked annoying himself.  
  
He puts on his robe and goes to the kitchen to get a drink of water.  
  
"I don't know what's wrong with me tonight?" Cole asked himself.  
  
He finishes his water and heads back to bed.  
  
Raven appears out of the darkness.  
  
"This is only the beginning, dear brother," said Raven smiling evilly as she flames out.  
  
****Jason's Apartment****  
It is morning and we see Phoebe and Jason lying in each other's arms.  
  
"Last night, was magnificent," said Jason kissing Phoebe. "We should reconcile more often,"  
  
"It wasn't just the fact that we reconciled. It was the fact that we had such passion," said Phoebe smiling.  
  
"Well whatever it was, I loved it," said Jason smirking.  
  
Phoebe looks towards the nightstand clock and sees its 9:00.  
  
"Its 9:00. I have to go. I'm going to be late for work," said Phoebe as she gets out of bed, puts a sheet around her and heads to the bathroom to get dressed.  
  
While she's in the bathroom, Jason gets dressed.  
  
Phoebe walks out of the bathroom just as Jason is buttoning his shirt.  
  
"I gotta' go. I'll call you later," said Phoebe as she kisses Jason and leaves.  
  
****Halliwell Manor****  
"So you felt dark energy in the loft?" asked Leo worried.  
  
"Yes, and it was very dark energy," said Prue just as worried.  
  
"Any ideas who it might be?" asked Paige.  
  
"Well it's possible that it's." started Brian.  
  
"Who?" asked Piper.  
  
"Raven, my daughter's and the original Source that you vanquished, daughter," said Veronica bluntly.  
  
"And if the rumors are true she's out to get us and Cole," said Brian.  
  
"We have to tell Phoebe," said Leo.  
  
"Speaking of, where is she?" asked Piper.  
  
"I don't know. I orbed her back here from Cole's and that's the last I heard of her," said Prue.  
  
"Let's try her cell," said Paige as she picks up the phone and dials Phoebe's cell phone but gets no answer.  
  
"Nothing," said Paige sadly.  
  
"Leo, can you sense?" asked Prue paranoid.  
  
"Yeah she's at the paper," said Leo.  
  
"Prue, can you orb the two of us?" asked Piper referring to her and Paige.  
  
"Yeah," said Prue as they take her hands and they orb out.  
  
****Bay Mirror****  
They orb into Phoebe's office and luckily the door is closed.  
  
Phoebe lets out a small scream.  
  
"You guys scared me. What are you doing here?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"You didn't come home last night and we just found out that Cole's half- sister, Raven, is after him," said Prue.  
  
"Ok, wait for me. I'll just tell Elise I'm leaving," said Phoebe as she exits her office and 1 minute later returns.  
  
"Ok, now!" said Phoebe as Prue orbs them back to the Manor.  
  
****Halliwell Manor****  
The 4 of them orb in.  
  
"So where were you last night?" asked Leo as he sees Phoebe. Phoebe looks around and sees all eyes are on her.  
  
"I was at Jason's," said Phoebe avoiding the gaze of everyone.  
  
"All night?" asked Brian.  
  
Phoebe nods.  
  
"But I thought you and Cole were trying to work things out," said Veronica.  
  
"We are. I don't know where Cole and I stand right now and I really missed Jason," said Phoebe using the best cover-up she could think of.  
  
"Ok, we'll deal with this later. Right now we need to deal with Raven," said Paige.  
  
"Who is she again?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"The daughter of Elizabeth and the original Source that you vanquished. She is Brian and Cole's half-brother," explained Prue.  
  
"Where is Cole?" asked Brian.  
  
"He's really tired. He was still asleep when I checked on him a haf-hour ago," said Leo.  
  
"Ok," said Brian.  
  
"What are we going to do about the revolution?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"We're going to put in on hold until we take care of Raven," replied Leo.  
  
"So, what are we going to do about her?" asked Veronica.  
  
They get into a conversation about what to do.  
  
****New York Loft****  
Cole is still sleeping but is having another dream about Phoebe and Jason. ****Cole's Dream****  
Cole is watching as the following happens:  
Phoebe and Jason are lying in each other's arms.  
  
"Last night, was magnificent," said Jason kissing Phoebe. "We should reconcile more often,"  
  
"It wasn't just the fact that we reconciled. It was the fact that we had such passion," said Phoebe smiling.  
  
"Well whatever it was, I loved it," said Jason smirking.  
  
****New York Loft****  
Cole wakes up his dream in another cold sweat.  
  
We see Raven standing in the corner, unseen by Cole.  
  
Author's Note: Wow!! This chapter is 6 and ¼ pages long.. I hope you all enjoyed it. This chapter was fun to write. You may have noticed that in this chapter my writing style was a little different, so if you did I am experimenting with it. And as Leo said the revolution is being put on hold for now. What is Raven trying to do to Cole? Will Cole figure out his dreams are real and that Phoebe is playing him? Stay tuned for more and Chapter 5 will be posted ASAP!! Please REVIEW!!  
  
The vote is still on, Jason or Cole? 


	5. Mistrust

Disclaimer: Piper Halliwell/Wyatt, Phoebe Halliwell, and Paige Matthews/Halliwell don't belong to me as do Leo Wyatt, Wyatt Matthew Halliwell, Cole Turner and any other characters that appear on the show don't.  
  
United Chapter 5!!  
  
A/N: ColeTurner4ever back!!! Ok, I have the honor again to write this chapter and I hope you guys are enjoying it. So here we go to see what Hag Phoebe is up to.  
  
****Bay Mirror- Phoebe's Office**** Phoebe entered her office and shut the door; she was holding a bundle of roses. Cole was sitting in her chair.  
  
"Cole!" cried Phoebe. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I just wanting to say hello," said Cole staring at her.  
  
"That's what telephones are for," said Phoebe a bit annoyed.  
  
"Who are the roses from?" asked Cole.  
  
"A fan" lied Phoebe.  
  
Cole nodded.  
  
"If you don't mind I have work to do," said Phoebe.  
  
"Of course not," said Cole coldly and he shimmered to the loft.  
  
****New York loft**** Prue and Brian were on the couch kissing heatedly.  
  
"They're calling me," said Prue annoyed.  
  
"Ignore it," said Brian.  
  
"They'll pull me," said Prue.  
  
Brian sat up. "I'll see you tonight?"  
  
Prue stood up and fixed her clothes. "Maybe not,"  
  
Brian kissed her again and didn't notice Cole watching them in the corner.  
  
"Cole!" cried Brian.  
  
Prue spun around.  
  
"I just got here," said Cole putting the mail on the table.  
  
"Can someone get a little privacy around here?" asked Brian.  
  
"Whatever," muttered Cole.  
  
Brian grabbed Cole's arm and Cole pushed him away.  
  
"Dude, what is your problem?" asked Brian angrily.  
  
Prue looked at Cole. He looked tired and he had dark circles under his eyes.  
  
"Maybe you should get some rest," said Prue.  
  
"Look, Angel, I don't need your advice," said Cole.  
  
"Cole get your attitude checked," said Brian angrily.  
  
Cole walked angrily to his room and slammed the door.  
  
"Brian something is wrong," said Prue.  
  
"No," said Brian. "He's just acting like a jerk,"  
  
"Yeah maybe you're right," said Prue. "But he looks exhausted,"  
  
"Alright, enough about my jerk brother," said Brian. "I guess you have to go,"  
  
"I'll sneak away," said Prue. She kissed him and orbed out.  
  
****Halliwell Manor**** Piper and Paige were sitting at the table drinking coffee.  
  
"You think Phoebe and Cole will get back together?" asked Paige.  
  
"I don't know," said Piper. "Phoebe doesn't even know, she wants to get back with Cole but sleeping with Jason,"  
  
"Yeah," said Paige. "Not a good idea, and when Cole finds outD"  
  
Leo walked in and kissed Piper's neck. Raven watched from the basement and then shimmered to Cole's room where he had falling asleep in his clothes. Raven walked up and waved her hand in front of his face.  
  
****Cole's Dream*** Piper, Paige, and Phoebe were in a circle around Cole and they were chanting. Cole saw crystals surrounding him and Brian standing behind Prue shaking his head and his Grams next to them. It looked so real.  
  
"What are you doing?" asked Cole.  
  
"Putting you where you belong, half-breed," growled Prue.  
  
"Sorry Cole," said Veronica. "But you don't deserve another chance,"  
  
"You can't do this," screamed Cole. "Phoebe you love me don't you?"  
  
"Nah!" said Phoebe. "I have a guy, and his name is Jason,"  
  
****New York Loft ****  
  
Cole woke up in sweat and felt more afraid for his life. He looked out the window and closed his eyes, was it a dream or a premonition?  
  
****Underworld**** Raven laughed while holding a crystal that had a slight bit of white in it.  
  
"His good soul will be mine," said Raven. "And then I can fill the void with pure evil, half my essence, half Balthazar's essence,"  
  
The dark priest walked up to her.  
  
"You really want him back?" asked the dark priest.  
  
"He was a very good warrior and to have him serve me will be great," said Raven.  
  
"He has already shown signs of progress, did you see him almost take out Brian? Then the dream I fed him. Soon he won't be able to trust anyone and the more distrust and anger he puts out the more his soul comes in this crystal, and that witch doesn't have enough love to save him this time,"  
  
Author's Note: Ok another chapter done. Please Review guys, Matt has worked really hard on this story and your reviews are appreciated. So review. How do you like it so far, and on my opinion Jason is whack, I don't like him. But hey I don't care because I don't watch the show and that's my opinion. So come on and Review, plus tell me how I did. 


	6. Cole's Revenge On Jason

Disclaimer: Piper Halliwell/Wyatt, Phoebe Halliwell, and Paige Matthews/Halliwell don't belong to me as do Leo Wyatt, Wyatt Matthew Halliwell, Cole Turner and any other characters that appear on the show don't. Brian belongs to me and Veronica belongs to ColeTurner4Ever. Please e-mail with any comments you may have at Mattman39151@aol.com.  
  
A/N: Come on guys keep the reviews coming. The more I get the quicker I write and the more I write. They are my creative inspiration.  
  
****New York Loft****  
Cole is still sleeping and Raven flames in. She once again waves her hand in front of his face and then flames out,  
  
****Cole's Dream****  
Cole and Phoebe are at the Manor.  
  
"Phoebe, I love you. And I know you love me," said Cole.  
  
"I used to love you but now I have a man, and his name is Jason. I will never come back to you, Cole. Never! I don't love you," said Phoebe.  
  
****New York Loft****  
Cole wakes up in a cold sweat again wondering: "Am I really just dreaming or am I delaying the inevitable?" Cole gets dressed and shimmers to Jason's apartment.  
  
****Jason's Apartment****  
Cole shimmers in.  
  
"Cole," cried Jason. "What do you want?" asked Jason pissed off.  
  
"You stay away from Phoebe, I love her," yelled Cole.  
  
"You may loved her but she doesn't love you. She loves me and I love her. We are seeing each other again and have been sleeping together," smirked Jason.  
  
"No! This can't be true," screamed Cole as he uses his telekinesis and sends Jason flying into the wall. "You bitch," screamed Jason.  
  
Jason runs up to Cole and sweep kicks him.  
  
They start sparring. Jason punches Cole and then does a sidekick to his stomach.  
  
"You asshole," screamed Cole.  
  
He floats in the air and does a spin kick to Jason's head. Jason gets up and tries to hit him back but Cole easily dodges it and hurls a fireball and energyball at him. Jason falls backwards. He becomes extremely weak and is barely able to stand. Cole then approaches him, punches him so hard that he gets a bad split lip. He then kicks Jason in his ribs and in his stomach. Finally, Cole sweep kicks him and Jason falls to the ground unconscious with blood coming out of his head and lip.  
  
Cole shimmers out.  
  
****Halliwell Manor*****  
Leo is with another charge, Brian and Veronica are out, and the sisters are sitting in the living room talking when Prue closes her eyes and gets a strange look on her face.  
  
"Prue, what's wrong?" asked Paige worried.  
  
"Jason is hurt, badly," said Prue opening her eyes.  
  
"Orb, now!" yelled Phoebe as they orb out.  
  
****Jason's Apartment****  
Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige orb in.  
  
They see Jason lying on the floor unconscious with blood coming out of his head and lip.  
  
"Oh god, Jason!" cried Phoebe as she runs over to Jason.  
  
"Piper, call 911," screamed Paige.  
  
Piper calls 911 and gives them address.  
  
"They're on there way," said Piper.  
  
5 minutes later the ambulance arrives and Phoebe arrives with Jason. Piper and Phoebe follow in the car and Prue goes to the house because she can't be seen in public because technically she's dead.  
  
****San Francisco Memorial Hospital****  
The ambulance workers rush through the doors with Jason on a stretcher, unconscious. They take him into the Emergency Room and Phoebe is forced to wait outside.  
  
Her sisters coming running in.  
  
"Where's Jason?" asked Piper.  
  
"He was just brought into the Emergency Room," said Phoebe through tears.  
  
A nurse comes over to them.  
  
"Phoebe Halliwell?" asked the nurse. She nods. "Jason Dean was just brought into surgery. Once the surgery is over, the doctor will come to speak to you," continued the nurse.  
  
"Thank you!" said Phoebe still crying as the nurse walks away.  
  
"I hope Jason is okay," said Phoebe.  
  
"I'm sure he will be," said Paige trying to reassure Phoebe but unsure herself.  
  
"I need to be alone," said Phoebe as she walks away and goes to sit down in one of the seats.  
  
Piper locks eyes with Paige both thinking the same thing: They hope Jason is okay and whoever did this to him is gonna' pay.  
  
Author's Note: So here's Chapter 6. I hope you enjoyed it. Will Jason be okay? Will they find out that Cole is responsible before Jason tells them? What will happen to Cole now? Is his soul now in Raven's crystal? REVIEW and you'll find out in the next chapter. So now REVIEW!! 


	7. Cole's Evil

Disclaimer: Piper Halliwell/Wyatt, Phoebe Halliwell, and Paige Matthews/Halliwell don't belong to me as do Leo Wyatt, Wyatt Matthew Halliwell, Cole Turner and any other characters that appear on the show don't. Please e-mail with any comments you may have at Mattman39151@aol.com.  
  
United Chapter 7!!  
  
A/N: The one and only, ColeTurner4Ever wrote this chapter. So I offer my  
  
gratitude to her for writing this.  
  
****Underworld**** Raven is skipping around in her chamber holding the crystal, which was glowing with white. The dark priest watched.  
  
"Wow!" said Raven. "It's complete, he attacked an innocent. Well, not really innocent but hey it comes close,"  
  
"You were right," said the dark priest.  
  
"Of course I was," said Raven glaring at the dark priest. "Call me a servant,"  
  
The dark priest nodded and left. A few moments later a woman wearing a black slit skirt and a red top walked in. Her long brown hair was in a braid and she had yellow eyes.  
  
"Hello Darlene," said Raven.  
  
Darlene bowed.  
  
"I need you to spy on The Charmed Ones and after they confront Cole," said Raven. "Convince him to come here,"  
  
"Balthazar!" said Darlene licking her lips.  
  
"Paws off," said Raven firmly. "I don't want you macking on my brother,"  
  
Darlene disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Raven smiled and clutched the crystal. ****San Francisco Memorial Hospital**** "Thanks, Doctor Whitaker" said Phoebe smiling. "I'm glad it was just a concussion and a couple of broken ribs"  
  
"He's awake now," said Dr. Whitaker. "And is refusing to tell me what happened,"  
  
"I'll get it out of him," said Phoebe. She nodded to her sisters and entered, greeted by Jason's glare. She saw half his face was black and blue; also he had a split lip.  
  
"Jason who did this to you?" asked Phoebe angrily.  
  
"Your ex-husband," cried Jason. "Fists and all. He did some squiggly thing and then through me against the wall without his hands,"  
  
"Telekinesis!" said Phoebe. "Moving objects or people with your mind,"  
  
"I don't care what the hell it is," screamed Jason. "I'm pressing charges. I just called Lieutenant Morris and he's coming over right now,"  
  
"It couldn't have been Cole," said Phoebe. Suddenly she was struck with a premonition when she touched Jason.  
  
****Premonition**** Phoebe saw Cole shimmer into Jason's apartment and beat him up. Phoebe gasped. She ran up to grab Cole's arm but she went right through him.  
  
"Whoa!" cried Phoebe.  
  
****San Francisco Memorial Hospital**** Phoebe came back to reality as Jason looked at her concerned.  
  
"I had a premonition," said Phoebe softly. "You were right. I'll be back,"  
  
She walked out and up to her sisters.  
  
"I had a premonition," said Phoebe. "But I moved around in it,"  
  
"What do you mean moved around?" asked Piper.  
  
"I felt it, it felt real but now I can actually move," said Phoebe. "Like I can astral project into my premonitions,"  
  
"What was it about?" asked Paige.  
  
"Cole is the one who did this to Jason," said Phoebe.  
  
****Halliwell Manor**** Paige was on the couch, Piper was standing in the archway and Phoebe was pacing. Prue orbed in frowning with Brian.  
  
"The loft is trashed," said Prue. "No sign of Cole,"  
  
Brian sat down worried.  
  
"Do you think maybe it was a demon who shapeshifted into Cole?" asked Paige.  
  
"I don't know," said Phoebe. "I don't want to make the same mistake of vanquishing without hearing his side,"  
  
"I can't sense my brother," cried Brian. "Something happened to him,"  
  
"Yeah" said Cole. "Something did,"  
  
The group turned to see Cole at the stairs. He was staring at them coldly. Phoebe walked to hug him.  
  
"Get the hell away from me," cried Cole stepping back.  
  
Phoebe stopped in her tracks.  
  
"Plotting to vanquish me again, huh?" asked Cole.  
  
"No," said Piper. "But someone attacked Jason Dean a few hours ago,"  
  
"Was it you?" asked Paige standing up.  
  
Cole shrugged. "Just roughed him up a bit no need to run to the ER,"  
  
Phoebe gasped and felt the room spin. She backed up to the couch.  
  
"You cheated on ME," screamed Cole. "You said you loved me, you said you wanted to start a new life with Me, and you broke my heart. Didn't care just stepped on it, and Phoebe Halliwell that is the last time you will ever get a hold of it again,"  
  
"That was no reason to attack an innocent," said Prue angrily.  
  
Raven peeked over from the dining room holding another crystal filled with black smoke. Darlene appeared next to Paige and kicked her from the back. She went flying into Prue. Brian sent an energy ball at Darlene but she dodged it. Piper tried to use her powers but they weren't affective. Raven drew Cole over.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Cole.  
  
"Your worst nightmare!" answered Raven. She put the crystal in his hand and the smoke poured out and into his body. He dropped it and smirked.  
  
"Have fun," said Raven flaming out.  
  
Phoebe ran in. "Cole!"  
  
Cole turned around and launched an energy ball at Phoebe sending her flying sideways over the table and hitting the wall.  
  
"Sorry bitch," said Cole. "Cole is gone, Balthazar is back,"  
  
He walked over to Phoebe unconscious body and looked at her stomach wound, blood seeping out. He put his finger on it and licked it.  
  
"Mm," -said Cole. "Witches blood,"  
  
He flamed out.  
  
****Halliwell Manor- Living Room**** Darlene disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Brian helped Prue up. Piper and Paige got up from the floor.  
  
"That was fun," said Piper sarcastically.  
  
"I missed a good demonic fight," said Prue.  
  
"You wanna' take my place?" asked Paige.  
  
"No thank you," said Prue.  
  
They laughed and then Piper started looking around.  
  
"Where's Phoebe?" asked Piper.  
  
Author's Note: Will Phoebe die? What's going to happen to Cole and will they ever get him back? It's only a matter of time because if he kills an innocent his soul is gone forever. Please ReViEw! 


	8. Showdown Part I

Disclaimer: Piper Halliwell/Wyatt, Phoebe Halliwell, and Paige Matthews/Halliwell don't belong to me as do Leo Wyatt, Wyatt Matthew Halliwell, Cole Turner and any other characters that appear on the show don't. Brian belongs to me and Veronica belongs to ColeTurner4Ever. Please e-mail with any comments you may have at Mattman39151@aol.com.  
  
A/N: Come on everyone, I need more reviews. Keep them coming! They are my creative inspiration to write. If I don't get reviews, my creative juices don't flow.  
  
****Underworld****  
We see Denise and Cole shimmer in and Raven is waiting for them. Cole has Phoebe unconscious in his arms.  
  
"Excellent job, Darlene, Cole!" said Raven.  
  
"Thank you," said Darlene.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Cole angrily.  
  
"I am the new Source and your half-sister. I am the product of our mother and the original Source that you helped vanquish," explained Raven.  
  
"My mother had another child?" asked Cole in disbelief.  
  
Raven nods.  
  
"So what do you want with me?" asked Cole. "Now that I am Balthazar again I can go kill," said Cole.  
  
"I need you to help me defeat the Charmed Ones," said Raven. "I want to get rid of them, permanently," said Raven smiling evilly.  
  
"I have a plan," said Cole as Raven, Darlene, and he gather together.  
  
****Halliwell Manor****  
"She's gone," said Prue.  
  
"Cole must've taken her," said Brian. "I can't believe Cole would do such a thing. Maybe if I wouldn't have left to go do things when I did, I could've been able to stop him," said Veronica dejectedly.  
  
"It's no one's fault. It was Cole's choice to beat up Jason," said Paige.  
  
"Does anybody know what Raven did to Cole?" asked Piper.  
  
"It seems that Raven somehow made him become violent and distrustful and everytime he put anger on his good soul she took that good soul into a crystal. After he attacked, his good soul left and then that black crystal Cole was holding was half Raven's essence and half Balthazar's essence and that was put into him," explained Leo.  
  
"Well right now we have to focus on getting Phoebe back. So let's orb and shimmer to the Underworld, find them, and rescue Phoebe," said Prue taking charge.  
  
They orb/shimmer out.  
  
****Underworld****  
They orb/shimmer in.  
  
"It's about time you got here," snarled Cole.  
  
"Cole, listen to us this is all a plot by Raven to get you back to her side," tried Paige.  
  
"Sorry Paige. Being evil is fun and it's what I'm good at," said Cole as he uses his telekinesis and throws them into the wall.  
  
"Give us back Phoebe, you asshole," screamed Prue as she uses her telekinesis and throws him into the wall.  
  
"Nice try," smirked Cole.  
  
"We want our sister back and we will fight you and anyone else we have to, to get her back," said Piper confidently.  
  
"Ok, then," said Cole as he snapped his fingers and a group of 30 demons appeared.  
  
"Enjoy!" said Cole evilly as he walked back to Raven's chamber.  
  
'"What do we do?" asked Leo.  
  
"Leo, Paige, Piper, Veronica you guys stay here ad fend of these demons. Brian and I will go take care of those bitches that have Phoebe," said Prue in her leader mode.  
  
They all do as they are told and Brian and Prue start to walk towards the chamber when 10 demons appear in front of them.  
  
"Get the hell out of our way," screamed Prue as she uses her power and sends them flying in all different directions.  
  
Brian and Prue enter the chamber confidently.  
  
"How the hell did you get in here?" demanded Raven.  
  
"Like this you son of a bitch," said Prue as she demonstrated her power to Raven by using it on her.  
  
"You will not get Phoebe," snarled Darlene.  
  
Brian hurls 3 fireballs at her and she is thrown in the wall.  
  
Brian and Prue approach Phoebe but Raven and Cole appear in front of them.  
  
"I strongly suggest that you move before I unleash my full power on you," said her rage building.  
  
"You don't scare us you stupid witch. Oops, I meant stupid bitch," smirked Raven.  
  
Rage consumes Prue's entire being and she raises her arm and send Raven and Cole flying out of the chamber.  
  
"Grab Phoebe," said Prue.  
  
Brian picks her up and puts her over his shoulder.  
  
They leave the chamber and enter the battle area where Piper, Paige, Leo, and Veronica are being thrown all over.  
  
"Guys, come on. We got Phoebe," yelled Brian.  
  
Leo orbs Piper out. Paige orbs out. Veronica shimmers out. Brian shimmers out with Phoebe,  
  
With one last raise of her hand, Prue sends the rest of the demons flying and orbs out herself.  
  
****Halliwell Manor- Living Room****  
Everyone orbs/shimmers in and Brian lays Phoebe down on the couch. Leo begins to heal her.  
  
About 2 minutes later Phoebe wakes up.  
  
"Oh, thank god!" said Phoebe with relief in her voice.  
  
"You're safe, honey. We rescued you," said Prue soothingly.  
  
"It wasn't a dream, was it?" asked Phoebe. Prue sadly nods her head 'no'. "I can't believe Cole did that to Jason and he is evil again," said Phoebe sadly.  
  
"Neither can we," said Leo.  
  
All of a sudden Phoebe gets this strange feeling but little does she know that she's channeling Brian's feelings.  
  
"What is, honey?" asked Piper worried.  
  
"I don't know. I just feel like I have a need for sex. Only it's not me, its Brian," said Phoebe staring at him.  
  
"What?" asked Brian. "How did you know that?" asked Brian confused. "I think I have a new power," said Phoebe getting excited.  
  
Author's Note: Well there you have it, another chapter complete. I hope you enjoyed it!! What is Phoebe's new power? How will Cole be saved/will he be saved? Stay tuned for Chapter 9, coming soon! In the meantime, please REVIEW!! 


	9. Phoebe's New Power

Disclaimer: Piper Halliwell/Wyatt, Phoebe Halliwell, and Paige Matthews/Halliwell don't belong to me as do Leo Wyatt, Wyatt Matthew Halliwell, Cole Turner and any other characters that appear on the show don't. Please e-mail with any comments you may have at Mattman39151@aol.com.  
  
United Chapter 9!!  
  
A/N: Hey, ColeTurner4ever is back to grace you with another chapter.  
  
****Halliwell Manor- Living Room****  
  
Phoebe and Paige were sitting on the couch, Piper was waiting on the chair for waiting Leo, Brian and Prue were standing by the doorway and Veronica was pacing around. Leo orbed in.  
  
"What did you find out?" asked Phoebe eagerly.  
  
"Well you are now an empathy," said Leo.  
  
"That power that almost destroyed me," cried Prue.  
  
"Well you couldn't handle that," said Leo. "Cause' wasn't in your line of powers. Now Phoebe can because she has passive powers. Also Pheebs, your power of premonition has advanced. You can now be spiritually enter your premonitions and view all directions and move around,"  
  
"Cool!" said Phoebe.  
  
"You not mad because it's not an active power?" asked Piper.  
  
"No," said Phoebe. "I've learned to embraced my powers,"  
  
She glanced at Brian who was avoiding her. He walked to the couch near Veronica. Phoebe stood up.  
  
"Do you think this could help Cole?" asked Brian.  
  
"Possibly," said Leo.  
  
Phoebe grabbed Brian and brought him to a kiss. He pulled away.  
  
"Hey!" cried Prue.  
  
Phoebe gasped. "I'm so, so sorry,"  
  
"Brian maybe you should fulfill your sexual desires," said Veronica.  
  
Brian blushed.  
  
"Or mine," muttered Phoebe.  
  
"You two stay away from each other," said Prue wrapping her arm around Brian's.  
  
"I'll learn to control this power," said Phoebe. "Veronica you really shouldn't worry so much,"  
  
"I'm just worried about Cole, Raven, and Darlene," said Veronica.  
  
Darlene shimmered in again and hurled a fireball at Paige knocking her on the floor. Leo ran up and healed Paige. Piper tried to blow up Darlene but it didn't work. Phoebe levitated and kicked Darlene into Leo.  
  
"Sorry!" cried Phoebe.  
  
Darlene scrambled off of Leo and they both caught each other's eyes.  
  
"Hey bitch," screamed Piper.  
  
Darlene turned and Piper blew her up. Darlene reconstituted and glared at everyone.  
  
"We'll be back," said Darlene shimmering away.  
  
Prue swayed a bit and Brian caught her. He walked her to the couch.  
  
"Prue!" said Paige. "What's wrong?"  
  
"She's down her too long and she used an awful lot of energy," said Veronica. "Switching realms and using her mortal powers can take a toll on her,"  
  
"Why don't you go up there and rest," said Brian. "Come back later tonight,"  
  
Prue kissed him and winked. She turned to Paige.  
  
"Make sure the Pheebs doesn't steal my boyfriend," said Prue orbing away.  
  
Paige looked up and smiled.  
  
"Phoebe did you sense anything from Darlene?" asked Piper.  
  
"Just that she's an evil bitch," said Phoebe smiling widely.  
  
Piper raised an eyebrow. "Pheebs, no secrets"  
  
Phoebe looked at Leo.  
  
"She's sexually attracted to Leo," said Phoebe nervously.  
  
Leo uncrossed his arms. Piper looked at Leo.  
  
"How does he feel?" asked Piper.  
  
"I can't go invading people's feelings and emotions," said Phoebe. "This power is for magical business only now if you will excuse me I'm going to check out Cole and Brian's place out and see if I can get a premonition,"  
  
"I'll take you," said Brian.  
  
"I'll be going to," said Veronica. "We don't want another accident"  
  
"I only love one brother"" said Phoebe absently.  
  
"Yeah right," retorted Brian.  
  
Phoebe looked around. "Let's go,"  
  
Brian and Veronica shimmered Phoebe away.  
  
"A charge," said Leo orbing away.  
  
"How convenient!" muttered Piper. She turned to Paige.  
  
"You know if we talked more," said Piper. "We could get along better, if only I understood him, if only I had Phoebe's power for a day,"  
  
She walked to the sunroom. Paige orbed to the attic and walked towards the Book. She stopped.  
  
"No, Paige," she told herself. "Personal gain,"  
  
She turned towards the door but turned back around.  
  
"But if they don't get things straightened out that could affect the mission," said Paige. "But it's not my business, yet she's my sister,"  
  
She thought for a moment and sat by the altar. She grabbed a piece of paper and started to write a spell. Then she held it over the bowl and lit the paper. She read:  
  
Open Leo's heart to reveal  
  
That part that only Phoebe feels  
  
Send it to Piper so she can see  
  
How Leo's mind can really be  
  
She dropped the lit paper into the bowl and smoke poured out and flowed downstairs. Piper was in the sunroom looking out the window when she felt a build up of emotions then nothing. Piper shrugged and walked into the living room Paige orbed down and Piper cried out.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Paige.  
  
"You're attracted to Cole," cried Piper.  
  
"Excuse me?" asked Paige surprised.  
  
"Eww, you're thinking about him sexually," said Piper distugsted.  
  
"How do you know that?" cried Paige.  
  
"I felt it," said Piper. "Wait a minute I cannot be an empath,"  
  
Paige put on the guilty face and Piper caught it.  
  
"Hey missy, what botched spell did you cast this week?" asked Piper putting her hands on her hips.  
  
"I wanted to help you out," said Paige. "You are only supposed to have feel Leo's feelings,"  
  
"This must be personal gain," said Piper. "Which means I can feel everyone. Paige stop with the thoughts and the feelings,"  
  
"Look all you need to do is stay in your room till' it wears off," said Paige. "Hopefully when the spell is complete in 24 hours. Go!"  
  
Piper glared at Paige as she marched upstairs.  
  
****Halliwell Manor- Piper And Leo's Bedroom- An Hour Later****  
  
Leo walked into the room.  
  
"What are you doing up here?" asked Leo.  
  
Piper concentrated on Leo. "So you're attracted to Darlene?"  
  
"No!" lied Leo.  
  
Piper covered her mouth and a few tears spilled out.  
  
"How could you do this?" she asked angrily.  
  
She walked out of the room and downstairs where everyone was in the living room. Piper ran her hands through her hair as a bunch of emotions were consuming her. Leo ran behind her.  
  
"Piper, what's going on?" asked Leo.  
  
"I cast a spell to see what was going on with you," said Piper. "I knew we were having troubles but for you wanting to have sex with a demon,"  
  
A whistle from Brian.  
  
"Fine, I'm attracted to her but I love you," said Leo.  
  
"You're always up there with the freaking Elders," cried Piper. "Charge this, charge that,"  
  
"Excuse me Piper, but like you I have to live a double life too," said Leo angrily. "I'm busting my ass off everyday trying to spend time with you,"  
  
"When was the last time we made love?" asked Piper. "Answer that!"  
  
Leo glared at her.  
  
"A few months ago," cried Piper. "Prue and Brian go at it everyday, Phoebe could write a book on it, and Paige is practically having mind sex with Cole,"  
  
Phoebe and Paige looked at each other.  
  
"Oh My God!" cried Phoebe.  
  
Paige orbed out.  
  
"Maybe we lost the spark we had a couple years ago," said Leo. "Maybe we're just not that much in love,"  
  
Tears rolled down Piper's cheeks.  
  
"Then maybe you should go," said Piper clutching her head.  
  
Leo looked at Piper worriedly.  
  
"Go!" cried Piper.  
  
Leo walked out the door and slammed it shut. Piper ran upstairs into her room and fainted. Her emotions were too much for her to handle.  
  
****Halliwell Manor-Living Room)  
  
"That was bad," muttered Prue.  
  
Everyone nodded.  
  
"I'm going to check on her," said Phoebe.  
  
Author's Note: Well there you go, another chapter done. We both hope you enjoyed it!! What's going to happen with Piper and Leo? Will they get divorced? What about Cole, Raven, and Darlene? Answers in upcoming chapters!! Stay tuned for Chapter 10, coming soon!! In the meantime, please ReViEw!! 


	10. Attacking Paige

Disclaimer: Piper Halliwell/Wyatt, Phoebe Halliwell, and Paige Matthews/Halliwell don't belong to me as do Leo Wyatt, Wyatt Matthew Halliwell, Cole Turner and any other characters that appear on the show don't. Brian belongs to me and Veronica belongs to ColeTurner4Ever. Please e-mail with any comments you may have at Mattman39151@aol.com.  
  
United Chapter 10!!  
  
A/N: Guess who's back, yeah me ColeTurner4ever. I would love to thank everyone for their kind words and reviews. Keep reading and reviewing and we'll give you no less than 100%. Now on with the show.  
  
****Halliwell Manor- Piper's Bedroom**** Phoebe handed Piper a drink of water.  
  
"How do you handle this?" asked Piper.  
  
"I don't know," said Phoebe. "I absently learned how to just channel one's feelings and right now you're all torn up,"  
  
"You can see that without your powers," said Piper.  
  
"You need to go to sleep," said Phoebe. "And hopefully tomorrow morning it will be gone,"  
  
"Hopefully," said Piper. "But my problems won't,"  
  
Phoebe kissed her cheek and left the room. Phoebe sighed and went downstairs.  
  
"How is she?" asked Prue.  
  
"Tired and heartbroken," said Phoebe. "I know what that's like so let's leave her alone for awhile,"  
  
"Alright," said Veronica. "Brian and I are heading home,"  
  
"Prue's coming," said Brian. "Prue is getting some much needed rest up there" said Veronica. "Andy is expecting you,"  
  
Brian crossed his arms and rolled his eyes.  
  
"Jealousy runs in the family," said Phoebe.  
  
"Would you cut that out?" asked Brian.  
  
Prue orbed away, Veronica and Brian shimmered away. Phoebe sat on the couch and sighed. She thought about Cole.  
  
You did it again Phoebe, she thought. Cole is evil because you cheated on him  
  
Phoebe cried in her lap. She felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at Paige.  
  
"Hey," said Phoebe wiping her tears.  
  
"You okay?" asked Paige.  
  
"Just letting it out," said Phoebe.  
  
"You know about Cole," said Paige.  
  
Phoebe held her hand up and laughed. "I don't want to know keep it to yourself,"  
  
****Underworld**** Raven made herself over to Cole and Darlene.  
  
"I want to get witch number 3," said Raven. "She seems to be very strong,"  
  
"Paige may be ditzy but she is pretty strong," said Cole. "Stronger than her sisters, at least spiritually,"  
  
"Well you and Darlene can go and kill her," said Raven. "Now go,"  
  
****Halliwell Manor**** Paige was home alone watching Wyatt. Wyatt had been with Penny and Patti for a while and Piper was finally happy when they got him back.  
  
"Pai," called Wyatt.  
  
Paige handed him a bottle.  
  
"Drink up," said Paige sitting on the couch looking at the Book of Shadows.  
  
She sighed when all of a sudden Darlene and Cole flamed in.  
  
"Uh-oh," said Paige standing up.  
  
Cole waved his hand and Paige was thrown over the couch. He waved his hand again and a tall but confined glass case was positioned by the wall. Paige groaned as she got up. She started to call Leo but Darlene punched her. Cole laughed and flamed out.  
  
"Finish her," he said before leaving.  
  
Wyatt had his forcefield up. He waved his hands and a vase smacked Darlene in the head. Darlene turned around and snarled at him. Paige jumped on her back keeping her away from Wyatt. Darlene tossed Paige next to the glass case and waved her hand Paige appeared in there. Paige stood up inside and pounded on the case. Darlene smiled and waved her hand again. Water started to fill inside.  
  
"How long can a whitelighter hold her breath?" teased Darlene. She flamed out.  
  
Paige screamed. Wyatt had fallen asleep. Darlene must've put a spell on him. Paige started to panic as she couldn't orb out and the water was up to her waist.  
  
"Someone help!" screamed Paige.  
  
****Bay Mirror-Phoebe's Office**** Phoebe cried out as no one answered the phone at the manor. "Bad Paige," said Phoebe aloud.  
  
Her door opened and Jason walked in. His face was bruised and his arm was in a cast.  
  
"Jason," said Phoebe getting up.  
  
She kissed him but pulled away quickly. Someone could be watching her.  
  
"Hey Phoebe," said Jason. "I decided not to press charges for you,"  
  
"Thanks," said Phoebe. "Cole can be real jealous sometimes,"  
  
"As long as he stays away from me," said Jason.  
  
Phoebe nodded.  
  
"So how about you come over my place tonight" said Jason.  
  
"I don't know," said Phoebe. "A big demon is after us and I don't want to get you hurt,"  
  
"Oh right," said Jason. "Why couldn't I have a normal girlfriend?"  
  
"Why couldn't I have a normal life?" asked Phoebe. "Right now I'm pissed cause Paige is not answering the phone,"  
  
Suddenly she was struck with a premonition.  
  
****Premonition**** Phoebe saw Paige flying over the couch and she moved to see if Paige was ok. Darlene went right through her and Phoebe felt lightheaded. Cole flamed out and Wyatt used his powers on Darlene. Darlene turned around and used her magic to put Wyatt to sleep. Paige jumped on Darlene and Darlene used her magic to place Paige in the case. Phoebe ran up to the case and tried to kick it but her leg went right through it. The case started to fill up with water and Paige was screaming.  
  
****End Of Premonition**** Phoebe woke up in Jason's arms. He was kneeling on the floor. "Phoebe are you okay?" asked Jason.  
  
Brian walked in.  
  
"What's going on?" asked Brian.  
  
Phoebe stood up.  
  
"We have to get home now," cried Phoebe.  
  
Brian shimmered Phoebe away before Jason could say another word.  
  
****Halliwell Manor**** Phoebe and Brian ran in.  
  
"Pai," screamed Wyatt.  
  
Paige was in the water filled case unconscious. Phoebe kicked the case but nothing happen.  
  
"Hold on, Paige," said Phoebe.  
  
Brian ran to the closet and rummaged through it.  
  
"Hurry up she's drowning," cried Phoebe.  
  
Brian pulled out a bat and Phoebe grabbed it.  
  
"Make this bat break this evil Cast by this Charmed One To save my sister Mote it be"  
  
She gave it to Brian who raised the bat and smacked it against the case. It cracked and broke water going everywhere. Brian caught Paige and placed her on the floor. He performed CPR on her as Phoebe got Wyatt. Brian breathed into Paige and sat up as Paige coughed up water. Phoebe handed Wyatt to Brian as Phoebe got down and hugged Paige.  
  
"Are you okay?" asked Phoebe. Paige nodded and started crying.  
  
"Shh!" said Phoebe rocking her.  
  
****P3**** Piper walked to her car when she bumped into Leo.  
  
"I don't want to talk to you," said Piper coldly she continued to walk to her car.  
  
"Look I know we are going through something right now," said Leo. "But we need to be there for eachother especially now,"  
  
"Not listening," said Piper. She got into her car and drove off.  
  
****Halliwell Manor**** Leo orbed next to Piper as she was opening the door. Piper turned and blew him up. She slammed the door. Paige was wrapped in a blanket huddled on the couch. Phoebe and Prue were by the Book of Shadows. Piper saw Wyatt and picked him up as Leo reconstituted in the living room.  
  
"Hey," cried Leo.  
  
Piper froze Leo.  
  
"What happened?" asked Piper.  
  
"Paige almost drowned in the living room," said Prue.  
  
"Darlene trapped her in some glass case," said Phoebe.  
  
"I'm okay now," said Paige. "Really"  
  
"Paige!" said Piper. "That's awful!"  
  
Prue sat next to Paige and pulled her into her arms.  
  
"This is getting bad," said Piper. "We're closer to death," "Phoebe almost died from blood loss and Paige almost drowned," said Prue. "We have to vanquish them now,"  
  
Brian came downstairs. Everyone looked.  
  
"Someone in this room is pregnant," announced Brian.  
  
Author's Note: Well Chapter 10 is done. We both hope you enjoyed it. I'm sorry it took so long to update but fanfiction.net removed one of my stories (Jeremy's Back!) claiming the rating was too low for the language, which was untrue and was unable to upload. Anyway, I'm back and you'll see that United's new Rating is R. I did this because I don't want it to be removed too (I can't even imagine it!) because of the little language in this story. So, who is pregnant? I wonder! Stay tuned for Chapter 11, coming soon! In the meantime, please REVIEW! 


	11. Who's Pregnant, Attacking Piper, Jason

Disclaimer: Piper Halliwell/Wyatt, Phoebe Halliwell, and Paige Matthews/Halliwell don't belong to me as do Leo Wyatt, Wyatt Matthew Halliwell, Cole Turner and any other characters that appear on the show don't. Brian belongs to me and Veronica belongs to ColeTurner4Ever. Please e-mail with any comments you may have at Mattman39151@aol.com.  
  
United Chapter 11!!  
  
A/N: Hey, it's me Matthew. I'm back and I am writing this chapter. ColeTurner4ever will write again in another 1 or 2 chapters as long as she doesn't mind. So, right now let's get started and find out who's pregnant?  
  
****Halliwell Manor- Living Room****  
"Someone is pregnant?" asked Paige in disbelief.  
  
Brian nods.  
  
"How do you know?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"I found this pregnancy test in the garbage and it is blue, which means whoever took the test is pregnant," explained Brian as he showed them the test.  
  
"Well, it's not mine," said Prue.  
  
"Me neither," said Paige.  
  
"Don't look at me," said Piper.  
  
They all stare at Phoebe because she didn't say anything.  
  
"Phoebe, are you the one who's pregnant?" asked Veronica.  
  
Phoebe nods.  
  
"Phoebe, why didn't you tell us?" asked Prue.  
  
"Because I don't know who the father is," said Phoebe shamefully.  
  
"Ok, well first we have to get you to the doctor to confirm it," said Paige.  
  
"I already have an appointment with Dr. Davidson at noon," said Phoebe.  
  
"Well, it's 11:30 so we better get going," said Paige as she hustles Phoebe out the door.  
  
"Anyone coming?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"Grams and I actually have to go to the loft and see if we can get any sign of Cole," said Brian as they shimmer away.  
  
"I would love to come but you know I can't be seen in public," said Prue. "I'll just go check on things up there. Good Luck!" She orbs out.  
  
"Piper?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"Oh, honey you know I would come in a heartbeat but right now after what's happened with Leo I can't go to a doctor's office, especially an OBGYN. Besides, I have to watch Wyatt," said Piper sadly.  
  
"It's ok. I understand," said Phoebe as she hugs Piper.  
  
Phoebe and Paige leave.  
  
"Why do all of the bad things always happen to me?" Piper asked herself as she headed to her room.  
  
When she entered, she saw Wyatt laying in his bassinet relaxing. She sits in a chair across the room.  
  
"How could Leo do this to me? I hate him! He better never come back!" Piper thought to herself.  
  
Piper is lost in thought when she sees Cole and Darlene shimmer in.  
  
"You bitches!" screamed as she tried to blow them up but it didn't work.  
  
"Oh, please!" said Cole as he sends her flying over the chair and right to the middle of the room. Darlene waved her hand a cage appeared with a big, hungry snake.  
  
Piper tries to freeze it and blow it up but nothing.  
  
"Now you'll be eaten to death," smirked Cole.  
  
Wyatt starts to cry.  
  
"Oh, it's okay, baby," soothed Cole as he approached Wyatt.  
  
Wyatt stops crying and starts crying.  
  
"That's it. It's just me, your buddy, Cole," said Cole as he picks up Wyatt and the 3 of them shimmer out.  
  
****OBGYN's Office****  
Phoebe is lying on the chair waiting for the results of her pregnancy test and Paige is standing next to her.  
  
"What am I going to? I want to tell everyone who the father is. But can I?" Phoebe thought to herself.  
  
Doctor Sarah Davidson walks in.  
  
"Ok, well the results of your pregnancy test are back and it's official, you're pregnant," said Dr. Davidson happily.  
  
Phoebe smiles and Paige hugs her.  
  
When she comes in contact with Paige, she is hit with a premonition.  
  
****Premonition****  
Phoebe is watching as Cole and Darlene shimmer in and Piper stands up. Piper calls them bitches and tries to blow them up but it fails. Cole sends her flying over a chair and to the middle of the room. Darlene waves her hand and a cage appears around Piper and there is a big, hungry snake. Piper can't freeze it nor blow it up. Wyatt starts to cry but Cole soothes him. Cole picks him up and Phoebe tries to kick Cole but goes right through him. Cole and Darlene shimmer out. Phoebe tries to call out to Piper but to no avail. ****End Of Premonition****  
"Miss Halliwell, are you okay?" asked Dr. Davidson.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine," said Phoebe as she gets up.  
  
"Thank you so much for everything," said Phoebe as she drags Phoebe out of the office.  
  
"What is it? What did you see?" asked Paige worried.  
  
"Snake attacking Piper, Cole and Darlene kidnapped Wyatt. Orb now!!" said Phoebe.  
  
Phoebe takes Paige's hand and they orb home.  
  
****Halliwell Manor-Living Room****  
They orb in and see that the snake is very close to Piper.  
  
"Prue, Brian, Veronica!" screamed Phoebe.  
  
They orb/shimmer in.  
  
"What is it?" asked Prue.  
  
Paige points to Piper.  
  
"Oh My God!" screamed Prue, Brian, and Veronica on unison.  
  
"We need a spell to break the cage," said Paige.  
  
"Um, Prue, Paige, repeat after me. Free our sister from this cage, so on Darlene we can take our rage," said Phoebe.  
  
"Free our sister from this cage, So on Darlene we can take out our rage," recited Prue, Phoebe, and Paige aloud as the cage disappeared.  
  
Brian sent a n energyball at the snake and killed it.  
  
"Thank you guys," said Piper as she hugs them. "You're welcome," said Prue, Phoebe, and Paige in unison.  
  
"They have Wyatt," said Piper sadly.  
  
All of a sudden Wyatt appears in his bassinet with a note.  
  
Piper is so excited to see and rocks him in her arms while Veronica reads the note.  
  
"To The Charmed Ones And Friends,  
We see that we're thinking too small. You are clearly too smart for us. We cast a spell so that when/if Piper was freed Wyatt would be sent back. Our next attack though is going to be the biggest of them all. Prepare yourselves for the battle of a lifetime.  
-Cole, Raven, and Darlene" read Prue aloud.  
  
"This is bad," said Piper.  
  
Everyone nods in agreement.  
  
****Jason's Apartment****  
Jason is sitting on his couch watching television when all of a sudden Cole, Raven, and Darlene shimmer in. Jason gets up and tries to escape but has no such luck.  
  
Raven shoots 5 fireballs at him and Darlene shoots 4 energyballs at him. Cole then shoots a fire-energyball (a combination of a fireball and energyball) at him. Jason falls back and is very close to losing consciousness. Cole then kicks his bad arm, kicks his ribs and stomach, and then shoots 3 fireballs at him, 1 at his head and 2 at his stomach. Jason falls unconscious. Cole, Raven, and Darlene shimmer out satisfied with their work.  
  
Author's Note: Well here you go, another chapter done! I hope you liked it. What is going to happen to Jason? Will he be okay or will he die? Answer in next chapter! Truth be told, I don't actually know who the father of Phoebe's child is yet (Jason or Cole) but I want it to be that Phoebe knows but isn't telling yet. I will have a whole chapter about the father of Phoebe's child, titled "Who's The Father?" In this chapter, there will be guessing of who the father is and then Phoebe will tell Jason she is pregnant but is unsure whether the father is he or Cole. They will go for a paternity test and in the chapter I will reveal who the father is. That chapter should be coming in the next 2 or 3 chapters. Who do you think the father should be, Jason or Cole?  
When you Review, please answer the question but ALSO comment on the chapter. People usually just answer the question and don't comment but I want both. So PLEASE ANSWER THE QUESTION AND COMMENT ON THE CHAPTER!! Chapter 12, coming soon!! 


	12. Aftermath Of Attack On Jason, How Does P...

Disclaimer: Piper Halliwell/Wyatt, Phoebe Halliwell, and Paige Matthews/Halliwell don't belong to me as do Leo Wyatt, Wyatt Matthew Halliwell, Cole Turner and any other characters that appear on the show don't. Brian belongs to me as does Darlene and Veronica belongs to ColeTurner4Ever. Please e-mail with any comments you may have at Mattman39151@aol.com.  
  
United Chapter 12!!  
  
A/N: ColeTurner4ever here to give you a chapter that will leave your mouth hanging with shock and your mind reeling with questions. Ok, o here we go.  
  
****San Francisco Memorial Hospital- Jason's Room**** Phoebe was sitting on the chair holding Jason's hand. He was in a coma and looking none to good. Paige and Piper stood by the doorway. Phoebe wiped her tears.  
  
"What are we going to do now?" asked Paige.  
  
"Vanquish him," said Phoebe standing up. "I'm tired, I'm tired, I'm tired,  
  
"Phoebe we can't vanquish Cole," said Paige. "We can't have a repeat of last year,"  
  
"That's right," said Phoebe. "Which is why we'll make sure he's vanquished this time"  
  
"Let's discuss this at home," said Piper looking around.  
  
Phoebe stalked pass them and went to the parking lot.  
  
****Halliwell Manor-Attic**** "Phoebe you have to calm down," said Piper.  
  
Phoebe was flicking through the Book of Shadows. Paige was looking out the window.  
  
"Phoebe this is not just our decision," said Piper. "Cole has a family now," "Sorry Piper!" said Phoebe. "But he has crossed the line. Brian and Veronica will just have to accept that,"  
  
"You're being very insensitive right now," said Paige.  
  
Phoebe glared at Paige and then closed the book. She quietly walked out.  
  
"I'm going to work," she called.  
  
Piper picked up Wyatt from the playpen.  
  
"Piper," said Paige. "Do you have anything to say?"  
  
"I love Cole," said Piper. "And him and Wyatt are very close which is why we have to do something now. Too many close calls with him taking Wyatt, so we have to do whatever necessary,"  
  
Piper walked out of the attic. Paige walked to the door and shut it. Then she walked to the altar and kneeled down.  
  
"Help me find the way," said Paige. "Are my feelings real?"  
  
She lit a couple candles and wrote on a piece of paper tears falling from her rosy cheeks. She lit the paper and recited the spell:  
  
Reveal to me my true heart's desire Does my love burn with true fire If so shield these feelings from my sister's power  
  
Paige watched as the paper burned, then she sighed.  
  
"A sign please," said Paige.  
  
Paige jumped when the spirit board shot off the table and landed in front of her. The indicator moved to C then to O then to L and finally to E.  
  
"C-O-L-E" spelled Paige. "This can't be happening"  
  
****Phoebe's Bedroom**** Phoebe checked herself out in the mirror then took out the pillow under her shirt. Phoebe dropped on the bed and touched her tummy.  
  
"Is Cole your father?" asked Phoebe. "Is Jason?"  
  
"Hey love," said a cold voice by the door.  
  
Phoebe stood up quickly. "Don't you dare call me that,"  
  
"You're the cheating slut," said Cole viciously. He threw a fireball at her. Phoebe levitated over it just missing her. "He loves you very strongly and you're sleeping with that pretty boy,"  
  
Phoebe glared at Cole. She ran up and raised her leg to kick Cole but he grabbed it and flung her against her vanity. The mirror broke sending glass all over. There was pounding on the door, and Paige orbed in. She helped Phoebe up. Cole sent another fireball.  
  
"Fireball," called Paige. It appeared in her hand and she flung it at Cole who simply stepped out the way. He laughed.  
  
"Before I get bored I'm leaving," said Cole flaming away.  
  
Paige turned to Phoebe. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah," said Phoebe.  
  
"I thought you were going to work," said Paige.  
  
"I got a little tired," said Phoebe. "We have to put some kind of barriers up,"  
  
"Agreed," said Paige. "I will work on that while you take a nap,"  
  
Paige orbed to the hallway where Piper glared at her.  
  
"What happened?" asked Piper.  
  
"Cole attacked Phoebe," said Paige. "I'll be in my room working on some kind of barrier,"  
  
Paige entered her room and laid down on the bed. Her eyelids grew heavy and she fell asleep.  
  
***(Underworld-Cole's Chambers****  
  
Cole was dreaming of flashbacks: Phoebe and him were making love in his loft. He was beating up Jason. Then of him and Brian hanging out, then of him and Prue playing X box, then of Paige hugging him and the last one of him and Wyatt asleep on the couch.  
  
Cole shot awake looking at his surroundings confusedly. Raven stepped from the shadows.  
  
"What are you doing?" asked Cole angrily.  
  
"You're thinking about them," said Raven. "But remember they watched you get raped by Elizabeth, not making an attempt to save you, just crying their eyes out. Their tears didn't save you,"  
  
Raven flamed out and Cole closed his eyes tightly.  
  
****Raven's Chambers**** Raven handed Darlene a vial.  
  
"He's getting soft," said Raven. "Make him remember the rape and fill his head with his screams. Manipulate his mind,"  
  
Darlene bowed and flamed out.  
  
***Paige's Dream*** "Paige do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to cherish him in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer till' death do you part?" asked the priest.  
  
Paige looked at Piper and then at the priest.  
  
"I do," said Paige looking at the man next to her.  
  
Cole smiled at her then all of a sudden he went up in flames. Paige gasped and then when the flames cleared Phoebe was standing there with a bloody athame.  
  
"Can't save them all," she said shrugging.  
  
****Paige's Room**** Paige woke up in cold sweat. It was dark outside and a soft breeze was flowing through the room. Paige heard some kids laughing and the sound of their footsteps running down the street.  
  
"Prue I need to talk to you," said Paige. "Please!"  
  
Prue orbed in Paige's room and then sat on the bed. She hugged Paige.  
  
"I've been watching you," said Prue.  
  
"You can't tell anyone," said Paige. "I mean no one,"  
  
"Of course not," said Prue. "Oh I'm so happy for you,"  
  
"This is a one way street," said Paige. "He doesn't know my feelings and he never will,"  
  
Prue looked at Paige and made a face.  
  
"At least not anytime soon," said Paige. "But they want to vanquish him,"  
  
"Paige just because you have less experience and you are young doesn't mean you have to take crap," said Prue. "You have more knowledge, more spirit. If you want to take charge speak louder and bolder. Remember you are part of the power of three and you don't have to do anything you don't want to. Follow your instincts follow your heart. Cole needs your help,"  
  
Paige sighed and laid on Prue's lap.  
  
"Prue," said Paige.  
  
"Hmm," said Prue leaning against the headboard.  
  
"Who is the father of Phoebe's child?" asked Paige.  
  
Prue told her and Paige closed her eyes and tears fell.  
  
Author's Note: Does that tell you who's the father?;) Matt should be coming with Chapter 13 soon, which will probably reveal the father. Don't you kinda' feel sorry for Jason? Will Paige follow Prue's advice? Will she save Cole with her love? How will memories of the rape affect Cole? Ok, I know some of you are like Paige and Cole, what the hell? But this will work; I made it work in "Meant For Eachother" and it will work now. I mean why not? Does Phoebe really deserve Cole? Ok, bye and REVIEW!! 


	13. Who's The Father?

Disclaimer: Piper Halliwell/Wyatt, Phoebe Halliwell, and Paige Matthews/Halliwell don't belong to me as do Leo Wyatt, Wyatt Matthew Halliwell, Cole Turner and any other characters that appear on the show don't. Brian belongs to me as does Darlene and Veronica belong to ColeTurner4Ever. Please e-mail with any comments you may have at Mattman39151@aol.com.  
  
A/N: I'm back, yes, me Matthew. I will be writing this life-changing chapter and ColeTurner4Ever has next chapter. Well this is the chapter everyone has been waiting for since it was discovered that Phoebe was pregnant. We are going to find out whom the father is. I know I'm excited, what about you? Is the father Cole or Jason? Read on to find out!!  
  
****Halliwell Manor- Paige's Room****  
Paige wakes up and she is lying on Prue's lap. She looks over and sees it's 2:30.  
  
Prue is still sleeping.  
  
"Prue, Prue, honey, come on, wake up," said Paige softly.  
  
Prue wakes up.  
  
"Hey, honey," said Prue.  
  
"Hi," said Paige getting up.  
  
"What do you think I should do now?" asked Paige.  
  
"Give it some time. Wait until Phoebe finds out what you know, who the father is," said Prue.  
  
Paige nods.  
  
****Attic****  
Phoebe walks in and shuts the door behind her.  
  
"Am I right? Is the father of my baby who I think it is?" Phoebe asked.  
  
She lit a couple candles and wrote on a piece of paper She lit the paper and recited the spell:  
  
Show me who the father really is So without the wondering my head will cease to spin  
  
She looked down and on a piece of paper was written the name of the father.  
  
"I knew it," said Phoebe.  
  
****Living Room****  
Piper, Veronica, and Brian were sitting on the couches lost in thought until Prue and Paige come downstairs.  
  
"Hey, guys, what's going on?" asked Prue.  
  
"Thinking," said Veronica.  
  
Prue and Paige sit down.  
  
"I mean we can't just vanquish Cole. Grams and I would be heart-broken," said Brian.  
  
"You're totally right but we can't just ignore that he is responsible for Jason being in a coma," said Piper.  
  
"Isn't there some other option?" asked Veronica.  
  
"Oh, Veronica, you know that if there was we would do it in a second but unfortunately there isn't. It just seems that either we vanquish him or we don't," said Prue.  
  
Phoebe comes downstairs.  
  
"What's everybody doing?" asked Phoebe plopping down on the chair.  
  
"Thinking about what to do with Cole," said Prue.  
  
"If only your baby was Cole's than it would be easier to get him back to us," Brian said to Phoebe.  
  
Prue and Paige lock eyes.  
  
"Actually, I wanted to talk to you about that," started Phoebe. "I originally knew when I first found out I was pregnant who the father was but I had no way of being 100% sure so I kept it quiet," she continued. "But I had thought that writing a spell would help, so that's what I did. So I went to the attic and cast the spell. On a piece of paper, the name of the father was written and it was just as I had thought," finished Phoebe starting to become emotional.  
  
"Well, who is it?" urged Veronica.  
  
Prue and Paige lock eyes again.  
  
"The father of my baby is.  
  
JASON!!" said Phoebe.  
  
Everyone erupts in screams.  
  
"I can't believe this!" exclaimed Piper.  
  
"I know. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go visit the man I love at the hospital," said Phoebe leaving.  
  
****San Francisco Memorial Hospital****  
Phoebe was walking down the hall to Jason's room when she saw a bunch of doctors and nurses rushing into his room.  
  
She then went running into his room.  
  
Phoebe saw Jason was awake and was drinking water.  
  
"Patient is out of the coma and is stabilized. He has injuries that need to be tended," said the doctor as everyone left the room.  
  
"JASON!!!!" screamed Phoebe as she hugs him. "I thought I lost you," said Phoebe crying.  
  
"You could never lose me. I would always come back to you," said Jason smiling.  
  
"Cole will be punished for what he did to you," said Phoebe still crying.  
  
"Good, and I'm also going to call Lieutenant Morris and sue me," said Jason as they kiss.  
  
"Phoebe, come to dinner with me as soon as I can get out of here," said Jason.  
  
"You can bet I'll be there," said Phoebe kissing him again.  
  
"Excuse us, miss, we have to get to the patient," said one of the nurses.  
  
"I'll be outside," Phoebe said to Jason.  
  
"Dinner is the perfect opportunity to tell him I'm pregnant," thought Phoebe.  
  
Author's Note: Well there you go, Chapter 13, completed! I hope you enjoyed. I know it was a little, but sorry. How many of you were shocked that Jason was the father? I know I was (LOL!) I made Jason the father so I could then explore the Paige/Cole area. I know you must be thinking, what about Piper and Leo? I haven't forgotten about them. I'll talk about it soon. Anyway, please REVIEW!! Chapter 14, coming soon!! 


	14. Saving Cole, I Love You

Disclaimer: Piper Halliwell/Wyatt, Phoebe Halliwell, and Paige Matthews/Halliwell don't belong to me as do Leo Wyatt, Wyatt Matthew Halliwell, Cole Turner and any other characters that appear on the show don't. Brian belongs to me as does Darlene and Veronica belong to ColeTurner4Ever. Please e-mail with any comments you may have at Mattman39151@aol.com.  
  
United Chapter 14!!  
  
A/N: Thanks for your reviews. This story is smoking. Looks like Jason is officially part of the Halliwell family. Grr! But hey Cole deserves better right and personally since Paige was the only one to defend him and kind of care about him I feel she could have him. Though yeah she did not trust Cole it was because she was new and when she was getting used to him he was possessed and it was her good instincts that sensed Cole was evil, so yes I love Paige and I like the idea of Paige and Cole together. You'll get used to it, promise.  
  
****Halliwell Manor**** Paige was sitting on the step in the basement. Prue orbed in front of her. Paige looked up her face tear stained.  
  
"Honey I know your angry and confused," said Prue.  
  
"How could she do that to Cole?" asked Paige. "I would love to have a man be so passionate about me. She doesn't know how good she had it,"  
  
"She did once," said Prue. "Since she's pregnant with Jason's child it's over and there is an open spot for you,"  
  
"I love him," sobbed Paige. "And I don't know where that came from,"  
  
"Deep inside your heart," said Prue. "It has always been there, but hidden,"  
  
Prue laughed. "Hey I wouldn't mind a piece of Cole myself,"  
  
"You do," laughed Paige. "Brian,"  
  
Prue stuck her tongue out. "I'm doing it tonight," said Paige standing up and pacing.  
  
"Doing what?" asked Prue.  
  
"Saving Cole," said Paige. "He needs love to save him and I got plenty of it,"  
  
**** Restaurant**** Jason pulled out a chair for Phoebe.  
  
"I can't believe they let you out so early," said Phoebe smiling.  
  
"I promised not to sue them if anything happened," said Jason sitting down.  
  
Phoebe laughed. Jason leaned over and kissed her passionately.  
  
"I'm sorry I two-timed you with Cole," said Phoebe.  
  
"Let's not mention him," said Jason. "It's just you and me now,"  
  
"Yeah," said Phoebe. "You, me, and a baby,"  
  
Jason coughed up his water.  
  
"Baby?" asked Jason.  
  
"I'm pregnant," said Phoebe. "With your child,"  
  
"Whoa!" said Jason. "That's great I guess,"  
  
"I know it's a bit quick," said Phoebe. "And now your in my magical crazy family but it will all work out I promise and you'll never have to see Cole because I'm going to vanquish him and he won't touch you or the baby and."  
  
Jason shut her up with a kiss. Phoebe touched his face and pulled away.  
  
"Thanks," said Phoebe.  
  
Jason stood up and got down on one knee in front of her.  
  
"Jason get up," said Phoebe looking around.  
  
"No," said Jason smiling. "Phoebe Halliwell will you marry me?"  
  
****Halliwell Manor- Kitchen**** Veronica and Brian ate silently at the table. Piper was feeding Wyatt. None of them were feeling right about this. Paige walked out from the basement with Prue. Piper looked at Paige.  
  
"Paige," called Piper.  
  
"Not now," snapped Paige going upstairs.  
  
Prue sighed and sat next to Brian.  
  
"Care to enlighten us?" asked Piper.  
  
"It's Paige's place to tell," said Prue.  
  
****Halliwell Manor-Attic**** Paige was flipping through the Book of Shadows and was writing on a piece of paper quickly. There was a pot boiling at the altar.  
  
"Alright fifteen more minutes and I can do this," said Paige.  
  
****Cole's Chamber's**** Cole stumbled against the wall as he heard his own screams in his head.  
  
"Stupid Charmed Ones!" cried Cole.  
  
He shot a fireball at the wall. Cole then flamed away.  
  
****Halliwell Manor**** Cole flamed in as Phoebe and Jason were walking in. Phoebe levitated and kicked him. He went flying against the wall. Piper, Veronica, and Brian ran in. Cole grabbed Phoebe by the neck and flamed away.  
  
"Phoebe!" cried Piper.  
  
Paige ran downstairs with a bag. "I'll get her alone,"  
  
Paige orbed away. Veronica was about to shimmer when Prue grabbed her arm and shook her head.  
  
****Cole's Chamber's**** "Do it Cole," cheered Raven.  
  
Cole was choking Phoebe. Paige orbed in.  
  
"Cole no," cried Paige.  
  
Phoebe was losing consciousness.  
  
Raven shot a fireball at her and Paige held up her hand instinctively. A forcefield surrounded her and the fireball bounced off and hit Raven knocking her against the wall and unconscious.  
  
"Cole please don't do this," pleaded Paige. "Don't let them control you anymore. Let her go,"  
  
Cole looked at Paige confusedly and dropped Phoebe to the ground. Phoebe coughed.  
  
"Stop," said Cole holding his head. "All lies,"  
  
"No," said Paige swallowing. "I love you, I love you so much and I want to take you home,"  
  
"No," cried Cole forming a fireball. "You hate me,"  
  
"No," said Paige. "You have to know how I feel, please trust me,"  
  
Cole looked at Phoebe.  
  
"I can't trust anymore," said Cole. "Just hurt,"  
  
He heard more screaming in his head and cried out holding his head. Paige got out an athame.  
  
"Mom stop," whimpered Cole.  
  
Paige walked up and Cole looked up angrily and backhanded her. Paige hit the wall and cried out.  
  
"You watched her do those things to me," cried Cole angrily.  
  
Raven woke up and flamed out.  
  
"We tried to help," said Paige. "I know she hurt you so bad and let me help you. These people are bad for you,"  
  
Cole shook his head slowly and formed another fireball. "I want to end the pain, Paige please just end it. Kill me, please,"  
  
Paige covered her mouth. Phoebe stood up and pulled out an athame.  
  
"No," shouted Paige. She held up her hand again and a forcefield blocked Phoebe from Cole. Paige didn't have time to figure out how she was doing it. Cole looked at Paige confusedly.  
  
"See I want to help you," said Paige.  
  
"Paige you bitch," cried Phoebe. "He's nothing but an evil bastard,"  
  
Cole walked up to Paige and grabbed her neck.  
  
"She's got a point," said Cole evilly.  
  
"Get out of him," screamed Paige.  
  
She orbed out of Cole's grasp and behind him. She kicked him to the ground. Paige dug into the bag quickly and pulled out an athame. Cole got up slowly and conjured up a huge fireball. Paige cut her hand. Cole shot the fireball and Paige put another forcefield up, the fireball deflected and hit Cole in the stomach and he flew across the room. Paige gasped and ran to him.  
  
"You did that on purpose, didn't you?" asked Paige. "Keep fighting them,"  
  
"Too hard," whimpered Cole. "Can't stop them,"  
  
Suddenly Cole's face-hardened and Paige stepped out of the way. Cole swung his fist at her weakly and Paige blocked it. She grabbed his left hand and cut it. Cole punched her. Paige coughed out blood and Cole looked at her disbelievingly.  
  
"Cole it's okay," said Paige. "I'm fine,"  
  
"Kill me Paige please," begged Cole.  
  
Paige shook her head and punched him in the jaw then she grabbed his left hand joining their bloody hands together. Paige kissed him passionately. Phoebe watched disbelievingly. Paige held out her other hand and the crystal by the door appeared in her hands filled with white smoke, the other was a regular crystal. Black smoke started to fill the empty one as Phoebe was banging against the weakening forcefield. Paige was still kissing him gripping his hand and a yellow glow emanating from it. The white smoke was disappearing. The forcefield disappeared and Phoebe ran to Paige and grabbed her hair. Paige cried out and let go of Cole who fell to the ground unconscience.  
  
"Cole," cried Paige. She orbed away from Phoebe and back in front of her. Phoebe punched Paige in the eye and Paige kicked Phoebe's legs from under her. Phoebe then stood up and twisted Paige's arm. Paige cried out.  
  
"Why?" cried Phoebe.  
  
Paige orbed Phoebe to the manor where the group was sitting. Paige kicked Phoebe and she slammed into the glass coffee table. Jason ran to her aid.  
  
"Paige," cried Piper.  
  
Paige orbed back to the chambers and saw Cole.  
  
"Die witch," said a voice behind her.  
  
Cole shot a fireball at Darlene and fell back to the ground. Paige ran to Cole as Darlene went up in flames. Cole closed his eyes.  
  
"Cole," said Paige softly.  
  
She brushed his curls away from his forehead, then taking him into her arms she orbed him to the manor.  
  
****Halliwell Manor**** Phoebe was on the couch while Jason wiped her face with a washcloth. Piper was holding Wyatt, Leo was standing in the archway, Brian was on the chair with Prue sitting on his lap and Veronica was pacing. Orbs surrounded in front of the closet and Paige was sitting on the floor with Cole in her lap. Phoebe got up and Paige made a forcefield around her and Cole.  
  
"No one comes near him," threatened Paige.  
  
"Cole," cried Wyatt.  
  
"Is he okay?" asked Brian.  
  
"If you mean is he soul back, yes," said Paige. "No to everything else,"  
  
"Paige you're bleeding," said Veronica.  
  
Paige looked at her shirt, which was stained with blood.  
  
"Not mine," said Paige lifting up Cole's shirt. A nasty gash was on his stomach and Paige healed him.  
  
Piper looked at Paige. Her eye was black and blue and so was her jaw, and her lip was split.  
  
"Paige are you alright?" asked Piper.  
  
"Yeah," said Paige nodding.  
  
"What do we do with Cole?" asked Prue.  
  
"Vanquish him," said Phoebe. "He did a lot of damage,"  
  
"I think that choice is Paige's," snapped Prue.  
  
Phoebe looked at her sister shockingly.  
  
"I'm going to take him somewhere and help his healing," said Paige. "I'll make daily reports and we'll vanquish Raven tomorrow. Right now she's weak. Cole vanquished Darlene. He's good now,"  
  
"Yeah right," snapped Jason. "Look what he did to me,"  
  
"I'll be back," said Paige. "Then we'll talk,"  
  
Paige orbed out with Cole.  
  
"That girl has the nerve," said Phoebe. "She's in love with Cole, she kissed him down there,"  
  
Everyone looked shocked but Prue.  
  
"Prue was along with it," said Phoebe.  
  
"That's right," said Prue angrily. "I was, cause Cole deserves a person like Paige,"  
  
Phoebe was taken aback.  
  
"I'm going to put Wyatt down for a nap," said Piper going upstairs.  
  
"I'm so glad to have Cole back," said Veronica.  
  
"Me too," said Brian.  
  
****Somewhere In The Woods**** Paige went back inside the cabin shut and locked the door. She had tucked Cole in bed and was about to shimmer back home. She kissed Cole's cheek and Prue orbed in. "The family awaits your orders," said Prue jokingly.  
  
Paige looked at her and Prue's smile disappeared.  
  
"I'm worried about when he wakes up," said Paige. "We kissed and it was beautiful,"  
  
Prue smiled. "Let's talk more later, I'll stay with you,"  
  
Paige grabbed Prue's hand and they orbed away to the manor kitchen.  
  
****Halliwell Manor-Living Room**** Prue and Paige walked into the living room. Phoebe had an overnight bag in her hand.  
  
"So how is he?" asked Piper worriedly.  
  
"Out cold," said Paige.  
  
"Paige you have a new power," said Leo. "To produce forcefield,s you can block anyone or yourself,"  
  
"That should come in handy," said Paige glaring at Phoebe.  
  
"Look guys," said Paige. "I'm going to explain this quickly. What I did was have Cole fight stronger and I healed him from the inside, but what I didn't expect what I heard from him,"  
  
Tears fell from her face.  
  
Prue put her arm around Paige's shoulders. Brian looked down.  
  
"What happened, Paige?" asked Veronica.  
  
"He's remembering the rape and he blames us for just watching him," said Paige.  
  
"Raven must've brainwashed him with lies," said Prue.  
  
"He wanted me to kill him," said Paige. "To end his pain but I couldn't,"  
  
"I wish it happened to me," said Brian angrily. "Why can't they just leave him alone?"  
  
"Wait a minute Cole was raped?" asked Jason.  
  
"He doesn't need your pity," said Paige nastily. "He doesn't. Look I have to get back,"  
  
"I want to see him," said Brian.  
  
Prue took Brian's hand.  
  
"I don't think it's a good idea," said Prue.  
  
"He's my brother," cried Brian.  
  
Prue kissed his lips. "He'll be okay. Paige will take care of him, right?"  
  
Paige nodded. "Of course,"  
  
"Paige do you love Cole?" asked Piper. "Is it true what Phoebe said,"  
  
"Yeah," said Paige. "It is,"  
  
"This isn't over Paige," said Phoebe coldly. "He will pay for what he did to Jason and for attempting to murder me and my baby,"  
  
She took Jason's hand and they left.  
  
"Bring it on!" said Paige glaring at the door. She orbed away.  
  
Author's Note: The end to a lovely chapter. That was a lot. So guys what do you think. Is Paige worthy now? Looks like a feud is brewing and will Cole be okay? Time for Raven to be vanquished! Don't worry the Piper and Leo thing will be solved soon. For now we're concentrating on Cole/Paige and Phoebe/Jason. Have a good day and REVIEW!!!! 


	15. True Feelings Revealed, Cole Spills All,...

Disclaimer: Piper Halliwell/Wyatt, Phoebe Halliwell, and Paige Matthews/Halliwell don't belong to me as do Leo Wyatt, Wyatt Matthew Halliwell, Cole Turner and any other characters that appear on the show don't. Brian belongs to me as does Darlene and Veronica belong to ColeTurner4Ever. Please e-mail with any comments you may have at Mattman39151@aol.com.  
  
A/N: Hey, Matthew, back again! You're in for a great chapter with some action (no pun intended!) You'll see what I mean as you continue on. So, enjoy!  
  
****Cabin In The Woods****  
Cole was still asleep in the bed and Paige was on a chair next to him, also sleeping.  
  
All of a sudden Cole starts screaming in his sleep.  
  
"You left me. You watched as she raped me," screamed Cole.  
  
Paige woke up, startled by his screams.  
  
"Why should I trust you? I only know how to hurt," screamed Cole.  
  
Paige bends down next to the bed and whispers words of comfort.  
  
"It's okay. I'll never leave you. We were locked in a cage we couldn't help you. You're safe now and I will protect you," said Paige comfortingly.  
  
"Especially from that bitch, Phoebe," thought Paige.  
  
"You don't care. You all want to hurt me. How could you cheat on me, Phoebe? I loved you. You whore! Mom, no please stop!" cried out Cole.  
  
"Shh, it's okay. No one is here that can hurt you. It's only, me, Paige. I am here to help you I love you! Phoebe is out of your life. And your mom is dead. She can never hurt you again," soothed Paige.  
  
Cole fell back into a deep slumber.  
  
Paige sighed; this was going to be harder than she thought. ****Halliwell Manor- Living Room****  
Prue, Piper, Brian, and Veronica were sitting on the couches waiting to hear from Paige.  
  
As if on cue, she orbs in.  
  
"How is he?" asked Veronica immediately.  
  
"Well he started screaming in his sleep a few minutes a go about how we left him, how we watched as his mother raped him, how we don't care, we only want to hurt him, and then he acted like Phoebe was there and he was asking her how could she cheat on him and he called her a whore and then he sounded like his mother was raping him and he cried out mom, no, please stop!" said Paige almost in tears.  
  
"He'll be okay. We just have to wait for him to wake up and then he will start the healing process," said Prue.  
  
"I have to get back. I'll be in touch," said Paige as she orbed out.  
  
Everyone looks on in hope.  
  
****Cabin In The Woods****  
Paige orbs back in.  
  
Cole wakes up.  
  
"What's going on? Where am I?" asked Cole scared.  
  
"It's okay. You're safe here," said Paige trying to calm him down.  
  
"How did I get here? What happened?" asked Cole.  
  
"I saved you. Made you good again and brought you here to rest," explained Paige.  
  
"I don't remember. The last thing I can remember is my having Phoebe by the throat choking her but that's it," said Cole dumbfounded.  
  
"Well I saved you from darkness and brought you back to good, that's all that matters," said Paige smiling.  
  
"Why?" asked Cole.  
  
"Why what?" asked Paige.  
  
"Why did you save me?" asked Cole sitting back down on the bed.  
  
"Because I, I.love you!" said Paige sitting next to him.  
  
"You love me?" asked Cole in shock.  
  
Paige nods.  
  
"Oh my god! This is incomprehensible! Another Halliwell sister loves me. I don't want all that pain and heartache again I can't take it."  
  
Paige interrupted him with a kiss.  
  
"That was an amazing kiss," said Cole smiling.  
  
"Like I said, I love you," said Paige.  
  
"I need time to think about this. This is all happening too fast," said Cole. "I'm just gonna' go back and lie down," said Cole as he layed back down in bed.  
  
"Okay, well I'm going to go to the Manor for a while. Call me if you need anything," said Paige orbing out.  
  
****Jason's Apartment****  
Phoebe and Jason are sitting in the kitchen, drinking grape juice.  
  
"A toast to the future Mr. and Mrs. Jason Dean and future baby Dean," said Jason as he and Phoebe clicked their glasses together and took a drink.  
  
"I can't believe we're getting married and we're having a baby," said Phoebe still in shock. "What I can't believe is how lucky I am. I have 2 miracles in my life," started Jason.  
  
"What are they?" asked Phoebe curiously.  
  
"You and our unborn baby," said Jason smiling.  
  
Phoebe smiles and they kiss.  
  
"So how about we take this celebration into the bedroom," asked Jason smiling.  
  
"Oh, you devil, you," said Phoebe smiling as they head into the bedroom and shut the door.  
  
****Halliwell Manor-Living Room****  
Everyone is still seated on the couches when the doorbell rings.  
  
"I'll get it," said Piper as she gets up to the answer the door.  
  
To her surprise, when she opens the door she sees Leo.  
  
"What do you want?" Piper asked rudely.  
  
"I just wanna' talk," said Leo.  
  
"No, now go away," said Piper as she blows Leo up and huts the door.  
  
She walks back towards the living room and Leo orbs in behind her.  
  
"Can't we just talk?" asked Leo almost begging.  
  
At this moment, Paige orbs in but falls silent when she sees the scene.  
  
"Fine, you wanna' talk then let's talk about the fact that after 2 years of dating and 3 ears of marriage things were going so bad between us that you were actually attracted to and wanted to sleep with a demon," said Piper getting pissed.  
  
"Well, excuse me, I forgot in your world life is perfect. Maybe you should wake up and realize everything isn't always, as you want it to be. You see all Phoebe, and Cole are going through and Paige. And yes, I know what happened while I was gone. What the 3 of them are going through and what we are going through is proof that life isn't as perfect as you want it to be, Piper. You like have the idea of this perfect life and marriage in your head. We find time to be together and can balance our two-lives but the truth is I can't do that anymore and I don't think you can keep it up much longer. I don't think we can resolve these issues because they obviously go deeper than me wanting to sleep with Darlene. So until we figure out what we can do, I am hoping we can agree to a separation," said Leo finally getting everything that he has felt off of his chest.  
  
"Okay, fine, agreed. We're separated. Good riddens!" said Piper.  
  
Leo orbs out.  
  
Piper notices Paige.  
  
"Oh, Paige, hi. How is Cole?" asked Piper focusing back on him.  
  
"He's okay, I guess. He woke up and was confused. I told him how I felt about him and we kissed but he said he needed time to think about things and went back to the bed and layed down," explained Paige.  
  
"We have to vanquish Raven," said Brian.  
  
"And we will once Cole heals," said Paige.  
  
"Cole is lucky to have you. He has it so much better than when he was with Phoebe," said Prue smiling.  
  
"Thanks," said Paige. "I have to go. If I leave him alone for too long, something might happen. I'll keep you guys informed," Paige orbs out.  
  
****Cabin In The Woods****  
Paige orbs in and finds Cole fast asleep.  
  
She hopes in her heart of hearts that Cole will return her love.  
  
Cole wakes up and is in a very tired, and weak state.  
  
"Paige, come here, I need you," said Cole lowly.  
  
"What is it?" asked Paige as she takes Cole's head in hr lap.  
  
"Everything!" said Cole.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Paige.  
  
"I mean everything. The thoughts of the rape and the torture my mother put me through and thoughts of my mother tear me up inside. I remember all of the times when my mother used to beat me and then one time when she raped me. It just brings such tears to my eyes because I feel the pain she inflicted on me. Then I remember the time she had captured me and then she beat me with a big, black leather belt and raped me. I know you guys tried to help but she locked you in a cage. The memories make me feel like I'm reliving it all over again. I just can't take it anymore. The pain hurt so much then and hurts just as much now. I hate my mother! She was a real evil bitch! I hope she rots in hell for eternity! Just thinking about her make me cry and brings me pain. I just can't take it anymore," said Cole breaking down and crying.  
  
"It's okay. Let it all out," said Paige comfortingly.  
  
"And then when my evil presence was in my body again. It was just painful! It hurt me so knowing that I was hurting everyone with my actions. But I couldn't do anything because the evil repressed me. It was such a terrible feeling! It was so hard to hurt the people I considered family. I even feel bad about what I did to Jason both if those times, even though he's with Phoebe now. And this Phoebe thing was also torn me apart. I mean my god I thought her and I were going to start over. She seemed anxious to get started on re-building the trust and get working on our relationship. But no she two-timed me with that Jason, character. I just don't understand how she do this to me! I thought she loved me. I thought we were soul mates. I did so much for her and risked so much more for her and what did I get in return? A broken-heart. I truly thought things could work out. But I was it was never meant to be. I mean a demon and a witch, how could it possibly? No one thought it would work out but we thought that it would if our love could pull us through. But obviously our love wasn't strong enough. Our destiny just wasn't to be together. I just don't think I can ever forgive her for what she did to me," said Cole finishing talking and he just rests his head on Paige's lap, crying his eyes out.  
  
5 minutes later, Cole stopped crying and had fallen asleep.  
  
Paige carefully moved him to the bed and gives him a quick peck on his cheek.  
  
She orbs to Jason's Apartment.  
  
****Jason's Apartment****  
Jason went out for a little while to get something and Phoebe is watching television when Paige orbs in.  
  
"What the hell do you want?" asked Phoebe angrily shutting the television.  
  
"Is Jason here?" asked Paige.  
  
"No, he's not. Now, back to my question, what do you want?" asked Phoebe getting seriously pissed off.  
  
"Cole spilled his feelings to me about you and what you did to him. You really hurt him and you're going to be sorry," said Paige threateningly.  
  
"Am I supposed to be scared?" asked Phoebe getting up.  
  
"Yeah, as a matter of fact, you are," said Paige approaching Phoebe.  
  
Phoebe punches Paige.  
  
"You little whore," screamed Paige as she kicks Phoebe.  
  
"You're gonna' pay for what you put him through," said Paige as he attacks Phoebe.  
  
They start pulling each other's hair and ripping at each other's clothes.  
  
"You never deserved him. He didn't need a bitch like you ruining his life," screamed Paige as she smashed Phoebe's head into the wall.  
  
"You're just jealous I got to him first," said Phoebe as she rips Paige's blouse.  
  
"You asshole," said Paige as she throws Phoebe into the wall.  
  
"You're going to be sorry you tried me, bitch," screamed Phoebe as she throws Phoebe into the glass coffee table and she breaks it.  
  
"You bitch," screamed Paige as she throws Phoebe into the wall unit breaking it.  
  
"I hate you!" screamed Phoebe as she throws Paige into the glass kitchen table and she breaks it.  
  
"I hate you more," screamed Paige as she throws Phoebe into the glass china cabinet and breaks everything in it.  
  
"I wish you weren't my sister!" they screamed in unison as Phoebe tackled Paige and they started wrestling.  
  
Jason walks in shocked at the scene before him.  
  
"My apartment, Phoebe, Paige," cried Jason but they don't hear him.  
  
"Prue, Piper, Brian, Veronica!" screamed Jason.  
  
They orb/shimmer in.  
  
"What is it?" asked Prue.  
  
Jason points to the scene.  
  
"Oh My God!! Phoebe, Paige, STOP IT THIS INSTANT!!" screamed Prue at the top of her lungs.  
  
They immediately stop and stand up.  
  
"Meet us at the Manor in an hour and stay away from each other," ordered Prue.  
  
Phoebe and Paige glare at each other and then leave.  
  
Author's Note: Well you guys I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter because I enjoyed writing it. This chapter has a lot of tension and anger. I hope you liked it!! ColeTurne4Ever will be writing the next chapter. Hope you are looking forward to it!! Chapter 16, coming soon!! 


	16. Getting Worse, No Show, Prue's Confronta...

Disclaimer: Piper Halliwell/Wyatt, Phoebe Halliwell, and Paige Matthews/Halliwell don't belong to me as do Leo Wyatt, Wyatt Matthew Halliwell, Cole Turner and any other characters that appear on the show don't. Brian belongs to me as does Darlene and Veronica belong to ColeTurner4Ever. Please e-mail with any comments you may have at Mattman39151@aol.com.  
  
United Chapter 16!!  
  
A/N: ColeTurner4ever back hope you liked chapter 14 that I worked hard for and Chapter 15, which Matt wrote incredibly. Now let's get back to the story.  
  
****Cabin In The Woods**** Paige orbed back to the cabin with clothes and items for both her and Cole. Cole was still asleep which worried Paige a bit. She shrugged and made her way to the bathroom to take a quick shower. She took off her clothes and observed her bruises. Her body ached and she didn't bother healing them. Paige turned on the water and got in. As she let the water run off her body she got lost in thought. She was excited about Cole though Phoebe was going to be a problem. A problem that Paige would have to fix right away. First she had to endure tongue lashing by Prue. Yeah Prue supported her but that didn't mean attacking her pregnant sister.  
  
It did feel good to kick Phoebe's ass. The look on Phoebe's face was priceless.  
  
Didn't think I was so strong, thought Paige.  
  
She washed herself up and wanted to stay in the shower. She would rather stay in it with Cole.  
  
Oh Cole, thought Paige. What challenges do you still have to face?  
  
She couldn't rush this. He has just been in a traumatizing event and when he finds out Phoebe is pregnant. Paige shook it out of her head. He was so afraid of her and that's what hurt the most.  
  
"I can't be with another Halliwell," he had cried. Well I'm not another Halliwell, thought Paige getting out of the shower. I'm a Matthews  
  
She got dressed and brushed her hair that was now up to her shoulders. Paige placed it in a ponytail and smiled. She heard Cole screaming again and ran out of the bathroom. She entered the bedroom and ran to Cole's side.  
  
"Kill Me," whimpered Cole. "Paige,"  
  
"Shh," said Paige running her hand through his hair. "I'm here,"  
  
Paige drew her hand to his forehead. Heat was radiating off his body.  
  
What to do now Dr. Matthews? Asked a voice in her head.  
  
Paige went to the bathroom and looked for a thermometer. She looked in the medicine cabinet. Leave it to Cole not to buy anything useful. She sighed and shut the cabinet. She had to go buy one or should she call someone. Paige orbed away quickly in the alley of a drugstore she ran in and looked for a thermometer.  
  
Pick one already, screamed a voice in her head.  
  
Paige paid for an ear thermometer when she bumped into Darryl. Darryl held her shoulders.  
  
"Paige," cried Darryl.  
  
"I really have to go," said Paige.  
  
"Well I heard you have a Cole problem," said Darryl. "Again,"  
  
"He's okay now," said Paige. "Well no but I have to get back to him,"  
  
"Paige you should stay away from him," said Darryl.  
  
"None of you know him," said Paige.  
  
Including you dufus, she thought. Paige got away from Darryl's grasp and ran out.  
  
****Cabin In The Woods**** Paige orbed in the bedroom but didn't see Cole there.  
  
"Cole," cried Paige worriedly.  
  
She heard violent retching in the bathroom and walked towards it. She opened the door and saw Cole leaning over the toilet seat. His eyes were glazed and he was sweating.  
  
"Paige," said Cole weakly.  
  
"I'm here," said Paige smiling. She kneeled down next to him and touched his forehead. "Looks like you're running a fever,"  
  
"She's coming," said Cole wearily. "Kill me,"  
  
"Cole stop asking that," said Paige softly. "I'm going to get you some water,"  
  
Paige stood up and entered the kitchen. She retrieved a glass and filled it with water.  
  
He'll be fine Paige, she thought. You didn't kill him  
  
Paige hurriedly walked by to the bathroom. Cole was leaning against the bathtub his knees pulled up to his chest and his head on his knees.  
  
"Cole," said Paige softly.  
  
Cole looked up and took the water. He drank it quickly maybe a bit to quickly cause he immediately dove for the toilet and threw up. Paige ran her hand through his hair. He was so tense.  
  
"Can you give me a minute?" asked Cole.  
  
Paige frowned leaving him alone was not a good idea.  
  
"As long as you don't shimmer or attempt suicide," said Paige jokingly. Cole looked at her confusedly. Paige shook her head.  
  
You're dumb, she thought.  
  
"Five minutes," said Paige. "Wait I should take your temperature,"  
  
Cole shook his head. "How did I get here?"  
  
"The bathroom?" asked Paige.  
  
"No wherever we are," said Cole.  
  
Must be delirious, thought Paige.  
  
"Sweetie I need to take your temperature," said Paige.  
  
"No," said Cole. "Stay away I'm evil,"  
  
"Well you don't look evil to me," said Paige opening the package while keeping her eyes on Cole. "And if you were I don't think I'd still be alive,"  
  
"You don't understand," trailed off Cole.  
  
Paige stuck the ear thermometer in his ear and waited as Cole drifted in and out of sleep, mumbling here and there.  
  
****New York Loft**** Prue watched Brian as he drank his beer. They were at the loft. Brian was finding it really hard to stay still.  
  
"You'll see him soon I promise," said Prue.  
  
"Now, right now," said Brian.  
  
"Look we're supposed to be at the manor in ten minutes," said Prue.  
  
"I can feel it, something is wrong," said Brian. "We're connected and he's not okay,"  
  
Prue stood up and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Time," said Prue. "You can trust me,"  
  
****Jason's Apartment****  
  
"I can't believe your own sister would do that to you," said Jason angrily.  
  
"Another one of Cole's influences," said Phoebe powdering her nose.  
  
"So now we go for a pep talk," said Jason.  
  
"No, I'm going to work," said Phoebe. "I'm thirty years old, I'm not going to be scolded like a child,"  
  
"Still going to vanquish Cole?" asked Jason.  
  
"I might do something worse," said Phoebe smiling. "Maybe not kill him but get justice,"  
  
"You know Phoebe revenge isn't necessary," said Jason. "If we just stay away,"  
  
Phoebe stood up and faced him angrily.  
  
"You don't know how much he terrorized me," cried Phoebe. "And he's not getting away this time,"  
  
"Alright," said Jason kissing her.  
  
****Halliwell Manor**** Piper and Veronica were at the table drinking coffee. Veronica had been crying. Piper was soothing her.  
  
"I'm sorry Piper but I just can't really trust her around my grandson," said Veronica.  
  
"I know that Phoebe's claim for love for Cole really disappointed you but Paige is different," said Piper.  
  
Veronica sighed and drank her coffee.  
  
"What's taking Paige and Phoebe taking so long?" asked Piper.  
  
****Cabin In The Woods**** Paige bit her lap as she paced in front of Cole's bed. He was once again asleep on the bed.  
  
Paige you have to do something, she scolded herself. 103.4 he could die  
  
Paige sat on the bed. She had to bring someone over. Paige looked at her watch. She was already late. Cole's ragged breathing caught her attention, his face was flushed and he looked so adorable.  
  
She scolded herself again for having such thoughts while he was practically dying in front of her.  
  
Paige stood up and orbed to the manor. Prue was there with an angry face.  
  
"Where were you?" cried Prue.  
  
She stopped when she saw her younger sister's tired eyes.  
  
"How is he?" she asked.  
  
"He has a high fever," said Paige.  
  
"Fever" cried Brian coming down the stairs.  
  
"103.4," said Paige. "It's okay, though,"  
  
"What do you mean okay?" shouted Brian. "He's half human for crying out loud,"  
  
"Right which makes it easier to fight," said Paige glaring at him.  
  
"Not in his condition," said Brian.  
  
Piper and Veronica stood in the archway listening.  
  
"Phoebe is not going to show up," said Paige. "So I'm going back,"  
  
"With me," said Brian angrily.  
  
Paige was about to protest when Prue begged with her eyes.  
  
"Only if you calm the hell down," said Paige.  
  
Brian took a breath. Paige took his hand and orbed him away. Prue had some things she had to take care of.  
  
****Phoebe's Office**** Phoebe was happily typing when the laptop orbed to the floor. Phoebe cried out and saw Prue, her face red with anger.  
  
"I asked you to come to the manor so we can talk this thing through," said Prue angrily.  
  
"I didn't have to nor want to," said Phoebe picking up her laptop.  
  
"Phoebe we don't have time for this and if you're not going to be a team player." started Prue.  
  
"What" mocked Phoebe. "You'll kick me out of the clubhouse. Give me a break, Prue you're dead we don't need your leadership anymore,"  
  
Prue was hurt but didn't show it. Phoebe was startled at the words that just fell out of her mouth.  
  
"Cole just got me so angry," said Phoebe. "He has victimized me time and time again,"  
  
"Stop," cried Prue. "Just stop finding a scapegoat. Cole was victimized too. He deserves our love,"  
  
"Get out," said Phoebe angrily. "You don't understand m,e"  
  
"What is wrong with you?" asked Prue. "You changed,"  
  
"Cole happened," said Phoebe turning back to her work.  
  
Prue orbed out frustrated and in tears. ****Cabin In The Woods**** Brian grabbed Cole's hand and hung his head.  
  
"Please be okay," said Brian.  
  
Paige was making soup in the kitchen. Cole opened his eyes to the smell and looked at Brian.  
  
"Brian," muttered Cole.  
  
"Yeah I'm here," said Brian. "How ya holding up?"  
  
"Good I guess," said Cole. "Are we at the loft?"  
  
"No we're at your cabin," said Brian.  
  
"Why?" asked Cole.  
  
Brian looked at him worriedly.  
  
"Paige brought you here," said Brian.  
  
Cole thought for a moment but his head was hurting real bad so he accepted that.  
  
"I want Phoebe," said Cole.  
  
Brian saw Paige standing at the doorway. She looked hurt by that comment.  
  
"Paige, I don't think he remembers," said Brian.  
  
Paige set the tray down on the table. She picked up the bowl of soup.  
  
"He needs to eat," said Paige.  
  
Cole apparently awake shook his head groaning. Brian pulled him into a sitting position against the headboard.  
  
"Paige he's really tired," said Brian. "Maybe you should let him rest," "He needs to eat," said Paige. "He doesn't feel well nor looks it,"  
  
Brian looked at his older brother. He was so pale and he was blotchy. Paige had a bucket nearby just in case. Paige fed Cole a couple bites of chicken soup and Brian was astonished at how gentle Paige was being. Cole was drifting off to sleep again and Brian laid him back down but not before Paige gave Cole some Tylenol.  
  
"Thanks Paige," said Brian.  
  
Paige smiled. "It's my turn to take care of him,"  
  
"Yeah," sighed Brian. "You think we can take him to the loft,"  
  
"Maybe tonight," said Paige. "Alright I have to go and run some errands, then I will be back,"  
  
"I have to go to work before I get fired," said Brian.  
  
Brian shimmered away. Paige lay with Cole for a little while watching him sleep. She ran her finger against his soft lips and gently kissed them.  
  
"I'll be back," whispered Paige.  
  
"K," said Cole rolling over to his stomach.  
  
Paige laughed and orbed out.  
  
****Jason's Apartment**** Phoebe laid out a town map.  
  
"Where are you Cole Turner?" asked Phoebe.  
  
Jason was still at work and Phoebe held a pendulum in her hand. She held the crystal over the map and it circled the map. After a while it dropped on the woods.  
  
"Oh," said Phoebe. "Paige took you there, how sweet,"  
  
She saw the sun was going down. "Better hurry," muttered Phoebe.  
  
****Cabin In The Woods**** Cole woke up slowly. Where was he? It was dark except for a pale light coming from the living room. Probably a fire. Cabin, he was at his cabin. Cole sighed. He was really hot and sticky. Where was Brian? Was it a dream? Was he still evil? He didn't feel evil. Cole sat up and closed his eyes.  
  
"Head rush," he muttered. This sucked. Cole laid back down feeling really crappy. A few tears fell and he knew why. His Phoebe was gone. She had cheated on him with Jason. Why? Was he not good enough for her? So many questions with no one to answer but Phoebe and he never wanted to see her again. He shook his head when he though Paige had been with him. She had told him something important, but he didn't remember what happened. He wanted Brian back here. He opened his mouth but nothing came out.  
  
He heard a car out front and groaned. Who would be here? He sat back up and put on his shoes. Then he stood up weakly immediately regretting it. The door slammed shut and Cole was startled.  
  
"Hello," he called out walking to the door he opened it and found Phoebe's angry face.  
  
"You and Paige sleeping together in there," said Phoebe ignoring his flushed look.  
  
"Paige?" asked Cole.  
  
"Don't play games Cole," shouted Phoebe. "I'm going to teach you a lesson then I don't ever want to see you again,"  
  
"Phoebe I'm sorry," said Cole walking up to her.  
  
Phoebe did a roundhouse kick and knocked Cole against the wall. He fell to the ground.  
  
Ow, thought Cole. Get up Cole got up gasping for air. The world was swimming around him. Phoebe dug out a piece of paper and potion from her purse. She glared at him while holding up the potion. She recited:  
  
For all the pain you have cause me I curse your mind to be empty And filled with internal pain Feel it as though said by me So mote it be  
  
She threw the potion at him and Cole felt extremely dizzy.  
  
****Café Parking Lot**** Paige sensed something was completely wrong and orbed out quickly. She orbed in between Cole and Phoebe. She looked at Cole who was holding his head. He started to fall to the ground when Paige caught him.  
  
"I'm here," whispered Paige going down to the floor. She kissed the top of his head. She looked at him. He had passed out. Phoebe was walking towards the door when Paige held up her hand and a forcefield appeared in front of the door. Phoebe faced her.  
  
"He's doing it to you too," said Phoebe.  
  
"Shut up, Phoebe," said Paige angrily. "What did you do to him?"  
  
"Just a small spell for him to know what I'm going through," said Phoebe.  
  
Paige looked at her shocked.  
  
"He has a fever," said Paige hurt. "He's weak and you used his vulnerability,"  
  
"He used mine," said Phoebe coldly.  
  
"I hate you," said Paige shaking her head.  
  
"Back at you," said Phoebe.  
  
Paige turned her attention back to Cole.  
  
"Cole," whispered Paige turning his face to hers. "Hey wake up,"  
  
She tapped his hot cheek.  
  
"That hurts," murmured Cole.  
  
Cole opened his eyes and shoved Paige away slightly.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Cole.  
  
"Paige," said Paige. "Remember,"  
  
"No," said Cole. "But you're very pretty,"  
  
Cole groaned. Paige took his hand and orbed away to the manor. Phoebe saw the forcefield disappeared and quickly left.  
  
****Halliwell Manor**** Cole was scrambling away from Veronica, Piper, and Paige.  
  
"Get away," said Cole weakly.  
  
"Cole," said Piper.  
  
Cole saw a closet and opened it. He crawled inside before anyone could reach him.  
  
"Phoebe did this to him," said Paige putting her hands on her head. She went to the closet and heard crying.  
  
"She's going to get me," chanted Cole.  
  
"Cole come out," said Paige. "We won't hurt you,"  
  
"Tied.to .bed," sobbed Cole. "Kill.many people,"  
  
"She's dead," said Paige. "And you don't kill anymore,"  
  
Veronica was silently crying.  
  
"Can you open up?" asked Paige.  
  
"What's your name again?" asked Cole weakly.  
  
"Paige," said Paige worriedly.  
  
"I don't feel good," said Cole.  
  
"Well open up then," said Paige. She looked at the others to step back as the door opened.  
  
Cole climbed half way out when Phoebe stormed in. Cole cried out and went back into the closet. Phoebe was met with angry glares.  
  
"Phoebe how could you?" asked Piper.  
  
"You messed with the delicate mind," said Veronica. "You messed with magic for revenge purposes. You will pay times three,"  
  
Phoebe crossed her arms. Prue orbed in and slapped Phoebe across the face.  
  
"I'm sorry Paige I only saw what happened a few minutes ago," said Prue. "I couldn't stop it,"  
  
"It's not your fault," said Paige.  
  
"Where is he?" asked Prue.  
  
"In the closet," said Paige.  
  
"Elizabeth used to lock him in closets when he was little," said Veronica. "Sometimes for days,"  
  
"Did Phoebe knock him back to his childhood?" asked Piper shocked.  
  
Phoebe looked down.  
  
What had she done?  
  
"Probably a backfire," said Paige. "Let's make another spell to fix it,"  
  
"No!" said Veronica. "You can do permanent damage. There's only one way,"  
  
"What?" asked Paige.  
  
"A Magical Institution" said Veronica.  
  
"No," said Paige.  
  
"Veronica isn't there some other way?" asked Prue.  
  
"No" said Veronica. "This is the fastest and safest way"  
  
Veronica turned to Phoebe angrily and waved her hand. Phoebe instantly disappeared.  
  
"Where?" asked Piper.  
  
"Jason's," said Veronica.  
  
"Cole she's gone" said Paige.  
  
"No more bad lady," whimpered Cole.  
  
Paige's heart melted.  
  
"No more," said Paige.  
  
"K," said Cole crawling out.  
  
Piper wiped her tears, Cole looked terrible.  
  
"Paige follow my shimmer," said Veronica. "I think you're the one who he can trust,"  
  
"Okay," said Paige. Cole looked at them scared and it broke their hearts. They were nothing but strangers to him.  
  
****Magical Institute**** Paige, Brian, Veronica, Prue, and Piper were sitting in an office. It was a very luxurious place. The doctor was checking Cole out. To see what was wrong and how long he would have to be there. Paige was leaning against Prue. Five minutes later a middle-aged brunette walked into the office holding a file. She smiled at them and sat at her desk.  
  
"Dr. Cummings, how is he?" asked Paige.  
  
"Bad shape," said Dr. Cummings. "You see he's in and out of reality mumbling things out of the blue, and it seems he's reliving his childhood which I reviewed and it's not pretty. Getting him back will be hard and will be a challenge but I think with your support it will happen,"  
  
"How long?" asked Veronica.  
  
"About a year maybe a year and a half," said Dr. Cummings.  
  
"A year," choked out Brian.  
  
"I know it seems long but it isn't," said Dr. Cummings.  
  
Paige buried her face in her hands.  
  
"We'll pay whatever," said Piper.  
  
"We don't charge here," said Dr. Cummings. "You can visit him anytime for up to two hours, and if he gets better you can take him out. They are free to roam around anywhere. They have different kinds of therapy and activities. Also full personal attention. Also full protection. Let's go up to his room,"  
  
They went upstairs to Cole's room and opened the door. It was very lovely and large. There was a large window and a bed with a dresser and very dim colors.  
  
"He'll be comfortable here," said Dr. Cummings. Paige saw Cole sitting on the bed confused. Paige walked up to him and he smiled.  
  
"What's going on?" he asked.  
  
"We're going to come back tomorrow," said Paige.  
  
"Don't leave," whimpered Cole.  
  
Dr. Cummings moved to Cole's side with a needle. She stuck it in his arm.  
  
"His fever will come down," said Dr. Cummings.  
  
Cole became sleepy and fell asleep on the bed. Paige made him comfortable and stepped away.  
  
"I love you," she whispered.  
  
Sadly she had to leave him again.  
  
Author's Note: Nice long chapter. Wasn't that brutal? Please REVIEW!!!! 


	17. Magical Marriage Counselor

Disclaimer: Piper Halliwell/Wyatt, Phoebe Halliwell, and Paige Matthews/Halliwell don't belong to me as do Leo Wyatt, Wyatt Matthew Halliwell, Cole Turner and any other characters that appear on the show don't. Brian belongs to me as does Darlene, the Raven second vanquishing spell also belongs to me, the Source vanquishing spell to Aaron Spelling and the creators of 'Charmed', and Veronica belongs to ColeTurner4Ever. Please e-mail with any comments you may have at Mattman39151@aol.com.  
  
United Chapter 17!!  
  
A/N: Matthew, back again! I know you were all surprised that Cole is in a Magical Institute but he needs to be there to get better. Will Phoebe become better? Will her family accept her again? Will she ever realize the severity of what she did to Cole? I actually have no clue about what the answers to these questions are but I will as I go along.  
  
****Halliwell Manor-Living Room****  
Paige has been laying on the couch crying her eyes out about leaving Cole in the institution. Everyone has tried to comfort her but has had no luck.  
  
Prue walks in.  
  
"Paige, honey," said Prue sitting next to her. "Are you okay?" she asked.  
  
"I'll be fine but it just hurts to know he has to be at the Magical Institute for a year, maybe even a year and a half," said Paige through tears.  
  
"It's tearing us up, too honey," said Prue.  
  
"I just wish we could do something," said Paige.  
  
"We can. We support him and help him get better," said Prue smiling.  
  
Paige nods.  
  
"Will you be okay?" asked Prue.  
  
"Yeah, I'm just gonna' orb upstairs and lie down," said Paige as she orbs away.  
  
Piper, Veronica, and Brian enter.  
  
"Where's Paige?" asked Piper.  
  
"She orbed up to her room," replied Prue.  
  
"We're ready to vanquish Raven," said Veronica.  
  
"Let's go," said Prue.  
  
They orb/shimmer out.  
  
****Raven's Chambers****  
They orb/shimmer in and see Raven is already on the floor, hurt.  
  
"What's going on here?" asked Brian.  
  
"Prue, Piper, come here quick say this spell with me to vanquish Raven," said Phoebe coming out of the shadows.  
  
They don't say a word as they walk over to Phoebe.  
  
"Patricia, Penelope, Melinda, Astrid, Helena, Laura, and Grace, Halliwell witches stand strong beside us, Vanquish this evil from time and space," recited Prue, Piper, and Phoebe aloud as Raven started to explode in flames.  
  
"Now this spell," said Phoebe pulling out another spell.  
  
"Wicked eyes shall se no more, We vanquish the evil in this place, Back with the souls they tore, Across time and space, let this evil be erased," recited Prue, Piper, and Phoebe aloud again as Raven explodes in flames and is finally vanquished.  
  
Phoebe walks to the other side of the chamber and Brian and Veronica join Prue and Piper.  
  
"Why did you do this?" asked Piper.  
  
"Raven is responsible for Cole becoming evil and she needed to be punished," explained Phoebe.  
  
"But it's your fault he's in a Magical Institute," snapped Veronica.  
  
"A Magical Institute?" questioned Phoebe confused.  
  
"An Institute that is our equivalent to a Mental Institute but it's for magical creatures," explained Prue.  
  
"Is he going to be okay?" asked Phoebe sounding sincerely concerned.  
  
"Yes, but he has to be there for up to a year or a year and a half," said Brian.  
  
"Oh My God! What have I done?" asked Phoebe sounding sincerely upset.  
  
"Do you by any chance need a lift back up?" asked Prue.  
  
"No, I have a spell," said Phoebe.  
  
They nod and shimmer/orb out. Phoebe says her spell and goes back to Jason's Apartment.  
  
****Halliwell Manor****  
Everyone orbs/shimmers in.  
  
They find Paige looking through the Book Of Shadows.  
  
"What are you doing, honey?" asked Piper.  
  
"Finding a magical marriage counselor for you and Leo," said Paige not looking up from the Book.  
  
"What?" asked Piper getting angry. "You two obviously need the help and a regular marriage counselor won't cut it, you need a magical marriage counselor so you can talk openly about everything," explained Paige.  
  
"What does Leo think about this?" asked Piper.  
  
He orbs in.  
  
"What do I think about what?" asked Leo.  
  
"A magical marriage counselor," said Piper.  
  
"I guess it's a good idea, if it'll help," said Leo.  
  
"Found one. His name is Dr. Jameson. Follow my orb," said Paige as she orbs out.  
  
"You have to take my hand, if we're to orb," Leo said to Piper.  
  
Piper rolls her eyes and reluctantly takes his hand and they orb away.  
  
****Magical Marriage Counselor's Office****  
Piper and Leo orb into what looks like a waiting room.  
  
They see Paige come out of a room.  
  
"I spoke to Dr. Jameson and he's agreed to see you. He's right in that room I just came out of. Good Luck!" said Paige as she orbs out.  
  
The walk into the room.  
  
The room looks like a typical office with chairs, and books, and a couch for the couple.  
  
"Hello, you must be Piper and Leo. I'm Dr. Craig Jameson," Dr. Jameson.  
  
They shake hands.  
  
"Please have a seat," Dr. Jameson said indicating to the couch. They sit down but sit on completely opposite ends.  
  
"Ok, well all Paige told me was that you guys were having marital problems and needed help," said Dr. Jameson. "So what seems to be going on?" asked Dr. Jameson.  
  
"Ok, well I thought everything was going fine but then my sister-in-law, Phoebe, became an empath. This demon named Darlene and Phoebe felt that she was sexually attracted to me. Piper then asked her how I felt but Phoebe wouldn't invade my feelings. So then my other sister-in-law, Paige, cast a spell so Piper could feel how I felt but it backfired and made it so she could feel how everyone felt. Anyway, I had walked into our room and Piper felt that I was attracted to the demon, Darlene. She then made a whole scene in front of our family. I then said I am attracted to Piper but I love her. Piper then said I am always with the Elders and with my charges. I then say that I too live a double life, I try so hard to spend time with everyday. She then throws the fact that we haven't had sex in months in my face while my sister-in-laws are experts. I then said that maybe we lost the spark we had a couple of years ago and maybe we're not that much in love. The then told me to leave and that was the end of that," explained Leo.  
  
"Uh-huh, I see. So, Leo, just clarify something for me, how many sister-in- laws do you have?" the doctor asked him.  
  
"3, Prue, Phoebe, and Paige," replied Leo.  
  
"Ok, now Piper when do you think these problems started?" asked Dr. Jameson asked her.  
  
"To be honest, I think it started after the birth of our son, Wyatt a few months ago. You see once Wyatt was born we both became pre-occupied with protecting him. Then after the threat was over we both just got involved in out own lives. We rarely saw each other and if we did it wasn't for long. Before then, I don't know we were just so close. We tried for a baby and always found long periods to be together. But lately things have just gone down the toilet," explained Piper.  
  
"Well you see when couples have been together for so long, especially magical couples, they begin to loose time for each other. When it comes to magical couples they are so busy with their other life they don't have time for the life with their family. They are just too busy!" explained Dr. Jameson. "Most magical couples fail. Take your mom and her white-lighter for example. They both really loved each other but because of their jobs they couldn't be together. Some couples just aren't meant to be together maybe you guys aren't either. The only way to find out for sure is to try to spend as much time together as possible,"  
  
"What if we can't?" asked Piper.  
  
"Then it is obvious that you two aren't meant to be," said Dr. Jameson.  
  
"Ok, well thank you doctor," said Leo as they get up.  
  
"It was my pleasure. Come back if you ever need my service again," said Dr. Jameson as they leave.  
  
Piper takes Leo's hand and they orb home.  
  
****Halliwell Manor****  
Piper and Leo orb in and find everyone waiting for them.  
  
"So, how'd it go?" asked Paige.  
  
"It was okay. We realized that maybe our love just isn't meant to be," said Leo.  
  
"Yeah, there is a good chance that, that is the truth," said Piper.  
  
"He said we need to spend more time together but I don't see how that's going to happen with Leo always away," said Piper angrily.  
  
"Well then let's just save ourselves the heartache and start filing for a divorce," said Leo equally angry.  
  
"Fine by me," said Piper as Leo orbs out.  
  
"I need to be alone," said Piper as she goes up to her room.  
  
Everyone looks on sad. Author's Note: Another chapter done. I hope ya'll enjoyed it. So are Piper and Leo officially through? I don't know yet but I'll see how it goes. Chapter 18 is going to written by ColeTurner4Ever. So chapter 18, coming soon! In the meantime, please REVIEW!! 


	18. Phoebe Trying To Get Back On Everyone's ...

Disclaimer: Piper Halliwell/Wyatt, Phoebe Halliwell, and Paige Matthews/Halliwell don't belong to me as do Leo Wyatt, Wyatt Matthew Halliwell, Cole Turner and any other characters that appear on the show don't. Brian belongs to me as does Darlene, the Raven second vanquishing spell also belongs to me, the Source vanquishing spell to Aaron Spelling and the creators of 'Charmed', and Veronica belongs to ColeTurner4Ever. Please e-mail with any comments you may have at Mattman39151@aol.com.  
  
United Chapter 18!!  
  
A/N: Guess who's back to write some more, Matthew and Migdalia (ColeTurner4Ever). Hey everyone REVIEW!! We worked long and hard on this. Please enjoy and comments and criticism are welcome. Just say something!  
  
****Jason's Apartment**** Phoebe laid in Jason's bed staring out the window on her side. A full moon shone in.  
  
Everyone hates you now, thought Phoebe.  
  
She sighed and closed her eyes. She just wanted him to feel her pain for a minute, kind of transfer her power to him. Phoebe closed her eyes. She'll make it up to him, but first she had to make up with everyone else. She wanted them to be there for her and the baby. Jason stirred slightly in his sleep. Phoebe stood up and checked the time. It was 12:39am; she needed to go for a walk.  
  
A fine time later Phoebe found herself walking around in the cemetery. She was immediately drawn to the mausoleum. She sighed as she went in and brushed the cobwebs away. The place smelled the same, and looked the same. It was the safest place. Where did that thought come from? For an empath she couldn't figure out her own emotions. All she knew was that she needed to make things right.  
  
****Next Day-Halliwell Manor**** Paige walked downstairs in a hurry. She was going to visit Cole. Last night had been horrible. She didn't want to go alone though. Brian and Prue were away for a while. Veronica had some unfinished business to attend to and Piper probably didn't want to go but when Paige walked in the kitchen Piper ran up to her.  
  
"Going to visit Cole?" asked Piper.  
  
"Yeah," said Paige.  
  
"Can Wyatt and I come?" asked Piper.  
  
"Sure," said Paige. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Only when people are not bugging me about it" said Piper picking up Wyatt. She looked at him. "We are visiting your Uncle Cole,"  
  
Paige grabbed Piper's hand and they orbed out.  
  
****Magical Institution**** Paige and Piper walked into Dr. Cummings' office. Wyatt was fidgeting in Piper's arms as Piper was trying to read a magazine. Paige was fidgeting with her hands. Cole didn't know any of them and was about go through a very tough time. Dr. Cummings walked in looking weary.  
  
"Hello Paige and Piper," she said in a cheery tone. "And who is the little one?"  
  
"Wyatt," said Piper. "My son,"  
  
"He's so handsome," said Dr. Cummings.  
  
Wyatt giggled. Dr. Cummings looked at them and her smile fell a bit.  
  
"Well today with Cole we scanned his mind, his memories," said Dr. Cummings. "Slowly we will replace those memories and it will be very slowly. Nights will be painful, days may be hard, but he takes a sort of anti-depressant here,"  
  
"Is he okay, now?" asked Paige.  
  
"Why don't we go see," said Dr. Cummings leading them out and up the stairs.  
  
Paige passed a room and saw a young boy and young girl playing cards. Dr. Cummings opened Cole's door and they walked in. Paige walked in first. Cole was in a chair reading a book. Cole looked at his visitors.  
  
"Hey Cole," said Paige. "Remember me, Paige?"  
  
Cole nodded slowly. Dr. Cummings left giving Cole a wink. Piper walked in with Wyatt reaching out to Cole.  
  
"Cole this is my sister Piper and her son Wyatt," said Paige.  
  
"Cole," cried Wyatt.  
  
"Hey," said Cole. "May I?"  
  
Piper smiled and nodded. She handed Wyatt to Cole. There was an awkward silence.  
  
"Do you remember us at all?" asked Piper.  
  
"It's all blurry," said Cole. "I feel like I know you but nothing comes,"  
  
"Do you know about magic?" asked Paige.  
  
"I remember that witches were evil and had to be killed," said Cole.  
  
Piper rolled her eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry," said Cole.  
  
Piper felt guilty.  
  
"No," said Piper. "It's just a habit I picked up from you and we're witches, we're not so bad,"  
  
Cole smiled faintly.  
  
"I don't know myself," he admitted. He looked at Wyatt. "But it looks like you do," Wyatt smiled.  
  
****Halliwell Manor**** Phoebe used her key and walked into the Manor. She walked into the kitchen and saw divorce papers on the table. She read the names and gasped. The family was falling apart they were divided. It sounded like no one was home.  
  
"What do you want?" asked a voice behind her.  
  
Phoebe turned around and saw Prue walking in with Brian.  
  
"Where have you guys been?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"In the Poconos," said Prue. "In Switzerland,"  
  
"Oh," said Phoebe.  
  
Brian avoided Phoebe and glared at her.  
  
"How many times do I have to say sorry?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"Until my brother comes back as long as you want," said Brian. "But it's not going to make a difference,"  
  
Phoebe sighed.  
  
"Look Phoebe I love you," said Prue. "I just don't love the things you did,"  
  
"Two years ago you were dying to do the same," snapped Phoebe.  
  
She shook her head seeing the hurt look in Prue's face.  
  
"I'm sorry," said Phoebe. "Hormones,"  
  
Prue shook her head.  
  
"Don't worry about it," said Prue.  
  
"I have to go," said Brian shimmering away.  
  
Prue sighed. "He hasn't been sleeping much. He wants to see Cole,"  
  
"No one will probably let me," said Phoebe.  
  
Prue shrugged. "I'll see you later,"  
  
"Yeah, later," said Phoebe.  
  
"Oh Pheebs and one more thing," said Prue. "You have to serve a punishment,"  
  
"What?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"You are stripped of your powers unless an emergency until you reconcile with Cole," said Prue.  
  
"What?" cried Phoebe. "But how is that?"  
  
"Phoebe what you did was serious even if it was Cole," said Prue. "Magic is not used like that,"  
  
Prue orbed away leaving Phoebe shocked.  
  
****An Hour Later**** Piper and Paige orbed in with Wyatt sleeping in Piper's arms.  
  
"He's really confused," said Piper. "It's hard to look at that man knowing how strong and stubborn he once was and now he's."  
  
"Broken," finished Paige.  
  
She and Piper went upstairs to the nursery, and put Wyatt inside. Then they sat on Piper's bed.  
  
"Brian and I are going tomorrow," said Paige. "Then Prue and I,"  
  
"If only we could just get him to remember us, even a little," said Piper.  
  
"He will but like Dr. Cummings said it will take time," said Piper.  
  
Paige solemnly nodded.  
  
"I wish I could see him," said a voice behind them.  
  
They turn around and see Phoebe.  
  
"What the hell do you want? How did you get here?" asked Paige angrily.  
  
"I used my key," said Phoebe.  
  
Piper and Paige turn away from her.  
  
"Aunt Phoebe," cried Wyatt who woke up.  
  
"Wyatt," said Phoebe walking towards him.  
  
Piper stands in front of her.  
  
"You will not touch my son," said Piper.  
  
Phoebe sadly nods.  
  
"Listen, guys. I don't want this. I don't want us being mad at each other and being like this. I can't take it. It hurts me so much," said Phoebe.  
  
"Well that's too freaken' bad. You have no idea what you've done. Cole is broken; the proud man that you once dated barely knows his own name. You should rot in hell for all you've done. Maybe a car or something will run you over and you'll die and get what you deserve," said Paige meaning every word of it until she saw the look in Phoebe's eyes.  
  
Phoebe runs out of the Manor crying.  
  
"Paige how could you? I know that we're all mad at her but my god I would never want her to die and I know you wouldn't want that either," said Piper screaming.  
  
"I know. I can't believe I said that," said Paige upset. ****Outside The Halliwell Manor****  
Phoebe has been sitting on the steps.  
  
"How could Paige say that to me? I know she's mad but to wish me death. I can't believe it!" Phoebe thought to herself.  
  
Tears are flowing down Phoebe's face as she walks into the street. She doesn't see a car right at her and Phoebe gets run over.  
  
The driver gets out of the car and it is Elizabeth.  
  
"That's what you get for hurting my son," said Elizabeth as she shimmers away.  
  
****Halliwell Manor**** Leo orbs in.  
  
"How'd everything go?" asked Leo but all of a sudden he feels a gigantic pain in his chest.  
  
"Leo, what is it?" asked Piper worried.  
  
"Phoebe, she's been hurt, bad," said Leo through the pain.  
  
"Orb now," said Paige as he orbs the 3 of them into the middle of the street where Phoebe is.  
  
"Oh My God! Phoebe!" screamed Piper.  
  
"Leo, go inside and call 911. Now!" screamed Paige.  
  
"Oh, no, please don't die. I'm so sorry!" yelled Paige.  
  
"Prue, Brian," screamed Paige.  
  
They orb in and see Phoebe.  
  
"What happened?" asked Prue worriedly.  
  
"We don't know. Leo felt that she was in trouble and orbed us out here to her," said Piper through tears.  
  
Leo comes running out of the Manor.  
  
"The ambulance is on their way," said Leo.  
  
5 minutes later the ambulance is there and Phoebe is on a stretcher and is put into the ambulance. Piper and Paige ride with her and Leo will orb to the hospital and meet them there. Prue and Brian stay behind at the Manor with Veronica.  
  
****San Francisco Memorial Hospital****  
Phoebe, Paige, and Leo come running in as Phoebe is brought into the Emergency Room and they are left outside.  
  
"Who did this?" asked Paige through tears.  
  
"I don't know but whoever did will pay," said Leo fighting back his own tears.  
  
All of a sudden everything freezes.  
  
"Piper, did you just freeze everything?" asked Paige.  
  
"No," said Piper confused.  
  
"I did," said Elizabeth as she appears.  
  
"Elizabeth?" questioned Piper in disbelief.  
  
"That's right, I'm back and I was the one ran your sister over," said Elizabeth smiling.  
  
"You bitch! How could you?" screamed Paige.  
  
"She had to pay for what she did to my baby, Cole," said Elizabeth. "Speaking of, where is he?" asked Elizabeth smiling deviously.  
  
"Somewhere that you won't touch him," screamed Leo. Prue, Brian, and Veronica shimmer in.  
  
"It's true. The bitch is back," said Prue getting angry.  
  
"Mother, Brian, white-lighter," said Elizabeth.  
  
"Get out! We don't want you!" screamed Veronica.  
  
"Is that any way to treat your daughter?" asked Elizabeth.  
  
"I disowned you a long time ago," snarled Veronica.  
  
"This isn't over," said Elizabeth.  
  
"We better go," said Prue as Brian, Veronica, and her shimmer out.  
  
Everything unfreezes.  
  
A nurse walks up to them.  
  
"Are you Piper Halliwell and Paige Matthews, Phoebe Halliwell's sisters?" he nurse asked them.  
  
They nod.  
  
"Your sister has gone into surgery. We'll keep you posted," said the nurse.  
  
"Thank you!" said Piper.  
  
The nurse nods and leaves.  
  
Piper and Paige look into each other's eyes and are both thinking the same thing: "Please let Phoebe make it,"  
  
Author's Note: Well we hoped you liked it. It took a while to finish but it's finally done. So, chapter 19, coming soon! In the meantime, please REVIEW!! 


	19. Phoebe Survives, Phoebe And Jason Move I...

Disclaimer: Piper Halliwell/Wyatt, Phoebe Halliwell, and Paige Matthews/Halliwell don't belong to me as do Leo Wyatt, Wyatt Matthew Halliwell, Cole Turner and any other characters that appear on the show don't. Brian belongs to me as does Darlene, the Raven second vanquishing spell also belongs to me, the Source vanquishing spell to Aaron Spelling and the creators of 'Charmed', and Veronica belongs to ColeTurner4Ever. Please e-mail with any comments you may have at Mattman39151@aol.com.  
  
United Chapter 19!!  
  
A/N: ColeTurner4ever is back to grace you with another chapter.  
  
****San Francisco Memorial Hospital**** Phoebe groaned. Her body ached everywhere and there was a constant beeping sound in her ear.  
  
Shut up, thought Phoebe.  
  
She heard someone whispering her name. Oh, she just wanted to go back to sleep. She found herself opening her eyes and Paige was looking at her with tear stained eyes.  
  
"Hey there," said Paige taking Phoebe's hand.  
  
"Hi," whispered Phoebe. "What happened?"  
  
"A car hit you and we rushed you to the hospital," said Paige. "Jason is on his way,"  
  
"My baby?" asked Phoebe. Oh she could not lose another child.  
  
"Your baby is fine," said Paige.  
  
Phoebe let out a breath of relief.  
  
"Phoebe I'm so sorry for what I said," said Paige. "I didn't mean it,"  
  
"It's okay I know you didn't," said Phoebe. "Cole can have that kind of hold on women," Paige rolled her eyes and let go of Phoebe's hand.  
  
"I have to go," said Paige getting her purse. She charged out. Piper walked up to Phoebe.  
  
"I'm such a bitch," said Phoebe.  
  
"Pheebs she'll be alright," said Piper. "I hope,"  
  
Jason ran in with a bundle of roses. He placed kisses on Phoebe's lips and Piper rolled her eyes and stood in the corner.  
  
"How's both my babies?" asked Jason.  
  
"Ready to get the hell out of here," said Phoebe cheerfully.  
  
"No way," said Jason. "They're setting you up in a private room right away,"  
  
"Actually Jason," said Piper. "I think it's best if you and Phoebe stay at the Manor for a little while,"  
  
"No way," said Jason.  
  
"Yes way," said Piper angrily. "Phoebe, Elizabeth is back and she is the one that ran you over,"  
  
Phoebe opened her mouth in shock.  
  
"No," said Phoebe. "Is Cole safe?"  
  
"Yeah," said Piper.  
  
"Cole!" cried Jason angrily. "Is Cole the one in this bed? Isn't Cole the one that put me in the hospital twice?"  
  
"Jason calm down," said Phoebe.  
  
"Phoebe and I have a wedding and a baby to prepare for," said Jason.  
  
"And if she stays with you none will happen," said Piper angrily. "Now work your pretty boy magic and get her released today, right now,"  
  
****Halliwell Manor- Attic**** Paige ran to the Book. Leo was holding Wyatt in his arms.  
  
"Paige what do you expect to do?" asked Leo.  
  
"Find the spell which Phoebe used on Cole," said Paige. "Then it will weaken her mind and we'll kill her, before she hurts anyone else,"  
  
"Especially Cole?" asked Leo.  
  
"Duh," said Paige glaring at him. "What are you getting at?"  
  
"Nothing," said Leo.  
  
"Leo if you have something to say just say it," said Paige getting angry.  
  
"I think whatever you're feeling about Cole is really clouding your emotions and judgement," said Leo.  
  
Paige shut the book. "I love him and I proud to say it. He doesn't remember me, he doesn't even remember his name and that hurts. Elizabeth already hurt Phoebe and that was the final straw. I'm taking her down,"  
  
"Ok," said Leo.  
  
"You just protect Wyatt," said Paige. "But prepare to stick around,"  
  
Leo nodded and went downstairs. He went to the living room and saw Phoebe, Piper, and Jason walk in. Phoebe had scratches on her face but she looked fine.  
  
"Phoebe you should take a nap," said Jason.  
  
"Please Jason stop fussing," said Phoebe annoyed.  
  
He and Piper put the suitcases they were holding down. "You're not staying that long," muttered Piper.  
  
Phoebe sighed. "Back to work,  
  
"Yeah," said Piper.  
  
"Piper did you buy a new couch?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"No," said Piper.  
  
Leo orbed out with Wyatt as the couch transformed into two chameleons, as in chameleon demons. Jason pulled Phoebe to the dining room under the table.  
  
"Hey," cried Phoebe.  
  
Piper dodged out of the way and blew up the demons. Green goo blasted everywhere. Paige walked down.  
  
"Eww!" Paige cried.  
  
Phoebe and Jason crawled out and stood up. Phoebe slapped his arm.  
  
"What the hell did you do that for?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"To protect you," said Jason.  
  
"You think running under the table is protecting me?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"Phoebe you just got out of the hospital and you're carrying my child," said Jason. "I won't have you just standing in the line of fire,"  
  
"You have no powers," said Piper.  
  
"It takes two buddy," said Phoebe angrily ignoring Piper. "And I'm not a damsel in distress. I can take care of myself,"  
  
"I've seen you in action and I know you can," said Jason sighing. "I'm just scared sometimes,"  
  
Phoebe hugged him. "I love you and I'll be more careful,"  
  
Paige cleared her throat. "If we are done now,"  
  
"Yeah," said Phoebe pulling away. "What's up?"  
  
"Ok I want to use the spell you used on Cole," said Paige. She took a breath tears threatening to fall.  
  
Phoebe looked at her younger sister and felt foolish.  
  
"Anyway," said Paige. "Hopefully the same backfire will happen and she will weaken then we'll kill her,"  
  
"That's a great plan," said Piper. "But this time she needs to be permanently vanquished,"  
  
"I should check on Cole," said Paige.  
  
"What spell she used on Cole and when?" asked Jason.  
  
Phoebe raised her eyebrows and Piper raised hers.  
  
"Oh Phoebe just used a simple revenge spell on Cole," said Paige. "Which backfired and erased his memory,"  
  
"Wow, go Phoebe!" said Jason cheerfully.  
  
Paige glared at him.  
  
"No Jason," said Phoebe playing with her hands. "It was very wrong of me and now he has to suffer much worse. He's in an Institution,"  
  
Jason rolled his eyes and picked up their suitcases. Then he went upstairs towards Phoebe's room.  
  
Paige sighed.  
  
"Ok so we go searching for Elizabeth," said Paige. "And it looks like Prue is part of the power of three again, so we need to get her and then we're off,"  
  
Prue orbed in.  
  
"Hey guys till Phoebe's powers are returned I'm solid," said Prue.  
  
"You were always corporeal," said Piper.  
  
"Yeah but now I bleed," said Prue. "I have to exercise my powers,"  
  
Elizabeth shimmered in and shot a fireball at Piper who ducked.  
  
"Piper," cried Paige. She and Prue orbed her to the attic.  
  
They ran to the book.  
  
"Is it in the book?" asked Prue.  
  
Elizabeth walked up the stairs and Prue tk'd the door shut.  
  
"Still got it," said Prue.  
  
Elizabeth blasted the door opened and shot a fireball at Prue who orbed out the way. Piper blew Elizabeth up but she reconstituted. Prue astral projected to an athame and Elizabeth tossed a fireball at Prue's body and sent her body against the wall. Prue's astral body went back to her own body.  
  
"Prue," cried Piper.  
  
Paige was flipping through the book. Elizabeth shimmered away.  
  
"Where did she go?" asked Piper.  
  
Paige shrugged. "It's not in here,"  
  
Piper walked towards the door as Elizabeth shimmered in front of her and took her then shimmered away. "Piper," cried Paige. She ran to Prue's aid and Prue woke up.  
  
"Bitch," said Prue.  
  
***(Underworld- Cave**** "I'll let Phoebe pay a different way," said Elizabeth looking at Piper.  
  
Piper's wrists were tied to chains and she was hanging over a lake of water.  
  
"Leave us alone bitch," said Piper.  
  
"That's funny," said Elizabeth. "Soon you'll join your mother in an underwater grave,"  
  
"I'm so scared," said Piper.  
  
"Never to see your husband or your son," said Elizabeth.  
  
Piper rolled her eyes.  
  
"Bitch I can swim," said Piper.  
  
"Really?" said Elizabeth. "I'm tired of your big mouth,"  
  
****Halliwell Manor**** "Piper's been kidnapped?" asked Leo.  
  
"We're getting her now," said Paige.  
  
"And I have to stay here," said Phoebe angrily.  
  
"That's right," said Prue.  
  
"I have to come," said Leo handing Wyatt to Phoebe.  
  
"Fine," said Paige.  
  
"Once we get Piper I hope to use the spell," said Paige. Leo nodded. "Let's go then,"  
  
****Underworld**** "Witchy go drown now," said Elizabeth.  
  
She waved her hand and Piper felt the chains unlock and she fell in the water. She swam up to the surface and sneered.  
  
"Have to make it more challenging," said Elizabeth.  
  
They heard Paige and Prue calling Piper's name.  
  
"In here." screamed Piper before she felt something heavy on her ankle and she slipped under.  
  
Piper looked at her ankle and saw a chain with a heavy ball on it. She didn't have much air as she looked as her surrounding. The water looked pretty for being in the underworld. She tried to swim up but her energy was wasted. She thought about Wyatt and his smile and then Leo. She would never see them again. Her hair was getting in her way. Maybe I should've cut it, she thought. Too damn late now.  
  
She saw white dots bouncing in front of her and her chest was tightening. Where was her mother to save her like last time? It's a one pass only. Piper knew her sisters weren't going to find her. They wouldn't see her lifeless body floating down here. No body to put in a coffin.  
  
No damn it she was going to try to get out of here. Did she have to say a spell verbally or just think it? First she had to unlock this ball chain.  
  
Chain unlock, thought Piper. No magic block.  
  
She felt the chain unlock and managed to swim halfway when she felt herself fading away and everything went black. Her body went limp and she sank towards the bottom.  
  
****Underworld**** Elizabeth was staring into the water.  
  
"All witches sink," she said evilly. Leo ran in with the others and felt a sharp pain in his chest so powerful.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Paige as Prue and Elizabeth sparred.  
  
"Piper, she's dying," said Leo.  
  
Paige looked around and saw the lake.  
  
"I'll be back," said Paige.  
  
She was about to dive in when she felt a sharp pain in her side. Elizabeth had sent a small fireball at her. Paige felt dizzy but quickly lost it and dove in the lake.  
  
"Paige," cried Prue.  
  
****Underwater**** Paige swam to the bottom quickly ignoring the blood pouring out her side. She looked around but didn't see Piper.  
  
I'm swimming to my own death, she thought.  
  
She saw lots of hair and then Piper's body floating lifelessly below. Paige swam up to her and grabbed her waist. Then she swam Piper up to safety hoping they weren't too late. Paige felt herself growing weaker and took in a deep breath as she surfaced. Elizabeth was gone and Prue ran to the edge.  
  
"Take her I'm getting weak," gasped Paige.  
  
Prue pulled Piper out and Leo ran up and took her. Paige sighed.  
  
What the hell I need a nap, thought Paige.  
  
She let herself go and everything went black.  
  
Prue pulled Paige out just as Paige was about to slip under. Paige had passed out. Prue checked Paige's pulse and healed her.  
  
Leo was crying as he was trying to revive her. "Come on Piper I love you dammit," said Leo.  
  
He put his hands over her chest.  
  
"Piper, I'm so sorry please come back to me," said Leo.  
  
Paige woke up and sat up. She and Prue watched helplessly. A yellow glow emanated from Leo's hand and Piper coughed up water. She gasped and when she opened her eyes she saw Leo.  
  
"I love you," whispered Piper.  
  
"I love you too," said Leo wiping his tears.  
  
He brought her up and pulled her into a hug.  
  
"I thought I lost you," said Leo crying. "Don't ever scare me like that again,"  
  
Piper closed her eyes.  
  
****Later That Day- Halliwell Manor**** Leo shut the bedroom door.  
  
"You sure she's alright?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"She's taking a nap," said Leo smiling.  
  
Phoebe smiled too.  
  
"We're so getting her," said Phoebe.  
  
"That's right and I'm glad Cole is safe," said Paige.  
  
****Magical Institute**** Cole woke up groggily to a noise in the bedroom. He groaned.  
  
"Who's there?" he asked.  
  
He heard faint singing. Cole stood up and walked hurriedly towards the door but it was locked.  
  
"Help," he cried.  
  
He felt someone forcefully turn him around and pushed him against the door. He was met with the scariest eyes but he felt like he saw her before.  
  
"Pucker up for mommy," said Elizabeth.  
  
Author's Note: That is the end of the chapter hope you liked it!!! Bye, now!!! 


	20. Run Away, One Night At The Manor, Dinner...

Disclaimer: Piper Halliwell/Wyatt, Phoebe Halliwell, and Paige Matthews/Halliwell don't belong to me as do Leo Wyatt, Wyatt Matthew Halliwell, Cole Turner and any other characters that appear on the show don't. Brian belongs to me as does Darlene, the Raven second vanquishing spell also belongs to me, the Source vanquishing spell to Aaron Spelling and the creators of 'Charmed', and Veronica belongs to ColeTurner4Ever. Please e-mail with any comments you may have at Mattman39151@aol.com.  
  
United Chapter 20!!  
  
A/N: Matt is still on a little break so I'm here to fill in. Hope you enjoy!  
  
****Next Day-Halliwell Manor**** Leo orbed in to see Piper wearing a robe and feeding Wyatt. She looked flushed.  
  
"Are you sick?" asked Leo.  
  
"Slight fever," said Piper. "Probably from yesterday,"  
  
Leo kissed her cheek. "We should talk,"  
  
Piper pointed to the trashcan and Leo peeked in and saw the divorce papers in shreds. Leo smiled faintly.  
  
"I just want to start at the beginning," said Piper.  
  
"Great," said Leo. "So umm I'll take Wyatt with me till' you vanquish that bitch and then you and I could go to dinner,"  
  
"Sounds great, Mr. Wyatt," said Piper.  
  
"I'll get Wyatt ready Miss Halliwell," said Leo smiling.  
  
Piper handed Wyatt to Leo and watch as he left the kitchen with him. Piper saw Jason and Phoebe walk in hand in hand.  
  
"Hey Pheebs," said Piper.  
  
"Good morning," said Phoebe grumpily.  
  
"Morning sickness," said Piper.  
  
"Yeah," said Phoebe.  
  
Paige walked in.  
  
"Something is wrong," said Paige. "With someone,"  
  
"What are you talking about?" asked Piper.  
  
"I have this very bad feeling," said Paige. "I think its Cole,"  
  
Paige suddenly looked at the front door and ran towards it. Piper and Phoebe followed her. Jason stayed in the archway. Paige opened the door and saw Cole standing there visibly shaken.  
  
"Cole," said Paige. "How did you get here?"  
  
"I shimmered," said Cole. "There was a woman who came last night and she started to shimmer me away but I shimmered too and must've jumped planes. I'm glad I found you. I was drawn to this house,"  
  
Paige pulled Cole into a hug but he quickly pulled away.  
  
"Sorry," said Cole. "I'm just new to this,"  
  
"Yeah," said Paige. "You remember Piper and then this is Phoebe,"  
  
Cole stared at Phoebe for a while which made her uncomfortable. Dr. Cummings ran in through the door.  
  
"Mr. Turner, you're a hard one to track down," said Dr. Cummings.  
  
Paige crossed her arms angrily.  
  
"Elizabeth was in his room," said Paige.  
  
"We are aware of that," said Dr. Cummings. "Our barriers were down that time because we thought of no threat when The Source was vanquished,"  
  
"Put them back up," said Paige. "But in the meantime Cole will stay with us until Elizabeth is vanquished,"  
  
"I can't do that," said Dr. Cummings. "He has to continue with his sessions,"  
  
"Cole will be safe with us," said Phoebe.  
  
"Really," said Dr. Cummings angrily. "Because as I know you put him in there in the first place,"  
  
"Hey lady," said Jason angrily walking towards her. "Don't talk to her like that,"  
  
"A mortal," said Dr. Cummings. She looked at Paige. "I think you ought' of advise this mortal not to mess with a 1200 year old Guardian,"  
  
"Whoa!" said Piper.  
  
Jason glared at that woman and grabbed Phoebe's hand.  
  
"You can take that monster," said Jason glaring at Cole.  
  
"Don't open your mouth again Jason, I'm warning you," said Paige angrily.  
  
"Guys cut it out," said Phoebe. "You're giving me a headache with your anger,"  
  
Piper looked at Dr. Cummings. "Let him stay for one night, please,"  
  
Dr. Cummings favored the older sister so she obliged.  
  
"One night," said Dr. Cummings. "It's up to Cole," She looked at him. "Do you want to stay with these ladies or come with me"?  
  
Cole shrugged. "I'll stay,"  
  
"Ok," said Dr. Cummings touching Cole's cheek. "I'll be back tomorrow,"  
  
She snapped her fingers and disappeared in smoke. There was an awkward silence.  
  
"Are you hungry?" asked Piper.  
  
"No," said Cole looking at his shoes.  
  
"Do you want to go upstairs?" asked Paige. "You can hang in my room,"  
  
"Ok," said Cole.  
  
"It's upstairs, last room down the hall," said Paige. She watched him go upstairs and put his hands in his pocket.  
  
"That was awkward," said Piper.  
  
Phoebe shook her head. "You guys have to know, I'm so sorry,"  
  
"We know," said Paige.  
  
Phoebe and Paige hugged, as did Phoebe and Piper.  
  
"That still doesn't get my powers back or get me closer to Cole," said Phoebe.  
  
"Now is not the time though" said Paige. "Piper make dinner and we'll go after her tonight,"  
  
****That Night-Halliwell Manor**** Phoebe got dressed in her pajamas waiting for dinner to be done. Jason watched her from the bed. She was nervous that Cole was just in the room next to her.  
  
"You okay?" asked Jason.  
  
"Yeah," said Phoebe. "I hope you are not feeling guilty," said Jason.  
  
"No," said Phoebe. "Just really hungry,"  
  
"Well let's go down," said Jason grabbing her hand.  
  
Phoebe sighed and walked out of the room with Jason. Paige and Cole were coming out at the same time. Phoebe looked at his tired form. He looked like a sad lost puppy. They were all strangers to him. Phoebe decided to suck it up and start talking.  
  
"Hi Cole," said Phoebe.  
  
"Hi." he trailed off.  
  
"Phoebe," said Paige softly.  
  
"Hi Phoebe," said Cole.  
  
Phoebe smiled. "Let's eat,"  
  
They went downstairs and into the dining room. Prue, Piper, Leo, Wyatt and Brian were sitting down at the dining room table. A meatloaf dinner awaited them.  
  
"Thanks for calling us," said Paige sarcastically. She sat down and Cole sat in between her and Brian.  
  
"I figured you guys would starve or smell it sometime," said Piper smiling.  
  
Paige stuck her tongue out. Everyone but Cole talked for a half an hour and then Elizabeth shimmered in.  
  
"Hello everybody," she said.  
  
Brian shimmered Cole away and Leo orbed Wyatt, Phoebe, and Jason away. That left The Charmed Ones to battle Elizabeth.  
  
"Three little piggies," taunted Elizabeth. Piper blew up Elizabeth and as she reconstituted Prue got an athame. Elizabeth finished and Prue tk'd her against the grandfather clock.  
  
"That thing is getting moved," said Piper angrily.  
  
"Guys this is my fight," said Paige nodding to them.  
  
Prue handed her the athame. Paige ran up and kicked Elizabeth and sent her flying backwards on the floor. Elizabeth shot a fireball at Paige and Paige hit the wall. Her arm cracked.  
  
"Ow," cried Paige holding her arm.  
  
Prue tk'd Elizabeth and Elizabeth deflected her power and Prue crashed into the table. Piper helped Prue up. Paige put up a forcefield.  
  
"Paige, no," cried Piper.  
  
Elizabeth punched Paige and kicked her legs from beneath her.  
  
"Give me Cole," said Elizabeth.  
  
"You're crazy!" cried Paige standing up.  
  
Elizabeth created a fireball.  
  
"Cole," cried Prue.  
  
Elizabeth turned and saw Cole coming down the stairs.  
  
"Cole go upstairs," said Paige holding up her hand.  
  
The forcefield didn't appeared. Cole walked up to Elizabeth.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Cole.  
  
"Your mother," said Elizabeth. "Would you like to come with me?"  
  
Cole hugged her Elizabeth closed her eyes.  
  
"Cole," said Piper. "What are you doing?"  
  
Prue watched Elizabeth's eyes open wide and she stumbled back. Cole held a bloody athame. Paige put the forcefield down and ran to her sisters. They locked hands.  
  
"For all the pain you have cause us We cause you to feel it times three We curse your mind to be empty We bind thee Be filled by internal pain As though felt by me We cause you to feel it times three So mote it be"  
  
Elizabeth screamed and clutched her head as all the pain she caused everyone she killed came. Her hair turned white and she dropped to the floor.  
  
"Time for the vanquish spell," said Paige.  
  
"No," said Cole.  
  
"What?" asked Piper.  
  
"Send her to the institution with me," said Cole.  
  
"She'll suffer more," said Prue matter a factly.  
  
"I don't want her to suffer," said Cole dropping to his knees beside her. "I want her to be free. I feel something towards her,"  
  
He let his tears fall and embraced Elizabeth. The sisters watched with tears in their eyes.  
  
****Later That Night-Halliwell Manor**** Paige came from the basement.  
  
"She's asleep down there," said Paige. "God, I want to kill her,"  
  
"We all do," said Brian.  
  
Piper, Brian, Prue, Leo, and Paige were sitting at the table drinking coffee.  
  
"Cole will feel much differently when he remembers what she did to his father and what she did to him," said Leo.  
  
"Somehow I highly doubt that," said Paige. "I'm going up to bed now,"  
  
"You just want to lay with Cole," said Piper.  
  
"Of course," said Paige. "I want to be there for him,"  
  
"Bye," said Brian.  
  
They exchanged goodnights and Paige walked upstairs. She had to clean the living room tomorrow. Paige walked into her room and saw Cole looking out the window in the dark. He turned.  
  
"Hey," said Paige. "Why didn't you come downstairs?"  
  
"I was looking at the moon," said Cole.  
  
"It's beautiful," said Paige.  
  
"Is she okay?" asked Cole.  
  
"Yeah," said Paige. "What do you remember about her?"  
  
"Just feelings," said Cole.  
  
He walked to the bed and got under the covers. Paige was about to walk away when Cole called out to her.  
  
"Where are you going?" asked Cole.  
  
"To Piper's room," said Paige.  
  
"You can sleep here," said Cole. "It is your room," "Ok," said Paige softly.  
  
She climbed in with Cole and sighed.  
  
"Thanks, Paige," said Cole.  
  
Paige smiled as he closed his eyes. Paige touched his face and kissed his cheek.  
  
"Goodnight, Cole," said Paige. "Maybe one day we'll be together,"  
  
Author's Note: All right guys, next chapter we'll be skipping a couple months. Please REVIEW and start getting into the moving spirit! 


	21. Thanksgiving At The Hallliwell Manor

Disclaimer: Piper Halliwell/Wyatt, Phoebe Halliwell, and Paige Matthews/Halliwell don't belong to me as do Leo Wyatt, Wyatt Matthew Halliwell, Cole Turner and any other characters that appear on the show don't. Brian belongs to me as does Darlene, the Raven second vanquishing spell also belongs to me, the Source vanquishing spell to Aaron Spelling and the creators of 'Charmed', and Veronica belongs to ColeTurner4Ever. Please e-mail with any comments you may have at Mattman39151@aol.com.  
  
United Chapter 21!!  
  
A/N: Hey everyone, it's me, Matthew. I am back. I am so sorry this chapter took so long to post but I had 5 tests and a project that required my attention. Well this chapter will focus on everyone celebrating Thanksgiving!! I hope you enjoy it!!  
  
****4 Months Later-It Is Now November****  
  
When we left off, it was June and now 4 months later it is November. This chapter is set on November 27, 2003, Thanksgiving! Cole is still in the Magical Institution and is doing well. He had remembered what Elizabeth did to him so he asked the sisters to vanquish her and they did. Phoebe is 6 months pregnant and Cole has also been "away" for 6 months. Jason is doing well and is still the owner of "The Bay Mirror". Phoebe is still writing her column (and is wildly popular!), Piper is still working at the club and Paige is still unemployed. Piper and Leo have started dating, they decided to start from the beginning. To make things easier, Leo doesn't live in the Manor but always orbs in to see Wyatt. Things between Piper and Leo are going great. They are more in love than they've ever been and couldn't be happier. Phoebe still is without her powers and Prue is still the third Charmed One. Paige has decided that she needs to move on until Cole gets better so she and Glenn are dating again. Sadly, Cole isn't able to visit for Thanksgiving but he can for Christmas.  
  
****Halliwell Manor- Living Room-Noon****  
We see Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige are sitting on the couch watching the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade.  
  
"I love the parade," said Prue smiling.  
  
"Me too," said Paige in a chipper mood. "Me three. It symbolizes Thanksgiving and that the holiday season is approaching," said Phoebe happily.  
  
"Hey, me four. I love Thanksgiving!" said Piper equally as happy.  
  
Leo, Jason, Glenn and Brian walk in.  
  
"Come on, ladies, get up. The football game starts in a half hour," said Brian with Leo, Glenn and Jason nodding.  
  
"Do you know to whom are you speaking to?" asked Prue.  
  
"Our girlfriends," replied Glenn.  
  
"We're not just your girlfriends, we're witches. And if we don't get some respect there will be consequences," said Piper.  
  
"Yeah, like what?" asked Jason.  
  
Prue moves him into the wall.  
  
"Like that," smirked Prue as she slaps her sisters 5.  
  
"Oh, so that's how it's gonna' be? The guys against the girls?" asked Leo as he helps Jason up.  
  
The 4 sisters nod.  
  
"Oh, you're on," said Glenn.  
  
"No offense, ok actually offense, we have 3 witches and you have 2 mortals, a demon, and a white-lighter. So it's really a no-brainer of who will come out victorious," smirked Phoebe.  
  
"Ok, you think what you want," said Brian as him and the guys leave the room.  
  
****Halliwell Manor-12:30****  
The guys walk into the living room.  
  
"Ok, ladies, come on, the game is starting momentarily," said Jason.  
  
"Prue, show them what we think about that," said Paige smirking.  
  
Prue uses her power and sends the guys flying into the wall.  
  
"Two can play it that game," said Brian as he shoots an energyball at them.  
  
Paige quickly creates a force field around them and it dodges the energyball.  
  
The oven timer beeps.  
  
"Oh, I have to go check on dinner," said Piper running into the kitchen.  
  
Her sisters and the guys follow her.  
  
We see Piper taking the turkey out of the oven.  
  
"Ok, it still needs a couple more hours," said Piper putting it back in the oven.  
  
"Need any help?" asked Leo.  
  
"Actually, guys, could you go get the stuffed mushrooms ready while my sisters and I take care of the other food?" asked Piper.  
  
"Yeah, sure," said Glenn smiling mischievously.  
  
As they head over to the stuffed mushrooms, Glenn fills the guys in on his plan.  
  
As the sisters are preparing the stuffing, the guys each pick up a handful of stuffed mushrooms and throw them at the sisters.  
  
But the sisters are too smart for them and Piper instantly turns around and freezes the mushrooms.  
  
"Just so you know, guys, nothing gets past us," said Piper smirking. "Oh, you witches," screamed Jason in a kidding around way and throws the applesauce at them.  
  
It gets all over them.  
  
"Now that was just plain rude," said Paige picking up the gravy and hurling it at the guys getting them all full of it.  
  
"That's it you asked for it," said Leo picking up Piper's sausage stuffing and just throwing it at them.  
  
"Oh, that's it, Mr. Leo, your going to get it now," said Piper pouring the pot of sweet potatoes over his head.  
  
Brian laughs.  
  
"Funny, huh, Brian?" asked Leo picking up the pot of string beans.  
  
"Um, no, Leo, please don't. I didn't mean to laugh," said Brian pleadingly.  
  
Too late, thought Leo as he poured the pot of string beans over Brian's head.  
  
"Food fight!" screamed Phoebe.  
  
Food is flying all over. Cranberry sauce, corn, string beans, mashed potatoes, sweet potatoes, Stove Top stuffing, and gravy is being thrown all over the kitchen.  
  
Brian runs to get the turkey out of the oven.  
  
"Open that oven door and you'll lose a hand," threatened Piper seriously.  
  
Brian grabs the sprayer from the sink and sprays everyone with it.  
  
"Oh, no, you did not," screamed Paige. "Sprayer," screamed Paige as the sprayer as it appears in her hand and she sprays everyone else.  
  
Phoebe kicks the sprayer out of her hand and takes it for herself. This continues on for another 2 hours until everyone and everything is soaked.  
  
"Wow! That was a lot of fun!" exclaimed Prue.  
  
"Tell me about it," said everyone else in unison.  
  
Piper checks the clock.  
  
"Ok, it's 2:30. The turkey has to come out by 3:30 so we have to clean up," said Piper.  
  
Everyone goes and changes their clothes. They all pitch in and by 3:30 the house is clean and dry. Piper was also able to remake all the food that was lost during the food fight.  
  
The oven timer beeps.  
  
"Ok, and the turkey is done," said Piper taking it out of the oven.  
  
"Guys, come on, let's set the table while Piper gets everything ready," said Jason as they grab the silverware and plates and go into the dining room to set the table.  
  
****Halliwell Manor-Dining Room****  
The table is set up beautifully and the food, that looks amazing, is spread out all over the table.  
  
"Ok, everyone let's join hands and say grace," said Prue.  
  
Everyone joins hands.  
  
"Thank you, lord, for this wonderful meal before us and thank you for the wonderful family we have with us on this day of giving thanks. I know that we are all thankful we have each other. We remember those who have passed on and cannot be with us and we all imagine them sitting at a table next to us celebrating the holiday with us. We also remember the one who could not be with us because he is "away" getting better. We wish him well and hopes he gets better so he can come home soon. Amen!" said Prue getting emotional. "Ok, let's eat," said Prue smiling. Ok, well the rest of the day went smoothly and everyone ate until they could eat no more. They had a wonderful day but didn't forget about Cole.  
  
Everyone is gathered in the living room sitting on the couches and they are talking to you guys, the readers.  
  
"Well, everyone, we had an enjoyable Thanksgiving and we hope you did too," said Piper.  
  
"Remember that Thanksgiving is a time to give thanks and be thankful for what you have," said Prue.  
  
"Spend it with friends and family that are close to you," said Paige.  
  
"There's no greater feeling on Thanksgiving than the love of friends and family," said Phoebe.  
  
"Cherish every year you have together because next year things might be different," said Jason.  
  
"Never take your friends and family and the joy of Thanksgiving for granted," said Glenn.  
  
"May you be blessed with the love and comfort the holiday's bring," said Brian.  
  
"Always be thankful for the fact that you are healthy and happy and are able to celebrate Thanksgiving with you family. We know it's hard not to have someone that's close to you with you on Thanksgiving because of the situation with Cole," said Leo.  
  
"But remember they are always with you in your heart and they might be with you next year," said Piper.  
  
"And if you have family or friends that have passed on remember that they love you, always will be with you and want you to be happy. For all you know, they could be sitting right next to you celebrating with you and you don't even know it," said Phoebe.  
  
"From all of us to all of you, Happy Thanksgiving!!" said everyone in unison.  
  
Author's Note: Well you guys Chapter 21 is complete! I hope you liked it! I decided that they needed to have some fun so hence the food and water fights. Chapter 22, coming soon! In the meantime, please REVIEW!!  
Also, I hope you all had a Happy Thanksgiving!! I know I did and not only because of all the delicious food (which I ate way too much of!) but because I was with my family that I hold close to my heart. I hope you had a great Thanksgiving like I did and were with friends and family that you hold close to your heart. 


	22. Moving In Day

Disclaimer: Piper Halliwell/Wyatt, Phoebe Halliwell, and Paige Matthews/Halliwell don't belong to me as do Leo Wyatt, Wyatt Matthew Halliwell, Cole Turner and any other characters that appear on the show don't. Brian belongs to me as does Darlene, the Raven second vanquishing spell also belongs to me, the Source vanquishing spell to Aaron Spelling and the creators of 'Charmed', and Veronica belongs to ColeTurner4Ever. Please e-mail with any comments you may have at Mattman39151@aol.com.  
  
United Chapter 22!!  
  
A/N: Matt did a really great job last chapter to bring down the tension. So, I'm here to do the same. So here we go.  
  
****Halliwell Manor-Kitchen****  
  
"Piper you, Leo, and Wyatt still need your room," said Phoebe as Brian and Jason walked by carrying a mattress to the basement.  
  
"Yeah, but Pheebs, you need a nursery," said Piper moving out of the way.  
  
"The baby will have a crib by the corner and some toys in there," said Phoebe. "We are really fine,"  
  
"Alright," said Piper shrugging.  
  
Phoebe hugged her. "Thanks anyway."  
  
Paige watched with a small smile. Prue and Brian were moving into the newly renovated basement complete with a bathroom, Jason was moving into Phoebe's room, and everyone else was staying the same. Paige sighed and sat on the step. Glenn walked up to her.  
  
"What's wrong honey?" asked Glenn sitting next to her.  
  
"Just a bit tired," said Paige.  
  
"Maybe you should take a nap," said Glenn.  
  
"Or not," said Paige.  
  
Glenn smiled and kissed her softly.  
  
"Hey you two can be of some help," said Prue.  
  
Paige glanced at her. Prue had to propose a tough argument to be able to stay in this realm. Aside from the fact that Prue had to complete The Charmed circle. So The Elders gave her temporary stay. After the Holiday's, Prue was going to go back to GI Jane mode.  
  
"What do you propose we do?" asked Paige looking at her sister.  
  
"I don't know," said Prue putting her hands on her hips. "Something like take some furniture,"  
  
"Hey I'm the one who not only had the idea but painted it," said Paige challenging her sister.  
  
Prue tossed up her hands. "Whatever,"  
  
She walked into the kitchen. Paige and Glen looked at each other and laughed. Dr. Cummings appeared in a whirl of wind.  
  
"Whoa!" cried Glenn.  
  
"Dr. Cummings!" cried Paige happily.  
  
****Halliwell Manor-Living Room****  
  
Piper placed a tray full of teacups on the coffee table. Everyone was sitting on the couch awaiting Dr. Cummings' news.  
  
"Please mind the mess," said Brian. "We're all getting situated in here,"  
  
"Move in day," said Prue.  
  
"Ok well I came to say that Cole is doing wonderfully better," said Dr. Cummings. "Very surprising especially since his whole memory was wiped out but the therapy seems to be working,"  
  
"That's great," said Paige.  
  
Phoebe grabbed Jason's hand.  
  
"Well that's just the beginning," said Dr. Cummings. "He would be allowed to spend Christmas with you, if he's welcomed that is,"  
  
"Of course he is!" cried Piper and Prue at the same time.  
  
Dr. Cummings raised her eyebrows. "Ok and after that he will be released in January,"  
  
"Oh my God!" cried Paige happily.  
  
Phoebe smiled weakly. Jason shook his head. Leo smiled at Wyatt.  
  
"This year is certainly turning around," said Piper. "Thank you Dr. Cummings,"  
  
"Alright dear," said Dr. Cummings. "I will be checking on him from time to time though,"  
  
They nodded and Dr. Cummings left.  
  
"Let's finish unpacking," said Prue to Brian and they ran off to the basement.  
  
"I'll make lunch for everyone," said Piper. She picked up Wyatt and took him into the kitchen.  
  
"Charge," said Leo. "See you later,"  
  
"Bye," said Phoebe and Jason.  
  
Leo orbed away. The two remaining couples looked at each other.  
  
"So Phoebe how's the baby?" asked Glenn.  
  
"Alright," said Phoebe protectively rubbing it.  
  
"Maybe Paige and I will have a bundle of joy of our own soon," said Gle,n laughing.  
  
Paige laughed nervously with him too.  
  
"If you would excuse us Phoebe and I are going to take a nice walk," said Jason pulling Phoebe up.  
  
"See you guys later," said Phoebe waving.  
  
They walked out the front door.  
  
"What was that all about?" asked Paige curiously.  
  
"The baby stuff?" asked Glenn. "Oh, well it's worth a thought. Don't you think?"  
  
"I guess," said Paige shrugging.  
  
****Halliwell Manor-Basement****  
  
Prue and Brian looked over their newly furnished room. Lots of antiques filled the room.  
  
"This is wonderful," said Prue.  
  
"Yes," said Brian hugging Prue by the waist. "I can finally wake up with you, breakfast in bed,"  
  
"Everything is perfect," said Prue.  
  
"Well not exactly," said Brian. He kissed her long and passionate but Prue pulled away.  
  
"Don't we have to clean up upstairs?" asked Prue squinting her eyes.  
  
"I think not," said Brian.  
  
"I think so," said Prue.  
  
"Think not," said Brian.  
  
"Think so," said Prue.  
  
"Think not," said Brian laughing.  
  
"Think too!" cried Prue.  
  
"Marry me," said Brian.  
  
"WHAT?" cried Prue.  
  
****Halliwell Manor-Kitchen****  
  
"What is with that noise down there?" asked Piper glancing at the basement door.  
  
"We already know there's going to be problems," said Paige placing sandwiches on a plate.  
  
"We should make it soundproof," said Piper feeding a piece of cheese to Wyatt. She looked at Paige. "So is Glenn going to join in on the move in?"  
  
Paige looked at Piper. "We've only been dating for about 3 and a half months,"  
  
"So," said Piper. "The guy is totally into you and you've known him for years,"  
  
"Please don't say that," said Paige.  
  
"Why you like him right?" asked Piper.  
  
"Of course," said Paige.  
  
"Well," urged Piper.  
  
"You think I should ask him to move in?" asked Paige. "He probably feels left out,"  
  
"Do what you feel you should do," said Piper.  
  
Paige smiled and walked out the back door. Piper took the tray and walked into the dining room smiling and holding the sandwich filled tray.  
  
"Lunch," called Piper cheerfully.  
  
She placed it down and glanced around. "Hey where did everyone go?"  
  
****Around The Corner From The Halliwell Manor****  
  
Phoebe and Jason held hands while walking.  
  
"So when do you think the wedding should be?" asked Jason.  
  
"Wedding?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"Yeah, you do remember the rock I put on your hand a couple months ago?" asked Jason sarcastically.  
  
"Yeah, I remember," said Phoebe. "I don't know, whenever, maybe after the baby is born,"  
  
"Phoebe I need to know now," said Jason pulling away from Phoebe. "Do you still love him?"  
  
"Oh give me a freaking break!" cried Phoebe. "How dare you ask me that? Haven't I made it clear?"  
  
Jason shrugged. "Just making sure,"  
  
Phoebe shook her head. "I'm carrying your child, wearing your ring. I love you,"  
  
****Later That Afternoon-Halliwell Manor****  
  
Paige walked into her room and saw Glenn unpacking.  
  
"Glen what's going on?" asked Paige.  
  
"Piper called and told me you wanted me to move in," said Glenn.  
  
"She did, did she?" asked Paige.  
  
"Do you want me to?" asked Glenn.  
  
"Of course," said Paige. "I was just about to call you,"  
  
Glenn smiled and walked up to her. He kissed her and took off her shirt. Paige fell into the kiss. She had to move on maybe Glenn wasn't so bad for her. She couldn't reserve herself for too long. It was time to consummate their relationship. So she let Glenn have his way with her pushing her inner desires behind.  
  
****Halliwell Manor-Kitchen****  
  
Piper saw Leo come from the basement.  
  
"Wyatt is with Prue?" asked Piper.  
  
"Yeah, but Prue and Brian seem to be having some issues," said Leo.  
  
"You should bring Wyatt up then," said Piper.  
  
Leo came up behind Piper and put down the dishtowel. He kissed her neck and Piper moaned.  
  
"Leo stop," said Piper. "I have cleaning to do,"  
  
"No, you don't," said Leo.  
  
"We have three days, two night stay in Italy," said Leo. "You and I dancing and me indulging you in a hot tub and chocolates, plus shopping,"  
  
Piper looked at Leo and hugged him.  
  
"Are you serious?" asked Piper.  
  
Leo scooped up Piper in his arms and kissed her while orbing out.  
  
Author's Note: Ok, chapter 22 has come to a close. Will Prue marry Brian? Is Paige going to give up on her and Cole? Are things getting rough around the edges with Phoebe and Jason? Read on to see! Chapter 23, coming soon! In the meantime, please REVIEW!! 


	23. Cole's Back, Christmas Eve

Disclaimer: Piper Halliwell/Wyatt, Phoebe Halliwell, and Paige Matthews/Halliwell don't belong to me as do Leo Wyatt, Wyatt Matthew Halliwell, Cole Turner, Victor Bennett and any other characters that appear on the show don't. Ashanti, Beyonce Knowles, and Jay-Z don't belong to me. Brian belongs to me, as does Darlene, the Raven second vanquishing spell also belongs to me. The Source vanquishing spell to Aaron Spelling and the creators of 'Charmed', and Veronica belongs to ColeTurner4Ever. Please e- mail with any comments you may have at Mattman39151@aol.com.  
  
United Chapter 23!!  
  
A/N: It's Christmas time in the Halliwell Manor. Well actually Christmas Eve, so let's see what the gang is up to. Matthew and Migdalia (ColeTurner4Ever) have written this chapter.  
  
****Halliwell Manor-Paige's Bedroom**** Paige got up from the bed and opened up the curtains. Sunlight flooded in waking up Glen.  
  
"Baby what are you doing?" groaned Glenn.  
  
"We have to get up," said Paige. "Today we are decorating and cooking,"  
  
"Right," said Glenn. "Piper wanted to get a Christmas tree on Christmas Eve,"  
  
"She didn't want it ruined by any demons," said Paige. "Plus, I'm sure you and the guys can find one,"  
  
She put on her robe.  
  
"And what will you be doing my dear?" asked Glenn.  
  
"Well Cole is coming soon," said Paige. "And we girls will be decorating inside,"  
  
"Right Cole is coming," said Glenn sitting up.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Paige.  
  
"Nothing," said Glenn. "I just feel you're attracted to him somehow,"  
  
"How can you say that," said Paige.  
  
"Cause everytime someone says his name you get all flustered," said Glenn.  
  
"You have nothing to be jealous over," said Paige. "We better get the bathroom first,"  
  
Glenn stood up and grabbed Paige's hand. Together they went out into the hallway where Phoebe and Jason were. Both couples looked at each other knowing they were going to do more than wash up. Phoebe hurriedly tried to reach the bathroom but Paige orbed her and Glenn inside.  
  
"Cheaters," said Jason.  
  
Phoebe sighed as the bathroom door shut in her face.  
  
"Let's ask Prue if we can use her bathroom," said Jason.  
  
"Alright," said Phoebe.  
  
****Halliwell Manor-Prue And Brian's Bedroom****  
  
Prue and Brian were kissing excitedly. Prue broke away and grinned.  
  
"You know, Brian, remember when you asked me to marry you?" asked Prue.  
  
"And you said not now because of your sister's pregnancy, Paige and her feelings for Cole, Leo and Piper making up, and Phoebe and Jason's engagement," said Brian kissing her neck.  
  
"Right," said Prue smiling. "I hope you don't feel bad. It's just that I have to be the center of this whole thing and I'm still dead,"  
  
"You taste very much alive," said Brian kissing her again.  
  
There was a knock from the top of the stairs. Prue groaned.  
  
"Who is it?" she called pulling Brian away.  
  
"Phoebe," called Phoebe. "Can Jason and I use your bathroom?"  
  
Brian shook his head no.  
  
"Sure," said Prue.  
  
Brian rolled off of Prue annoyed. Phoebe and Jason walked downstairs to see the couple wrapped around a blanket.  
  
"Hope we weren't disturbing anything," said Phoebe.  
  
"No, go right ahead," said Brian pointing to the bathroom.  
  
Phoebe and Jason nodded and went inside. Brian turned to Prue.  
  
"I don't want them using my bathroom," said Brian. "You know how I feel,"  
  
"Brian, come on," said Prue. "I know you're protective of Cole but chill ok, we won't let anything happen to him,"  
  
Brian stood up and put on his boxers.  
  
"Let's go help with breakfast," said Prue getting up and putting on her pajamas. Her pajama bottoms had little Santa Clauses and she had on a white tank top. Brian held out a white sweater jacket. "Thank you,"  
  
They walked upstairs where Leo was cooking pancakes and Wyatt was in his walker.  
  
"Good morning," said Leo cheerfully.  
  
"Morning," said Brian.  
  
Piper came in with a brown box full of decorations.  
  
"Merry Christmas Eve," said Piper smiling.  
  
"You too" said Prue raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Brian you better get ready," said Piper. "You guys need to get down to the Tree lot,"  
  
"Well I'll take a shower at the loft then," said Brian shimmering away.  
  
Prue shook her head. "He's still annoyed about Phoebe and Jason and the whole baby paternity,"  
  
"He's still on that?" asked Leo.  
  
Prue shrugged. "Just protective, I guess,"  
  
"Look who's here" cried Paige walking in with Cole.  
  
"Hey!" cried Piper.  
  
Cole and Piper hugged tightly and Prue joined in. After that Leo hugged him.  
  
"Great to be back again," said Cole grinning. He picked up Wyatt who was reaching for him.  
  
"You look totally better," said Prue.  
  
"I feel better," said Cole.  
  
Leo took the big plate of pancakes to the table. There was already a basket of biscuits, muffins, pitcher of milk and orange juice, plate of bacon and sausage, eggs, and fruit. Paige brought out the syrup and glanced at Cole who was just standing at the doorway admiring the scene.  
  
Brian and Veronica shimmered in.  
  
"Cole," said Veronica softly. She walked up and hugged him tightly as did Brian.  
  
"Oxygen becoming an issue," groaned Cole.  
  
"Sorry," said Veronica pulling away. "You look different,"  
  
"Yeah he doesn't look like a slob," joked Brian.  
  
Cole punched Brian in the arm.  
  
"Come on that hurt," said Brian.  
  
Phoebe and Jason walked in. Phoebe saw Cole and stopped in her tracks.  
  
"Cole," said Phoebe.  
  
"Hello, Phoebe," said Cole.  
  
He walked over and hugged her much to Phoebe's surprise and Jason's dismay.  
  
"I don't resent you nor hate you," whispered Cole into her ear. "I want you to be happy and all is forgiving,"  
  
Phoebe laughed and cried at the same time and tightened the hug. Cole broke the hug and looked at Jason.  
  
"I hope you're treating her right," said Cole.  
  
"Better than you did," said Jason.  
  
Cole nodded not holding any hard feelings and Phoebe shot a glare at Jason.  
  
"Come, let's eat," said Piper.  
  
Everyone sat down and ate. The food was great and everyone was chatting about the day's events. Veronica waved her hand and the dishes cleared.  
  
"Guys time to go and get the tree," said Piper waving the men off.  
  
"I'm full," said Cole.  
  
Piper made a face. Leo, Cole, Jason, Brian, and Glen stood up.  
  
"We'll be back later," said Leo.  
  
"Have fun," called Phoebe.  
  
The guys left and Phoebe sighed.  
  
"I'm so glad Cole forgave me," said Phoebe.  
  
"Do you have your powers back?" asked Prue a bit disappointed.  
  
"Let's see," said Phoebe. She looked at everyone then shook her head. "No I can't sense anyone's feelings,"  
  
Paige shrugged. "Should we put the lights?"  
  
"Let's go," said Piper and the rest of them stood up. Veronica went back to the loft promising to come back later.  
  
The whole manor was decorated in two hours due to Prue and Paige's powers. The sisters and Wyatt plopped on the couch still waiting for the tree to arrive.  
  
"Where are they?" asked Piper annoyed.  
  
Paige shrugged.  
  
"Maybe they couldn't decide on one," said Phoebe.  
  
Suddenly the door opened and Piper placed Wyatt in his playpen.  
  
"About time," said Piper watching the guys bring in a beautiful fully large tree.  
  
"Well I paid $75 dollars for this tree," said Jason. "I paid some lady off for it,"  
  
"Wow!" said Phoebe kissing him on the cheek.  
  
Paige looked for Cole's reaction but he just smiled. He was so different.  
  
"Let's hurry cause then we have to get to P3 and the staff is decorating there," said Piper. "I have a shipment of food coming in for the Christmas Eve Party,"  
  
"Who do you have booked?" asked Cole.  
  
"The Dave Matthews Band," said Piper. "And No Doubt,"  
  
"The party will be rocking tonight" said Glen.  
  
"Cole and I are going to decorate the loft for Veronica," said Brian.  
  
Brian and Cole shimmered to the loft.  
  
"Brian and I are staying over there tonight," said Prue. "We have been neglecting her lately,"  
  
"Oh ok," said Piper. "I guess Cole is staying there too,"  
  
Prue nodded.  
  
"Hey why don't we have dinner over there tomorrow night," suggested Leo.  
  
"That's a great idea," said Glen.  
  
Cole shimmered back in.  
  
"Prue do you want to help me go shopping?" asked Cole.  
  
"Um, yeah," said Prue after glancing at Paige.  
  
"Don't you two stay out too late," said Piper watching as they left.  
  
***San Francisco Mall***  
  
"So any reason why you asked me to accompany you?" asked Prue with a smile.  
  
"I don't know," said Cole putting his hands in his pockets.  
  
"How are you?" asked Prue.  
  
"I don't know," said Cole. "I feel like a new person, everything is so new,"  
  
"You're acting like a new person," said Prue. "I don't like it,"  
  
Cole smiled at her as she wrapped her arm around his.  
  
"So how's everything?" asked Cole.  
  
"You mean how's Phoebe?" asked Prue.  
  
"No, I mean everyone,"  
  
"Well Brian asked me to marry him," said Prue.  
  
"He did!" cried Cole as they continued walking.  
  
"Oh, yeah," said Prue. "I wanted to wait until after Phoebe's baby is born and it was too hectic. Like Leo and Piper almost getting a divorce"  
  
"Whoa," said Cole. "I missed a lot,"  
  
"It wasn't the same without you," said Prue.  
  
"Thanks," said Cole hugging her.  
  
"What else did I miss?" asked Cole.  
  
"Ok, well um, like I said Leo and Piper almost got divorced, um, I don't know how much you remember but your mom came back and ran Phoebe over, and you asked us to save her but then you asked us to vanquish her, we all moved into the Manor except Veronica, Raven was vanquished, and Phoebe lost her powers," said Prue.  
  
"How'd she lose them?" asked Cole.  
  
"Because of what she did to you was so serious and she used magic she lost her powers unless there was an emergency until she reconciles with you," explained Prue. "But I forgive her," said Cole.  
  
"I know but I guess it's not enough for the Elders," said Prue.  
  
"Um, so what is going on with Phoebe and Jason? I must be going crazy but Phoebe looks like she's 8 months pregnant," said Cole laughing.  
  
"I guess you don't remember," said Prue sadly.  
  
"Remember what?" asked Cole getting serious.  
  
"Phoebe and Jason are engaged and Phoebe is 8 months pregnant with Jason's child," said Prue solemnly.  
  
"Oh, that's nice," said Cole looking down, sadness written all over his face.  
  
"It's ok to be sad," said Prue looking down to meet his gaze.  
  
"I know," said Cole looking up. "It's not even that I want to be with her anymore or that I hate her but it hurts to see my first true love move on,"  
  
"You'll be fine. You have us, and Brian, and even Wyatt," comforted Prue.  
  
Cole smiled. "That's all I'll ever need,"  
  
"Let's go. I'll help you pick out gifts," said Prue as she shuffled into a store.  
  
This went on for about an hour and a half, Prue shuffled Cole into tons of stores to but gifts and in the end they had at least 12 bags if not more because Prue couldn't resist doing some last minute shopping since she was at the mall.  
  
****Halliwell Manor-An Hour Later-3:00****  
Prue and Cole enter with bags in their hands. They enter the living room and see that while they were out shopping everyone else decorated the tree.  
  
"Ok, wow, is it me or does this house smell wonderful?" asked Prue as she entered.  
  
"Piper is making dinner," said Brian.  
  
"I thought we had to leave for the club in 15 minutes," said Cole.  
  
"We did but the manager, Anthony, called and said he would help the bands set up so Piper doesn't have to be at P3 until about 7:45," explained Phoebe.  
  
"Oh, well now, that's what I like to hear," said Prue smiling.  
  
"Prue and I have to go upstairs and wrap what we bought. We'll be down soon," said Cole as he and Prue head upstairs.  
  
"Yeah and Glenn and I need to go have a little 'celebration' before dinner," said Paige grinning as she orbs her and Glenn upstairs.  
  
That leaves Leo, Brian, and Jason alone while Piper cooks.  
  
"Ok, well, um, I'm going to go see if Piper could use my help," said Jason as he practically runs into the kitchen.  
  
That leaves Leo and Brian alone.  
  
"So, um, did Prue give you an answer on the marriage front yet?" asked Leo breaking the awkward silence.  
  
"No, not yet, I'm hoping she will after the holidays, though," said Brian.  
  
The Elders are calling Leo.  
  
"I gotta' go. The Elders are calling me," said Leo as he orbs out.  
  
Brian shimmers to the loft to check on Veronica. ****Halliwell Manor-2 Hours Later****  
The presents Prue and Cole bought lay wrapped under the tree as everyone is preparing for dinner. Veronica showed up and is eating Christmas Eve dinner with them.  
  
Everyone emerges from the kitchen each carrying a plate full of food.  
  
"Leo, can you go get the ham out of the oven and put it on the table?" asked Piper.  
  
"Yeah sure," replied Leo as he retrieved the ham form the oven and set it on the dining room table.  
  
They all took their seats but the doorbell rang.  
  
"Now, who could that be?" asked Paige as she went to answer the door.  
  
When she opened the door, there stood Victor, Piper and Phoebe's father.  
  
"Victor," screamed Paige.  
  
"Hey, Paige, nice to see you. And please call me Dad, you're like another daughter to me" said Victor as he entered the Manor and hugged her as if she really was his daughter.  
  
"Maybe one day I will but not now," said Paige.  
  
Victor nods and looks at the table and sees some unfamiliar faces and a face he never expected to see again.  
  
"Prue!" cried Victor as she got up and hugged him.  
  
"Oh, honey, I missed you so much. I never thought I would see you again," said Victor crying.  
  
"I missed you too, Dad. I was made a white-lighter and I am back in the world of the living, permanently," said Prue.  
  
"That's so great," said Victor as he hugged her again.  
  
Piper and Phoebe then get up and hug him.  
  
"Dad, we have some people for you to meet," said Phoebe as they approach the table.  
  
"Dad, of course, you remember Leo and Cole. This is Cole's brother and Prue's boyfriend, Brian, Cole and Brian's grandmother, Veronica, Glenn, Paige's boyfriend, and this is Jason, my fiancée and father of your grandchild," introduced Phoebe.  
  
"I knew you looked pregnant. Congratulations!" said Victor.  
  
"Thanks," said Phoebe and Jason simultaneously.  
  
"Dad, what are you doing here? I called you like 20 times this past month to invite you to dinner but I always got your machine," said Piper.  
  
"I know. I was out of town and I just got back yesterday. So when I got your messages, I decided to just come here. I hope you have room for me," said Victor.  
  
"Of course, we do Dad, sit right between Leo and Glenn," said Piper seating him.  
  
They all take their seats.  
  
"Ok, before we eat I would like to say grace," said Prue.  
  
Everyone nodded and joined hands.  
  
"Dear God, thank you for this wonderful food before us that we are incredibly lucky to have. God, we thank you for bringing our friends and family together on this special holiday. Thank you for letting our father come and spend Christmas Eve with us and we all thank you so much for helping Cole get better so he can come back to us in January and so he can spend Christmas with us. Amen!" said Prue.  
  
"Ok, everyone, dig in!" announced Paige.  
  
Two hours later everyone is done eating.  
  
"Piper, that meal was delicious. You definitely outdid yourself," complimented Victor.  
  
"Ok, well we have to hurry and clean up. We have to be at the club in 45 minutes," said Phoebe.  
  
Veronica waves her hand and the table clears itself.  
  
"All done," announced Veronica happily.  
  
"Thanks, ok Dad, so how about coming to P3 with us for the Christmas Eve Party?" asked Prue.  
  
"Yeah, sure, it sounds like fun," said Victor.  
  
They all leave and head to P3.  
  
****P3****  
The club is more crowded then usual. The line to get in is around the corner. Piper is serving alcohol, and has a lot of hot food, such as Chicken Marsala, Chicken Parmaigana, and Chicken Franchese, both for a price.  
  
"Piper, what bands did you say were playing?" Brian asked over all the noise.  
  
"The Dave Matthews Band, No Doubt, and they brought along Ashanti, Jay-Z, and Beyonce Knowles," said Piper smiling.  
  
"Piper, you are like the hit of the night. The line to get in is around the corner," said Leo.  
  
Beyonce and Ashanti get on stage and sing "Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas". Jay-Z and No Doubt perform "Jingle Bells".  
  
All in all the night was a GIGANTIC SUCCESS!! All of the food was gone, tons of alcohol was served, over three thousand people were in the club total all night in 4 and a half hours. The club made at least $8,000 if not more. Everyone got home around 1 and they were so tired. Victor went home about 11 and once they got home Cole, Brian, and Veronica shimmered to the loft. Everyone else went to bed. Till' tomorrow was Christmas Day!  
  
Author's Note: Ok, everyone we hope you liked it. Stay tuned for the next chapter, Christmas Day, written by ColeTurner4Ever. 


	24. Christmas Day, Truth Revealed

Disclaimer: Piper Halliwell/Wyatt, Phoebe Halliwell, and Paige Matthews/Halliwell don't belong to me as do Leo Wyatt, Wyatt Matthew Halliwell, Cole Turner, Victor Bennett and any other characters that appear on the show don't. Ashanti, Beyonce Knowles, and Jay-Z don't belong to me. Brian belongs to me, as does Darlene, the Raven second vanquishing spell also belongs to me. The Source vanquishing spell to Aaron Spelling and the creators of 'Charmed', and Veronica belongs to ColeTurner4Ever. Please e- mail with any comments you may have at Mattman39151@aol.com.  
  
United Chapter 24!!  
  
A/N: It's Christmas!!! YAY!!! Let's join the Charmed gang for this one.  
  
****Halliwell Manor-Living Room** Veronica and Prue were admiring their diamond watches as Brian picked up all the wrapping paper a bundle of gifts were still under the tree for the residents at the Halliwell Manor.  
  
"Thanks for the help," said Brian sarcastically. "First Cole shimmers off somewhere then you guys,"  
  
"Trust me," said Prue hinting at something.  
  
Brian shrugged and shimmered away. Veronica smiled at Prue.  
  
****San Francisco Cemetery-Mausoleum**** Brian shimmered to his brother's location. He was in his Father's mausoleum kneeling in front of his father's sarcophagus. Brian walked up to his brother and pulled him into a comforting hug, as he knew his brother was softly crying.  
  
"What are you doing here?" asked Cole.  
  
"Prue told me I should find you," said Brian.  
  
Cole laughed softly. "She's always taking care of me,"  
  
"Let's go home," said Brian touching Cole's shoulder. "Yeah," said Cole standing up.  
  
****Halliwell Manor-Living Room**** Piper held Wyatt in her lap as he opened one of his presents. There were smiles all around and Leo taking pictures. Wyatt opened up another present to find a bunny. He laughed.  
  
"Who's it from?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"Cole," said Piper. She looked under the tree and handed Phoebe two gifts.  
  
"They're from him, too,"  
  
Phoebe looked at Jason and then opened them.  
  
"Oh my God!" cried Phoebe happily.  
  
"What?" asked Paige.  
  
"An autograph from the actor who played Billy in Kill It before It Dies," said Phoebe grinning and looking at the framed picture of her favorite actor. Jason rolled his eyes. Piper noticed and smirked.  
  
She didn't take a liking to Jason and his smug self. She wished that Phoebe's baby were Cole's. Piper noticed how Cole played and interacted with Wyatt. She had talked to Leo and they agreed that Cole wanted to desperately become a father.  
  
Everyone was dressed and ready to go a couple hours later. They went to the loft to have breakfast. Wyatt proudly showed his bunny off to everyone.  
  
"He loves that more than the playhouse in the sunroom that we bought," said Leo laughing.  
  
Cole smiled. "Well I'm glad,"  
  
Wyatt walked around the loft in his walker. Jason was rubbing Phoebe's full- grown belly.  
  
"So any names yet?" asked Paige.  
  
"Jason Dean JR," said Jason. "If it's a boy,"  
  
"Really," said Phoebe raising her eyebrows.  
  
Piper made a face and looked at Leo who shook his head.  
  
"Well I thought you could chose the girl's name," said Jason. "And I chose the boy's,"  
  
Phoebe faked a grinned and looked at her sisters. She glanced at Cole who was staring at her belly. Cole noticed Phoebe looking at him and looked away.  
  
"So Paige thinking of going back to work?" asked Veronica.  
  
"I think you should," said Cole.  
  
"Yeah, Paige," said Phoebe.  
  
"I quit so I can concentrate on my Wicca duties," said Paige. "I love being a social worker but being a witch comes first,"  
  
"So what are we going to do today?" asked Prue.  
  
"Well I have Phoebe and I are going to my parents house in Florida," said Jason. "For a couple days,"  
  
"Phoebe you never mentioned that," said Prue.  
  
"It sorta came up last night," said Phoebe. "I didn't even start packing,"  
  
"But it's late in your pregnancy, you can't fly," said Piper.  
  
"That's what I told Jason," said Phoebe. She looked at him.  
  
"Well maybe, I could call them and ask if they can come to my penthouse," said Jason sighing.  
  
"Thanks," said Phoebe kissing his cheek.  
  
"I'll go call them," said Jason taking out his cell phone and walking towards the kitchen.  
  
"I think I just want to stay home," said Cole. "I have to go back tomorrow,"  
  
"Well, no you don't," said a voice by the door.  
  
Everyone turned to see Dr. Cummings and a young girl who looked in her mid- 20's, had long red hair and emerald eyes.  
  
"Felicia!" cried Cole walking over to her and picked her up. He swung her around and then put her down.  
  
"We miss you," said Felicia.  
  
"Wait, what do you mean I don't have to go back?" asked Cole.  
  
"You're doing much better with your family here," said Dr. Cummings.  
  
Felicia wiped her tears. Phoebe watched the interaction with Cole and this Felicia. Who did she think she was? Brian and Prue watched Phoebe with interest.  
  
"I'm really going to miss you Cole," said Felicia.  
  
"You'll be out soon right?" asked Cole.  
  
"That's right Felicia," said Dr. Cummings.  
  
"Assuming that I still have my job which I don't," said Cole. "I'll have to reapply and make a good case you can come and be my secretary,"  
  
"Ok," said Felicia.  
  
Cole kissed her cheek and a vase exploded. Phoebe who was squeezing a pillow blushed.  
  
"Looks like your powers are back, sweetheart," said Piper surprised.  
  
"Must be the baby," said Phoebe turning red by all the stares.  
  
****Later That Day-Jason's Apartment**** Phoebe and Jason had left after the incident. Phoebe put on a white sweater and blue jeans.  
  
"You're wearing that?" asked Jason.  
  
"Well yeah," said Phoebe. "I am pregnant,"  
  
"Phoebe this is the first time you and my parents are meeting," said Jason.  
  
"So," said Phoebe a bit annoyed. Basically Jason was saying she looked like crap.  
  
The doorbell rang.  
  
"Wow, they're here," said Phoebe faking another grin.  
  
Jason shook his head and left the bedroom to answer the door. Phoebe sighed and looked at her engagement ring.  
  
Phoebe stood up and checked herself in the mirror then she went into the living room. A woman in her 50's stood there wearing a black skirt and a white blouse, his father was wearing a khaki suit.  
  
"We stopped by the hotel," said Mr. Dean.  
  
They noticed Phoebe and Mrs. Dean wrinkled her nose. Phoebe didn't like her already.  
  
"Jason is this the maid?" asked Mrs. Dean.  
  
Phoebe opened her mouth but Jason put his arm around her waist but not before pinching her arm.  
  
"No, this is my fiancée Phoebe Halliwell," said Jason.  
  
"How far along are you?" asked Mrs. Dean.  
  
"Eight months," said Phoebe.  
  
"Do you know the gender?" asked Mr. Dean.  
  
"Phoebe and I decided to keep that a surprise," said Jason.  
  
"Really," said Mrs. Dean. "Well Jason we can send you some stuff for the baby,"  
  
"Well we moved into Phoebe's Manor," said Jason. "I'm renting this place out,"  
  
"You own a Manor?" asked Mrs. Dean. "We would love to see it,"  
  
"Well it's with her other three sisters, their spouses, and a baby," said Jason slightly embarrassed.  
  
Phoebe looked down. She embarrassed Jason.  
  
"Well that's a handful," said Mr. Dean laughing. "I hope there is enough room for your child,"  
  
"Yes there is by the way," said Phoebe rubbing her belly.  
  
"Hmm," muttered Mrs. Dean.  
  
"So when's the wedding?" asked Mr. Dean.  
  
"After the baby's born," said Jason. "Hopefully on Valentine's Day,"  
  
"That would be lovely," said Mrs. Dean. "In an old chapel and a big reception,"  
  
Phoebe nodded.  
  
"Well Jason will you be dining with us tonight?" asked Mrs. Dean.  
  
"Yes," said Jason. "And will Phiona be joining us?" she asked.  
  
"It's Phoebe," said Phoebe annoyed. "And no I will be having dinner with my family,"  
  
"Well that's fine," said Mrs. Dean. "We're off,"  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Dean left.  
  
"Phoebe!" cried Jason.  
  
"Jason!" mocked Phoebe.  
  
"My parents always want the best and they have been like that always," said Jason.  
  
"I don't care Jason," said Phoebe. "I can't believe they're going to be my in-laws and sometime they're going to find out I'm a witch and our baby will be a magical being,"  
  
"No they will not find out," said Jason. "I heard Piper talking to Paige about how your Grams binding your powers. How can you do that? With a potion?"  
  
"I can't believe you," said Phoebe. "I don't want to bind my baby's powers. It's who she or he is. Plus your parents live in Florida,"  
  
"How about when our child goes to school?" asked Jason.  
  
"I'll teach him or her how to control their powers but we'll make it work," said Phoebe.  
  
"Look Phoebe call your sister and go back to your ex-husband's place," said Jason walking angrily to the bedroom.  
  
Phoebe just stood there and looked at her belly. She had to control the magical surges her baby was giving her.  
  
"Don't be so angry little one," said Phoebe. "I just hope what I did was the right thing to do but now I'm not so sure," ****Loft-That Night*** After that large Christmas dinner, which included Victor and Sam who stopped by also to Paige's surprise, everyone went back to the Manor. Phoebe was very tired so she went back to her room while everyone cleaned up. Phoebe was sitting on her bed when Cole walked in.  
  
"Hey," said Phoebe. "What's up?"  
  
"I thought you would want to know about Felicia," said Cole sitting next to her. "Felicia is a demon who went insane like me. Dr. Cummings found her in an alley just throwing constant energy balls at a Dumpster. Felicia had lost her baby that's why she went power hungry and was kidnapping babies and Dr. Cummings found the babies and returned them. Felicia wanted help and that's why she's there. She's been my best friend and confidant for these past months. We read together, laid on the bed, danced, played games, it was fun,"  
  
"Here it's hell," said Phoebe nodding.  
  
"Basically," said Cole smiling. "But when she gets out I'm going to help her start a new life,"  
  
"So you're moving to the loft?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"Yeah," said Cole. "Keep Grams company,"  
  
Phoebe nodded and gasped.  
  
"What?" asked Cole.  
  
"The baby kicked," she said moving her hand to the spot.  
  
Cole watched with interest.  
  
"You want to feel?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"Oh I shouldn't," said Cole.  
  
"It's okay," said Phoebe smiling. She took his hand and put it where the baby was kicking. Cole gasped and smiled. "Your baby has a lot of power," said Cole.  
  
A purple glow surrounded Phoebe and she gasped again.  
  
"You're so sad," said Phoebe.  
  
Cole looked at her and stood up. Phoebe looked shocked. "I have my powers back,"  
  
"Well do you mind not using them on me?" asked Cole walking out angrily.  
  
"Cole," called Phoebe. "Damn it,"  
  
****Halliwell Manor-Downstairs-Kitchen**** Piper and Paige were in the kitchen alone.  
  
"So do you think Glenn will pop the big question?" asked Piper. "He seems like he will,"  
  
"I don't know," said Paige. "But I hope not"  
  
"Why?" asked Piper.  
  
"How can I marry him if I think I have feelings for Cole," said Paige. She noticed Glenn standing near the back door and Piper saw Cole near the entrance to the kitchen.  
  
"Uh-oh," muttered Piper.  
  
"You have what for me?" asked Cole.  
  
"You have what for him?" asked Glenn.  
  
"I, uh, I'm sorry," said Paige sadly.  
  
Glenn and Cole storm away.  
  
"I'm going to try and talk to them. You stay here and talk with Dr. Cummings," said Piper as she left and Dr. Cummings appeared. "Please, Paige, sit down," said Dr. Cummings as the two of them sit down at the kitchen table.  
  
"What seems to be the problem?" asked Dr. Cummings.  
  
"I don't know whether or not I have real feelings for Cole," said Paige.  
  
"Let's ask your inner-self," said Dr. Cummings as she snaps her fingers and a woman that looks just like Paige appears.  
  
"That's your heart," said Dr. Cummings to Paige. "Heart, speak," instructed Dr. Cummings.  
  
"I love Glenn so much. These feelings for Cole are non-existent," said Paige's heart.  
  
"Then why did you make me feel that I loved Cole?" Paige asked her heart.  
  
"Because I didn't want to admit that I love Glenn. I was afraid he would reject us when he found out our secret," said Paige's heart.  
  
"That'll be all," said Dr. Cummings as she snaps her fingers and the woman who looked like Paige disappears.  
  
"Does what your heart said make any sense?" Dr. Cummings asked Paige.  
  
"Actually, it makes perfect sense. Right when I thought I loved Cole, Glenn called and said he would be back in town soon. I was scared of getting together with him again so I focused my love on Cole. Thanks, Dr. Cummings!!" said Paige as she exits the kitchen.  
  
Dr. Cummings smiles and disappears in a flash of smoke.  
  
Paige finds Piper in the hallway and tells her everything.  
  
"So, could you explain it to Cole while I explain it to Glenn?" asked Paige.  
  
"Yeah, sure," said Piper as she heads into the living room.  
  
Paige opens the front door, ready to go look for Glenn, but finds him sitting on the front stoop.  
  
Paige shuts the door and sits next to him.  
  
"Hear me out before you say anything. I at once thought I loved Cole but now I realize I never did. I had gotten a call from you saying you would be back in town and I was afraid if he started dating you would reject me when you found out my secret. So I focused all my love on Cole," explained Paige.  
  
"Was the secret that you were a witch?" asked Glenn.  
  
"Yes, and once Cole was sick and we got together and I told you and you were fine with it I loved you," said Paige.  
  
"Paige, I may not be crazy about your magical life but I love you no matter what," said Glenn standing up.  
  
"Really?" asked Paige as she too stands up.  
  
"Yes, really," said Glenn as he pulls her into a kiss.  
  
"I love you, Glenn Belland," said Paige.  
  
"I love you too, Paige Matthews," said Glenn.  
  
Ok so the rest of the day went smoothly. Cole forgave Paige and Christmas was treated like it should be, special.  
  
Author's Note: We hope everyone has a wonderful Holiday. Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, and Happy Kwanzaa! Have a safe and wonderful holiday! Please don't forget to REVIEW!!! 


	25. Jasons Becomes Violent, Time For A Divor...

Disclaimer: Piper Halliwell/Wyatt, Phoebe Halliwell, and Paige Matthews/Halliwell don't belong to me as do Leo Wyatt, Wyatt Matthew Halliwell, Cole Turner, Victor Bennett and any other characters that appear on the show don't. Ashanti, Beyonce Knowles, and Jay-Z don't belong to me. Brian belongs to me, as does Darlene, the Raven second vanquishing spell also belongs to me. The Source vanquishing spell to Aaron Spelling and the creators of 'Charmed', and Veronica belongs to ColeTurner4Ever. Please e- mail with any comments you may have at Mattman39151@aol.com.  
  
United Chapter 25!!  
  
A/N: Ok, well I hope everyone had a Merry Christmas and a Happy Hanukkah. I also hope that everyone will have a Happy Kwanzaa and a Happy New Year!! Well, this chapter picks up on January 5, 2004, only a week and 2 days (9 days) ahead of the actual date. Cole is officially back, happy, healthy, and sane. Ok, let's get on with chapter 25! Hope you enjoy it!!  
  
****Halliwell Manor-Jason And Phoebe's Room****  
We find Phoebe lying on the bed watching TV but she can't really focus on what she's watching. Apparently, she is deep in thought about something.  
  
I can't keep up this charade much longer. Especially with how crappy Jason has been treating me lately. I think it would have been better if I would've been honest about everything, including my feelings, from the beginning, thought Phoebe.  
  
****New York Loft****  
Prue and Cole are playing the XBOX Game, "Dead or Alive 3" and Prue is whipping his ass (no pun intended!)  
  
"Oh, man, I can't believe it. You've been me 5 in a row and I was a demon, for god sakes," whined Cole.  
  
"Maybe, but you obviously have lost your fighting ability, if you lost to Prue," said Brian.  
  
"Hey, watch it, mister!" threatened Prue. "What are you gonna' do?" taunted Brian.  
  
"Make your sex life non-existent," said Prue smiling.  
  
"Ooh, that's cold," said Cole.  
  
"I'm sorry, honey," groveled Brian.  
  
"What a man! Can't even stand up to his girlfriend," said Cole.  
  
"Oh, dissed!" cried Prue.  
  
"I can stand up to her but she scares me," said Brian.  
  
"It's ok, man," said Cole punching him lightly. "She scares me, too,"  
  
"Hey, I resent that!" cried Prue.  
  
"Oh, come on, Prue, we're only joking around," said Brian. "Lighten up,"  
  
"Oh, I'm light enough," said Prue as the Elders summon her.  
  
"Sorry, guys, but I gotta' go. The Elders are calling," said Prue.  
  
"Stay, ignore them," said Brian half-joking, half-serious.  
  
"I can't they'll pull me and then be pissed. I'll be back as soon as I can, behave you two!" said Prue as she orbs out.  
  
Veronica shimmers in.  
  
"Hey, Grams, how was Paris?" asked Brian.  
  
"It was nice. I got a lot of great deals on antique items," announced Veronica proudly.  
  
"That's our Grams, a wheeler-and-dealer," said Cole laughing.  
  
Paige all of a sudden orbs in.  
  
"Hey, guys, Piper made lunch and she wants to know if you would like to join us," said Paige.  
  
"Yeah, sure," said Veronica. "That sounds nice,"  
  
They orb/shimmer to the Manor.  
  
****Halliwell Manor-Dining Room****  
Paige, Brian, and Cole orb/shimmer in and find Leo, Piper, Phoebe, and Glenn already seated.  
  
The 3 of them take their seats.  
  
"Where's Prue?" asked Piper.  
  
"She, uh." started Cole as Prue orbs in.  
  
"I'm right here," said Prue as she takes her seat.  
  
"Oh, Piper, these Chicken Cutlets are delicious," said Glenn as he bites his Cutlet.  
  
"Thanks," said Piper.  
  
Everyone breaks into casual conversation about the weather, work, and news in the next 10 minutes, while they finish their lunch, but Phoebe stays quiet.  
  
"Phoebe, honey, why are you so quiet? What's wrong?" asked Paige worriedly.  
  
"No, um, nothing. I just have something to talk to you guys about when Jason comes home from work," said Phoebe.  
  
All of a sudden Jason comes storming into the house slamming the front door.  
  
"Fuck**' bitch**!" screamed Jason.  
  
"Jason, honey, what's wrong?" asked Phoebe as he enters the dining room.  
  
"Nothing, that your stupid little brain can comprehend," screamed Jason.  
  
"Hey, who the hell do you think you are talking to?" asked Prue standing up.  
  
"Stay out of this, woman," screamed Jason.  
  
"No, I will not stay out of this. No one speaks to my sister like that," said Prue getting angry.  
  
"Well I do. Your sister is just a mindless little twit who has no common sense and is nice to monsters, like Cole," screamed Jason.  
  
"Cole is not the monster, right now you are," screamed Piper rising from her seat.  
  
"Whatever you're all just a bunch of dumb broads who wouldn't even notice if something terrible happened," screamed Jason.  
  
This makes Paige, Leo, Glenn, Phoebe, Brian, and Cole stand up.  
  
"You asshol*!" screamed Prue.  
  
"Jason, that's it we're through. You treat me like crap and treat me family, the people I love, horribly," said Phoebe.  
  
"But you're carrying my baby," screamed Jason. "I won't just let you raise it without me,"  
  
"The baby isn't even yours. You're not the father, Cole is," screamed Phoebe.  
  
Everyone gasps in shock.  
  
"WHAT???? You lied to me??? You fuck**' bitc*!" screamed Jason at the top of his lungs as he advances on Phoebe.  
  
Prue is too quick for him and uses her power and throws Jason into the wall, hard.  
  
"Now Jason you will go upstairs and pack your bags and get out of this house. You will go back to your apartment and stay there. Is that understood????" asked Prue sternly.  
  
Jason doesn't say anything as he heads upstairs and gets his things.  
  
15 minutes later Jason comes down with 3 suitcases and a bag and leaves the Manor.  
  
Phoebe walks up to Cole.  
  
"Cole, can we please go upstairs and talk?" asked Phoebe.  
  
Cole nods and they go up to Phoebe's room.  
  
They sit on Phoebe's bed.  
  
"Ok, now, Cole I have a lot to tell you. If you think back to months ago we had said that we were going to start things up again and I was totally on board with that. But I then started thinking and I was afraid that if we got back together something evil would happen again. So I saw Jason and never told you. Then you found out and turned evil and I found out I was pregnant. I knew that you were the father but just to be sure I cast a spell to see whom the father was, Jason or yourself. It said you were the father but I again had the same fear so I just said that Jason was the father and focused the love that I had for you on him. But these last few days Jason has treated you guys and myself like crap and I realize I made a mistake. I should have been honest from the beginning. I never loved Jason, Cole. There was only passion, no love. When I first met him there was love but once we got back together there was no love, only passion. Cole, I'm so sorry for everything. I love you and I always have and I always will. I want to raise our baby together and I hope you feel the same way," said Phoebe.  
  
"Oh, Phoebe, I forgive you. I love you too and I want to raise our baby together," said Cole as he pulls her into a fiery, passionate kiss.  
  
They break the kiss and head downstairs to tell everyone the news.  
  
"Ok, well Cole and I are back together and we're going to raise the baby together," announced Phoebe happily.  
  
"That's so great," said Brian as everyone else nods along.  
  
"There's just one more thing," said Cole as he gets down on one knee in front of Phoebe. "Phoebe Halliwell, will you marry me?" asked Cole.  
  
"Yes, I will," said Phoebe as he slips the ring on her finger and kisses her.  
  
So off everyone went to start planning the wedding before the baby is born and little do they know that they only have 2 weeks.  
  
Author's Note: Ok, well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. It was a fun chapter to write. So, now Phoebe and Cole (the infinite couple!) are back together. Just to clarify things, I don't consider Jason violent or how I portrayed him. I originally thought he was perfect for Phoebe but now I see I was wrong. Next chapter will be the wedding of Phoebe and Cole. Chapter 26, coming soon! In the meantime, please REVIEW!! 


	26. Phoebe And Cole's Wedding

Disclaimer: Piper Halliwell/Wyatt, Phoebe Halliwell, and Paige Matthews/Halliwell don't belong to me as do Leo Wyatt, Wyatt Matthew Halliwell, Cole Turner, Victor Bennett, Darryl Morris, Shelia Morris, and any other characters that appear on the show don't. Ashanti, Beyonce Knowles, and Jay-Z don't belong to me. Brian belongs to me, as does Darlene, the Raven second vanquishing spell also belongs to me. The Source vanquishing spell to Aaron Spelling and the creators of 'Charmed', and Veronica belongs to ColeTurner4Ever. Please e-mail with any comments you may have at Mattman39151@aol.com.  
  
United Chapter 26!!  
  
A/N: The wedding of Cole and Phoebe, at last. Jason was totally wrong for Pheebs. So here's the wedding and things will be much lighter. Actually this story could be coming to a close in a couple months but let's see cause Matt and I have a few ideas of where this could go. Enough of me talking let's read and review. ColeTurner4Ever writing this breathtaking chapter!  
  
****Halliwell Manor-Attic**** "So how do I look?" asked Cole looking at Wyatt. Wyatt clapped. "Good thanks,"  
  
Leo patted Cole on the shoulder. "This is the way it should be,"  
  
Victor, Cole, Leo, Glen, Brian, and Darryl were in the attic getting ready. All of them were Cole's best men even though a lot of debate went through it. Cole decided that all of them should be the best men.  
  
"I still can't believe we got this wedding done in only a few weeks," said Victor.  
  
"Well the girls have connections," said Cole. "Piper with her caterer friends, the girls know the Priestess, Paige knew the florist, and Prue with the photographer,"  
  
"One of the limos are here," announced Brian.  
  
"That must be ours," said Leo picking up his son. "Let's go,"  
  
Phoebe sat on the bed as Paige looked out the window. "I wanna' see how handsome he looks," whined Phoebe as Piper was curling her hair.  
  
"Sorry the groom can't see the bride," said Paige. "The bride can't see the groom but he looks pretty good from this view,"  
  
"Ok, enough views," said Phoebe. "Get away from the window,"  
  
Paige laughed while holding onto her bouquet. Prue came in wearing her bridesmaid dress. It was a lilac long gown as were Piper and Paige's. Phoebe was wearing an elegant white dress, which had to be stretched and tailored for her pregnant belly to fit.  
  
"Is everything cool at the reception hall?" asked Piper.  
  
"Yeah," said Prue. "The caterer just arrived, and Paige and I decorated last night,"  
  
Prue looked around the room. They had Phoebe's baby shower a few days ago and gift boxes and wrapping paper were strewn all over the room. Patty and Penny walked in.  
  
"Mom, Grams!" cried Phoebe. "Thanks for coming,"  
  
"We'll only be visible to you guys and no one else," said Patty hugging all her daughters.  
  
"So we're going to look over the church till' you get there," said Penny.  
  
"Well, wait a minute," said Paige. "We had to do that tradition thing,"  
  
"Right," said Piper. "Something old,"  
  
"Something new," said Phoebe.  
  
"Something borrowed," said Paige.  
  
"And something blue," finished Prue.  
  
"Well I have something old," said Phoebe. "I have the same engagement ring,"  
  
"Good," said Penny. "I have something borrowed,"  
  
"NO!" cried all five of them. They remembered Grams' engagement ring that turned Phoebe into a 50's housewife.  
  
"Grams you have tendencies to curse all of your belongings," said Prue.  
  
"I have something borrowed," said Patty. She held out her hand and a couple hair clips in the shape of a triquetra appeared. "I wore these on my wedding day,"  
  
"Mom, they're beautiful," said Phoebe looking at them. "Thank you,"  
  
She couldn't get up to hug her mother because Piper was still messing around with her hair. Piper took the clips and placed them in Phoebe's hair and finally she was done. Phoebe stood up with Prue's help.  
  
"Something new," said Paige. "And something blue Prue and I got,"  
  
She handed Phoebe a white bag and Phoebe retrieved what was inside.  
  
"Interesting," said Phoebe pulling out the garter.  
  
Penny pinched Prue's arm.  
  
"What?" laughed Prue. "That's also tradition, you'll see at the party,"  
  
"The other limo is here," said Paige. "Off to the church we go,"  
  
Piper retrieved Phoebe's bags, one for spare clothes if she got too uncomfortable and the other if she went into labor. Piper helped Phoebe go down the stairs. The way Phoebe looked it looked like she was having twins.  
  
"Paige can you grab me a granola bar?" asked Phoebe smiling.  
  
"Sure," said Paige shaking her head. ****The Church**** It was a different church from the last time everything was different but Cole couldn't help thinking that The Seer was going to walk in or that there would be another demonic attack. He hoped that they were meant to be together. Cole hugged Veronica who just walked in from putting barriers up.  
  
"The girls are on their way," said Veronica.  
  
****Street**** "We are not on our way," muttered Paige as she attempted to find her cell phone.  
  
"Paige, please don't tell me you left your cell phone at home," whined Prue.  
  
The limo driver was attempting to fix the flat tire. Another limo pulled up and stopped in front of the girls. The window came down and they saw Jason. Phoebe scowled.  
  
"Phoebe you look beautiful," said Jason sincerely.  
  
"Thank you," said Phoebe.  
  
"Bye, now," said Piper, as she was tempted to blow up the limo Jason was in.  
  
"Could I talk to you Phoebe alone?" asked Jason ignoring Piper.  
  
Phoebe sighed. "I don't know I'm going to be late for my wedding,"  
  
"Please," begged Jason. "I know you don't owe me anything and I shouldn't even be asking this of you,"  
  
Phoebe looked to her sisters who were scowling.  
  
"Five minutes," said Phoebe looking at her watch.  
  
Jason opened his door and Paige helped Phoebe climb in.  
  
"Keep the door open," said Paige as she walked to her sisters.  
  
"So what do you want?" asked Phoebe looking at him.  
  
"I just want to say I was such a bastard," said Jason. "And I'm sorry I hurt you like I did. Seeing you now I totally regret doing it. Phoebe you are the best thing that happened to me and I can give you a better life. A normal life. Take care of your child give your child a normal life. I can make you happy. What if he goes evil on you again? Please, Phoebe come to Hong Kong with me,"  
  
He saw that Phoebe was thinking about it. Phoebe pulled her wedding gown in and shut the door and looked at Jason. She came in for a kiss but Jason was hurt when Phoebe kissed his cheek to show that she accepted his apology.  
  
"Goodbye Jason," said Phoebe staring into his blue eyes, but they weren't Cole's blue eyes. The ones she wanted to stare in till she died and even if he did go evil again, she would join him or rather be killed by him. That was what soulmates are. Phoebe opened the door and climbed out with Paige's help.  
  
The limo was ready to go and Phoebe turned towards Jason's limo and she watched him go possibly and hopefully forever.  
  
"Let's go," said Piper breaking Phoebe's thoughts. Piper looked worriedly at her sister. "You're not having second thoughts are you?"  
  
Phoebe smiled. "Not in a million years,"  
  
****Altar**** Everything was ready to go. The old chapel it was medium sized and dimly lighted. Collogues and close friends of theirs were sitting in the pews. Felicia and Dr. Cummings were in the front row. Cole was only focused on the aisle as the wedding march started. First Darryl and Sheila, then Prue and Brian, then Piper and Leo, then Glenn and Paige, finally the woman of his entire 118 years of life walked down with her father in tow. They both caught eachother's eyes Cole stared into Phoebe's dark brown eyes and Phoebe stared into Cole blue eyes. Both of their worries ceased to exist. They were meant for each other. Cole was going to be a husband and a father. This was a bit quick but he did this before. Well actually he watched as the Source married Phoebe but he was ready. There was no Source, no Seer, and no evil. Just a loving family in a very crowded manor where laundry gets mixed (looks at Piper and Phoebe), someone drinks all the milk (looks at Paige and Brian), loud arguments and slamming of doors (looks at Piper and Leo who are holding hands tightly), botched spells and loud music (looks at Paige and Glenn again), and where someone is always being nosy or bossy (he looks at Prue). Cole wondered what he done to deserve this. Phoebe's eyes told him he deserved every bit. Cole and Phoebe joined hands and turned towards each other as the Priestess started the ceremony.  
  
Know now before you go further, that since your lives have crossed in this life you have formed ties between each other. As you seek to enter this state of matrimony you should strive to make real, the ideals, which give meaning to both this ceremony and the institution of marriage. With full awareness, know that within this circle you are not only declaring your intent to be handfasted before your friends and family, but you speak that intent also to your creative higher powers. The promises made today and the ties that are bound here greatly strengthen your union; they will cross the years and lives of each soul's growth.  
  
Do you still seek to enter this ceremony?  
  
Yes, We Seek to Enter.  
  
In times past it was believed that the human soul shared characteristics with all things divine. It is this belief which assigned virtues to the cardinal directions; East, South, West and North. It is in this tradition that a blessing is offered in support of this ceremony. Blessed be this union with the gifts of the East. Communication of the heart, mind, and body Fresh beginnings with the rising of each Sun. The knowledge of the growth found in the sharing of silences. Blessed be this union with the gifts of the South. Warmth of hearth and home the heat of the heart's passion the light created by both To lighten the darkest of times. Blessed be this union with the gifts of the West The deep commitments of the lake the swift excitement of the river The refreshing cleansing of the rain The all-encompassing passion of the sea. Blessed be this union with the gifts of the North Firm foundation on which to build Fertility of the fields to enrich your lives A stable home to which you may always return. Each of these blessings from the four cardinal directions emphasizes those things, which will help you build a happy and successful union. Yet they are only tools. Tools, which you must use together in order to create what you seek in this union. I bid you look into each other's eyes.  
  
Cole Turner, Will you cause her pain?  
  
I May  
  
Is that your intent?  
  
No  
  
Phoebe Halliwell, Will you cause him pain?  
  
I may  
  
Is that your intent?  
  
No  
  
*To Both*  
  
Will you share each other's pain and seek to ease it?  
  
Yes  
  
And so the binding is made. Join your hands  
  
*First cord is draped across the bride and grooms hands*  
  
Phoebe, Will you share his laughter?  
  
Yes Cole, Will you share her laughter?  
  
Yes  
  
*To Both*  
  
Will both of you look for the brightness in life and the positive in each other?  
  
Yes  
  
And so the binding is made.  
  
*Second chord is draped across the couples's hands*  
  
Phoebe, Will you burden him?  
  
I may  
  
Is that your intent?  
  
No  
  
Cole, Will you burden her?  
  
I may  
  
Is that your intent?  
  
No  
  
*To Both*  
  
Will you share the burdens of each so that your spirits may grow in this union?  
  
Yes  
  
And so the binding is made.  
  
*Drapes third chord across the couples hands*  
  
Phoebe, will you share his dreams?  
  
Yes  
  
Cole, will you share her dreams?  
  
Yes  
  
*To Both*  
  
Will you dream together to create new realities and hopes?  
  
Yes  
  
And so the binding is made.  
  
*Drapes fourth chord across the couples hands*  
  
Cole, will you cause her anger?  
  
I may  
  
Is that your intent?  
  
No  
  
Phoebe, will you cause him anger?  
  
I may  
  
Is that your intent?  
  
No  
  
*To Both*  
  
Will you take the heat of anger and use it to temper the strength of this union?  
  
We Will  
  
And so the binding is made.  
  
*Drapes fifth chord across the couples hands*  
  
Phoebe, Will you honor him?  
  
I will  
  
Cole, Will you honor her?  
  
I will  
  
*To Both*  
  
Will you seek to never give cause to break that honor?  
  
We shall never do so  
  
And so the binding is made.  
  
*Drapes sixth chord across the couples hands*  
  
*Ties chords together while saying: *  
  
The knots of this binding are not formed by these chords but instead by your vows. Either of you may drop the chords, for as always; you hold in your own hands the making of breaking of this union.  
  
*Once chords are tied together they are removed and placed on altar*  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Turner looked at each other, both of them having tears in their eyes. They kissed passionately and then broke as everyone started clapping. They walked down the aisle as pictures were being taken. They walked outside where the sun was shining and climbed into their decorated limo. At first no word was spoken, it was all in the body language.  
  
"So," said Cole.  
  
"So," said Phoebe mocking him.  
  
Cole rolled his eyes. They were on their way to the reception hall. P3 was too small for all the activity.  
  
"I can't wait for the party," said Phoebe as she moved in Cole's arms.  
  
"You're so beautiful," said Cole.  
  
"And you're as handsome as ever," said Phoebe. "But I prefer you in green goo,"  
  
"Oh really," said Cole. "You liked that,"  
  
"Yeah," said Phoebe smirking. "You know Jason saw us when the limo broke down,"  
  
"What did he say?" asked Cole keeping his cool.  
  
"That he was sorry," said Phoebe. That was all she was going to say. "I forgave him but he's heading to Hong Kong,"  
  
"Good," said Cole. "Why do we have to stay in here till' everyone gets here?"  
  
"Cause we have to be properly introduced," said Phoebe.  
  
****A Half Hour Later-Reception**** Prue and Brian were kissing by the corner outside. Paige grabbed her arm.  
  
"Do you guys mind?" asked Paige. "We're ready,"  
  
They went inside and Prue took a seat at the wedding party table on Phoebe's side. Brian took a seat at Cole's side. Paige sat next to Piper. Patty and Penny were visible to everyone and were introduced as the girls' mother and grandmother. Paige cast a spell that was approved by The Elders so that the guests would forget about Penny and Patty as soon as the day was over. The DJ, one of Paige's friends, got the signal and grabbed the microphone.  
  
"I'm sure the bride and groom are anxious to get in here and get drunk," said the DJ. That got a laugh from the people at the bar. "So how about Mr. and Mrs. Turner get in here,"  
  
Everyone stood as Phoebe and Cole walked in graciously. Finally, they were able to come out. Actually they went to Taco Bell and ate in the limo cause' Phoebe was hungry and ready to start bitching.  
  
"Here are the newlyweds ready to take their first dance," said the DJ. He put their song on "Love My Way" by the Physchedelic Furs. Everyone watched as the couple danced. To Phoebe and Cole no one was there. It was just them and the song.  
  
****An Hour Later**** Everyone was fed dinner and desert was coming out. Victor, Cole, and Leo were chatting at the bar drinking whisky. It was time to cut the cake so everyone gathered around, while Cole and Phoebe with their hand on top of the knife cut the cake and Phoebe popped cake in Cole's mouth and kissed him. Pictures were being taken and there was dancing.  
  
Wyatt had fallen asleep in Penny's arms. Piper and Leo were dancing slowly together as one. Prue and Brian also dancing, Prue had tears in her eyes. She wanted this she wanted all of this. Phoebe was admiring the bundles of gifts at the table.  
  
"I can't wait to get home and open all of these," said Phoebe.  
  
"We have part one of our honeymoon first," said Cole. "Tomorrow afternoon you can open them. Paige put a protection barrier over it so you don't have to worry,"  
  
"After the baby is born then we get to go to Florida," said Phoebe.  
  
"Yup," said Cole. "The whole family trip," "Only cause' we need babysitters while we honeymoon and I don't want our baby so far away," said Phoebe. "I also don't want to wait too long for our honeymoon,"  
  
Victor walked up to Patty.  
  
"May I have this dance?" he asked.  
  
Patty took his hand and they walked to the dance floor. They danced their love still dim but there was some love there.  
  
"Well would you look at that," said Prue to Brian as she watched her father and mother.  
  
Brian shook his head and smiled. Veronica was dancing with Cole.  
  
After the song Prue got up to the microphone.  
  
"Before the bride and groom departs its time for speeches and the garter and bouquet toss," said Prue. "I guess I will make the speech as one of the maids of honor. Ok well Phoebe is my second youngest sister and she has been trouble. I mean you wouldn't believe how rebellious she was, but I loved her and even in our adulthood I thought she was selfish and immature but she has grown into a mature young woman and I know that now. She has a stable job in which she's very good at and she caught herself a guy. Two and a half years ago Cole came into her life and I didn't trust him cause' well I didn't really trust anyone but anyway I have grown to love him as my brother and I hope things work out for them. They deserve it they've been through hell and you don't know how literal that gets but to Phoebe and Cole may you be healthy and happy forever,"  
  
Everyone clapped and Phoebe smiled at Prue. Brian walked up to the microphone.  
  
"Well the trust thing goes both ways," said Brian. "I didn't trust Phoebe at first cause' she hurt my brother, Cole, and he hurt her but me being his brother I didn't care of what he did to her. I've grown to like Phoebe, she is a fascinating woman and sometimes I wonder what kind of taste my brother has in women but I met a Halliwell of my own and now I know he has great taste. Cole and I went through some very bad hardships in our life and our spouses brought light into our lives. I wish them all the luck and I damn anyone who tries to put them down and feel sorry for whoever messes with their love,"  
  
He raised his glass and everyone clapped. Cole and Phoebe stood up and went to the middle of the room.  
  
"Before the last tradition is thrown," said Cole. "Phoebe and I would like to thank every single person who came and gave us their blessing. To our family who made this day so wonderful with their wackiness and imaginations. We love you guys and thank you. This day has been so wonderful. I want to replay it but now everyday of my life will be wonderful cause' I've found my soul mate,"  
  
Phoebe wiped her tears and kissed him as everyone clapped. Phoebe sat on the chair as the DJ put on the music. Cole took off her garter as guys were cheering and clapping. Then he turned and tossed it to the crowd of men. Brian caught it with ease and shrugged then he went to the center and Phoebe got up and tossed her bouquet. Can you guess who caught it?  
  
Prue blushed. Brian and her must be meant to be together. Prue sat on the chair Phoebe had previously occupied and watched as Brian slipped the garter on her. They gazed into eachother's eyes.  
  
"Yes," said Prue kissing him.  
  
The crowd was getting smaller. Cole got up to the microphone.  
  
"Well as you probably know from these two making out in every corner that they're an item," said Cole. "Now, they are soon to be newlyweds,"  
  
Everyone clapped and the sisters hugged Brian and Prue.  
  
"About time," said Piper.  
  
"Yeah," said Brian.  
  
Phoebe grabbed her purse and walked to Cole. "We have three thousand dollars in here"  
  
"What?" cried Cole.  
  
"From all the cards," said Phoebe smiling.  
  
"We can use that for the honeymoon," said Cole. He looked around. "I don't want to leave,"  
  
"Me neither," said Phoebe. "But I want to show you what I got for tonight,"  
  
"Well I'm ready to go how about you?" asked Cole.  
  
So everyone sent the bride and groom off. The sisters were crying. This was the best day in a very long time. Everyone waved as the limo drove out of the parking lot. The reception continued for about another hour and then it was time to clean up.  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Turner had a great time that night.  
  
Oh and Phoebe's water broke early the next day.  
  
Author's Note: This must be the longest chapter! Whew! I hope you enjoyed and Please REVIEW! Happy New Years Eve! Chapter 27, coming soon! 


	27. Birth Of Phoebe And Cole's Baby

Disclaimer: Piper Halliwell/Wyatt, Phoebe Halliwell, and Paige Matthews/Halliwell don't belong to me as do Leo Wyatt, Wyatt Matthew Halliwell, Cole Turner, Victor Bennett, Darryl Morris, Shelia Morris, and any other characters that appear on the show don't. Ashanti, Beyonce Knowles, and Jay-Z don't belong to me. Brian belongs to me, as does Darlene, the Raven second vanquishing spell also belongs to me. The Source vanquishing spell to Aaron Spelling and the creators of 'Charmed', and Veronica belongs to ColeTurner4Ever. Please e-mail with any comments you may have at Mattman39151@aol.com.  
  
United Chapter 27!!  
  
****Halliwell Manor**** Cole walked Phoebe in the manor as she was crying.  
  
"No not here!" cried Phoebe.  
  
"I don't know where else to go," said Cole.  
  
"Hospital," screamed Phoebe as Cole set her on the couch. A vase exploded and everyone came running in.  
  
"Whoa, not on my couch!" cried Piper.  
  
"Please take me somewhere else," screamed Phoebe as another contraction hit.  
  
"The loft," said Brian. "Shimmer her there,"  
  
"I guess," said Cole.  
  
"I'll get the medical bag and meet you guys there," said Paige.  
  
Cole attempted to shimmer away but nothing happened.  
  
"Shit, that's right everyone's powers are gone," said Piper. "Get her into the sunroom,"  
  
"What?" cried Phoebe. Cole walked her into the sunroom and Prue propped up a lot of pillows. He laid her down.  
  
"Phoebe your baby will just have to be born in the nexus," said Prue. "The baby is ready to come out now," She looked under Phoebe's gown. "It's really ready,"  
  
"Should I push?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"Yeah," said Piper as Cole gripped Phoebe's hand.  
  
She pushed and screamed. "I hate you Cole!"  
  
"I love you too," said Cole smiling.  
  
"Don't be charming," sobbed Phoebe. "You did this to me,"  
  
She pushed again.  
  
"Takes two to tango sweetheart," said Cole. We see the head.  
  
Phoebe saw Glen taping the whole thing.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"He's taping the moment," said Paige.  
  
"But what if it gets out into the public?" asked Prue.  
  
"It has a charm on it," said Paige. "It can't be taken out of this house,"  
  
"Your turning into Grams," said Prue smirking.  
  
"I think I'll take that as a compliment," said Paige.  
  
"Pheebs I need a couple more pushes," said Piper.  
  
"I can't," sobbed Phoebe. "I can't do it,"  
  
"Oh, yes you can," said Piper. "Phoebe push now," Phoebe took another push and another wave of pain hit her. "Oh my God!"  
  
"I know it hurts sweetheart," said Piper soothingly. "But come on,"  
  
"Alright just shut the hell up," said Phoebe.  
  
"One big push and the baby is out," said Piper.  
  
"Alright," said Phoebe. She took a breath looked at Cole and pushed hard. The baby came out crying and Cole kissed Phoebe.  
  
"It's a beautiful baby girl," said Piper holding the girl. She had a bit of brown hair on top of her head and striking blue eyes. Piper wrapped that baby in cloth. Paige was copying all the information.  
  
"We should get to the hospital," said Prue demonstrating that she had her power back.  
  
"Hello, Parker-Patricia Halliwell" said Phoebe kissing the top of her baby's head. She looked at Cole. "Thank you,"  
  
"Thank you," said Cole admiring their little one.  
  
****Halliwell Manor-That Night**** Phoebe and Parker were declared fine to go home and rest. Phoebe was sitting on her bed breast-feeding Parker as everyone made visits to hold the little one. Wyatt even took a liking to her despite Leo's remark of how he'll get jealous when Cole's attention will be focused on Parker.  
  
When Phoebe finished feeding Parker she asked Cole if she wanted to hold her. He hadn't held her yet.  
  
"I shouldn't," said Cole.  
  
"Why not?" asked Phoebe. "She's your baby girl too,"  
  
"I'm scared," said Cole. "What if I drop her or something?"  
  
"You won't," said Phoebe smiling. "Go ahead, try it," Phoebe settled Parker in Cole's arms. It was obvious he never held a baby before.  
  
"She's so tiny," said Cole. "And beautiful. Just like you,"  
  
"Look she's opening her eyes," said Phoebe as Parker opens her eyes.  
  
Piper knocks on the door with Wyatt.  
  
"Can we come in?" asked Piper.  
  
"Yeah, sure, come on," said Cole moving over so Piper could sit with Wyatt.  
  
"I wanted Wyatt to meet his little cousin," said Piper.  
  
"Wyatt, honey, this is your new cousin," said Phoebe sweetly.  
  
"Cousin," squealed Wyatt pointing to Parker.  
  
"Oh My God! He just said his third word," said Piper happily.  
  
"I think we are like the happiest family ever," said Paige as her, Prue, Brian, Leo, and Glenn enter.  
  
"Oh, we definitely are. No doubt about that," said Prue smiling.  
  
"I mean we are so lucky. We have our family, people who care about us, our significant others or for some of us our spouses, our children and/or nephew/niece and our health," said Paige.  
  
"Speaking, of which," started Glenn getting down on one knee. "Paige Matthews, will you marry me?" asked Glenn pulling out an engagement ring.  
  
"Oh My God! Yes!" screamed Paige as Glenn puts the ring on her finger.  
  
They kiss passionately.  
  
"So there's no couple in this room that isn't engaged," said Brian. "Hey Paige, maybe we could have a double wedding," said Prue.  
  
"Maybe, that would be great," said Paige.  
  
"Ok, well we're all going to leave you, Cole, and Parker alone. Bye!" said Leo as everyone exits the room.  
  
Phoebe and Cole snuggle with Parker in Cole's arms.  
  
Author's Note: Aw! That was such a great chapter! I can't believe ColeTurner4Ever and myself wrote that, we must be really good! LOL! Ok, well anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter MIGHT be Parker developing her. can you guess it? Powers, that's right! So chapter 28, coming soon! In the meantime, please REVIEW!! ALSO: Chapter 28 Contest:  
What I want you to do is to write chapter 28. You can write about anything that you want just DON'T make Cole become evil or make anything bad happen to him, he's been through enough. Also, no wedding of Prue/Brian or Paige/Glenn. So, I'm leaving it up to you, you can write about whatever you want. Oh, and it doesn't have to be an R rated chapter. I just have "United" rated R because of some of the language and content. If you need any help, feel free to im me and I will be happy to help you. The whole point of this contest is for you to write a chapter that will begin another saga, like the one with Cole. The saga should be able to last a good 10 chapters if not more. So keep that in mind. RULES:  
  
I need full fledge chapters. Please space, I don't have glasses and I will not squint. If you don't space, I will automatically disqualify your entry no matter how good it is.  
  
PLEASE NOTE: I HAVE CREATIVE CONTROL AND IF YOU WIN, AND IF I FEEL THE NEED TO EDIT SOME THINGS OR ADD I WILL. JUST A NOTE SO NO ONE GETS MAD.  
  
That's it, have fun and be creative. The WINNER will receive first credit and their chapter will be posted. Chapter 28 is in your hands! I'm excited to see what you come up with! The deadline is Tuesday, January 27, 2004. All entries must be due in on that day by 8:30 p.m., Eastern Time. Entries will be accepted on Wednesday, January 28, 2004 unless you've asked me for an extension and I know.  
  
Also, Oldbeldam, Darlene, if you read this please e-mail me!!!!!!! ASAP!!!!!!!!!! 


	28. Here We Go Again

Disclaimer: Piper Halliwell/Wyatt, Phoebe Halliwell, and Paige Matthews/Halliwell don't belong to me as do Leo Wyatt, Wyatt Matthew Halliwell, Cole Turner, Victor Bennett, Darryl Morris, Shelia Morris, and any other characters that appear on the show don't. Ashanti, Beyonce Knowles, and Jay-Z don't belong to me. Brian belongs to me, as does Darlene, the Raven second vanquishing spell also belongs to me. The Source vanquishing spell to Aaron Spelling and the creators of 'Charmed', and Veronica belongs to ColeTurner4Ever. Please e-mail with any comments you may have at Mattman39151@aol.com.  
  
United Chapter 28!!  
  
Author's Note: Ok, well I held a Chapter 28 Contest and the winner is Michael, FF.net penname-Charmed-Leo, Screename-Whitewater13)! This chapter is his entry! I hope you all enjoy it! I'll be back next chapter!  
  
****Halliwell Manor-Basement (Prue And Brian's Room)**** "Parker is just so adorable!" Prue said to Brain for about the tenth time that night. "Did you see her little hands! And those tiny fingers and miniature curled up toes! Oh. Oh bless her." She gave a soft sigh. Brian, who had been staring at the ceiling and only half-listening to Prue babble about her niece, rolled over in bed and put his arms around her.  
  
"Miss Halliwell, I do believe that you're getting broody." Prue scoffed.  
  
"Am not!" She declared, although deep within her she could feel her biological clock ticking away. In fact its alarm was blaring at her, but for the moment she ignored it. She rolled over as well, so now she was facing Brian. He picked up a stand of her hair that had escaped from its ponytail and tucked it behind her ear. Prue smiled as Brian nibbled on her neck. "Mmmm."  
  
"You do realize that having a kid would require an awful lot of work?"  
  
"I know, Brian. There are the midnight feedings and the diapers and." Brian rolled his eyes, putting a finger on her lips to stop her from going on.  
  
"I meant here. In our little basement bedroom. The groundwork, if you will."  
  
"Oh. OH!" Prue said, her eyes widening. "I see." She said, catching herself just in time and trying her best to sound seductive.  
  
Brian laughed slightly. "Yeah."  
  
"Then I guess we'd better start some of that hard work right now, huh?"  
  
Brian cocked an eyebrow at her. "You think?"  
  
"Uh-huh." Prue gave a little wave of her hand and the comforter flew over them both, enveloping them completely. A giggle could be heard, but we're not sure whether it's Prue or Brian. ****Halliwell Manor-Piper's Room**** The moonlight shimmered over Piper's skin and made soft patterns across the room, giving the place a whole new, almost sensual, effect. Too bad there was nobody there to share it with her. She sighed and turned over, looking at the empty spot next to her. She couldn't sleep. She got up and leaned against the headboard, biting her lip and thinking for a little while before snapping on the lamp on the table beside her bed.  
  
She pulled open the drawer and looked inside. Inside was an envelope with her passport, birth certificate, Wyatt's birth certificate and other important documents in it. She put it on top of the table without giving it a second glance. That wasn't what she was looking for. Then out came the second wallet that she liked to keep in there with some money in it, just in case and that went on top of the documents.  
  
Next came a box of heated hair curlers and an assorted array of tangled hair ties. They went on the top too, some of the hair things escaping and falling down the side between the bed and the cabinet. But Piper either didn't notice or care. Then there was a baby thermometer still in its packet, Wyatt hadn't been ill enough for her to use it yet, thank God!  
  
The romance novel she was reading came out and then a long black velvet box containing a necklace that she had been given for her sixteenth birthday. The clasp was broken and she kept forgetting to get it fixed. The last thing in there was a receipt for the hair curlers, and she screwed that up and threw it at the bin. It missed and she just decided to blow it up. It disappeared with a small flick of flame.  
  
The wooden bottom of the drawer was covered in a layer of dust. Piper put her hand right inside the drawer and fiddled with the underside of the table with a slight frown. Her fingers scrabbled and then she felt a small notch. She smiled with recognition and moved her deft digits slightly right. There. She inserted her nail into a small crack and pulled. A section of the table fell out into the drawer with a clatter. A secret compartment. One that even Phoebe didn't know about.  
  
Piper reached up inside and her fingertips brushed a cool metal object. She pulled it out into the light, holding it up between finger and thumb like she would do with a scrying crystal and the necklace glinted. But instead of a crystal there were two rings dangling from the chain. Her fingers, suddenly feeling clumsy, fumbled with the clasp and the necklace sprang open.  
  
The second-oldest Charmed One slipped the two rings off the chain and held them up. She ran a finger around one's circumference and closed her eyes. She had done that often since Grams had died. This was the ring that she had given to Leo so that the white-lighter could give it back to her when he proposed.  
  
The other ring was her actual wedding ring. A plain, flawless gold band. She slipped both of them back on her ring finger, covering up the tan line that she had developed from when they had last been there. Piper examined them from every angle, and smiled. It faded slightly. She had torn these rings off when she had learned of Leo's feeling for a demon and hidden them away. She hadn't seen them since that day.  
  
"Do I want to be Mrs. Leo Wyatt again?" She paused, hoping for a sign. Like a chorus of angels from up high. Or even a pig flying past her window would do. But no. Nothing. Things weren't that easy. "Am I *ready* to be Mrs. Leo Wyatt again?" She asked herself softly, slipping both of the rings off her finger and realizing that was something that only she could decide.  
  
She enclosed her fist around them for a few seconds and then pushed the compartment back into place, but not before shoving the necklace back in. She re-piled all of her stuff back into the space and, leaving the two rings on the top of the table, flicked off the lamp and settled down to sleep, suddenly feeling quite content.  
  
****Underworld**** "I don't understand how we can win. They killed Elizabeth. They've vanquished several Sources! Belthazor has been turned *good* by them. They are much too powerful to mess with," The demon's voice bounced off the roughly hewn cavern's walls and reverberated in the emptiness. At the top of the chamber it was total darkness, and at the bottom flaming torches in bracket on the walls pierced the gloom.  
  
The demon was kneeling down and looking up to talk to the other presence in the Underworld cave. It appears that his comrade is sitting in a chair carved from stone, almost a throne. The torches on this side of the room are out, and the throne demon's face and identity is hidden in shadow. The kneeling demon licked his scaly lips nervously with a forked tongue. Power - dark power - emanated from the faceless figure.  
  
"The way to victory is simple," She had a cold voice, definitely feminine, and it sent chills down the cowering demon's spine. He tried his hardest not to show fear. Rumor was that his Queen could smell fear as well as any animal. "The Charmed One's themselves have few weaknesses. One of the few is their men, who happen to be weak themselves. Two half-demons, a white- lighter and a mortal. Just wait. You shall see." She waved her hand at the stone altar between them. There was a pool of what looked like black ink, reflecting the flames on its monochrome surface.  
  
The pool rippled and started to turn into moving images. Prue and Brian in a corner at Phoebe and Cole's wedding. Lying in bed together. Glenn proposing to Paige. Paige standing on tiptoe to kiss her fiancé. Cole in an awkward sleep by Phoebe's hospital bed, looking uncomfortable on a chair with Parker asleep in her hospital-issued crib. Phoebe feeding Cole cake on their wedding day. The images faded then ended.  
  
"I'm afraid that I do not understand."  
  
"You see. Rorca, isn't it?" The demon merely nodded; humbled that she knew his name. "You see their powers are rooted in their bonds as sisters. Belthazor once got a demon to break that bond, thus making them lose their powers. But we do not need a demon for that. You see jealousy and rivalry over men could easily tear four siblings apart. What better way to induce a sisterly argument by making them catch their man with his tongue down someone else's throat? Especially if that someone happened to be a sister."  
  
"A few words, a bit of powder. And their guys will be powerless to stop themselves from partner swapping." She paused, and ragged breathing was all that was heard from her. "However the white-lighter will be hardest of all. He isn't currently sleeping in the house; he stays Up There, meaning that you cannot get to him. I trust you to find a way."  
  
"Ah. I see. A brilliant plan, mistress."  
  
"Of course it is. It's one of my plans. Maybe you're not as stupid as I first thought. Break their bonds as sisters. That's the key to defeating them. Be gone and do my bidding," The she-demon clicked her fingers and a packet of red powder appeared in Rorca's clawed hands. He nodded and shimmered out without standing up.  
  
****Halliwell Manor-Paige And Glenn's Room**** Paige slept curled into a ball and snuggled into Glenn's arms. Glenn snored softly, but it didn't bother the redhead and she slept on. Glenn had his arms around Paige in a protective gesture, and they lay there sharing body heat. The glowing clock on the nightstand read three in the morning.  
  
Rorca shimmered in, now in human form. He was taller then the average man and had long, straggly black hair that hung in a greasy curtain around his ears. He pulled the packet filled with a finely ground red powder from thin air. He opened it and sprinkled the tiniest amount onto Glenn's upper lip. As the slumbering mortal inhaled through his nose the powder was drawn up his nasal passage. The demon put more powder on, a larger amount this time.  
  
"Effreno amor absum caecigenus," (I'm a Latin student, by the way, and that means 'Let love be blinded') Glenn inhaled it and then sneezed, waking both him and Paige up. The demon quickly shimmered out before the couple could see him.  
  
"Bless you, honey." Paige murmured.  
  
"Mm.. Thanks. 'Night Paige." And soon the room was filled with steady, rhythmic breathing again.  
  
****Halliwell Manor-Basement (Prue And Brian's Room)**** Prue and Brian were now asleep. Prue's arm was draped across Brian's chest. They were both breathing slowly and rhythmically, smiles on both of their faces. The sheet was rising and falling as they breathed. They looked so happy, so content. The demon shimmered in and shattered the happy moment to pieces.  
  
The demon was right by Brian. The soft noise that shimmering made subconsciously unsettled Prue and she turned and rolled over, moving her arm from Brian's chest. The demon froze, but it soon became clear that they were both still asleep and Rorca let out a foul-smelling sigh of relief. He got out the powder again and made Brian breathe it in.  
  
"Effreno amor abs-" The demon never finished his sentence. Brian woke up and started to choke, sitting bolt upright. Prue pointed her finger at the lamp and used her power to turn on the light.  
  
"Are you ok, ho- Oh, OH!" She spotted the demon and waved he arm at it, sending him crashing into the door to the bathroom. The door splintered and chunks of it flew everywhere. The demon flew backwards and smacked his head on the solid porcelain of the basin. He grunted.  
  
"Effreno amor absum caecigenus!" He muttered before shimmering out. His blood left a yellow stain on the white sink.  
  
"Is he gone?" Brian asked, recovering from his coughing fit. Prue astral projected into the bathroom.  
  
"Yeah, he shimmered away!" Her astral self called before returning to her bed and her body.  
  
"What time is it?" Brian asked.  
  
Prue scrabbled on her nightstand for her watch. Finding it, she checked the face. "A little after three in the morning. Why?"  
  
"I'll shimmer us to the attic to look in the Book of Shadows, then. That way we won't wake anyone up."  
  
Prue shrugged. "Sure. It's not worth waking everyone up and putting them on full alert until we know who he is. Although he was in human form so I don't know if we'll even be able to spot him in there." They disappeared.  
  
****Halliwell Manor-Phoebe And Cole's Room**** Cole had a stiff neck from sleeping in such an awkward position on the chair. Well at least they'd discharged Phoebe now. He was sleeping in a proper bed instead of a chair.He woke up and rubbed the nape of his neck. He looked over at Phoebe, who was sleeping soundly, exhausted after labor. He smiled sleepily and went to check on little Parker. *His* little baby Parker. He got up, stretched, rotated his shoulders backwards and crossed to the crib. He gave a soft, proud Dad sigh as she yawned. He gently played with her fingers and tickled the palm of her hand. She stirred but didn't wake up.  
  
He suddenly detected an evil presence in the room. He whirled around and there was a demon standing there. Cole formed an energy ball in his hand and flung it at the demon, who calmly stepped to one side. It hit a vase of congratulation flowers from Elise that a courier had delivered. The vase exploded, sending shards of china skimming through the air. Water sloshed everywhere and the flowers fell to the floor, delicate petals singed and ruined.  
  
Phoebe and Parker woke up at the same time. Parker started crying and put up a shimmering light purple shield around her. Cole and Phoebe had little time to admire their child though as they moved into battle positions. Phoebe spin kicked the demon, sending him flying into the wall.  
  
"Piper! Paige!" She yelled for the sisters that were closest to her and were most likely to hear. The demon got his packet of powder out again but Phoebe, thinking that he was reaching for a weapon, kicked it into the air. The demon caught it deftly; snatching it out of the air just as Cole was about to fry it with an energy ball.  
  
"Phoebe!" Piper pounded on the door. Dammit! Phoebe had locked it so she could get some alone time with Cole and Parker. The pounding stopped. Piper had probably gone to get Paige to orb them in. Paige, unfortunately, could sleep through anything, even one of San Francisco's famous earthquakes. Phoebe lunged for the door, but the demon hit her with an energy ball and she crashed into the wardrobe, buckling the doors inwards. The mirrors on the front shattered, sending reflective shards all over the floor where they sparkled like raindrops in the moonlight. They hadn't turned a light on yet.  
  
"Phoebe!" Cole yelled. She was unconscious and bleeding from a cut above one eye. "Prue! Leo!" He yelled. Rorca wrenched the lamp from the bedside table. The cord snapped with a small display of sparks. He shattered the lamp over Cole's head. Cole crumpled and Rorca took out his bag of powder again, brushing the dust up Cole's nose.  
  
"Effreno amor absum caecigenus," Three sets of orbing lights appeared in the room. Before he was even fully formed Brian threw an energy ball at the intruder. But the orbing lights were bright and it made it hard to see. So it hit the packet instead and burned it up with a loud crackle and a puff of smoke. The demon quickly shimmered out.  
  
****Underworld**** Rorca's cries for mercy echoed around the cave. He had come back and told his Queen that he had failed, and had lost the powder in doing so. He had no other choice; he needed more of that powder to complete the mission. Lying would have carried an even greater penalty. The leather swished through the air and cracked down again on the demon's flesh. Yellow blood oozed from its wounds and dripped thickly off of its sides.  
  
"Will you fail me again?" Swish, crack. The blood made a spattering noise and it hit the floor.  
  
"No, no! I p-promise!" The demon's back had been literally cut to ribbons by the leather whip being used on him. He was chained by his wrists and ankles to a stone table and was being tortured for his failure.  
  
"Good, because I hate failures," The female demon on the throne came out of the shadows, but was shrouded in a black hooded cloak so her identity is still a mystery to us. She raised a scabbed, pale hand and the demon with the whip reluctantly stepped back.  
  
"If I give you some more powder will you complete the job?"  
  
"Yes! Yes! Anything! Please."  
  
"Good." She snapped her fingers and the torturer, chains, table and all disappeared from view, leaving the demon bleeding on the floor. More powder appeared in the demon's lap. She conjured a fireball in her hand. "This fireball is made for you. If you fail no matter where you go this will find you and kill you. You got that?" No answer. "HAVE YOU GOT THAT?" She bellowed.  
  
"Y-yes. Failure is unacceptable," He wailed.  
  
"Good. Now get the white-lighter and be quick about it!" She screamed. The demon nodded and shimmered out of the cavern again.  
  
****Halliwell Manor-Phoebe And Cole's Room**** Leo bent over Phoebe and healed her. The cut slowly disappeared and she regained consciousness. Brian was gently trying to wake Cole up. Neither Leo nor Prue knew how big an effect their healing would have in waking up a half-demon. They could heal his cut but they weren't sure how else they could help.  
  
"Parker!" Phoebe asked, sitting bolt upright amongst the wreckage of the wardrobe doors.  
  
"Right here, sweetie," Piper said, showing her sister the sleeping one-day- old child. "You know, being an auntie's kinda' cool. You can always hand the kid back to its Mommy."  
  
"I definitely agree with that," Paige said, raising her hand. Her hair was disheveled and her eyes were glassy. She was leaning against the doorframe and covered her mouth to try and stifle a huge yawn she had coming on. Piper and Phoebe rolled their eyes at one another. Paige would understand. One day..  
  
Prue was sitting on the end of Phoebe's bed, her head in her hands. She was frowning and muttering to herself. She looked up, her blue eyes confused and angered. She let out a frustrated growl.  
  
"I can't remember!"  
  
"What, sweetie?" Piper asked.  
  
"What the demon said was in Latin, but I didn't hear it properly, so I don't know what he said." Piper put an arm around her.  
  
"It's ok, you'll work it out," Piper gave her older sister's shoulders a gentle squeeze.  
  
"I think it's time we hit the Book of Shadows." Paige said, yawning again.  
  
"Agreed."  
  
"I'll stay here and watch Wyatt and Parker, if you like," Leo said, holding his hand out to help Phoebe up. Phoebe accepted and got to her feet, taking Parker from Piper and putting her back in her crib.  
  
"Thanks, Leo." Brian had just got Cole to start to stir, so Prue bent down and healed him the best she could.  
  
"How you feeling, sweetie?" Phoebe asked. Cole sat up and rubbed his head.  
  
"Like I got hit on the head by a lamp."  
  
"We're going to go to the Book of Shadows, are you alright to walk?" Phoebe asked. Cole nodded.  
  
"Uh-huh." He pulled himself up using the end of the bed for support. Leo orbed out and orbed back in with a very sleepy and confused Wyatt.  
  
"Do you mind if I tuck him into your bed?" Leo asked Cole and Phoebe. "He's still kinda tired." Phoebe nodded.  
  
"Sure, go ahead." All the adults except Leo left Phoebe's bedroom, and Leo listened to the footsteps fading on the stairs. The floorboards above him creaked as they entered the attic. Leo put Wyatt into the bed and covered him up. As soon as he was warm and covered up again Wyatt went straight back to sleep. Leo smiled and stroked his hair. He really hoped that it would work out between him and Piper. He missed living here, living with his son.  
  
He sighed and sat down on the rocking chair that Veronica had bought Phoebe for her baby shower. He rocked himself slowly back and forth, every now and then checking on the two sleeping infants. The floorboards creaked again, but Leo didn't give it a second thought. Again they creaked. Then he realized that the noise was coming from *behind* him.  
  
Suddenly the rocking chair tipped backwards with a loud crash, winding Leo. Someone was pinning his arms to the back of the chair. He struggled but they held their vice-like grip on his biceps, digging their fingers in and bruising the bone. Why had no one heard the crash? Why was no one coming?  
  
"Wyatt, Parker, danger!" Thankfully, his niece understood and put up her shield. So did Wyatt. A strip of duct tape was put across his mouth. "Mmm! MMM!" Then somebody else was putting some sort of powder just below his nose. He turned his head to try and dislodge it but a strong hand slammed his head back down so that he was facing upwards again. Leo took a breath in through his nose at the pain, and then realized he had inhaled the dust.  
  
"Nighty night, white-lighter." Something connected hard with his forehead and his vision swirled and went black.  
  
"Effreno amor absum caecigenus. It's done." Rorca incinerates the packet to destroy any evidence that the Charmed Ones could use against him and then him and his crony shimmer out of the room. 


	29. I'm Falling For Someone Else Part I

Disclaimer: Piper Halliwell/Wyatt, Phoebe Halliwell, and Paige Matthews/Halliwell don't belong to me as do Leo Wyatt, Wyatt Matthew Halliwell, Cole Turner, Glenn Belland, Victor Bennett, Darryl Morris, Shelia Morris, and any other characters that appear on the show don't. Ashanti, Beyonce Knowles, and Jay-Z don't belong to me. Brian belongs to me, as does Darlene, Raven, and the second Raven vanquishing spell. The Source vanquishing spell belongs to Aaron Spelling and the creators of 'Charmed', and Veronica belongs to ColeTurner4Ever. Please e-mail with any comments you may have at Mattman39151@aol.com.  
  
United Chapter 29!!  
  
A/N: Hey, everybody, this is Matthew. I have the honor to present to you the first chapter (besides his winning Chapter 28 entry) written by my brand-new co-writer, Charmed-Leo! I hope you enjoy it!!  
  
****Halliwell Manor-Phoebe and Cole's Bedroom**** "Leo? Leo wake up..." The voice above him echoed like it was bouncing around inside a huge empty space. The very reverberating voice hurt his head and when he opened his eyes the dim rays of light that pierced through the slits were so painful to his aching eyeballs and head that he screwed them shut again. "I just saw your eyes move, bub. I know you're awake..." As the voice became more defined but in no way less painful he realized that was Paige talking to him.  
  
"Uh..." Leo groaned, realizing that he could no longer keep up the pretence of unconsciousness. He opened his eyes, feeling his pupils contract quickly at the glare. He forced his eyelids to stay open and looked up at Paige. She pushed his hair back from his forehead to get a better look at the ugly blue and purple bruise on his forehead.  
  
"They really hit you hard, huh?" She commented, drawing her hand back in surprise as a small swaddling of little white orbs covered the bruise and softly healed it. Leo sat up slowly, waiting for a wave of dizziness to hit. When none came he sat right up, only to have a huge head rush and to nearly faint again.  
  
"Ok, whoa..." He said, gulping and trying to stay balanced.  
  
"Easy," Paige said, putting her hand on his arm. A cool feeling rippled across the bare skin from her touch, sending a waved of Goosebumps up his arm that made all of the hairs stand on end. He gave a pleasant shiver and smiled at his sister-in-law.  
  
The light from the corridor spilled into the room and bounced off of the shimmering coils of red hair that hung about Paige's pale face. She took a milk-white hand and brushed a gleaming tendril behind her ear. Her dark eyes looked down at her whitelighter in concern.  
  
"Leo?"  
  
"What? Oh, yeah, I'm fine," He said, feeling his mouth go dry as she helped him up. He licked his lips.  
  
"We thought that big crash was odd..." Paige gave a small laugh. Leo looked around the room, something – anything – to stop him staring at Paige, and saw that his son and niece had put down their shields now. He went over to Wyatt and picked him up. Paige went over to Parker but the tiny infant was now dead to the world so she left her niece asleep.  
  
"Demons came in and did something to me..." The whitelighter shook his head. "Look, you know, never mind. All I got was a bump on the head..." He lifted Wyatt above his head and the kid gurgled sleepily. Paige looked at him sceptically from behind his back but just shrugged.  
  
"As long as you're sure that you're ok... Are you coming up to the attic now?" Leo put Wyatt back into Phoebe's bed.  
  
"No, Paige, just... Stay here a minute..." He walked slowly and deliberately towards her. "Stay with me a little while longer..."  
  
"Paige!" The voice above them was muffled by the wood and plaster between them and the voice's owner, but they could still catch the impatient note in it.  
  
"Sorry, Leo. Gotta go," Paige said quickly, orbing out and leaving Leo alone as the lights faded.  
  
"Damn," He whispered softly, before orbing out to follow her.  
  
****Halliwell Manor-Attic**** Prue's long slender fingers flipped so familiarly through the Book of Shadows, the engagement ring on her finger glittering with every turn of a page. But it didn't stop Cole from looking at her, admiring her posture, watching how her raven hair fell just so in front of her eyes and how she would reach up to brush it away...  
  
He played with the wedding ring on his finger. The gold band encircling the digit meant nothing to him. The ring was a circle, symbol of love's eternity. The 'everlasting' love that he and Phoebe shared. That he and Phoebe *thought* that they shared. But gold could be melted, remoulded and love could be just the same... Phoebe was standing next to Prue but she paled in comparison to her older sister. If Phoebe was a star then Prue was all of the Heavens. Phoebe glowed but Prue blazed like a thousand stars.  
  
He was eyeing up his brother's fiancée and he knew it. But what did it matter? Prue was beautiful, his brother would have to get used to other guys looking at her in a hungry way... able to look but not touch... Brian could touch, Brian could feel, love... And he? No. He could not. Prue would blast him backwards out of the Manor if he ever tried to make a move on her.  
  
But you never know unless you try... He got up from his chair and ignored the two sets of orbing lights as the appeared in front of him. He skirted round them to avoid being crushed by an incoming Paige and Leo and came up behind Prue at the Book of Shadows.  
  
"So... Find anything?" He inhaled the smell of the jasmine in her shampoo and her perfume... She had a much different taste in perfume than Phoebe. This perfume was classy, executive, expensive perfume. Phoebe's taste in perfume was more like air freshener.  
  
"No, not yet..." Prue turned around and barged into his chest. "Oh, jeez Cole, talk about personal space issues..." She shunted him away a few feet with her powers, his shoes skidding across the wooden boards and rumpling up a rug. "That is how far you need to stay from me. Want me to draw a chalk circle to make it clearer?"  
  
"Prue lay off..." Phoebe said, entwining her arm with Cole's. Cole fought hard to not wrench his arm out of Phoebe's clingy, hideously needy and dependant grasp. Eventually he disentangled her from him and moved a few steps into Prue's "Personal Space" area.  
  
"That's it. I'm getting out the chalk..." She paused and then turned to Phoebe. "And, no, Phoebe, I didn't like him when I was alive, and now that I'm dead, guess what? He still ain't my number one guy. I do not want my brother-in-law practically hugging me, ok?" Cole's heart plummeted. Prue hated him. She gave a disgusted shake of her body and turned back to the book.  
  
"Well if you're going to be like that then why didn't you say something at our wedding?" Phoebe grabbed Prue's shoulder and whirled her around to face her. "The priest does a whole section of 'anyone objecting to this union' and *that* was your time to speak Prue, not now!" She paused in her rant, a cruel smile playing across her lips. "Oh, sorry, Prue, I forgot. You were to busy trying to suck Brian's face off at my wedding to listen to that part, weren't you? You make me so mad!"  
  
"Guys, I thought my role of mediator was over now! Quit arguing!" Piper yelled. She was ignored.  
  
"Oh, because you've never kissed Cole have you? You're the perfect virgin angel, aren't you Phoebe?" Prue gave a sarcastic snort of laughter. Phoebe's mouth opened and closed for about a second and then another insult left hr lips.  
  
"Oh, by the way, Prue, I'm pretty sure that it wasn't just Brian's face that you were sucking that day!"  
  
"Are you calling me a slut?"  
  
"No, I'm calling you a hypocritical BITCH!" She put on a sweet voice and clasped her hands over her chest. "'Oh, I hate Cole, he was evil...'" Her voice snapped back to her vicious, bitchy arguing state. "What about your fiancé, how about reformed demon boy over there?" She jabbed a finger at Brian. "So Cole's brother's good enough for you but Cole's not good enough for me?"  
  
"Phoebe! That's... No, I... That's not what I..." Prue stuttered, lost for words for once.  
  
"Yeah, I thought so. I don't see you complaining about your ex-demon boyfriend because you're too busy getting LAID!" Phoebe yelled. She was red in the face now and her hair had fallen across her features. She stormed to the door and opened it, slamming it loudly behind her. Immediately, Wyatt and Parker started wailing in Phoebe's bedroom downstairs.  
  
"Oh, thanks for waking the kids up Phoebe!" Prue yelled.  
  
"She cracked the doorframe..." Brian muttered quietly, looking at the small crevice appearing in the wood as Phoebe left the room. He was surprised at how ugly a Halliwell sister argument could get. There was so much mudslinging going on there that Prue and Phoebe might as well have been wrestling in the stuff... He paused, a smile flittering across his lips.  
  
Hmm... Phoebe wrestling in mud... That idea was definitely one worth holding onto... What was with Prue anyway? She was being such a bitch to poor Phoebe. What the hell did Phoebe do to deserve that? He felt sorry for her and he couldn't help thinking about how good she looked despite her messed up hair and bright red face. No one was volunteering to go after Phoebe so he offered.  
  
"I'll go... See if she's ok..." He said before shimmering out of the attic to find Phoebe.  
  
****Halliwell Manor-Phoebe and Cole's Bedroom**** "You know you're gorgeous when you're angry..." He commented, shimmering into her bedroom and coming up behind Phoebe. She was sitting in the rocking chair that was a gift from Veronica, comforting her daughter with one arm by gently rocking her. Gradually, Parker's wailing stopped and diminished to a happy gurgle.  
  
"What?" Phoebe gave a nervous laugh and turned around.  
  
"You're gorgeous when you're angry," Brian repeated, walking towards Phoebe. Phoebe got out of the chair and took a step backwards.  
  
"Uh-huh, yeah..." She put Parker down in her crib. "See the problem with this scene is that you're engaged to Prue, an-..." Brian moving in and kissing her cut her off. Their lips met and his tongue invaded her mouth. After a few seconds Phoebe broke away from him. "Ok, see I was telling you about how you're engaged to Prue, remember?" Although, after there little argument what better way to get back at her oldest sister than by having Prue's fiancé kissing her willingly?  
  
"Are you gonna tell Prue? 'Cause I'm not..." He moved in close again, pulling her towards him by putting his hands on her hips.  
  
"Even if you're not bothered *I'm* married and it would totally break Cole... I can't do that to him again..." She pushed both of his hands off of Brian and the half-demon stepped away from her.  
  
"Say the word baby and he's out of your life for good," He conjured up an energy ball in his hand.  
  
"Whoa, whoa, WHOA! NO! You are *not* gonna kill my husband, mister..." Phoebe said, jabbing her finger at his chest. Brian pouted.  
  
"Please ask me too?" He said pleadingly. Phoebe's face was all of the answer he needed. "Fine," He extinguished the energy ball grudgingly by cupping his hands over it. "But you've just got to say the word and he can be a charcoal stain, you got that?"  
  
"I don't. Want him. Dead," She said firmly, shivering with pleasure as Brian disappeared and reappeared behind her, tracing his tongue along a shoulder blade exposed by Phoebe's off-the-shoulders nightie. A tiny moan escaped her lips but then she sealed her mouth shut again.  
  
"Sure?" Brian asked seductively.  
  
"Sure," Phoebe said just as firmly, but quieter and less angry now.  
  
"Fine. You sure know how to ruin a guy's fun though..." And then there was a cold feeling as the shimmer just clipped her as Brian disappeared. Her skin tingled with the delight of forbidden love, but she crushed all desire. She loved Cole, no one else.  
  
****Halliwell Manor-Attic**** Glenn decided that he was not looking for curves. He did not want some model that had crammed implants into every part of her body, just so she looked better when twirling onstage in a sleazy strip club so equally sleazy middle-aged men could cram twenties into her G-string. No. Those types of girls - whilst pretty in their own plastic, angular kind of way – did nothing for him.  
  
But Piper... The very essence of hearth and home personified stood before him in all of her natural glory. She hadn't slept too well; there were purple shadows under her eyes. She wore no makeup so her skin was blotchy in places and her eyes looked too puffy. Her hair was tangled and scraped back into a ponytail but she looked stunning. Stunning standing there in slightly-too-short silk pyjamas. But then she was Piper: she'd look stunning in anything.  
  
In his opinion, better than some unnatural, surgery scarred bimbo that gyrated around a pole and for a little extra would dance on your table for you or even your lap. Piper was nothing like that. She had a kid for Christ's sake and she still looked radiant.  
  
Piper cocked her head. A curtain of tangled brown hair fell to one side of her head. She could still hear Wyatt crying. Phoebe was probably having a hard time comforting Piper's son.  
  
"I'm gonna go and see Wyatt, ok?" She left the room, closing the door a lot more gently than Phoebe. Glenn got up to go as well.  
  
"Hey, where are *you* going?" Paige asked.  
  
"The bathroom," Glenn said. "Don't worry, you won't miss me... I don't have any powers, remember? If all of you magical people can't find the demon that attacked then how much chance does a mortal have of being useful?" He left the attic as well.  
  
"He's got a point there..." Cole said with a shrug.  
  
"Hey, it's not his fault that he can't fry anyone one a whim, ya know..." Paige said, sticking up for Glenn. She stepped up beside Prue who had quit looking in the book because she was still reeling from the argument with Phoebe. "Well come on, we're only halfway through this thing..." Paige said, starting to flick pages.  
  
****Halliwell Manor-Bathroom**** Glenn locked the door behind him with a well-oiled click. He climbed into the bathtub and pressed his ear to the cold tiled wall. He could dimly hear Piper and Phoebe's conversation through the divider between the bathroom and Phoebe's room.  
  
"...into... room, ok? ...better... there" Then he missed what Phoebe said, she must have her back to the wall. It was just a remotely Phoebe-sounding jumble of sounds. "...Pheebs. Night..." A door opened and closed. Glenn climbed out of the bath and went to the door. He paused, trying to remember which door was Piper's room. He slipped down the dark corridor and stopped when he heard motherly crooning.  
  
He entered without knocking. "Hey, Piper..." She gave a stifled scream, turning away from Wyatt's closet nursery and moving out into the room. She stood at the foot of her bed and looked at him accusingly.  
  
"Glenn!" She calmed down slightly. "Sorry, you scared me..." Glenn leaned against the door, shutting it with his bodyweight. "Glenn..." He loved the way she uncertainty drew out his name. "What are you doing?" He crossed to Piper in two strides and pushed her backwards onto the bed. She shirked. "Gle-..." Piper was cut off by Glenn sitting astride her hips and leaning forward to kiss her hungrily, his teeth raking across her lips. His tongue brushed her back teeth.  
  
A sharp smack that resounded through the room like a pistol shot pulled him from his moment of passion. Piper had slapped him. In the mirror that he was now facing thanks to the force of Piper's blow he could already see a bright red hand mark rising on his cheek.  
  
"Glenn Belland what the *HELL* do you think you're doing?" Piper shouted.  
  
"Just having some fun with you, Pipe..."  
  
"Well *that* was not *fun*!" On the word fun her knee connected very hard between Glenn's legs. Glenn doubled over and gave a high-pitched gasp/shriek thing and Piper shoved him off of her. She rushed to Wyatt's crib, picked up her child and ran from the bedroom with him.  
  
Glenn fingered the slap mark on his face. "I love you Piper..." He whispered, already curled into a foetal position on the crumpled comforter.  
  
Author's Note: Hey, that was absolutely fantastic!! BRAVO, Charmed-Leo! What did you guys think? Was it good? The spell's starting to take affect. What will happen next? Chapter 30, coming soon!! In the meantime, please REVIEW!! 


	30. I'm Falling For Someone Else Part II

Disclaimer: Piper Halliwell/Wyatt, Phoebe Halliwell, and Paige Matthews/Halliwell don't belong to me as do Leo Wyatt, Wyatt Matthew Halliwell, Cole Turner, Glenn Belland, Victor Bennett, Darryl Morris, Shelia Morris, and any other characters that appear on the show don't. Ashanti, Beyonce Knowles, and Jay-Z don't belong to me. Brian belongs to me, as does Darlene, Raven, and the second Raven vanquishing spell. The Source vanquishing spell belongs to Aaron Spelling and the creators of 'Charmed', and Veronica belongs to ColeTurner4Ever. Please e-mail with any comments you may have at Mattman39151@aol.com.  
  
United Chapter 30!!  
  
A/N: Once, again, I, Matthew am here to present you with another chapter written by Charmed-Leo. I have some great news: I, Matthew, will be back to write chapter 31!! *Yay*! Anyway, I hope you like this chapter!  
  
****Halliwell Manor– Upper Hallway**** Piper ran out into the darkened corridor, clutching Wyatt in her arms. She pulled the baby blue blanket embellished with the Triquetera closer around his shoulders. Nervously, she looked over her shoulder and, when it became clear that Glenn wasn't following her, she leaned against the wall and sank to the floor.  
  
She was shocked at Glenn's actions. Her future brother-in-law had held her down on her bed and kissed her forcibly. She realized that her bottom lip was stinging and she put two fingers to her lip and withdrew them, noting that they felt warm. Smeared across her fingertips was a trace of sticky crimson blood. Glenn must have cut her lip with his teeth when he had kissed her. She shuddered as she relived the memory of his tongue exploring her mouth...  
  
"Come on, Wyatt... Hush for Mommy..." She gently whispered, bouncing the baby up and down slightly to try and stop him crying. The door to her room opened and she hurriedly flicked her free hand at Glenn. The mortal froze in place and she dashed past him into her bedroom, shutting the door and then locking it behind her with a shaking hand. At the click of the lock she felt safer and she stood there taking deep breaths before putting Wyatt back down in his crib, turning his mobile baby monitor on and watching him drift off to sleep.  
  
****Halliwell Manor– Piper's Bedroom**** The door handle pulled down and someone pushed the door. The handle sprang up again as the lock held and the person stopped pushing. The door shook as someone – Glenn – pounded on it. Piper looked at the door in fear as the hinges rattled. Why was nobody in the attic hearing this?  
  
"Piper, let me in!" Oh this was pathetic. Piper, a Charmed One, scared of a mortal banging on her bedroom door. Was she a witch not? She raised her hands to blow the door to pieces and send Glenn flying down the hall when she felt something pass over her.  
  
It was not something she could explain and she looked left and right for the source of it. But there was nobody in the room. The only sound except for the pounding on the door was the soft, tinkling notes of Wyatt's mobile baby monitor. Shaking her head, she suddenly felt compelled to cross to the door and turn the key.  
  
"Hey Glenn..." She said, leaning on the doorframe. "What's up?" Glenn grinned at her as she grabbed a fistful of his pyjama top and pulled him inside, locking the door again after him.  
  
"You really have to ask?" Piper shrugged, a sexy smile playing across her lips.  
  
"Rhetorical question. I'm pretty sure I know what's up..." Her tongue darted out, licking her lips and tasting the harsh metallic tang of blood. She ignored it.  
  
"That's good... As long as you know..." He stood behind her and massaged her shoulders. She craned her head backwards and nibbled on his neck. "Mmm..." he murmured, stopping his massage and responding by leaving a small trail of kisses down her neck and across her shoulder, moving down all the time...  
  
Piper fell backwards onto the rumpled comforter, her eyes closed and soft moans of pleasure escaping her mouth. Glenn led down next to her, drawing her closer until their bodies became entwined with each other. They kiss again as Piper runs her hands through Glenn's hair whilst Glenn starts to take off Piper's pyjama top...  
  
****Halliwell Manor– Attic**** "Ok, my guess is that it's potion time..." Paige said, reading a page in the Book of Shadows for the last time and closing the huge tome with a thud.  
  
"Why, have you got a potion for the demon?" Leo asked.  
  
"No, not exactly... But I think I know how to make an all-purpose potion that should blow any demon to bits, no matter who he is..." Paige said, picking up the Book of Shadows and hugging it to her chest. "I'm going to kitchen to make it. I will see you guys later," She gave them a small smile and left the attic.  
  
"Leo, go with her. With demons on the loose I don't want anyone on their own," Prue commanded, looking up from her lap for the first time since the argument. Her dark eyes sparkled with tears. Leo looked nervously at Cole and then nodded.  
  
"Uh, sure, Prue, whatever..." He orbed out of the attic, leaving the ex-witch and the half-demon alone. There was an awkward silence as Cole dug his hands even deeper into his pockets. He made about three slow steps around the attic, pretending to be interested in the boxed up stuff that was stacked around the walls.  
  
"So..." He said, letting out a deep breath and struggling to think of anything to say that didn't sound like 'Do you want to go to sleep with me?' "Uh... You know, Phoebe didn't mean that, Prue..." He said at last, hesitating before entering Prue's 'personal space,' but then stepped over the so-far imaginary and invisible chalk line and moved towards the new whitelighter.  
  
"Yes, she did, Cole. We both know that Phoebe never says anything she doesn't mean," Ok, so Prue had got him there. She sniffed. It hurt him to see her so sad, in so much pain... He fought hard to find something nice to say, something comforting.  
  
"Well... in the heat of the moment we all exaggerate things, we blow stuff out of proportion... It's human nature..."  
  
"Oh, and you'd know all about human nature, wouldn't you, Cole?" Prue snapped. Cole didn't take it as an insult.  
  
"See, even the Almighty Prue does it. You blow things out of proportion too...." He paused before sitting down next to her. She scooted up the loveseat away from him so she was sitting half-off the couch. Cole's body sagged with disappointment. "And FYI, I *am* half human. Remember?" Prue rolled her eyes.  
  
"Yeah, whatever..." She sighed, looking down at the floor. Suddenly, she started babbling, saying anything to try and make the argument less severe in her mind. "I mean, maybe I am a hypocrite. I mean Brian's half-demon too, and I have no problems with *me* giving a half-demon..." She stopped and flushed red, realizing who she was talking to.  
  
"Giving him what?" Cole teased.  
  
"Never you mind... It's probably not something you want to imagine your brother doing anyway..." Cole thought for a moment then pulled a face. He reached out a hand to her and used his thumb to gently brush tears from her cheeks.  
  
"Yeah, you'd be right..." He whispered, his disgusted face making Prue laugh. She sniffed again and laid her head on his chest. Cole blinked in surprise. He thought that Prue hated him... He made awkward robotic motions and stroked her hair.  
  
"Oh, sorry Cole..." She said, looking up at him with those gorgeous dark eyes that were shimmering and sparkling with tears.  
  
"What for? It's ok to cry sometimes... Sometimes everyone needs to cry. Even you, Prue. You're human just like everyone else... Everyone needs a shoulder... - or a chest – to cry on..."  
  
"No, I got your shirt wet..." Cole looked down at the small damp patch and laughed.  
  
"It's ok, I'm sure that I've got plenty more shirts in the closet..."  
  
"That's good then," She said, wiping her face on it. Cole laughed softly.  
  
"Yuck..."  
  
"You did say that you had more shirts..." Prue reminded him.  
  
"Yeah, I guess I did..." There was a comfortable pause between them for a little while.  
  
Slowly, the rising sun forced its way up and over the horizon, it's fiery but still growing rays bruising the sky orange and pink. The sunlight crept in through the stained glass windows, seeping into every dark corner and lighting up anything like a babbling brook of liquid gold.  
  
It worked its way over to Prue, its golden gleam bouncing off her raven hair. Cole admired the way that the sun magnified its black hue. However much light was shone on it the darker it seemed. He became intoxicated with the way that her crystalline tears fractured stray beams of light and the way shadows fell across her features, retreating all the time and the sun approached.  
  
"Prue?" He asked softly.  
  
"Mm-huh?" Cole put a finger under her chin and gently lifted her face up. He bent down, moving his head sideways and then kissed her, just lightly, on the lips. He pulled away but found Prue responding, running her hand along the side of his face and moving her lips with his. He closed his eyes just like Prue was doing, a tingling sensation starting in his stomach and spreading throughout his body. Silently they broke apart and a small gasp issued from his lips.  
  
"Wow..." Prue looked into his eyes and her expression changed from serene and calm to being horrified and revolted in a matter of seconds.  
  
"Oh. My GOD. This can't be happening..." She jumped up from her seat and started pacing around the attic. "I just kissed Cole. I hate Cole and I *kissed* him? What the *hell* was I thinking of? What is Phoebe gonna' say... What was I *doing*..." She rubbed both of her hands over her face and stopped her tirade to herself and turned to Cole, her anger flaring up, and her hands snapping back down to by her hips. She jabbed her finger at him, fresh tears of anger coursing down her face. "What the hell were *you* doing?" She yelled at him.  
  
Cole was totally taken aback. "Me?! I didn't stick your tongue down my throat! I'm pretty sure that was *you* that did that!"  
  
"You took advantage of me! I was sad, I was angry, I wasn't thinking straight and you try to *kiss* me?!" She was shrieking now, her voice several notes higher than normal. She ran her hands distractedly through her hair. "Oh my God..." She said again, finding nothing else to say. Cole jumped up as well.  
  
"Oh, Prue, come off of it and stop finding excuses. I kissed you, so WHAT? How is that all *my* fault? All you had to do was fling me out of the fricking window for Christ's sake! That's your damn power and what did you do? YOU KISSED ME BACK!" He bellowed the last part. "Just because you're beautiful doesn't mean you can just kiss someone – kiss someone like *that*, like you just did there – and say it means nothing. You are not a helpless little girlie girl and I know it. So don't give me this BULLSHIT about me taking advantage of you, ok?" Cole was breathing heavily now, his face red from yelling.  
  
"Cole? You know what?" Prue said, not yelling but her voice was full of a silky, angered tone. "You really wanna know what I think? Well here it is, buddy. You are *the* most..." She was cut off and her eyes unfocused. A wave of nausea gripped her and she felt as if she was going to faint. But then it passed. "...sexy guy that I have ever met," She finished. "And if you want me, that's fine..." She sat back down on the loveseat. "Then, I'm here, Cole. Come and get me..."  
  
"That's more like it..." Cole said, sitting back down. Prue shifted up onto his lap and he kissed her and then led down on his back. Prue layed on top of him and together they rolled off the loveseat, hitting the boarded floor but not noticing as they continued to kiss.  
  
****Halliwell Manor– Kitchen**** "Ok..." Paige ran her finger down a yellowing parchment page and read another ingredient off of it. "Sliced mandrake root..." She turned to another page – she was making one potion out of several different recipes put together. She pushed a knife, chopping board and the mandrake root at Leo.  
  
Leo deliberately made their hands touch as she handed the items over, but Paige didn't notice. Damn. The subtle approach was definitely not working. His mind was screaming at her. 'Notice me, notice me NOTICE ME!' But Paige didn't notice him. She just carried on measuring and weighing and chopping and stirring...  
  
Suddenly, the whitelighter realized that something was bothering him. Something hard to explain, like a nagging feeling in the back of his brain. It seemed like a whitelighter instinct, like his demon radar or something similar. He just couldn't work out what it was...  
  
"Leo, that does have to go into the potion sometime today, you know?" Paige said impatiently. The blade was poised just above the mandrake root; he hadn't yet made the first cut. Leo snapped out of it.  
  
'Quit drooling over her and make you move...' His mind told him.  
  
"Oh, right, sorry Paige..." He began slicing the ingredient, fighting to keep his eyes on the task and off of Paige.  
  
"Sprig of rosemary... Basil leaf..." She muttered as she dropped the ingredients in. "Powdered toadstool, one ground kidney stone of a lamb ..." She paused. "Gross... Leo, if we want this potion to go 'bang' then we need that mandrake root," Paige reminded him. Leo rolled his eyes and then scraped the contents of the chopping board into the pot. The potion did indeed go bang, a plume of thick, black smoke rising to the ceiling.  
  
"Paige?"  
  
"Yeah...?" The redhead replied slowly, concentrating on measuring the potion into equal portions in separate glass vials. "What?" There it was again. That weird whitelighter feeling.  
  
"Do you... Do you think something's slightly off?" She looked up, confused, her concentration breaking. She added too much potion and the thick, orange substance dribbled down the glass side of the vial. She sighed heavily and went to get a cloth.  
  
"How do you mean?"  
  
"Like... Wrong, demon wrong... Something like that? Are you getting that feeling?"  
  
"Like a whitelighter Spider Sense?" Paige joked, cleaning the vial. She looked back at Leo and realised that he was serious. "Oh..." She paused, forcing the stopper into the neck of the vial and dumping the cloth back into the sink. "Shouldn't you be talking to Prue about this? She is our whitelighter in residence too, ya know..." Leo shrugged.  
  
"I dunno, I guess..."  
  
"So why are you talking to me about it? Scoot, mister!" She made a shooing motion with her hands but the whitelighter didn't move.  
  
"Paige..." He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
"Leo! What...?" He was nibbling on her ear so she trailed off. That was something she thought only Glenn knew about... "L-Leo, we can't..." She whispered, closing her eyes.  
  
"Why not, Paige? We're both two adults..."  
  
"Who are attached!" Paige yelled, snapping out of it and breaking free from his grasp and then thrusting her engagement ring in his face. "And you-" She reached for his wedding ring but found it was gone. There was an awkward silence.  
  
"I took it off... Piper took hers off, didn't you notice?" He said softly. Paige shook her head.  
  
"I guess... I guess I didn't look that hard..."  
  
"Well she has..." Leo gently took her hand and she felt a soft glow as blue and white orbs consumed them and they disappeared from the kitchen.  
  
****Mediterranean Island – Picturesque Hilltop**** "Oh, Leo, it's beautiful..." Paige murmured, looking around her. Above her thousands of stars blazed in a clear, cloudless sky, glaring silver against a deep blue sky. Down below her was a small village, lights dotted here and there that twinkled in the dark. Behind her there was a tiny chapel. It was painted white with peeling shutters. The domed roof had a spire in the middle of it and in that an old metal bell swung gently to and fro without ringing in the breeze.  
  
It was still night here, Paige noted. Leo had brought her to another country, to another continent... The warm sea breeze put them somewhere in the Mediterranean, Paige just didn't know where. In the far off distance she could hear a calm ocean lapping gently at the shores of a sandy beach.  
  
She inhaled through her nose and the scents of salt and tarred rope and lemons and grilled fish invaded her nostrils, nearly putting her senses into overdrive. She turned back to the chapel, which was lit up from the outside by spotlights concealed in wiry shrubbery that grew around the walls. The sweet scent of passionflowers was brought to her on a warm gentle wind that ruffled her hair.  
  
"Leo, why did you bring me here?" She turned to him.  
  
"Because it's beautiful. Because you're beautiful. I don't know, Paige, I guess I just did..." He gave a nervous laugh and inhaled the cocktail of smells for himself, closing his eyes as he let the breath out.  
  
"It doesn't make any difference where we are, Leo, you're married and I'm engaged..." She shook her head, feeling a little giddy as another waft of delicious scents hit her again... She turned back to Leo.  
  
"Does it really matter, Paige?" Leo whispered in her ear. Paige shivered with delight. "Are you cold?" He asked suddenly, getting ready to take off his jacket. Paige shook her head. No, she wasn't cold...  
  
"Go on..." She breathed, closing her eyes and letting the sound of his voice wash over her.  
  
"Paige..." He turned her around and before they knew what was happening they were kissing. They fell to their knees on the slightly stony ground and Paige began fiddling with the buttons on Leo's shirt, slipping each on separately out of its buttonhole. Eventually she pulled the shirt open without breaking this kiss. Paige felt him tugging at her top, so she lifted her arms up as best as she could and felt it being pulled over her head...  
  
"Wait," It was Leo's voice. One word that pierced the darkness that pierced the passion. "Does this feel odd to you?" Paige thought about it.  
  
"Yeah... Yes it does..."  
  
"I think we found that demon feeling, Paige..." Paige nodded, clutching her shirt across her chest.  
  
"Oh yeah, I agree with that one..."  
  
"We've got to get h-h-ho..." Leo said, cut off as Paige finished taking his shirt off. And suddenly what he was feeling had no meaning anymore. There was Paige, and there was he. Sitting on a Mediterranean hilltop with a sea wind caressing bare skin... nothing mattered anymore, not his weird whitelighter sense, no demons, nothing. Leo nuzzled into his sister-in- law's neck, feeling totally content.  
  
He knew that it was wrong, but it wasn't as if he could stop himself if he tried.  
  
****Halliwell Manor – Phoebe and Cole's bedroom**** Phoebe couldn't sleep. She felt so warm... And very odd thoughts and feeling kept being intercepted by her empathy power. Passion. Lots of it. Maybe Leo had chosen to stay the night again... She gave a wicked grin to the ceiling. But how could one couple do all of what was going on inside of her head? Well she guessed that there *was* more than one couple in the house...  
  
"This is *stupid*," She said to no one. She swung her legs out of bed and padded across the room. Parker was still sleeping soundly. She briefly wondered why Cole wasn't with her. But then she didn't think she could face him so soon after kissing Brian, so she let it be... But Brian? Where could he be? Suddenly she craved Brian, not Cole...  
  
She rubbed her head. All of this heated passion was giving her a migraine. She paused and then left the room, taking the baby monitor with her. A sleeping potion. Just a mild draught. Just so she could get some *sleep* instead of feeling several people's moans and groans inside her head. It was not personal gain; she needed to be wide-awake tomorrow for Parker, and for the demon attacks that were bound to come.  
  
****Halliwell Manor– Attic**** She came up to the door to the attic and heard a thump coming from within. She paused, her breathing sounding loud to her. That was Prue moaning... And there was another thump... She jumped and kicked the door with her bare foot, busting it open. The handle bounced off of the wall. There was a startled shriek and a great scrambling.  
  
"Phoebe!" Prue said, totally shocked.  
  
"Prue? What were you...?" She paused, looking extremely embarrassed as sunlight shone on naked flesh. Prue glared at her younger sister whilst covering herself up with the throw from the couch. " Oh... OH! I... I think I'll go... Uh... Bye, Prue..." She noticed two male legs sticking out from behind the couch. "Uh, bye, Brian... G-good night..." She turned and left the attic, her face aflame with embarrassment.  
  
"Who is it, babe?" Phoebe froze in her tracks. That wasn't Brian that was...  
  
"Cole?" Tears welled up in her eyes. She couldn't believe it. No, *refused* to believe it. "Cole?" He sat up so his head was in view above the couch. "What are you doing?"  
  
"What did it look like, Phoebe?" Prue said harshly, pawing at Cole's chest with the hand that wasn't holding the throw.  
  
"No..." Phoebe stormed over to him, span, and kicked him in his face. "BASTARD! And as for you..." She turned to Prue.  
  
"And as for me you will not even try to kick me because I will throw you out of the window and make sure that you don't survive the landing. Got that?" Phoebe balled her hands into fists and then punched Prue across the face. There was a sickening crunch as Phoebe felt cartilage collapse under her fist and blood spattered in the direction that Phoebe's fist was flying. Tears came to Prue's eyes and both of her hands went to her nose.  
  
"Oh, what's the matter Prue? Did I ruin your NOSEJOB? Well maybe when you get the bone reset the doctor will give you a decent nose!" A little white light shone from under Prue's hands and when she lowered them her nose was healed. Phoebe growled in frustration, grabbed a vase and tossed it at her sister. Prue deflected it and sent it spiralling into a wall. It shattered.  
  
"Phoebe, look, I'm sorry. I was upset, it just happened... I deserve all of this, but-" She broke off to deflect a table that Phoebe had thrown at her. It hit the window and smashed the pane, and the hit the paving below with a clatter.  
  
"DON'T APOLOGIZE!" Phoebe yelled, choking back tears. "I busted in her because I thought you were being attacked by a demon, Prue. I was actually gonna come and save you ass! So I bust the door open and you're only having sex with my HUSBAND!" She kicked the couch and it toppled backwards and fell on top of Cole. She ran from the room, sobbing uncontrollably.  
  
"Aw, Prue, look what you did..." Cole said, feeling something inside his mouth and spitting two teeth into his palm. Prue healed him and the teeth disappeared and became fixed back into his mouth.  
  
"Well at least she won't come in again..." Cole grinned.  
  
"Good point,"  
  
****Halliwell Manor– Phoebe And Cole's bedroom**** Phoebe flung herself face down onto the bed and cried into her pillow. It muffled her cries but not her grief. Cole and her *sister*?! Why was he having sex with Prue? Didn't he love her any more? Did he find her unattractive because she had put on weight during pregnancy? Did he hate her? Did he think that he had ruined his life by marrying her and having a kid with her? Suddenly she heard something behind her. She rolled over and standing at the end of her bed was Brian.  
  
"Hey," He said softly. "What are you crying for?" He sat down next to her and used the corner of the comforter to dry her tears. "Come on, Phoebe. It's ok..." She hugged him and fell into his shoulder sobbing. Whilst her eyes were buried in him he used his powers to lock the door.  
  
"C-Cole and Prue were in the attic together. They were... Cole and Prue, they were..." She broke off and dissolved in a fresh wave on sobbing.  
  
"Were they having sex?" She nodded, unable to muster up the words. He stood up, an energy ball slowly revolving in his hand. "I'll kill him," He growled.  
  
"No..." Phoebe said. "Stay here a little while..." He sat back down on the mattress.  
  
"Your foot's bleeding..." He said, putting out the energy ball. Phoebe realized that the sole of her foot did hurt. Maybe she had cut it on one of Cole's teeth, or on some of that vase that she threw... She looked down as her foot tickled and saw Brian's tongue dart out and lick up the blood. "All better now..." He said with a grin.  
  
"You made it all better..." She said.  
  
"I love you Phoebe Halliwell,"  
  
"Come and prove it,"  
  
Brian approached her, kissed her, and she attacked him like an animal. She threw him onto the bed and they made love.  
  
Author's Note: Wow! That was intense! Great job, Charmed-Leo!! Everything is heating up and pretty soon everyone will turn on each other. Get ready because I'm writing chapter 31 and boy, will it be great! So, chapter 31 coming soon! In the meantime, please REVIEW!! 


	31. Finding Out

Disclaimer: Piper Halliwell/Wyatt, Phoebe Halliwell, and Paige Matthews/Halliwell don't belong to me as do Leo Wyatt, Wyatt Matthew Halliwell, Cole Turner, Glenn Belland, Victor Bennett, Darryl Morris, Shelia Morris, and any other characters that appear on the show don't. Ashanti, Beyonce Knowles, and Jay-Z don't belong to me. Brian belongs to me, as does Darlene, Raven, and the second Raven vanquishing spell. The Source vanquishing spell belongs to Aaron Spelling and the creators of 'Charmed', and Veronica belongs to ColeTurner4Ever. Please e-mail with any comments you may have at Mattman39151@aol.com.  
  
United Chapter 31!!  
  
A/N: Hey, it's Matthew. I know it has been so long since I last updated. It's been over a month. I know you guys must be wondering what's going to happen with the story. I will definitely continue it, no doubt about that! It's just that with school and all the work I have they won't be as frequent as they used to be. Maybe 1 chapter every 2-3 weeks. We'll see how it goes. Anyway, here's chapter 31. A reader named Amanda wrote it. Hope you enjoy it!!  
  
****Halliwell Manor-Attic****  
Prue shook her head as she awoke. She felt a warm arm draped across her nude body and the man's breathing on the back of her neck. Turning her head around, keeping her eyes closed, she pulled the man tighter to her. While mumbling, "Morning, Brian! Love you!  
  
"Phoebe," a deep voice croaked, beside Prue.  
  
Snapping her eyes open, Cole lay before her. Before Prue knew what she was doing, she screamed as loud as she could as she slapped Cole across the face.  
  
Cole woke up as well, and shouted, "What the hell?  
  
They pulled away from each other, trying their best to cover themselves. Then, suddenly, the memory of the night before hit them like a ton of bricks. Glaring at each other, they began to accuse each other of putting a spell on one another.  
  
"I hate you, Cole! I hate you! You probably just ruined my relationship with Phoebe, along with Brian! If I know Phoebe she told him to get revenge! God I hate you!" Prue accused, throwing on her discarded clothing. "Me? You're the one that shoved your tongue down my throat!" Cole bellowed back, pulling on his pants.  
  
"Oh, please! You've been eyeing me ever since you met me! You're fantasies finally became realities last night and you loved it! While I want to throw up! You make me sick!"  
  
"I've been eyeing YOU! Are you kidding me? You know what, I don't have time to nurture your wounded ego!" With that, Cole shimmered away, planning on trying to explain to Phoebe exactly what had happened. Unbeknownst to him, Prue had the same plan as she orbed off.  
  
****Halliwell Manor-Piper's Bedroom**** Piper and Glen lay snuggled in the other's embrace, their dreams drifting them far away from where they were. A tall-cloaked woman stood at the foot of the bed, staring at the couple with mischievous eyes. "Let's try to spice some things up!" the woman muttered, waving her hand at them as they disappeared in a swirl of black mist. They reappeared at the Mediterranean hilltop, a few feet from where Paige and Leo lay in their love nest. "Can't wait for them to wake up!" The woman cackled with pure delight as flames rode up her eyes and swirled into a hue of pitch black. The color of evil, the color of emptiness, the Source's color! Rorca disappeared.  
  
****Halliwell Manor-Phoebe And Cole's Bedroom**** Prue orbed into Phoebe and Cole's bedroom as Cole shimmered in.   
  
"What are you doing here?" they both exclaimed at the same time. "Me!" they once again shouted in union.  
  
"I'm here to talk to Phoebe!" Prue explained, her voice holding mistrust and fury.  
  
"Me too!" Cole screamed. They were interrupted by a loud snort from the bed, they turned and found Phoebe and Brian molded together.  
  
"PHOEBE! BRIAN! How could you?" Prue screamed, waking the couple.  
  
They jolted upward; looking around confused before their eyes settled on one another and things became clear. Phoebe held her mouth with her hand as she made gagging sounds.  
  
"I think I'm gonna be sick!" Phoebe exclaimed, throwing herself off the bed, having the bedspread cover her nude body.  
  
"You slut! In high-school people called you Freebe, I joined in. But I never knew why they thought you were, now I do!" Prue exclaimed, slapping Phoebe across the face, leaving four scratches that began to bleed and her hand imprinted on it.  
  
"Oh, and you're just Mother Teresa, aren't you?" Phoebe asked sarcastically. "I barge in on you having sex with my husband, and you tell me you deserve him. When I come down here, Brian comforts me. And the next thing I know there was this thing I can't explain it."  
  
"You mean revenge or do you mean lust! You never could keep you hands and sex organs away from my boyfriends, why not my fiancé's?" Prue bitterly screamed, reaching up her hand to strike her again.  
  
Phoebe reached up, grabbed her hand and twisted it as far as it could go. Prue screamed in pain as tears welled behind her ears. "Well, aren't you just perfect! I remember I walked in on my first boyfriend making out with you in MY room!"  
  
White lights glowed around Prue's hand as it healed. "How many times do I have to tell you? I didn't know he was your boyfriend!"  
  
"Oh really, let's think about this, he was in MY room, laying on MY bed, and holding a picture of ME and HIM kissing! Yeah, you're right! How could you have possibly known he was my boyfriend?" Phoebe sarcastically replied, her hand still firmly intact on her face "Actually, now that I think about it! You did try to sleep with another one of my fiancés. Remember Roger! You were all over him, all the time."  
  
"I never touched Roger!" Phoebe protested.  
  
A lamp crashed to the ground, causing Phoebe and Prue to turn in that direction.  
  
Cole held Brian up by the throat. "How could you sleep with my wife, the mother of my child?"  
  
"How could you sleep with my sister?" Phoebe threw at Cole.  
  
"How could you sleep with my brother?" Cole replied back.  
  
The how could's could have lasted hours if they hadn't been interrupted by the sound of Parker's cries, and her purple force field put up.  
  
"Demon!" Prue muttered, looking around cautiously.  
  
In the shadows, Rorca lurked. "This is only the beginning! Only the beginning!" she cackled softly, before dissolving into the flames that consumed her.  
  
****Mediterranean Island – Picturesque Hilltop**** Rorca reappeared on the Mediterranean hilltop, raising her hand she muttered, "Jokela Sokla!" The four of them awoke at once and stared at the others in disbelief.  
  
Paige stood up, rage across her face. She hurriedly put on her clothing and then stood over Piper and Glenn and threw them their clothing.  
  
"Get dressed, them I want to speak to you! Actually, more yell at you! What the hell were you thinking? Sleeping with my sister, sleeping with my fiancé." Paige ordered, throwing Leo his clothing as well.  
  
"You slept with my husband, how could you?" Piper defiantly replied back. "And you, Leo, you were always away more with the elders more after Paige came into our lives. You two have probably been screwing ever since you saw each other."  
  
Leo dressed quickly before dashing over to Glenn and swung his arm forward, connecting it with Glenn's jaw. Glenn fought back viciously, their rage and shame reflecting their fight.  
  
Paige and Piper continued to fight verbally before everything turned physical. The fighting immediately stopped when someone's head hit a large rock and bashed open...  
  
****Halliwell Manor**** Phoebe dashed around the ground floor, searching for the source of her baby's concern. Prue checked the attic, trying to distance herself from Phoebe the best she could. Cole was checking the second floor, while watching his little Parker. Brian looked in the basement, but found nothing so came back up. He saw Phoebe and walked over to her. He planned on telling her how they could fix this whole mess. He didn't love Phoebe he loved Prue. He knew Phoebe loved Cole, not him. He was just fine with that since he didn't have any romantic interest in her.  
  
When he came within a few feet of her, his head began to spin uncontrollably and when he came out of his daze, he saw Phoebe differently. He saw her the way he saw her before they had sex.  
  
The feeling had consumed Phoebe as well as they stared into one another's eyes.  
  
"Phoebe," he huskily replied, bringing her lips to him as they kissed hungrily. They both knew it was wrong, that something was wrong, but they had no control over their emotions anymore.  
  
Prue watched insanely from the stairs, as a feeling washed over her too. Her feeling was lust, lust for Cole. She ran up the stairs looking for him.  
  
Author's Note: Well, chapter 31 is complete. I hope you enjoyed it! Things are getting intense. Wait till' you see what I have planned. Chapter 32, coming soon! In the meantime, please REVIEW!! 


	32. She's Okay, Kidnap Attempt, The Mysterio...

Disclaimer: Piper Halliwell/Wyatt, Phoebe Halliwell, and Paige Matthews/Halliwell don't belong to me as do Leo Wyatt, Wyatt Matthew Halliwell, Cole Turner, Glenn Belland, Victor Bennett, Darryl Morris, Shelia Morris, and any other characters that appear on the show don't. Ashanti, Beyonce Knowles, and Jay-Z don't belong to me. Brian belongs to me, as does Darlene, Raven, and the second Raven vanquishing spell. The Source vanquishing spell belongs to Aaron Spelling and the creators of 'Charmed', and Veronica belongs to ColeTurner4Ever. Please e-mail with any comments you may have at Mattman39151@aol.com.  
  
A/N: Hey, it's me, Matthew. I have some great news. After my being absent and not writing chapters, I am finally back to write chapter 32. *Yay!* Ok, well I hope you enjoy it!!  
  
United Chapter 32!!  
  
****Mediterranean Island–Picturesque Hilltop****  
Paige is lying on the floor, her head cracked open.  
  
"Oh My God! What have I done? How could I have done that? I'm such a terrible person, not to mention sister," said Piper beginning to cry.  
  
"Well, Leo, are you going to heal her?" asked Glenn agitated.  
  
"No!" said Leo turning away.  
  
"Listen, you assh***! You are to heal my sister right now. If you ever want things to be right between us again, you will heal her," said Piper furiously.  
  
Leo doesn't say a word as he bends over Paige and begins to heal her.  
  
****Halliwell Manor****  
Prue, Cole, Prue, and Brian are no longer under the spell. It was broken when Paige's head was cracked open. They orb/shimmer to Paige, not knowing what happened but knowing that Paige is hurt.  
  
****Mediterranean Island–Picturesque Hilltop****  
Prue, Cole, Brian, and Phoebe orb/shimmer in.  
  
They see that Leo is healing her.  
  
"What happened?" asked Prue upset.  
  
"Paige and I were fighting and things got out of hand and her head got cracked on the rock," said Piper in hysterics.  
  
"How is she, Leo?" asked Phoebe on the verge of tears.  
  
"She'll be okay. It'll be like 2 more minutes until I'm done healing her," said Leo.  
  
2 minutes later, Paige wakes up.  
  
"Oh, Paige, thank god you're all right," screamed her sisters as they pull her into a hug,  
  
"What happened?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"Piper slept with Glenn," said Paige.  
  
"And she slept with Leo," said Piper.  
  
"Prue slept with Cole," said Phoebe.  
  
"Phoebe slept with Brian," said Prue.  
  
The spell begins to take affect again. The sisters begin bickering, as do the guys.  
  
****Halliwell Manor-Piper's Bedroom****  
In the meantime, Wyatt and Parker in a bassinet. They are just sitting there.  
  
All of a sudden Rorca shimmers in.  
  
"Ah, the Halliwell children, all alone with no one to protect them," said Rorca smiling evilly.  
  
She approaches them but Parker puts up her pink force field and Wyatt puts up his blue force field.  
  
"Oh, come on babies, it's ok," said Rorca as she inches forward.  
  
Wyatt and Parker begin to cry, thinking their parents will come running in.  
  
No one comes in and Rorca begins to break through the force fields.  
  
****Mediterranean Island–Picturesque Hilltop****  
Everyone is at each other's throats when all of a sudden a mysterious, hooded white-lighter orbs in. The white-lighter is obviously a man.  
  
They all turn and look at him.  
  
"Charmed Ones and friends, your children are in danger. A demon is at the Manor trying to capture them," said the mysterious, hooded white-lighter.  
  
"Oh, no. We must get there, fast," screamed Phoebe as everyone orbed/shimmered out.  
  
The mysterious, white-lighter follows them. ****Halliwell Manor-Piper's Bedroom****  
Everyone orbs/shimmers in, still under the influence of the spell. The mysterious white-lighter also orbs in.  
  
They see a demon nest to the bassinet.  
  
"Get away from them," screamed Piper.  
  
"Ah, Charmed Ones, I was wondering when you were going to show up," said Rorca smiling.  
  
"You stay away from my daughter and nephew, you bastard," screamed Phoebe threateningly.  
  
"You can't vanquish me," said Rorca.  
  
"We can if we work together," said Prue confidently.  
  
"Oh, please, the whole demon community knows that you have major trusts issues with each other. You'll never stop me and my queen from achieving our goal," said Rorca shimmering away.  
  
"He's right. We can't trust each other so there's no way we can work together," said Paige.  
  
"Maybe I can help you guys," said the mysterious white-lighter, removing his hood.  
  
Everyone gasped in shock.  
  
Author's Note: So, how was it? I know it wasn't the best but I tried. Give me a break, I haven't written in a while. I know this chapter was short but I wanted to get it posted. Chapter 33 should definitely be longer! Who is this mysterious, white-lighter? What's going to happen next? Chapter 33, coming soon! In the meantime, please REVIEW!! 


	33. Mysterious Whitelighter Revealed, Fighti...

Disclaimer: Piper Halliwell/Wyatt, Phoebe Halliwell, and Paige Matthews/Halliwell don't belong to me as do Leo Wyatt, Wyatt Matthew Halliwell, Cole Turner, Glenn Belland, Victor Bennett, Darryl Morris, Shelia Morris, Andrew Trudeau, and any other characters that appear on the show don't. Ashanti, Beyonce Knowles, and Jay-Z don't belong to me. Brian belongs to me, as does Darlene, Raven, and the second Raven vanquishing spell. The Source vanquishing spell belongs to Aaron Spelling and the creators of 'Charmed', and Veronica belongs to ColeTurner4Ever. Please e- mail with any comments you may have at Mattman39151@aol.com.  
  
A/N: Well, I, Matthew am here once again to write chapter 33. I am hoping that this chapter will be long so I can please you guys, the readers/reviewers. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!!  
  
United Chapter 33!!  
  
****Halliwell Manor-Piper's Bedroom****  
Everyone gasped as the mysterious white-lighter removed his hood.  
  
"ANDY?" questioned Prue not believing her eyes.  
  
"Hi, Prue. Hi, Piper, Phoebe," said Andy smiling.  
  
"Oh My God!" screamed Prue, Piper, and Phoebe running to hug him.  
  
"It's good to see you girls," said Andy as they broke the hug.  
  
"Andy Trudeau, this is Paige Matthews, our half-sister. Paige Matthews this is Andy Trudeau, my ex-boyfriend that died trying to protect us," said Prue introducing them.  
  
"Nice to meet you," said Andy.  
  
"You too," said Paige as they shake hands.  
  
"I've seen that things really are bad around here," said Andy.  
  
"Wait, so do you know what's going on?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"No, but it's the topic of heated discussion among the Elders," said Andy.  
  
No one notices but Leo and Glenn are fighting.  
  
"How dare you sleep with Piper! She's my wife!" screamed Leo as he punched Glenn.  
  
"And Paige is my fiancée," screamed Glenn punching Leo back.  
  
"Guys, guys, cut it out," screamed Prue.  
  
"Oh, come on, Prue. Let em' fight. You just want to get involved so you don't have to deal with me," said Phoebe.  
  
"Oh, yeah, bring it on bitch!" screamed Prue as they start wrestling.  
  
"Paige, I think you need to be taught a lesson," said Piper charging at her. They begin fighting.  
  
Brian and Cole on the other hand are not only physically fighting, but they are also using their powers on each other.  
  
The sisters don't know that their powers are gone because they are fighting with each other.  
  
Prue kicks Phoebe away.  
  
"Try this on for size," said Prue as she attempts to use her power of telekinesis but nothing happens.  
  
"What the hell?" Prue questioned as Phoebe tackled her.  
  
"Guys, stop, come on, cut it out!" said Andy.  
  
"STOP!!" bellowed Andy but no one even noticed.  
  
"They're gone," said Andy sadly.  
  
Rorca shimmers in.  
  
"Ah, it's working," said Rorca as he looks at the scene on front of him.  
  
"Who are you?" questioned Andy.  
  
"You're worst nightmare," said Rorca as she takes out a dark-lighter crossbow.  
  
Andy tries to orb out but to no avail.  
  
"No, no, no, white-lighter. You're going to suffer just like they are," said Rorca as he shoots an arrow at Andy and it hits him square in the chest. He falls back, in pain.  
  
"Time to take the children," said Rorca approaching the bassinet.  
  
Wyatt and Parker put their force fields up but Rorca easily walks through them, picks them up, and shimmers out with them.  
  
We turn back to the sisters and the guys.  
  
Everyone is in the middle of fighting.  
  
Andy is lying there, the poison slowly killing him.  
  
Prue kicks Phoebe, sending her flying backwards.  
  
She sees Andy lying on the floor, an arrow in his chest.  
  
"Oh My God! Andy!" screamed Prue running over to him.  
  
"Leo, Leo! Help," screamed Prue.  
  
Everyone stops fighting and sees Andy's situation.  
  
"Oh My God!" exclaimed Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Leo, Cole and Brian running over to him.  
  
"Leo, heal him," demanded Phoebe.  
  
"Someone has to pull the arrow out first," said Leo.  
  
Prue uses her power and pushes the arrow out.  
  
"Now," said Prue.  
  
Leo bends over Andy and heals him.  
  
Andy opens his eyes and sits up.  
  
"Oh, thank god. I thought I lost you," said Prue hugging him.  
  
"Who did this to you?" asked Brian.  
  
"I don't know, some demon. But I don't know who she was," said Andy.  
  
"Guys, Wyatt and Parker are gone!" screamed Piper running into the room.  
  
"Oh, no," said Cole.  
  
"What are we going to do?" asked Leo.  
  
****Underworld-Queen's Cavern****  
"You did an excellent job, Rorca," said The Queen.  
  
"Thank you, my Queen. May I ask where the children are now?" asked Rorca.  
  
"They are in the transformation chamber, being transformed into evil babies," said The Queen, as she laughs hideously and evilly.  
  
Author's Note: Oh My God! Wasn't this a good chapter? I had a nice time writing this chapter. How many of you expected the white-lighter to be Andy? Anyway, will the children be saved or will they become evil? Will the spell ever wear off? Will they find out who Rorca is and that she cast the spell on them? Stay tuned to find out! Chapter 34, coming soon! In the meantime, please REVIEW!! 


	34. They're Gone, To The Underworld, Glenn's...

Disclaimer: Piper Halliwell/Wyatt, Phoebe Halliwell, and Paige Matthews/Halliwell don't belong to me as do Leo Wyatt, Wyatt Matthew Halliwell, Cole Turner, Glenn Belland, Victor Bennett, Darryl Morris, Shelia Morris, Andrew Trudeau, and any other characters that appear on the show don't. Ashanti, Beyonce Knowles, and Jay-Z don't belong to me. Brian belongs to me, as does Darlene, Raven, and the second Raven vanquishing spell. The Source vanquishing spell belongs to Aaron Spelling and the creators of 'Charmed', and Veronica belongs to ColeTurner4Ever. Please e- mail with any comments you may have at Mattman39151@aol.com.  
  
A/N: Well, Whitewater13 is back to help assist me. He wrote this chapter. I hope you enjoy it!!  
  
United Chapter 34!!  
  
****Halliwell Manor-Phoebe And Cole's Bedroom**** "But they had shields! Both of them! How... how could this happen?" Piper said, reaching into Wyatt's crib and pulling out the powder blue blanket. She held it next to her cheek, nuzzling into the soft material  
  
"We'll get them back, Piper," said Phoebe.  
  
She sniffed, letting tears soak into the blanket. "We'd better do, Leo. That's all I'm saying..."  
  
****Halliwell Manor-Attic**** "Powers of the witches rise, And course unseen across the skies Come to us I call you near, Come to us and settle here. Blood to blood I summon thee, Blood to blood return to me..." The attic was eerily quiet, they guys standing around the edge of a flickering circle of candles whilst the sisters continued their chant. They moved from one band-aided finger to the next, slicing each one neatly with an athame's steel point.  
  
A truce had been called for now, or at least until the demons had been vanquished. There were lots of issues that needed to be sorted, but they had been pushed aside. Now they were focusing on getting the two children back from the clutches of evil.  
  
"Why isn't it working?" Piper asked, automatically turning to Leo for answers. "They're both half-witch, why isn't it working?"  
  
"Maybe the call's not strong enough; maybe evil has already got to them... I don't know, Piper. I'm sorry..."said Leo, holding his head down.  
  
"They're in the Underworld, right?" Cold said, speaking out for the first time in a while. "And who can work that place better than Belthazor?"  
  
"I agree, we've gotta' go and get them," said Phoebe.  
  
"It's too risky, you don't know what's down there," Andy said, shaking his head.  
  
"Andy, we died before we could have kids," Prue told him. "Neither of us knows what it's like so if Phoebe and Piper feel so strongly about this then I am backing them up all the way.  
  
"I offer guidance, but you don't have to listen to me," he said, spreading his arms. "Whatever you go with is your choice."  
  
"Thanks Andy. Let's do this thing," said Prue.  
  
Paige turned to her fiancée. "Glenn, you stay here,"  
  
"What? Paige..." protested Glenn.  
  
"No, you stay here. Someone's gotta be here if anyone tries to contact us..."  
  
"And it might as well be the mortal, right?"  
  
"Sorry, honey..." She stepped towards the rest of her family and blew him a kiss. He gave a small smile and waved, watching the rest of the group orb and shimmer away. He settled down on the couch to wait, chewing on his thumbnail.  
  
****Underworld**** "Where are we?" They had appeared in a long tunnel, stretching for what seemed like an eternity before them and behind them. Cole and Brian smiled, in their element.  
  
"This way."  
  
"Wait, you know where we are?"  
  
"Yeah, this is kind of a throne room... Or a throne room antechamber... The throne room should be down here... This way..." Prue just shrugged and was the first to follow them, the others in a group behind her.  
  
Suddenly they came to a halt, seeing Brian and Cole with their backs pressed against the stone either side of an archway.  
  
"DOWN, DOWN! Everyone get DOWN!" Brian yelled, whipping his arm around the corner to throw an energy ball. In response, a fireball whizzed out of the doorway, striking Paige in the shoulder. She hit the floor.  
  
"We'll see about *that*," Piper said, raising her arms and flicking her hands.  
  
"Piper, no!" Cole yelled, stretching out his hand towards his sister-in- law.  
  
"What? Wh-?" An invisible force hit her in the chest and knocked her off of her feet, slamming her into a rock.  
  
"Piper!" Leo yelled, running to heal her. "The throne room's protected from good magic," Cole explained, vanquishing a demon with an energy ball. "It rebounded and hit her."  
  
Paige sat up, clutching her shoulder. "Prue? A little help here?" Her sister knelt down next to her and began healing the burn.  
  
"So we can't get in there?" Leo asked, concentrating hard on his wife.  
  
"We could if we shimmered, but only demons can pass through the door. We could take you all in there, but I think we've got a much better position here..." A wickedly curved ax flew towards them, the blade making the air sing and it sliced a path towards them. It sunk into the hard stone as if it were no more than butter and stuck there, quivering.  
  
"Oh My God!" Phoebe yelled, sidestepping away from the blade that was embedded an inch from her face.  
  
"Stay down," Cole said. "I don't want anything to happen to you." Phoebe put her foot on the wall and tugged at the weapon, stumbling backwards when it came loose. She drew back her arm, bunched her muscles and threw it. It sliced a demon's had clean of before skittering across the floor and coming to rest.  
  
"Ok, now I'm getting down," The group ducked behind an outcrop of rock, watching the two half-demons try to kill every single enemy in the room beyond.  
  
"Wait..." Leo said, a frown crossing his features. "The kids aren't in there."  
  
"Well we can see that, Leo..."  
  
"So why are we fighting then? The kids are somewhere else, and we're being distracted by killing demons." said Leo  
  
"You're right..." Phoebe stood up suddenly. "Cole, Brian! The kids aren't in there!"  
  
"PHOEBE!" Cole yelled. Phoebe turned to see an athame cartwheeling through the air, about to embed its double-bladed edge into her chest.  
  
****Halliwell Manor-Attic**** Glenn finished blowing out the last of the candles, and the attic was plunged into darkness. He crossed to the light switch and flicked it on. The room was flooded with bright light. He started pacing behind the couch, every so often glancing at the Book of Shadows.  
  
"Ok, so..." He went over to the book, creaking open the ancient sepia cover. He flicked past the yellowing pages, flipping through the many spells and demonology in there. "Uh..." He wasn't sure what he was looking for, but something to help out his friend - *family* he corrected himself – would definitely be good.  
  
"So what have we got here...?" He said to no one, nervously licking his lips. "Come on, there's gotta be something, anything..." Suddenly the pages started whirring of their own accord, flying past too past to see. "Whoa!" He stepped back. He looked at the page that was now open.  
  
'Behind you,' He frowned.  
  
"What-?" Cold metal was pushed against his throat, resting uncomfortable on his Adam's apple. He felt blood trickling down his neck and into his shirt and the metal bit further.  
  
"Move, mortal..." The voice sneered, almost inviting him to. "And you'll die."  
  
"What are you going to do?" Glenn asked, feeling a fresh rivulet of blood wind its way down his neck as he swallowed and the blade dug deeper.  
  
"Use you..." The demon said, tightening his grip on Glenn's arm. "And kill you... If you're lucky I'll make it quick,"  
  
"You're after the sisters, aren't you?" asked Glenn.  
  
"So what if I am?" asked the demon.  
  
"It makes a difference to me," Glenn said, his elbow connecting hard with the demon's gut. The demon doubled over, still clutching the knife. Glenn turned and ran towards the door. The demon threw the dagger and it hit the fleeing mortal in the shoulder. Glenn screamed in pain and hit the wooden floor hard.  
  
"Don't cross me," The demon growled, drawing in deep gasps of air. "You just earned yourself a slow death..." He grabbed Glenn by the throat and shimmered away.  
  
Author's Note: Ok, well here's chapter 34. Whitewater13 did a great job with this chapter! Sadly, this story is coming to a close soon! This story is just too popular and I can't keep updating and working on it as much as I once did. I promise everything will be resolved before this story ends. It should be ending soon!! Anyway, chapter 35, coming soon!! In the meantime, please REVIEW!!  
ALSO: I'm starting a new story entitled "Alternate Season 4". It deals with Prue being saved and what life would be like. I need co-writers to help me with this story, 4-5 co-writers, so if you're interested please e-mail me at Mattman39151@aol.com. 


	35. Glenn's Missing, The Queen's New Plan, G...

Disclaimer: Piper Halliwell/Wyatt, Phoebe Halliwell, and Paige Matthews/Halliwell don't belong to me as do Leo Wyatt, Wyatt Matthew Halliwell, Cole Turner, Glenn Belland, Victor Bennett, Darryl Morris, Shelia Morris, Andrew Trudeau, and any other characters that appear on the show don't. Ashanti, Beyonce Knowles, and Jay-Z don't belong to me. Brian belongs to me, as does Darlene, Raven, and the second Raven vanquishing spell. The Source vanquishing spell belongs to Aaron Spelling and the creators of 'Charmed', and Veronica belongs to ColeTurner4Ever. Please e- mail with any comments you may have at Mattman39151@aol.com.  
  
A/N: Ok, well I hope you enjoyed it chapter 34. Whitewater13 did a great job with it!! I, Matthew, am here to write chapter 35, which will be one of the last chapters. I hope you enjoy it!!  
  
United Chapter 35!!  
  
****Underworld****  
Phoebe levitated into the air, as the athamae was about to hit her chest.  
  
"What is it with these knives?" asked Phoebe, annoyed.  
  
"Come on, let's get out of here. The kids aren't here," said Piper.  
  
Prue orbs herself and Phoebe out. Paige orbs Piper out and Leo and Andy orb themselves out. Cole and Brian shimmer out as a fireball is heading in their direction.  
  
****Halliwell Manor-Attic****  
Everyone orbs/shimmers in.  
  
"Well that was extremely pointless. The kids weren't even there and we almost got killed," said Phoebe.  
  
"I know. I'm glad Glenn didn't come with us. We could barely protect ourselves, let alone protect him," said Prue.  
  
"Speaking of, where is Glenn?" asked Leo.  
  
"He's probably downstairs watching TV," said Paige. "I'll go get him,"  
  
Paige walks out, leaving everyone else alone.  
  
"Guys, I don't mean to be the bearer of bad news but you guys have a spell on you," said Andy.  
  
"What type of spell?" asked Brian, glaring at Andy.  
  
"A spell that makes love be blinded. It makes you fall in love someone other than your true partner," explained Andy.  
  
"So, that's what been going on?" asked Cole.  
  
"Yes, and I know how to reverse it," said Andy.  
  
"How?" asked Prue.  
  
"With a simple spell but I need Paige and Glenn if it's to be successful," said Andy.  
  
Paige comes running into the attic.  
  
"Glenn's gone!" exclaimed Paige.  
  
"What? Are you sure? Did you look everywhere?" asked Piper.  
  
"Yes, everywhere. He's nowhere to be seen," said Paige.  
  
"Well maybe he went out or something," said Brian.  
  
"No, he wouldn't. He knows we're on demon alert and even if he did he would've left a note and there's no note or he would've taken his cell phone, but it's in the kitchen. His jacket's also here," said Paige, starting to hyperventilate.  
  
"Paige, honey, take a deep breath and relax. We'll take care of this," said Prue.  
  
Paige breathes in and out, several times.  
  
"A demon must've taken him and it must be the same demon that took the kids and cast the spell on us," said Cole.  
  
"And the one who shot me with the darklighter arrow," added Andy.  
  
"That's right," said Leo.  
  
"Andy, did you get a clear look at the demon's face?" asked Phoebe.  
  
Andy nods.  
  
"Do you think you could identify the demon in The Book?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"Yeah, sure," said Andy, walking over to The Book.  
  
He flips through the pages.  
  
"Nothing, I can't find anything," said Andy.  
  
"Look again," said Piper.  
  
He looks again, but nothing.  
  
"Sorry. The demon's not in here," said Andy.  
  
"Wait, so what does that mean? What does it mean if the demon's not in here?" asked Phoebe, clearly worried about her daughter and nephew.  
  
"The demon must be a very powerful, high up on the demonic chain. Demons that aren't in The Book either haven't been faced before or have never been able to be defeated or even found information on. This demon is either an extremely powerful demon or works for someone extremely powerful," explained Leo.  
  
"What are we going to do?" questioned Paige, defeated.  
  
Everyone looks on, in sorrow.  
  
****Underworld-Queen's Caves****  
"Rorca, has the mortal been turned evil, yet?" asked The Queen, impatiently.  
  
"Yes, he has," said Rorca.  
  
"Perfect! Now we have our own team of evil creatures. The Charmed children and the mortal," said The Queen.  
  
"My queen, what do you intend to do with the mortal?" asked Rorca.  
  
"Good question! I intend to send the mortal back up to his family. He'll act and as he did before. But I'll be using him to break the bonds of trusts even further," said The Queen.  
  
"How do you intend to do that?" asked Rorca.  
  
"The white-lighter, Andy, has revealed the spell we had cast on them and he knows how to reverse it. With that spell gone, our new plan is to use the mortal. The relationship of the witch and the white-lighter is strong but was once on the verge of divorce when the white-lighter was attracted to a demon. Now, the mortal will hit on Piper and kiss her, etc. and Leo will see and that will set things in a downward spiral. The relationship between the witch and the demon is rocky at this very moment. Brian feels insecure about his relationship with Prue because her ex, Andy, has arrived as the new white-lighter. Glenn will cast a little mojo on Prue and Andy to have them kiss. Brian will see and things will spiral further downward. Paige will see Glenn and Piper together and she'll despise them both. This time, though, what has happened to Glenn and the spells he will cast will be blocked from being seen and/or found out by the Elders with a spell I have cast, so they can't ruin it for us again," explained The Queen. "Brilliant plan, my queen, but what about the others?" asked Rorca.  
  
"They'll be to pre-occupied worrying about their precious kids," said The Queen, laughing evilly.  
  
Rorca joins in.  
  
****Halliwell Manor****  
We head inside to see everyone has divided themselves into groups to figure out what to do. Prue and Piper are scrying, Phoebe and Paige have Book duty, Leo and Andy are checking with the Elders, and Cole and Brian are in the Underworld to see if they can find anything out.  
  
45 minutes later everyone assembles in the living room.  
  
"Well the Elders have nothing that can help us," said Andy.  
  
"The Book was as dry a bone," said Phoebe.  
  
"Scrying came up blank," said Prue.  
  
"There was no news in the Underworld," said Cole.  
  
"What are we going to do? We have to get him back. I love hi, he's my fiancée," said Paige, beginning to break down.  
  
She sits down on the couch, tears pouring out.  
  
Prue, Piper, and Phoebe all sit down on the couch next to her, and pull her into a comforting hug.  
  
"What if we don't find him?" asked Paige, breaking the hug and still in tears.  
  
"Honey, we will," said Piper, comfortingly.  
  
"But what if we don't? I'm not gonna' be able to move on without him. He my heart and soul and he completes me. Without him, I'll crumble!" said Paige, the tears coming out, non-stop.  
  
Prue pulls her into a hug.  
  
Everyone looks on, their hearts breaking for Paige.  
  
All of a sudden Glenn shimmers in right in the middle of the living room.  
  
"OH MY GOD!! GLENN!!" screamed Paige, running to him and pulling him into a hug.  
  
"Oh, baby, I missed you so much! I'm so glad you're back," said Paige, tightening the hug.  
  
"I missed you too, honey," said Glenn.  
  
We see his eyes and they burn red, symbolizing that he is evil.  
  
Author's Note: Ok, well, here's chapter 35. I hope you all enjoyed it!! I had a great time writing this chapter and I hope it shows! I originally said this story was ending soon but I'm not sure how soon. I have a bunch of new ideas and am finding time to write again. So I see 45-50 chapters, total, maybe more! It all depends on how the chapters work out. So, what's going to happen next? How will The Queen's plan work out? Will it be successful? Will they ever find out her plan since it's blocked from the Elders? Answers to these questions and more in the upcoming chapters! Chapter 36, coming soon! In the meantime, please REVIEW!! 


	36. The Spell Is Reversed, We Can't Find The...

Disclaimer: Piper Halliwell/Wyatt, Phoebe Halliwell, and Paige Matthews/Halliwell don't belong to me as do Leo Wyatt, Wyatt Matthew Halliwell, Cole Turner, Glenn Belland, Victor Bennett, Darryl Morris, Shelia Morris, Andrew Trudeau, and any other characters that appear on the show don't. Ashanti, Beyonce Knowles, and Jay-Z don't belong to me. Brian belongs to me, as does Darlene, Raven, and the second Raven vanquishing spell. The Source vanquishing spell belongs to Aaron Spelling and the creators of 'Charmed', and Veronica belongs to ColeTurner4Ever. Please e- mail with any comments you may have at Mattman39151aol.com.  
  
A/N: I hope you all enjoyed chapter 35! It was enjoyable to write! Well, Michael and I both wrote this chapter. It was a joint effort! We hope you enjoy it!!  
  
United Chapter 36!!  
  
Halliwell Manor-Attic  
"Ok, well you need to form a circle and then I'll cast the reversal spell," said Andy, pulling a piece of paper out of his pocket.  
  
Everyone forms a circle.  
  
"Ok, here it goes. Undo the magic that's been done here,  
Reverse it now so all is clear," recited Andy aloud.  
  
A swirl of white wind comes out of them, disappearing into thin air. That was the dust that Rorca had used. It disappeared into thin air.  
  
The spell is reversed.  
  
"Ok, well the spell's reversed," said Andy, smiling.  
  
"Oh, thank god!" said Prue, relieved.  
  
"I'm going to the bathroom, be right back!' said Glenn, walking out of the attic.  
  
When he enters the bathroom, he locks the door and shimmers away.  
  
Underworld  
Glenn shimmers in, to see Rorca and The Queen talking.  
  
"How is everything going?" asked The Queen, impatiently.  
  
"Everything is exactly on schedule. The white-lighter reversed the spell, which leaves me open to cast the spell on him and the oldest sister, Prue," said Glenn, smiling evilly.  
  
"Perfect!" said The Queen.  
  
"How are the children doing?" asked Glenn.  
  
"They are working out excellent. Now that they're fully evil, body and soul, just like you, I have been bringing in some demons to train them how to use their powers," said The Queen.  
  
"But how can they be trained to use their powers of they're so young?" questioned Glenn, curiously.  
  
"They're not young anymore. I have made them both their teenage selves because their babies selves would've been of no use to us," said The Queen.  
  
"You sped up their aging process. This is so cool and so wicked!" said Glenn, laughing.  
  
Rorca nods.  
  
"Thank you, it's something I've been working on for a while now. I just mastered it a couple of years ago," said The Queen.  
  
"Ok, well I have to get back before someone gets suspicious," said Glenn, shimmering away.  
  
Halliwell Manor  
We see Paige waiting, impatiently, outside the bathroom.  
  
She hears the toilet flush, the water run, and then Glenn comes out.  
  
"It's about time, I was getting worried about you," said Paige, hugging him.  
  
"Yeah, um, I was just thinking about how much I missed you," said Glenn, kissing her.  
  
"I missed you too," said Paige.  
  
"Oh, yeah," said Glenn, smiling. He picks her up, enters their room, and closes the door behind them.  
  
Let's just say they had "good" time. I'm sure you could use your imagination to figure out what happened.  
  
Halliwell Manor-Same Time-Living Room  
Everyone, except for Paige and Glenn, are relaxing in the living room.  
  
"Guys, what are we gonna' do? I mean we don't know how to find the kids," said Piper, dejectedly.  
  
"It's ok, we'll work all day tomorrow to figure something out," said Prue.  
  
"Ok, well let's head to bed," said Cole. "Where are Paige and Glenn?" asked Leo.  
  
They hear moans coming from upstairs.  
  
"Obviously, having a good time!" said Brian.  
  
Everyone laughs.  
  
They all head up to bed, feeling completely exhausted, their hearts empty without their kids.  
  
Underworld-Training Facility  
"Good...try aiming a little higher next time, though," The Trainer advised, standing behind the teenage Parker and correcting her posture. "There, that's it. Try again,"  
  
Parker tried again, throwing the energy ball with an angry snarl and throwing long and luxurious black hair into her face. The orb exploded on contact with magically projected image, and the hologram disappeared. Angered she swiped the hair out of her face, gesturing for the demon to go and see Wyatt and reaching behind her head to braid her hair so that it was out of the way of her face. Soon a raven braid snaked its way in between her shoulder blades and ended in the middle of her back.  
  
"I've got it, I don't need you," Wyatt spat, turning and sending a roundhouse kick at the Trainer. The Trainer caught Wyatt's foot with one hand, and then when Wyatt pulled out an athamae, grabbed the young man's wrist with the other.  
  
"Really? Looks to me like you could use some pointers..."The demon said, smirking as Wyatt gave an angry scowl and wrenched his wrist away.  
  
"Whatever," snarled Wyatt. "Ok, you turned to slow. I saw the attack coming and was able to block it. You have to turn faster, and put more of a violent spin to it," The Trainer demonstrated, jumping and spinning viciously, lashing out at air. Wyatt closed his eyes, jumped and span, but the demon knocked him into the wall. "Hey!" he yelled, getting up. "Too slow. Come at me again!" the demon beckoned. Wyatt, enraged, charged forward, throwing punches and snapping out kicks. The Trainer dodged and blocked, weaving and ducking with ease. "Come on now, LOOK dammit! You're pathetic, do better! Is that all you're gonna' do? The Charmed Ones will have you trapped in a crystal cage in three seconds, do you want that? COME ON!" The demon yelled and Wyatt balled his fists, snarling and lashing out with a perfect kick, driving his heel into the demon's abdomen. The Trainer doubled over and air rushed out of him, then he flew backwards, shimmering out mid-flight. "Better," He complimented, reappearing behind Wyatt. "Much, much better," He turned to the other teenager, who was busily incinerating wooden targets with energy balls. "Parker, come here." The black-haired teen looked up and walked over to her trainer. "Now I am going to teach you one of the best things that you can learn..." He flicked a hand, sending two dark-lighters stumbling into the room. The two men, who were, as always, dressed in black, looked around confused. "Who summoned us?" One demanded, summoning his crossbow. His companion did the same. The Trainer cocked an eyebrow, burning both of them up with a wave of his hand. Two crossbows and two quivers thudded to the sandy floor. "You're most important lesson, kids," The demon began, bending down to picking up the crossbows, throwing the weapons at the teens. "Is how to summon one of these to completely decimate your family?" Wyatt studied the poisoned tip, glinting a dark purple and oozing with poison. His face cracked into a wicked grin and he looked up at the Trainer. "Who are we going to kill first?" The trainer grinned also, only indicating the teens to come closer. Author's Note: So, here's chapter 36! We hope you liked it!! So, what's happening next? Are the kids really gonna' kill their family? Can they be saved? What will the sisters do when they find out they're evil? What about Glenn? When will his plan take effect? Will the sisters find out about it? How will they react? These questions will be answered in upcoming chapters! Chapter 37, coming soon! In the meantime, please REVIEW!! 


	37. Veronica's Back, Teenage Wyatt And Parke...

Disclaimer: Piper Halliwell/Wyatt, Phoebe Halliwell, and Paige Matthews/Halliwell don't belong to me as do Leo Wyatt, Wyatt Matthew Halliwell, Cole Turner, Glenn Belland, Victor Bennett, Darryl Morris, Shelia Morris, Andrew Trudeau, and any other characters that appear on the show don't. Ashanti, Beyonce Knowles, and Jay-Z don't belong to me. Brian belongs to me, as does Darlene, Raven, and the second Raven vanquishing spell. The Source vanquishing spell belongs to Aaron Spelling and the creators of 'Charmed', and Veronica belongs to ColeTurner4Ever. Please e- mail with any comments you may have at Mattman39151aol.com.  
  
A/N: Hey, everyone, I hope you enjoyed the last chapter! It was a great joint effort of Michael and myself. Now, that I see a new direction with this story, I see it lasting longer than I originally thought. Yay! Anyway, I, Matthew, am here to write this chapter, chapter 37! I hope you enjoy it!!  
  
United Chapter 37!!  
  
Next Day-Halliwell Manor  
Everyone is in the kitchen, eating breakfast, when Veronica shimmers in, unbeknownst to everyone.  
  
"Did you all miss me?" asked Veronica, smiling.  
  
Everyone turns around.  
  
"Veronica!!" screamed everyone running over and hugging her.  
  
"It's so good to see you again. How are you?" asked Leo.  
  
"Great. And I missed you guys, too," said Veronica.  
  
"Where have you been the last couple of months? We haven't seen you since Parker was born," said Phoebe.  
  
"I know and I'm terribly sorry but my dear friend, Andrea, who lives in Atlanta, was very sick and she has no close family, so I stayed with her. Fortunately, she's better now," explained Veronica.  
  
"That's good," said Paige.  
  
"So, Veronica, are you back to stay?" asked Piper.  
  
"Yeah. I dropped by the loft on my way here. All my stuff will be there but I'll spend most of time here," said Veronica.  
  
Cole smiles.  
  
"So, where are Wyatt and Parker? I can't wait to see them. I missed them so much," said Veronica, smiling.  
  
Everyone's face drops.  
  
"What's wrong? Where are they?" asked Veronica.  
  
"They were kidnapped 2 days ago, while we were all under a spell," said Brian.  
  
"Huh, what spell? What's going on here?" asked Veronica, completely lost.  
  
Everyone sits at the kitchen table.  
  
"Well you see Veronica, the 8 of us were recently under a spell," started Prue.  
  
"Ok, guys, no new news on the whereabouts of the kids," said Andy, walking into the kitchen.  
  
"Who's he?" asked Veronica, referring to Andy.  
  
"He's our new white-lighter, Andy Trudeau. Prue and he used to date and he died trying to save us from a demon," explained Phoebe.  
  
"Andy Trudeau, meet Veronica, Cole and Brian's grandmother. Veronica, meet Andy Trudeau," said Paige, introducing them.  
  
"Nice to meet you," said Andy and Veronica simultaneously.  
  
"Anyway, this spell made us fall in love with and sleep with someone other than our true partner," explained Prue.  
  
Glenn senses Wyatt and Parker shimmer into the living room.  
  
"Excuse me, I'll be right back," said Glenn, heading into the living room and Prue continuing with the story.  
  
He enters the living room and sees teenage Wyatt and Parker with swords in their hands.  
  
"What the hell do you two think you are doing?" asked Glenn, angry.  
  
"Coming to attack," said Wyatt.  
  
"No, not now. This is not the right time. I still haven't worked my mojo yet. Once I have, then you can attack," said Glenn, shimmering their swords away.  
  
"How will we know when to attack?" asked Parker.  
  
"I will call you. For now, lay low. We don't want your parents, aunts, and uncles finding out about our plans and the fact that you're now evil teenagers. We'll be screwed if they do," said Glenn.  
  
"Fine, we'll wait. But don't take too long or we'll attack without you knowing," said Wyatt.  
  
"Don't get cocky with me. You may be powerful but I'm just as powerful and I'm in charge of you. Don't cross me!" said Glenn, threateningly.  
  
Wyatt and Parker shimmer away.  
  
Paige comes into the living room and Glenn quickly pulls out his cell phone.  
  
"Everything alright, honey?" asked Paige.  
  
"Yes, just a call from work," said Glenn, putting his cell phone back in his pocket.  
  
Paige nods and they head back into the kitchen.  
  
"Aw, that's awful. And you've had no luck finding them?" asked Veronica.  
  
"No, none at all," said Piper, sadly.  
  
"What about you, Glenn? When you were down there, what happened?" asked Veronica.  
  
"I'm not sure. All I remember was a demon kidnapping me in the attic and then reappearing in the living room," explained Glenn.  
  
"The demon must've erased your memory," said Veronica.  
  
Everyone, including Glenn, nods.  
  
If they only knew that Glenn remembered everything. He remembers being kidnapped, seeing the kids being tuned evil, turning evil himself, receiving orders from The Queen and appearing in the living room.  
  
Author's Note: Ok, well here's chapter 37. I hope you enjoyed it!! I know it was short but I used this chapter as a way to build up to the next chapter, where all the action will take place. Glenn will work his mojo on Prue and Andy and he'll make a move on Piper, but make himself look innocent. Will the children also attack? Will everyone find out what's going on? These are just a few important questions to keep in mind and that will be answered in upcoming chapters! Oh, and a big question I've gotten. In chapter 35, when I wrote Glenn shimmered in, I mean that it was like he was shimmered into the living room by a demon. That's how I meant it!! Anyway, chapter 38, coming soon!! In the meantime, please REVIEW!! 


	38. Putting The Plan Into Action

Disclaimer: Piper Halliwell/Wyatt, Phoebe Halliwell, and Paige Matthews/Halliwell don't belong to me as do Leo Wyatt, Wyatt Matthew Halliwell, Cole Turner, Glenn Belland, Victor Bennett, Darryl Morris, Shelia Morris, Andrew Trudeau, and any other characters that appear on the show don't. Ashanti, Beyonce Knowles, and Jay-Z don't belong to me. Brian belongs to me, as does Darlene, Raven, and the second Raven vanquishing spell. The Source vanquishing spell belongs to Aaron Spelling and the creators of 'Charmed', and Veronica belongs to ColeTurner4Ever. Please e- mail with any comments you may have at Mattman39151aol.com.  
  
A/N: Hey everyone, I, Matthew and Michael are here to write this chapter, chapter 38. I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter. I know it was short but I need a chapter to lead me into this one. This chapter is to be full of drama and action. We hope you all enjoy it!!  
  
United Chapter 38!!  
  
Halliwell Manor- Kitchen  
Prue and Paige are flipping through The Book Of Shadows trying to find anything that can help them find the kids.  
  
"There's nothing in here," said Paige, slamming The Book closed.  
  
"Are you sure?" asked Cole.  
  
"We checked 5 times. I'd say we're sure," said Prue, annoyed and upset.  
  
"I have an idea," said Piper, getting up and heading to the stove. She takes out a pot and potion ingredients.  
  
"Piper, honey, what are you doing?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"Making a potion," said Piper, beginning to throw ingredients into the pot.  
  
"I can see that. I mean what type of potion is it? For what?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"It's a paralyzing potion. When the demon that kidnapped the kids shows up, we can use this on him. And we can use it on any other demon that we have to have to get information," said Piper, continuing to throw ingredients into the pot.  
  
"That's a great idea," said Veronica.  
  
Piper smiles.  
  
"Yeah, it is," said Glenn, nervously.  
  
"So Glenn. Paige said that you were kidnapped by the same demon that took the kids," said Veronica. "Yeah, I was," said Glenn, tapping his foot.  
  
"Do you remember anything at all about the demon?" asked Cole.  
  
"No, unfortunately, I can't remember a thing. The only things I remember are being kidnapped and then winding up back here. Even being kidnapped is fuzzy. All I remember is a knife at my throat and shimmering," said Glenn, lying through his teeth, hoping no one would notice.  
  
"That's too bad. You could've helped us," said Brian.  
  
Piper throws the last ingredient into the potion and it goes 'boom'.  
  
"Done," said Piper, smiling.  
  
"Ok, bottle it. Get those vials, Piper," said Phoebe.  
  
Piper gets a bunch of vials from the cabinet and begins to put the potion into them.  
  
"Look, I'm gonna go and sit down for a while, ok?" Prue said, feeling slightly dizzy. "You ok?" Andy asked worriedly, putting a steadying arm on her elbow. "Yeah, I just need to, uh..." Andy orbed them away, leaving Brian looking increasingly jealous.  
  
"Uh, I've got to go to the bathroom," Glenn said, excusing himself and slipping out of the kitchen. That had been too close. He let out a deep breath and went to find Prue and Andy. The two white-lighters were sitting on the loveseat in the lounge, talking quietly. They did, after all, have a lot in common. Glenn's face cracked into a wicked smile as he imagined using that to his advantage. He waved his hand in the direction of the kitchen, and then at the two sitting in the lounge. Then he shimmered out. The gesture made Brain want to go into the lounge, and when he got there Prue and Andy were kissing. Hot tears dashed at Brian's eyes and his mouth twisted with hate. He went over to Andy and hauled him out of his seat, slamming him into the wall. Andy looked panicked and orbed away, reappearing behind Brian. "Look, I'm sorry, ok? I...I don't know what came over me," said Andy, trying to explain. "Sure you didn't," Brain spat angrily, storming out. Prue and Andy looked awkwardly at each other and orbed their separate ways.  
  
Halliwell Manor-Attic Glenn shimmered into the hallway outside the attic, knocked gently and opened the door. Piper was sitting in the rocking chair, rocking back and forth, her arms aching for a child to hold close... She had never been this long without seeing Wyatt before...  
  
"Piper?" Glenn saw tears in her eyes and he sat down on the couch opposite her. "What's up?"  
  
"Oh..." Piper, embarrassed, swiped tears from her eyes. Glenn leaned forward, waiting until she was ready to talk.  
  
"I'm so pathetic, huh?" She sniffed. Glenn lightly patted the seat next to him and the petite brunette was drawn to sit there. He flicked a free hand at the door and waited. "Glenn..."  
  
"Mmm?"  
  
"You're..." Her hands suddenly balled into fists and she launched herself at Glenn, pinning both of his wrists to the back of the couch with all her weight and forcing her tongue between his teeth. He slipped down the couch so he was lying on his back, with Piper on top of him. Even he was surprised about how strong the spell was...  
  
Suddenly, he heard footsteps coming up the stairs, but Piper was oblivious. It sounded like Leo and Paige. Glenn grinned and let Piper continue. She had let go of one of his hands now, and was using her free hand to tug at his zipper.  
  
"Piper..." Leo asked, stepping into the room.  
  
"Oh my God!" Paige screamed, seeing the scene before her. "What were you doing? How could you?" Piper, the spell broke, jumped off of Glenn and ran out of the room, confused.  
  
Glenn wiped lipstick off of his mouth with the back of his hand and spoke up, "I don't know what happened, she just went nuts! She jumped on me!"  
  
Both Leo and Paige could see that that was obviously the case, and Paige snarled. "I'm gonna kill her..." She stormed out of the attic. Leo was more hurt than angry.  
  
"I guess I know what it feels like now..." He said softly, orbing away. Glenn grinned.  
  
Halliwell Manor-Piper's Bedroom Leo sat on Piper's bed and sighed, hot tears threatening in his eyes. How could she? His conscious was telling him that he deserved it, after all that he had put her through but still... He sniffed and gripped the picture he had of them together tighter in his hands.  
  
"Piper, can I borrow your..." Phoebe entered the room, intending to ask Piper if she could borrow a lipstick that she liked. But instead she saw Leo near to tears. "Leo, what? What is it?"  
  
"Piper was kissing Glenn," He said, trying to ignore how much those words hurt.  
  
"Oh, honey," Phoebe sat on the bed and put her arm around him. "Well none of us have been right since that stupid spell,"  
  
"She knew what she was doing," said Leo.  
  
"Leo, you..." Suddenly, a spark jumped to life between them and before they knew what they were doing they were kissing. Cole came in, looking for Phoebe.  
  
"Oh My God!" He pulled Phoebe away from Leo and used an energy ball to send Leo into the vanity table. "What were you doing?"  
  
"It takes two, Cole," Leo spat, as Phoebe fled the room in horror.  
  
Halliwell Manor- Upstairs Hallway "Paige, I don't know what's going on," Glenn said, acting as much as he could. "Everyone's going nuts, Prue, Andy and Brian, Cole, Leo and Phoebe... and I don't wanna' know what Piper was thinking when she jumped on me,"  
  
"It's got to be that demon that took the kids," Paige said, chewing on her bottom lip. "We've got to call a family meeting,"  
  
Halliwell Manor-Living Room Ten minutes later everyone, except for Veronica, who's at The Loft, was assembled in the living room, and the arguing was deafening. Paige had long since given up trying to make herself heard. Piper gestured at Leo with her hands and blew up the window, whilst Brian fired a plant with an energy ball.  
  
Phoebe levitated and kicked Prue in the face, and Prue responded by sending Phoebe flying into a wall. Cole summoned an energy ball, and was about to throw it when:  
  
"Stop!" A voice commanded, and they all turned to see two intruders, flanked by two dark-lighters each standing in the doorway.  
  
Without warning, the intruders launched into battle, and quickly the dark- lighters had dispatched four arrows, each into Paige, Andy, Leo and Prue. The four fell to the floor, screaming with pain.  
  
Wyatt stepped forwards and began to spar with Phoebe, using his newfound kickboxing techniques to beat his aunt. Eventually, after a backhand had sent her reeling, he plunged a knife into her gut. Satisfied he smirked and turned to his cousin, who had thrown Glenn into a wall so no one would get suspicious. Wyatt summoned an energy ball and blew his other right back over the couch.  
  
Cole came up from behind and grabbed Parker around the waist, but she jumped and kicked him in the shins, spinning and stabbing him with an athamae. Cole grunted and hit the floor, just as his brother was knocked out.  
  
Piper was struggling to get up so Wyatt used his powers to tie her up, and then reluctantly did the same to Glenn, for show.  
  
Satisfied, the two teens and their dark-lighters disappeared, leaving many puddles of blood spreading over the floor.  
  
Author's Note: Ok, so, here's chapter 38. We hope you enjoyed it. So, was it good? Did you like it? Was it as good as you expected? We hope the answers to those questions are yes. What will happen next? Will everyone be saved/be all right? What will be the next attack be and when will it be? Will the sisters ever find out that Glenn is evil and that the teenagers who attacked them are Wyatt and Parker? These are just important questions for you think to think about! Chapter 39, coming soon! In the meantime, please REVIEW!! 


	39. They're Saved, Getting Information, Anot...

Disclaimer: Piper Halliwell/Wyatt, Phoebe Halliwell, and Paige Matthews/Halliwell don't belong to me as do Leo Wyatt, Wyatt Matthew Halliwell, Cole Turner, Glenn Belland, Victor Bennett, Darryl Morris, Shelia Morris, Andrew Trudeau, and any other characters that appear on the show don't. Ashanti, Beyonce Knowles, and Jay-Z don't belong to me. Brian belongs to me, as does Darlene, Raven, and the second Raven vanquishing spell. The Source vanquishing spell belongs to Aaron Spelling and the creators of 'Charmed', and Veronica belongs to ColeTurner4Ever. Please e- mail with any comments you may have at Mattman39151aol.com.  
  
A/N: Hey everyone, I now have over 200 reviews. Svata2004, Sveta, was my 200th reviewer! I would like to thank all of my readers, reviewers, and of course, co-writers! Without you guys, I never would've gotten this far! Unfortunately, I have this sad note from Migdalia, one of my co-writers: This story was the first one I was able to co-write. Matt is a great writer and will continue to develop. Right now, I'm resigning as co-writer and I'm sure Michael and Matt and whoever else will write this fic beautifully. Since I'm really busy with my other fics and Forbidden is taking most of my creative ideas I won't be able to contribute to this fic. I will though continue to read the fic and I thank all those who reviewed. I will write part of the finale though. So thanks to Matt for having me on board and I'll continue to feed his muse by reading and reviewing. Goodbye, GrantingTroyTurner  
  
United Chapter 39!!  
  
Halliwell Manor-Living Room  
Veronica shimmers in, only to find a terrible sight before her.  
  
Cole, Brian, and Phoebe have been stabbed. Piper and Glenn are tied up and Prue, Andy, Leo, and Paige have dark-light arrows in them.  
  
"Oh My God!" screamed Veronica, running over to everyone.  
  
She unties Piper and Glenn.  
  
"What happened?" asked Veronica.  
  
"We were attacked. By two demons that looked like they were teenagers and they were with two dark-lighters," said Piper.  
  
"And the teenage demons packed a punch?" asked Veronica.  
  
"Yeah, they were really powerful and great fighters," said Piper.  
  
"Oh My God!" screamed Glenn, running over to Andy, Prue, Leo, Paige, Cole, Brian, and Phoebe. He had to put on an act, showing that he cares.  
  
"This can't be happening! We have to fix this," said Piper, getting upset.  
  
"But what? I mean all our healers are down," asked Veronica.  
  
Piper looks up. "Listen you, Elders. I know that you can send someone down to heal them. I know that you can. So you better. Do you hear me? You better! I will not lose any of them. I've been through enough. You kept Leo and I apart for a long time and we will not be separated again. I will also not lose my sisters or anyone else. You send someone down immediately! You owe us!" screamed Piper.  
  
A female white-lighter orbs in.  
  
"I guess you guys herd me loud and clear," said Piper, looking up once again.  
  
"My name is Sarah. I was sent her to heal everyone," said Sarah, sitting down by the bodies.  
  
She removes the knife from Phoebe and heals her. She does the same for Brian and Cole.  
  
"You'll have to remove the dark-lighter arrow from the 4 white-lighters. If I touch it, I too will become infected," said Sarah.  
  
Piper nods as her Veronica and Glenn remove the arrows.  
  
Sarah leans over Andy, Prue, Paige, and Leo and she heals them.  
  
"Thank you so much, Sarah," said Glenn, as he Veronica and Piper shake her hand.  
  
"It was no problem. They will wake up soon. Blessed be!" said Sarah, as she orbs out.  
  
5 minutes later, everyone wakes up.  
  
"What happened?" asked Prue.  
  
"We were attacked and you guys were shot by dark-lighter arrows and stabbed," said Piper.  
  
"That's right," said Phoebe.  
  
"Ok, we have major Book time. Those demons, they looked like teenagers. I've never seen anything like it," said Paige.  
  
"Demons usually aren't teenagers," said Leo.  
  
Cole glared at Leo, evilly.  
  
Paige saw it.  
  
"Ok, guys, I know we all have personal issues to deal with but we can please call a truce? Just until we can figure out what's going on and where the kids are," asked Paige.  
  
"Fine," said everyone.  
  
"Ok, um, Book Of Shadows," said Paige, holding out her hands.  
  
The Book appears in her hands and she sets in down on the living room table.  
  
"Ok, so what do we know about these teenage demons?" asked Brian.  
  
"Fast, strong, skilled fighters, powerful," said Phoebe.  
  
"Let me help you," said Prue, as she sits next to Paige.  
  
They look through the Book.  
  
"Ah, here's a page on Teenage Demons," said Paige, as she turns The Book around.  
  
"Teenage Demons are typically raised from birth by evil parents. They inherit powers from their parents and are usually pretty powerful. They are fast, strong, and have been trained to be skilled fighters. They are not a force to be reckoned with!" read Piper.  
  
"That's all it says?" asked Brian, disbelievingly.  
  
"That's it," said Prue, shutting The Book.  
  
"Great! That's a huge help," said Cole, sarcastically.  
  
Glenn waves his hand at his cell phone in his pocket and it rings.  
  
"Excuse me," said Glenn, as he steps out of the attic.  
  
He safely gets into the bathroom, locks it, and shimmers away.  
  
Underworld-Queens' Chambers  
Glenn shimmers in, to find The Queen, Rorca, Wyatt and Parker.  
  
"The attack was a great success, my Queen," said Wyatt, bowing.  
  
"Yes, but that Veronica came and was able to save all of them," said Glenn, upset.  
  
"No problem. Now, we move onto the next phase of the plan. Wyatt, Parker, in a few minutes you will attack again. This time you will show them who you truly are, the children they've been missing. Then, you, Glenn, also admit to being evil and you 3 shimmer back here, to me. We then wait for them to make the next move," said The Queen, laughing evilly.  
  
Glenn shimmers out.  
  
Halliwell Manor  
Glen shimmers into the bathroom and comes out.  
  
He rejoins everyone, who are in the living room.  
  
"What'd I miss?" asked Glenn.  
  
"We moved down here and Piper made tea," said Paige, looking up at him, smiling.  
  
Glenn smiles back when all of a sudden Wyatt and Parker shimmer in.  
  
Everyone takes a fighting stance.  
  
"Ah, we see that you're all still alive," said Wyatt.  
  
"What do you want?" asked Prue, defensively.  
  
"I guess we'll just have to try harder," said Parker.  
  
Parker releases a set of 5 energy balls but Piper freezes them.  
  
"Is that all you got?" taunted Piper.  
  
"Oh, we've only just begun," said Wyatt, as he and Parker charge.  
  
Wyatt begins sparring with Phoebe  
  
Phoebe jumps to avoid a low kick, and then tries to sweep kick him, but he jumps and it misses him.  
  
Everyone is fighting 4 demons, which Wyatt and Parker conjured.  
  
Parker's sidekick missed Prue but Prue quickly backhanded her and then threw a left punch. Parker fell to the floor.  
  
"Parker!!!" screamed Wyatt, running over to her.  
  
"Parker?" questioned Phoebe, shocked.  
  
"Yes, Phoebe, I'm Parker, your daughter," said Parker, getting up.  
  
"So, that would make you?" asked Piper, pointing to Wyatt.  
  
"Wyatt, your son," said Wyatt.  
  
"This...this isn't possible. My niece and nephew were kidnapped and even if they were, they would never turn evil," said Paige.  
  
"Well, Aunt Paige, it's us, like it or not," said Wyatt.  
  
Glenn gets up and walks over to them.  
  
"Glenn, what are you doing?" asked Paige, confused.  
  
"I'm evil," said Glenn, showing his evil glowing red eyes.  
  
"We'll be back," said Glenn, as he, Wyatt, and Parker shimmer away.  
  
"No, this can't be!" cried Piper, Phoebe, and Paige.  
  
"I can't do this!" cried Piper, collapsing in tears in Leo's arms.  
  
"This is too much," cried Phoebe, collapsing in tears in Cole's arms.  
  
"This can't be happening," cried Paige, collapsing in tears in Prue's arms.  
  
They're spirits are broken, the one's they love have turned evil.  
  
Author's Note: Ok, well, here's chapter 39. I hope you enjoyed it!! So, was it good? Did you like it? I hope the answers to these questions are yes. What will happen next? Will Glenn, Wyatt, and Parker be saved? Or will they remain evil forever? What about the trust issues? How can those be resolved? These are just a few important questions fro you to think about.  
Please, take a moment, and remember my once co-writer, Migdalia. She helped me so much at the beginning of this story. Without her, the story would never be as great as it is today. So, take a moment and remember all she's done for me as a co-writer and you guys, as a writer of our favorite story!  
Anyway, chapter 39, coming soon! In the meantime, please REVIEW!! 


	40. The Great Prophecy

Disclaimer: Piper Halliwell/Wyatt, Phoebe Halliwell, and Paige Matthews/Halliwell don't belong to me as do Leo Wyatt, Wyatt Matthew Halliwell, Cole Turner, Glenn Belland, Victor Bennett, Darryl Morris, Shelia Morris, Andrew Trudeau, and any other characters that appear on the show don't. Ashanti, Beyonce Knowles, and Jay-Z don't belong to me. Brian belongs to me, as does Darlene, Raven, and the second Raven vanquishing spell. The Source vanquishing spell belongs to Aaron Spelling and the creators of 'Charmed', and Veronica belongs to ColeTurner4Ever. Please e- mail with any comments you may have at Mattman39151aol.com.  
  
A/N: Hey, everybody. It is, I, Matthew. I am here once again to write this chapter. Things are starting to heat up and get intense. Let's see what happens next. I hope you enjoy it!!  
  
United Chapter 40!!  
  
Halliwell Manor  
Ever since it was revealed that Wyatt, Parker, and Glenn are evil, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige have been in their rooms, hysterically crying. They can't get over the fact that their loved one's are evil and have tried to kill them.  
  
We head to the living room to find everyone assembled.  
  
"There has to be something we can do," said Veronica.  
  
"But what? I mean we could go down there but we're down The Power of Three," said Prue.  
  
"Good point," said Andy.  
  
"But what if Brian and I just went? I mean we're both powerful and maybe we could compensate for my sisters," said Prue.  
  
"Nothing can compensate for The Power of Three," said Leo.  
  
"Well, aren't you Mr. Optimistic!" said Prue, sarcastically.  
  
"He's right. The Power of Three is an extremely powerful force not to be reckoned with. No one could possibly compensate for its power," said Cole.  
  
"Well, Brian and I will try. In the meantime, you guys stay here and try to figure something out," said Prue.  
  
"We'll be back," said Brian as he shimmers himself and Prue away.  
  
Underworld  
Prue and Brian only to find 2 demonic guards waiting for them.  
  
"It's about time. We've been waiting," said Demonic Guard #1. "Wait no more," said Prue as she uses her powers and sends them flying into the wall.  
  
The demonic guards charge at them but Brian sends 2 energy balls at them and they disintegrate.  
  
"Come on, let's go," said Brian as they head into the room.  
  
They come face-to-face with Wyatt, Parker, and Glenn.  
  
"Ah, we knew you would come," said Wyatt.  
  
"Why did you guys do this? Do you know any idea how your hurt your parents, especially your mothers, are?" Prue questioned Wyatt and Parker.  
  
"We don't care. We're evil; we have no feelings for you humans. Frankly, we don't give a damn," said Wyatt.  
  
"And do you have any idea how upset Paige is? How much you've hurt her?" Prue questioned Glenn.  
  
"Prue, I'm evil now. I don't care about Paige or any of you for that matter. My loyalties lie elsewhere," said Glenn.  
  
Prue uses her power and sends the 3 of them into the wall.  
  
"Now that was totally uncalled for," said Glenn, hurling a fireball at them but Prue moved it away.  
  
"What happened to you guys?" asked Brian.  
  
"You wanna' know? Go read up on 'The Great Prophecy', then you'll understand," said Glenn,  
  
"Come on," said Brian.  
  
"We'll be back. This isn't over," said Prue.  
  
"I didn't think that," said Glenn as Prue and Brian shimmer away.  
  
Halliwell Manor  
Prue and Brian shimmer in to find Leo looking through The Book of Shadows.  
  
"So, how'd it go?" asked Cole.  
  
"We got information. We encountered our friends. Glenn said to read up on 'The Great Prophecy' and then maybe we'd understand," said Prue.  
  
"It's not possible," said Leo, pacing around the room.  
  
"What's not possible?" asked Cole.  
  
"That what's happened was told in 'The Great Prophecy'," said Leo.  
  
"Why? What's 'The Great Prophecy'?" asked Prue.  
  
"'The Great Prophecy' is an ancient prophecy from before Melinda Warren's time. But I'm not sure what it says. I've only heard about it," explained Andy.  
  
"It says, 'When two beings of great power from powerful parents are born into the same family, a being of great power will corrupt them as well as a close family member, whose non-magical. Together, they would become the most powerful evil creatures ever,'" said Leo.  
  
"Wait, so this prophecy has never come true before?" asked Brian.  
  
"No, it never has, its only come close," said Andy.  
  
"Is it possible that 'The Great Prophecy' applies to the situation with Wyatt, Parker, and Glenn?" asked Prue.  
  
"Yes, it's very possible. It certainly fits perfectly," said Leo.  
  
"The Elders are calling. I'll be back," said Andy, orbing away.  
  
"So, let's say this prophecy does apply. Does it say anywhere about how to reverse the evil?" asked Cole.  
  
"No, it doesn't. According to what I know, once they are evil, there's no way to change it," said Leo, sadly.  
  
Andy orbs in.  
  
"So, what'd The Elders say?" asked Brian.  
  
"They confirmed it. They said that 'The Great Prophecy' has come true with the situation with Wyatt, Parker, and Glenn," explained Andy.  
  
"Great, more nightmares," said Prue.  
  
"And they said we have to stop them soon. Or they will become the most powerful evil creatures ever, like 'The Great Prophecy' says," said Andy.  
  
"How long did they say we have?" asked Leo. "They didn't say when exactly. They said we have about a month and a half," said Andy.  
  
"Hey, has anyone checked on Piper, Phoebe, and Paige?" asked Prue.  
  
"Yeah, um, I did when you were gone. They had all moved into Piper's room and were sitting together watching TV," said Cole.  
  
"That's good. At least they're not alone," said Prue.  
  
She yearned to be upstairs comforting her sisters but she knows that one sister has to stay and help. They can't all be completely useless!  
  
"Ok, so what we need is a plan. We have to not only stop them from becoming the most powerful evil creatures ever but we also have to save them and turn them good again," said Prue.  
  
"If it's possible," said Andy.  
  
"Well aren't you just a ray of sunshine," said Prue, sarcastically.  
  
"Prue, he's just stating what deep down we all know. There's a strong possibility that we can't turn them back.  
  
"No, we'll save them. All we need is a plan," said Prue, determined.  
  
"A plan for what?" asked Phoebe, coming down the stairs followed by Piper and Paige.  
  
"Oh, guys, hi," said Prue, hugging each of them.  
  
"How are you doing?" asked Andy.  
  
"Better. We all layed together and comforted each other. It was nice," said Paige.  
  
Piper smiles.  
  
"So, what's been going on around here?" asked Piper, as her, Phoebe, and Paige sit down.  
  
"Uh, we've just been thinking of what to do next," said Leo, trying to cover up.  
  
"Come on, Leo. We're not stupid; we know that's not it. You were never a good liar," said Phoebe.  
  
Everyone looks at each other, saddened.  
  
"Guys, what's going on?" asked Paige, really worried.  
  
"Uh, you see Brian and I shimmered to the Underworld and we encountered our friends. Glenn said to read up on 'The Great Prophecy,'" said Prue.  
  
"What's 'The Great Prophecy'?" asked Paige, putting her uncomfortableness about Glenn aside.  
  
"It's a prophecy that says that when two powerful beings from powerful parents are born into the same family, a great evil will corrupt them as well as a close family member, whose non-magical. They will then become the most powerful evil creatures ever," explained Leo.  
  
Piper, Phoebe, and Paige look down, obviously upset.  
  
"It's ok to be upset," said Cole.  
  
"Yeah, we know. We just want to pull together and stay strong," said Piper.  
  
"We want to head down to the Underworld with you, Prue. The 4 Charmed Ones," said Paige.  
  
"Ok, um, we'll be back. Keep working on a plan," Prue said to Leo, Brian, Andy and Cole.  
  
Prue orbs herself and her sisters out.  
  
Author's Note: Ok, well here's chapter 40. So, what'd you think? Was it good? Did you like it? I hope the answers to these questions are good, yes, and yes. So, what's going to happen next? What will happen when Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige come face-to-face with evil Wyatt, Parker, and Glenn? Will they survive? Will Wyatt, Parker, and Glenn be saved? Or will they remain evil forever? These are just a few important questions for you, the reader, to think about. Because I, as the writer, pretty much know all the answers. Anyway, chapter 41, coming soon! In the meantime, please REVIEW!! 


	41. Discovery

Disclaimer: Piper Halliwell/Wyatt, Phoebe Halliwell, and Paige Matthews/Halliwell don't belong to me as do Leo Wyatt, Wyatt Matthew Halliwell, Cole Turner, Glenn Belland, Victor Bennett, Darryl Morris, Shelia Morris, Andrew Trudeau, Jason Dean, and any other characters that appear on the show don't. Ashanti, Beyonce Knowles, and Jay-Z don't belong to me. Brian belongs to me, as does Darlene, Raven, the second Raven vanquishing spell, and the spell to get to The Queen's cavern. The Source vanquishing spell belongs to Aaron Spelling and the creators of 'Charmed', and Veronica belongs to ColeTurner4Ever. Please e-mail with any comments you may have at  
  
A/N: Hey, everybody. I, Matthew, am here once again to write this chapter. This chapter is going to be the chapter right before The Finale, which should turn out to be a few chapters. I know it's so sad that this story's coming to a close but it's had a great run. Anyway, here's chapter 41. I hope you enjoy it!!  
  
United Chapter 41!!  
  
Underworld  
Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige orb in only to find the cavern deserted.  
  
"Where is everyone? There's no one here," said Paige.  
  
"Shh, everyone be quiet and walk quietly. For all we know, this could be a trap," said Prue.  
  
They begin to walk around and as they turn a corner they see a group of demons.  
  
"Ok, where are they?" asked Piper, coming around from behind the corner.  
  
"Witch," cried one of the demons.  
  
Piper raised her hands and blew him up.  
  
"Now, either, you can answer my question or wind up like your friend here," said Piper, threateningly.  
  
"You're only one Charmed One. You're no threat to us," said one of the demons.  
  
Prue, Phoebe, and Paige come out from behind the corner.  
  
"Oh yeah? What about all of The Charmed Ones? Is that a threat to you?" questioned Phoebe.  
  
A demon shoots a fireball at them but Prue uses her power, deflecting it back at him and killing him.  
  
"Now, either you can answer my sister's questions or you can join your friends," said Paige.  
  
"I'll ask once more: Where are they?" asked Piper.  
  
"In your nightmares," snarled one of the demons.  
  
Piper raises her hands and blows him up.  
  
"So, now there are only 2 of you left. Are you going to answer my question or die?" asked Piper.  
  
"We don't know, honestly we don't. The Queen keeps her cavern hidden. Only demons who serve her know where her cavern is," said one of the demons.  
  
"The Queen? Who's The Queen?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"We'll never tell," said one of the demons.  
  
Piper blows him up.  
  
"Now will you tell me who The Queen is or do I have to blow you up too?" asked Piper.  
  
The demon looks uncertain.  
  
"The Queen is the new high power in the Underworld. Higher and more powerful than any Source, The Seer, or any demon that's ever existed. She's been in charge of the attacks on you and yours. She's the responsible for turning your family evil," explained the demon.  
  
"Thank you," said Piper, blowing him up.  
  
"Why'd you blow him up?" asked Paige.  
  
"He's still evil," said Piper.  
  
"Wait, so if The Queen's chambers is only known to those who serve her, we have a problem," said Paige.  
  
"Yeah, since we don't serve her, we won't be able to find it," said Prue.  
  
"What if I wrote a spell?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"That could work," said Piper.  
  
"Um, 3D places as we know  
Bring us there and we will go," said Phoebe.  
  
The sisters join hands and recite the spell.  
  
"3D places as we know Bring us there and we will go" recited Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige aloud and in unison.  
  
All of a sudden they disappear in a swirl of white-lights.  
  
They re-appear outside a very dimly lit cavern.  
  
Inside, they Wyatt, Parker, Glenn, and someone unknown voice.  
  
"Ok, on the count of three we head in. One, two three!" said Prue.  
  
They storm the cavern and are surprised by what they see.  
  
"JASON????????" questioned Phoebe, not believing her eyes.  
  
"Hello, Phoebe and her sisters," said Jason, his red, evil eyes glowing.  
  
"Jason, what happened to you?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"Can't you tell Phoebe? I'm evil," said Jason.  
  
"But how, why?" questioned Phoebe, disbelievingly.  
  
"I came back to San Francisco looking to win you back. I bumped into Glenn and he said that he had the perfect way. So now here I am, evil," said Jason, sounding proud.  
  
"Great, another person to save," said Paige.  
  
All of a sudden Wyatt, Parker, Glenn, kneel before a throne.  
  
"Why are you kneeling?" asked Prue.  
  
The Queen comes down the steps and her face is revealed.  
  
"OH MY GOD!! DR. CUMMINGS!!!" cried Piper.  
  
"Hello, dears," said The Queen aka Dr. Cummings.  
  
"But why? You helped Cole become good, you helped us all get through the time when he was sick," said Paige.  
  
"That's because I had to. See, I was a reformed demon. I had become too powerful so The Source and The Elders brought me down from my power. They made me find a profession so I took the job helping people like Cole. But I always knew my power days would come again. They couldn't keep me away for long. Evil is what I am, body and soul," explained The Queen. "Once I was finished treating Cole, I was able to escape and have worked my way to where I am today. High, powerful, revered," said The Queen.  
  
"We will find a way to stop you and save everyone," said Phoebe.  
  
"Why be so hasty? I have an ultimatum for you. I am able to turn either your children or Glenn back? Which one shall it be?" asked The Queen.  
  
"You can't expect us to make that decision, do you?" asked Prue.  
  
"Actually, I do," said The Queen.  
  
"We will find a way to vanquish you," said Piper.  
  
The Queen nods, not worried.  
  
"What about Jason?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"He will remain evil and will continue attacking you until you make your decision. I'll be patient but you don't have long. Tick tock, the clock's a tickin'. Your kids or Glenn?" asked the Queen, as she waves her hand and the sisters are thrown out of her cavern.  
  
The sisters look at each other, knowing that they're in a tough situation.  
  
They orb home.  
  
Author's Note: Ok, well here's chapter 41. So, what'd you think? Was it good? Did you like it? I hope the answers to these questions are good, yes, and yes. So, what's going to happen next? What will the sisters choose? Will they save Glenn or the kids? Or both? Will The Queen be vanquished? Will Jason be saved? These are just a few important questions for you to think about. Chapter 42, coming soon! In the meantime, please REVIEW!! 


	42. The Finale Part I

Disclaimer: Piper Halliwell/Wyatt, Phoebe Halliwell, and Paige Matthews/Halliwell don't belong to me as do Leo Wyatt, Wyatt Matthew Halliwell, Cole Turner, Glenn Belland, Victor Bennett, Darryl Morris, Shelia Morris, Andrew Trudeau, Jason Dean, and any other characters that appear on the show don't. Ashanti, Beyonce Knowles, and Jay-Z don't belong to me. Brian belongs to me, as does Darlene, Raven, the second Raven vanquishing spell, and the spell to get to The Queen's cavern. The Source vanquishing spell belongs to Aaron Spelling and the creators of 'Charmed', and Veronica belongs to ColeTurner4Ever. Please e-mail with any comments you may have at Mattman39151aol.com.  
  
A/N: Hey, everyone. Ok, well here it is, the beginning to The Finale of United. This story has had a great run. I've gotten so many chapters out of it and have used so many ideas. I've also worked with the best co-writers, Migdalia and Michael, and have gotten a chance to get to know you guys, the readers and reviewers. I hope The Finale is everything you would like. Enjoy!!  
  
United Chapter 42!!  
  
Halliwell Manor-Living Room  
Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige orb in to find Leo, Cole, Brian, and Andy waiting for them.  
  
"So, what happened?" asked Andy.  
  
"A lot. We found out that there's a new evil ruler who calls herself The Queen and she's really Dr. Cummings," said Piper.  
  
"Dr. Cummings? The one from The Magical Institution that helped me get better?" asked Cole, disbelievingly.  
  
"Yup. Apparently, she was originally a demon but she got too powerful so The Source and The Elders brought her down from her power. She was forced to find a job so she took one helping people like Cole. But after Cole was saved she was able to escape and worked her way up to be incredibly powerful," explained Paige.  
  
"There's something else, I know there is," said Brian, looking at the sisters.  
  
"The Queen gave us an ultimatum, either we can save the kids or Glenn. Either Glenn or the kids can be turned good again. We have to choose," said Piper.  
  
"Oh My God! What are you going to do?" asked Leo.  
  
"We don't know," said Paige.  
  
"And she turned Jason evil. He had come back to town, wanting to get back together with me but Glenn found him, brought him to the Queen, and she turned him evil. So now he's going to attack us until we make our decision," explained Phoebe. "Wait, so he's going to attack until you decide?" asked Andy.  
  
Piper nods.  
  
"Great," said Brian, sarcastically.  
  
"So, what are you going to do now?" asked Leo.  
  
"We're going to vanquish The Queen, that's what we're going to do. She said we didn't have long but that doesn't mean we only have a day. The way I see it, we stall for as long as possible," said Prue.  
  
"Ok, Book Of Shadows, here we come," said Piper, as her sisters and herself head up to the attic, where The Book of Shadows is.  
  
They go over to The Book and start flipping through the pages.  
  
"Ah, here we go. The Queen," said Phoebe.  
  
"The Queen is new to her power. She is very fierce, revered, and powerful. Nothing is known about who she really is or how she became evil. All that is known is that she's the most powerful evil creature that has ever existed," read Paige, aloud.  
  
"Is there anything in there about a vanquishing potion or a spell?" asked Prue.  
  
"Yeah, there are ingredients for a potion. Half of them, I've never even heard of," said Paige.  
  
"It's ok. We'll get them. What about a spell?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"Nope. No spell here. We'll just have to write one," said Paige.  
  
"Ok, well we better get started. Cause' by the looks of things, we'll need a while," said Piper, looking over the potion ingredients.  
  
"Ok, um, let me just write the ingredients down," said Paige, as she pulls out a piece of paper and a pen.  
  
She writes them down, closes The Book, and they head downstairs to the kitchen.  
  
"Ok, Piper and I will go get the ingredients that we don't have. Meanwhile, you and Prue stay here and work on the ingredients we do have," said Paige to Phoebe.  
  
"Ok, good luck finding these ingredients," said Prue, as Piper and Paige leave.  
  
"Let's get to work," said Phoebe, as she takes out the pot.  
  
A half hour later, they have prepared and have started mixing the ingredients, which they have so far, together.  
  
Underworld-Queen's Chambers  
"Jason, it's time," said The Queen aka Dr. Cummings.  
  
"Time to attack The Charmed Ones?" asked Jason, anxiously.  
  
"Yes, make sure you use your new powers and fighting abilities. Don't disappoint me!" said The Queen.  
  
"I won't," said Jason, as he flames out.  
  
Halliwell Manor-Kitchen  
Prue and Phoebe are making the potion, when Brian comes in.  
  
"Guys, um, Leo and Andy went to go talk to The Elders and Cole and I are going to go down to The Underworld and see if we can finding anything out," said Brian.  
  
"Ok, be careful," said Prue, as she kisses Brian.  
  
Cole comes in and they shimmer away.  
  
"Prue, can you pass the mandrake root?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"Ok, yeah, sure," said Prue, as she hands it to Phoebe, who throws it into the pot.  
  
"Well that's the last of the ingredients we have. Now, all we can do is wait for Piper and Paige with the rest of the ingredients," said Phoebe.  
  
"Or we could fight," said Jason.  
  
Prue and Phoebe turn around and see Jason.  
  
"Surprised to see me?" asked Jason, cockily.  
  
"What do you want?" asked Prue, angrily.  
  
"To fight," said Jason.  
  
Prue uses her power and throws him into the wall.  
  
"I never liked you," said Prue, smirking.  
  
"You're going to be sorry you did that," said Jason, releasing a large energy ball at the sisters.  
  
All of a sudden the energy ball freezes.  
  
Prue, Phoebe, and Jason turn to see Piper and Paige.  
  
"I suggest you leave before we vanquish your sorry ass," said Piper, threateningly.  
  
Prue sends the energy ball back at Jason with her power but he just steps out of the way, causing it to hit the wall.  
  
"This isn't over. I'll be back," said Jason, as he shimmers away.  
  
"Are you guys ok?" asked Paige.  
  
"Yeah, we're fine. Did you get all the ingredients?" asked Prue.  
  
"Almost all of them," said Paige.  
  
"What do you mean almost all of them?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"Well we went to 3 stores and were able to find all of the ingredients except for herasroot. So, then we went back to those 3 stores and to another 5 stores but no one had it. They said they've never even heard of it," explained Piper.  
  
"So, what is this herasroot a rare mystical herb?" asked Prue.  
  
"I don't know, maybe," said Piper.  
  
"Paige, can you orb The Book down here so we can see if we can find anything on herasroot?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"Yeah, um, Book of Shadows," called Paige, as The Book appears in her hands.  
  
"Ok, um, herasroot," said Paige, as she flips through the pages.  
  
"Here," said Phoebe.  
  
"What does it say?" asked Piper.  
  
"Herasroot is the rarest mystical herb that has ever existed. It was around in the 1600's, around Melinda Warren's time, but hasn't existed to mortals since 1693. The only place herasroot is found is in The Cave of Destruction, which is located in The Desert of Lost Souls," read Phoebe, aloud.  
  
"Wait, so we have to go to this Desert of Lost Souls to get to The Cave of Destruction to get herasroot?" asked Paige.  
  
"It seems so," said Phoebe.  
  
"Is there anything in there on this Desert and Cave?" asked Piper.  
  
"Um, let me see," said Phoebe, as she flips through the pages.  
  
"Here's something," said Prue, as she looks over Phoebe's shoulder.  
  
"The Desert of Lost Souls was once a prosperous place but after the War of Magic that took place between good and evil over 300 years ago, the place has become deserted and full of the lost souls, good and evil, that died fighting. The Cave of Destruction was where the bloodiest battle of The War took place. There, over 200 good and evil creatures died, and The Source surrendered to The Elders. The creatures that lost their lives are said to haunt the cave," read Phoebe, aloud.  
  
"And we have to go there to get the herasroot? I don't think so," said Paige.  
  
"Come on, Paige, we have no choice. We need the herasroot to vanquish The Queen," said Prue.  
  
"Fine, but we all should go. It's safer if we all go," said Paige.  
  
"Agreed," said Prue, Piper, and Phoebe simultaneously.  
  
"We should tell the guys what's going on," said Piper.  
  
"Leo, Andy," called Piper.  
  
"Cole, Brian," called Prue, telekinetically tapping into their minds.  
  
They all orb/shimmer in at the same time.  
  
"What's going on?" asked Cole.  
  
"Yeah, what's wrong?" asked Andy.  
  
"We're going to The Desert of Lost Souls to get to The Cave of Destruction so we can get this rare mystical herb, herasroot, that we need to vanquish The Queen," said Phoebe.  
  
"But..." started Leo.  
  
"No, we're going and you can't stop us. We'll be fine, we have our powers, and we'll hurry back," said Prue.  
  
"Anyone have a spell?" asked Paige.  
  
"I do," said Phoebe, as she takes out the piece of paper.  
  
"3D places as we know, To The Desert we will go," recited Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige aloud and in unison.  
  
They disappear in white-lights.  
  
Author's Note: Ok, well, here's chapter 42, the first chapter of The Finale. I hope you enjoyed it!! Remember, this is just the beginning. So, if this chapter wasn't the greatest, give me a break! I had to start somewhere. The next few chapters should be much better! My old co-writer, Migdalia, has returned to help with The Finale. So she and my co-writer, Michael, will be helping me. Chapter 43, coming soon! In the meantime, please REVIEW!! 


	43. The Desert of Lost SoulsThe Finale Part ...

**_Disclaimer: Piper Halliwell/Wyatt, Phoebe Halliwell, and Paige Matthews/Halliwell don't belong to me as do Leo Wyatt, Wyatt Matthew Halliwell, Cole Turner, Glenn Belland, Victor Bennett, Darryl Morris, Shelia Morris, Andrew Trudeau, Jason Dean, and any other characters that appear on the show don't. Ashanti, Beyonce Knowles, and Jay-Z don't belong to me. Brian belongs to me, as does Darlene, Raven, the second Raven vanquishing spell, and the spell to get to The Queen's cavern. The Source vanquishing spell belongs to Aaron Spelling and the creators of 'Charmed'. Veronica belongs to Migdalia (ColeTurner4Ever/GrantingTroyTurner). Please e-mail with any comments you may have at _******

**_A/N: Hey, everybody. Ok, well, here is the second chapter of The Finale of United. I really love this story but unfortunately but I can't keep it going any longer. I have used all of my creative talent and effort on this story as have Migdalia and Michael. This story has lasted for 10 months! I now want to finish this story so I can focus on other stories. I have a One Tree Hill story that I'm working on and a new Charmed story that I'm working on. My old co-writer, Migdalia (ColeTurner4Ever, GrantingTroyTurner) that resigned for the time being, has returned to help me with The Finale. So, she wrote this chapter. I hope you enjoy it!!_**

_**United Chapter 43!!**_

_**Desert of Lost Souls**_

_**The three sisters fell from the red sky onto the sandy desert.**_

"_**Ok so it's really a desert," grunted Paige. "I don't like this already."**_

_**They got up from the ground and looked around. The place was dry and they could hear a slight howl of the wind. Almost like voices. Crumbled rocks and dried trees filled the place.**_

"_**So far so good," said Piper. "So where's the cave part?"**_

"_**Probably up ahead," said Phoebe, seeing nothing around them but trees and rocks. "Just be alert and let's start walking,"**_

"_**Did anyone think that we might need Leo for healing?" asked Piper.**_

_**Prue and Paige looked at her with open mouths.**_

"_**Oh sorry forgot," said Piper. "I really don't want to be here."**_

"_**It's for our kids Piper," said Phoebe. "Don't forget that."**_

"_**And Glenn," noted Paige quickly.**_

_**Phoebe nodded. She didn't care about getting Glenn or Jason right now she wanted her baby and nephew. After about two minutes of walking, they heard a rumble and automatically stopped.**_

"_**Everyone stay calm," said Prue turning around slowly. "Maybe we're still in San Francisco and experiencing an earthq..."**_

_**Before she could finish, she was suddenly being sucked through the sandy ground. She screamed for help and tried to orb out but her powers weren't strong enough. Paige grabbed onto her hands and pulled her but she was being sucked as well.**_

"_**Let's orb at the same time," grunted Paige. **_

_**Prue nodded.**_

_**1...**_

_**2...**_

_**3...**_

_**They orbed out and reappeared next to Phoebe.**_

"_**Good job, Paige," said Piper.**_

"_**Thanks," said Paige. "Let's hurry up, please,"**_

"_**Right with you," said Piper as they continued to walk.**_

_**Phoebe was starting to get tired and thirsty. Piper felt and heard something crack beneath her feet. She grimaced. **_

"_**Awww, yuck!" she cried, jumping away.**_

_**Prue looked at it.**_

"_**Human bones," she noted.**_

"_**I guess they had to eat," said Paige.**_

"_**Or maybe it's other witches who tried to get the herasroot," said Phoebe, walking ahead.**_

_**Paige rolled her eyes and they walked some more. **_

"_**Have you guys thought about if we don't get this ingredient or if we run out of time?" asked Piper.**_

"_**We don't want to think about that," said Paige.**_

"_**Well if we did we would have to save the kids," said Phoebe.**_

"_**Wait a minute," said Paige. "What about Glenn?"**_

_**Phoebe stopped and looked at Paige.**_

"_**Paige, if it had to come to that" said Phoebe. "You know I have to save my daughter and my nephew"**_

_**Paige shook her head and kept walking.**_

"_**Don't talk like that," scolded Prue. "We will beat The Queen,"**_

"_**It's all Phoebe's fault anyhow," said Paige.**_

"_**What's that supposed to mean?" asked Phoebe.**_

"_**Well if you didn't use that spell on Cole and make him insane, then we wouldn't have met Dr. Cummings," snapped Paige.**_

"_**Guys stop it," shouted Piper. "That's enough,"**_

"_**And you were all over Cole weren't you," said Phoebe. "Well, he never really loved you in the first place,"**_

_**Paige turned around and swung her hand out at Phoebe when Phoebe ducked. Prue tk'd them both a couple feet away from each other.**_

"_**Phoebe, cut it out," said Piper. "You're acting like a child,"**_

_**Prue watched as they both got up.**_

"_**Let's just do this alright," said Phoebe.**_

_**Paige nodded. Suddenly, they saw Cole shimmer in.**_

"_**Babe!" cried Phoebe. "What are you doing here?" **_

_**She walked up to him and he grabbed her neck, choking her. Prue tried to tk him but it wouldn't work. Suddenly, she felt a grab from behind.**_

"_**Andy!" cried Paige. Then Glenn appeared in front of her and backslapped her to the ground.**_

_**Piper raised her hands and exploded the guys. Phoebe dropped to the ground, coughing. She had a sad look in her eyes.**_

"_**It wasn't them," said Prue, helping her up. **_

"_**Shape shifters?" asked Paige.**_

"_**Exactly, although ghosts can appear at any shape and I'm thinking it's another demon because this one read our thoughts or desires," said Prue.**_

"_**Can we hurry up?" asked Piper. "This place is freaking me out,"**_

"_**Sure," said Paige. **_

_**They saw a cliff in front of them. **_

"_**We can orb up there," said Paige. She tried to orb but couldn't. "Hey!"**_

"_**You cannot orb up that mountain," said a booming voice, behind them.**_

_**The girls turned around and saw a large burly man with his arms crossed. He looked like a Viking.**_

"_**And are you good or evil?" asked Phoebe.**_

"_**There is no good and evil here," said the man. "We've been dead for hundreds of years, we got over that,"**_

_**Piper rolled her eyes. "Well then, we'll be climbing the mountain,"**_

"_**Not without completing the task," said the man he pulled out two swords. He pointed at Piper and Paige. "You must choose between those two,"**_

"_**You're a ghost how do we defeat you?" asked Phoebe.**_

"_**I can still be in solid form," said the man.**_

"_**Oh, brother," breathed Paige. She turned to Piper. "Just freeze him,"**_

"_**I can't freeze ghosts," said Piper. "So, you or me?"**_

"_**I want a go at it," said Paige. She turned. "I accept your challenge,"**_

_**The Viking laughed. "Great!"**_

_**He tossed a heavy sword to Paige who could barely lift it. The Viking swung at her arm cutting it. Paige cried out.**_

"_**The swords are surely real," said Prue.**_

_**Piper watched nervously as Paige battled the Viking. **_

_**Cling...**_

_**Clang...**_

_**Clang...**_

_**Clang...**_

_**Paige was getting tired. The Viking laughed.**_

"_**Give up," he asked.**_

"_**No," grunted Paige. "Sword!"**_

_**The sword from her hand orbed out and appeared in The Viking's gut. He laughed again. **_

"_**Nice," said The Viking. "You may pass,"**_

_**Paige sighed. The sisters hugged her. **_

"_**Great, Paige," said Phoebe.**_

_**Prue tried to heal her.**_

"_**I think certain powers work at certain times," said Paige.**_

"_**Let's see if we can orb," said Prue.**_

_**They tried. No luck.**_

"_**I hope you guys have great upper body strength," said Phoebe.**_

_**Desert of Lost Souls-45 Minutes Later**_

_**Phoebe dropped to the ground, in exhaustion. **_

"_**I can't believe we didn't bring water," said Phoebe.**_

_**Piper helped her up.**_

"_**We're almost there!" cried Paige. "I see the cave,"**_

_**They practically started running but it seemed to get farther and farther.**_

"_**Halt," said a woman, appearing from the sand. The girls stopped.**_

"_**What now?" muttered Paige.**_

"_**You must get passed me to go on to your last task," said the woman.**_

"_**Ok," said Prue. "What is it?"**_

_**She pointed to Phoebe. "I want her,"**_

_**The woman got into battle position.**_

"_**Oh, this will be good," said Phoebe, accepting the challenge.**_

_**Phoebe and the female demon started fighting. Phoebe was having a hard time counteracting her moves. She was sweating furiously. The female demon stepped back.**_

"_**You prove to be a great warrior," said the female demon. "This wasn't a real task, I was bored. You may go,"**_

_**The girls gaped at her as she disappeared.**_

"_**I really hate this place," said Paige.**_

_**Walking some more, they were finally near the cave, a few feet to go. Suddenly, an Elder like man appeared in front of them.**_

"_**Is this our last task?" asked Prue.**_

"_**No, you face many in the cave," said the man. "To go in you have to past this task. You have to beat me,"**_

_**He pointed at Piper. "You, who uses her hands, come here,"**_

_**Piper looked to her sisters who nodded. Piper stepped up. The man stared at her, Piper stared back.**_

"_**A staring contest!" cried Paige. "I had to battle with swords and bleeding and Piper gets a staring contest,"**_

_**Piper found this really humorous but she was doing it for her kids. Her eyes were already dry and she didn't know how long she could hold it.**_

"_**What if this is fake?" asked Paige.**_

"_**Well, she can't let up, we never know," said Phoebe.**_

_**Piper saw the Elder like man twitching. His eyes were watering heavily, so were hers.**_

"_**Argh!" he cried, as he blinked. Piper sighed and blinked several times.**_

"_**You should know that Piper is a staring contest champ," said Prue, patting her sister's back.**_

"_**Yeah, good luck," said the man. "Just in case, where would you like to be buried?"**_

_**He laughed as he disappeared.**_

"_**Well, we should be kind of relived," said Prue. "We'll need our strength for the cave,"**_

"_**Guys," said Paige. "We're here,"**_

_**They peered in the dark cave and heard heavy howling.**_

"_**Who's going in first?" asked Prue, smiling nervously.**_

**_Author's Note: Ok, well here's chapter 43. I hope you enjoyed it!! Migdalia did a great job with this chapter! I'm glad to have her back as a co-writer!! Anyway, things are getting really good! Next chapter will be the sisters in the Cave of Destruction. Chapter 44, coming soon! In the meantime, please REVIEW!!_**


	44. The Cave of Destruction, The Finale Part...

**_Disclaimer: Piper Halliwell/Wyatt, Phoebe Halliwell, and Paige Matthews/Halliwell don't belong to me as do Leo Wyatt, Wyatt Matthew Halliwell, Cole Turner, Glenn Belland, Victor Bennett, Darryl Morris, Shelia Morris, Andrew Trudeau, Jason Dean, and any other characters that appear on the show don't. Ashanti, Beyonce Knowles, and Jay-Z don't belong to me. Brian belongs to me, as does Darlene, Raven, the second Raven vanquishing spell, and the spell to get to The Queen's cavern. The Source vanquishing spell belongs to Aaron Spelling and the creators of 'Charmed'. Veronica belongs to Migdalia (ColeTurner4Ever/GrantingTroyTurner). Please e-mail with any comments you may have at _******

_**United Chapter 44!!**_

**_A/N: Hey, everybody! I, Matthew, am here once again to write this chapter. This story is slowly but surely coming to a close. This chapter will be one of the last ones. I only see 5 more chapters, tops! I love this story and I will always love it. I will be posting the final chapter of this story on September 30, 2004, the 1-year Anniversary of the posting of "United". I hope you enjoy this chapter!!_**

_**Cave of Destruction**_

_**Prue, very slowly and cautiously, entered the cave. Her sisters followed her close behind.**_

_**The Cave is very dark, dreary, and damp. The walls were as black, as the night sky and the ground was littered with what looked to be liked old, broken potion bottles and old, crumpled up spells. There were also human bones.**_

"_**I guess a pretty big battle was fought here," said Piper, looking at the ground.**_

"_**The biggest," said a woman, appearing out of nowhere.**_

"_**Who are you?" asked Paige, freaked out.**_

"_**Damen, the Protector of the Cave. No one gets the herasroot without getting through me first," said Damen.**_

"_**Listen, lady, we can't get through you," said Prue, confidently, as she waves her hand, intending to use her telekinesis and throw Damen into the wall.**_

_**Nothing happens and Damen laughs.**_

"_**I am beyond your little witchy powers. You will have to survive the test I will give, if you want to get the herasroot," said the woman, disappearing.**_

"_**That was creepy. Let's get out of here," said Phoebe, scared.**_

"_**No, we can't. We have to get the herasroot we need it. Whatever tests we have to go through, we will go through, together," said Prue. "Let's keep moving."**_

_**They walk a little more and suddenly blades come out of the wall, trapping them.**_

"_**What do we do?" asked Piper.**_

"_**Guys, on the count of three, I'm going to move the blades to the side for as long as possible. When I do, run," commanded Prue. "1, 2, 3."**_

_**Prue moves the blades to the sides and her and her sisters run.**_

"_**That was close," said Piper.**_

"_**Let's just keep going," said Paige.**_

_**They continue on and a gigantic beast appears in front of them.**_

"_**AH!" screamed Paige. "What is that?"**_

"_**I don't know and I don't want to find out," said Prue, waving her arm at the beast, trying to move him. It doesn't work.**_

"_**Piper, freeze," cried Prue.**_

_**Piper tries to freeze it but to no avail.**_

"_**Ok, what do we do?" Piper asked, freaked out because the beast is mere inches from them.**_

"_**Fight it, I guess. Everyone take a side, surround it," ordered Prue.**_

_**They all take their positions.**_

_**The beast lifts up its huge claws and throws Phoebe into the wall. She is bleeding.**_

"_**Phoebe!" cried Piper, trying to get to her.**_

_**The beats blocks her way and it scratches her and throws her to the side.**_

"_**Evil creature," cried Prue, attacking it.**_

_**She kicks and punches it and falls flat on its back.**_

"_**Paige, grab Phoebe's hand, it's vanquishing time," said Prue.**_

_**Paige takes her hand.**_

"_**Repeat after me. We vanquish this beast in this place, its face we now erase," said Prue. **_

"_**We vanquish this beast in this place,**_

_**Its face we now erase," recited Prue and Paige aloud, while Paige is holding Phoebe's hand. The best explodes, in flames.**_

"_**Paige, heal Piper. I got Phoebe," said Prue.**_

_**They each heal them and get up.**_

"_**What happened?" asked Piper, confused.**_

"_**The beast hurt you and threw you to the side," said Paige.**_

"_**What happened to it?" asked Phoebe.**_

"_**Vanquished," said Prue.**_

"_**Let's keep moving. I, for one, can't wait to get out of here," said Piper, as they move on.**_

_**They are walking and they see the herasroot.**_

"_**There it is," said Phoebe, beginning to walk towards it.**_

_**The same woman, Damen, appears.**_

"_**To get the herasroot, you have to kill me," said Damen.**_

"_**Not gonna' happen," said Prue, as she uses her power and brings the herasroot to them.**_

"_**3D places as we know,**_

_**It's time to bring us home," recited Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige simultaneously and in unison.**_

_**They disappear in white-lights.**_

**_Author's Note: Ok, well, here's chapter 44. I know it was short but I have so many other stories that I'm working on. What's going to happen next? Will the Queen be vanquished? Who will the sisters save: the kids or Glenn? Stay tuned to find out! Chapter 45, coming soon! In the meantime, please REVIEW!!_**


	45. Preparing For The Showdown, The Finale P...

_**United Chapter 45!!**_

**_By: Matt91_**

**_Disclaimer: Piper Halliwell/Wyatt, Phoebe Halliwell/Turner, and Paige Matthews/Halliwell don't belong to me as do Leo Wyatt, Wyatt Matthew Halliwell, Cole Turner, Glenn Belland, Victor Bennett, Darryl Morris, Shelia Morris, Andrew Trudeau, Jason Dean, and any other characters that appear on the show don't. Ashanti, Beyonce Knowles, and Jay-Z don't belong to me. Brian belongs to me, as does Darlene, Raven, Parker, the second Raven vanquishing spell, and the spell to get to The Queen's cavern. The Source vanquishing spell belongs to Aaron Spelling and the creators of 'Charmed'. Veronica belongs to Migdalia (ColeTurner4Ever/GrantingTroyTurner). Please e-mail with any comments you may have at _******

_**Halliwell Manor-Living Room**_

_**The sisters orb in to find Brian, Leo, Cole, and Andy sitting on the couch, waiting for them. **_

"_**So, how'd it go?" asked Cole.**_

"_**Did you get the herasroot?" asked Andy.**_

"_**Are you guys okay? You don't look so well," said Leo, noticing that they all looked pale, exhausted and like they hadn't drunken in days.**_

"_**Yes, we did get the herasroot. And we're as good as we can be. We're exhausted, our feet hurt, and we're really thirsty," said Paige, as her and her sisters' head for the kitchen.**_

_**The guys follow them into the kitchen and see that Phoebe is passing around water bottles. The sisters take long sips from their bottles.**_

"_**What happened?" asked Brian.**_

"_**The Desert was so hot. It also had obstacles for us to face. Then, the Cave also had obstacles," explained Piper.**_

"_**It took a lot out of us," said Prue.**_

"_**Maybe you guys should lie down," suggested Cole.**_

"_**No, we can't. I'm going to get the Book," said Phoebe, heading up to the attic.**_

"_**How long were we gone?" asked Piper.**_

"_**A couple of hours, like 6," said Andy.**_

"_**Maybe, we should've come with you," said Brian.**_

"_**No, we did fine. We got what we needed, we're just exhausted," said Paige.**_

"_**Besides, we saw you, anyway," said Piper.**_

"_**What do you mean?" asked Cole, confused.**_

"_**While we were in the Desert, shape-shifters appeared, that looked just like you guys. But, Piper was able to blow them up," explained Prue.**_

"_**Who do you think sent them?" asked Andy.**_

"_**It must've been the Queen," said Piper.**_

"_**Or Jason and Glenn," said Paige, sadly.**_

"_**Or Wyatt and Parker," said Prue, sadly.**_

"_**It was probably all of them. As we know, they're working together. So, it was most likely all of them," said Leo.**_

_**Phoebe enters the kitchen, Book of Shadows in hand.**_

"_**You're never going to believe what I just found," said Phoebe, putting the Book on the counter.**_

"_**What is it?" asked Prue.**_

"_**It says here that herasroot has the power to turn people good, from evil, when it's mixed with the ingredients listed," read Phoebe, from the Book.**_

"_**Oh My God! This is so great! That means we can save everyone: Jason, Glenn, Wyatt, and Parker," said Prue, happily.**_

"_**Yeah, it does," said Andy, smiling.**_

"_**But, wait, we have a problem. We have 2 potions to work on, the vanquishing potion for the Queen and the potion to turn them good. Then, we also have to write the spell to vanquish the Queen," said Paige.**_

"_**Ok, then let's split up," said Prue, taking charge. "Phoebe, Brian, help me write the spell. Leo, help Piper make the vanquishing potion, and Andy, help Paige make the potion to turn them good."**_

_**No one moves.**_

"_**Come on, people, let's get moving. Time's a wasting," said Prue.**_

_**Everyone breaks off into their respective pairs.**_

_**45 minutes later, everyone reassembles in the kitchen.**_

"_**Ok, the spell is done," said Prue.**_

"_**And so are the potions," said Leo.**_

"_**Ok, well, let's do this," said Phoebe.**_

"_**Are you sure we're ready for this?" asked Paige.**_

"_**What do you mean, Paige?" asked Piper.**_

"_**I mean that this is it. After we do this, everything will be back to normal. And then we have to work out those issues of trust," explained Paige.**_

"_**Oh, that's right, the trusts issues," said Prue, remembering.**_

_**Prue and Brian lock eyes. Piper and Leo lock eyes. Phoebe and Cole lock eyes. They're all wondering the same thing: Can they repair the damage done to their relationships?**_

"_**You're right," said Phoebe. "I mean are we ready for this?"**_

"_**Phoebe, don't talk like that," said Prue.**_

"_**Why shouldn't she?" asked Brian.**_

"_**I'm not surprised that you're on her side. I mean you did sleep with her. I guess that means you should go against your fiancée," said Prue, annoyed.**_

"_**Guys," started Andy.**_

"_**Shut up, white-lighter. This concerns all of us, including you. You kissed Prue," said Brian, angrily.**_

"_**Ok, guys, stop. Now is not the time. After the sisters do what they have to, we'll have all the time in the world to discuss this. So, stop," said Leo, being the voice of reason. He was only doing that because Glenn wasn't here for him to be mad at.**_

"_**He's right," said Piper. "We gotta' go."**_

"_**3D places as we know,**_

_**Bring us there and we will go," recited Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige aloud and in unison.**_

**_Author's Note: Five chapters, left! Stay tuned and please REVIEW!!_**


	46. The Showdown, The Finale V

_**United Chapter 46!!**_

**_By: Matt91_**

**_Disclaimer: Prue Halliwell, Piper Halliwell/Wyatt, Phoebe Halliwell/Turner, and Paige Matthews/Halliwell don't belong to me as do Leo Wyatt, Wyatt Matthew Halliwell, Cole Turner, Glenn Belland, Victor Bennett, Darryl Morris, Shelia Morris, Andrew Trudeau, Jason Dean, and any other characters that appear on the show don't. Ashanti, Beyonce Knowles, and Jay-Z don't belong to me. Brian belongs to me, as does Darlene, Raven, Parker, the second Raven vanquishing spell, and the spell to get to The Queen's cavern. The Source vanquishing spell belongs to Aaron Spelling and the creators of 'Charmed'. Veronica belongs to Migdalia (ColeTurner4Ever/GrantingTroyTurner). Please e-mail with any comments you may have at _******

_**Underworld**_

_**Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige orbed in just outside the Queen's Cavern.**_

"_**Ok, so what's our plan?" asked Piper.**_

"_**Storm the cavern. Throw the potions and turn everyone good. Then, once they're in safety, we vanquish the Queen, once and for all," said Prue, sounding confident.**_

"_**Ok, well here it goes," said Phoebe, as her and her sisters enter the cavern.**_

_**Jason immediately approaches them but Prue throws him into the wall, using her power.**_

_**The sisters see the Queen a.k.a. Dr. Cummings sitting on her throne with Glenn, Wyatt and Parker seated beside her.**_

"_**Charmed Ones, nice to see you again!" said The Queen a.ka. Dr. Cummings, sarcastically. "I trust you've made your decision."**_

"_**Yes, we have," said Phoebe.**_

"_**So, tell me. What'd you decide? Who are you going to save: Your kids or Glenn?" asked The Queen, smiling deviously.**_

"_**All of them," said Prue, taking out the potion.**_

_**At this point, Jason is also seated beside The Queen a.k.a. Dr. Cummings.**_

"_**What is that?" asked The Queen, referring to the potion.**_

"_**It's a potion," referred Piper, attempting to blow her up but to no avail.**_

"_**Oh, Piper. You're stupid little parlor tricks don't work on me," said The Queen, grinning.**_

"_**Yeah, but this will," replied Prue, moving Jason, Glenn, Wyatt, and Parker to them.**_

"_**What are you doing?" asked The Queen, rising from her throne.**_

"_**This," replied Phoebe, throwing the potion at their feet.**_

_**A swirl of wind appears around them. Balls of light, the evil, leave them. They are all good again.**_

"_**What did you do?" asked The Queen, pissed off.**_

"_**We used the herasroot, the key ingredient to vanquishing you, in a potion to turn them good," explained Paige, smirking.**_

_**Wyatt, Parker, Glenn, and Jason turn around to face them.**_

"_**You evil son of a bitch!" cried Wyatt, hurling a bunch of energy balls at The Queen.**_

_**She stumbles backwards and then Prue moves her into the wall.**_

"_**Hey, watch your mouth, young man!" scolded Piper.**_

"_**Step back," Prue ordered Jason, Glenn, Wyatt, and Parker.**_

_**They step back.**_

_**The Queen begins to rise but Prue uses her power knocking her into the wall.**_

_**Phoebe throws the potion.**_

"_**Patricia, Penelope, Melinda, Astrid, Helena, Laura, and Grace,**_

_**We vanquish the evil in this place,**_

_**While calling on the Halliwell line,**_

_**Her face we now erase," recited Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige aloud and in unison.**_

_**The Queen begins to scream, in agony.**_

"_**You won! Be proud of yourselves but I am not the last! Other people will come and try to finish what I started! This is only the beginning!" said The Queen, before erupting in flames. She is finally vanquished.**_

_**Wyatt and Parker turn back into babies.**_

"_**They're back to themselves," said Phoebe, smiling.**_

_**They hug the babies.**_

_**Paige breaks away and walks over to Glenn.**_

"_**Glenn, is that really you?" asked Paige, beginning to cry.**_

"_**Yes, it's really me," said Glenn, also starting to cry.**_

_**They hug.**_

"_**Listen, Paige. I'm so sorry for everything. I wanted to tell you the truth so many times but I couldn't. The evil in me wouldn't let me. I'm so sorry for what I put you and everyone through," apologized Glenn.**_

"_**It's ok, it wasn't you," said Paige, smiling.**_

"_**Nice to have you back," said Piper, smiling.**_

"_**Jason, listen I'm really sorry you got messed up in all of this. I, as well as my sisters, never meant for this to happen. We wish we would've known that you were back in town, we might've been able to stop all of this. We're sorry that you were turned evil against your will and that you had to evil things. From the bottom of our hearts, we're sorry!" said Phoebe, sounding very sincere.**_

"_**It's ok. It's partly my fault, anyway. I knew that when Glenn found me something wasn't right. But, I went anyway because I wanted to get you back," said Jason, sounding ashamed.**_

"_**Jason, I'll always care for you. You may have hurt me and put me through a lot but that doesn't change the fact that I do care for you. I may have led you on and for that I'm sorry but that doesn't change anything. I love Cole and I always will, that will never change," said Phoebe, being honest.**_

"_**It's ok, I understand," said Jason, looking down.**_

"_**Paige, can you orb him back to Hong Kong?" Piper asked her.**_

"_**Yeah, sure," said Paige, as she steps next to Jason. "I'll be back."**_

"_**Bye, guys," said Jason, as he and Paige orb out.**_

"_**Ok, well, who's ready to go home?" asked Piper. "Wyatt, orb, home!"**_

_**They orb out.**_

_**Halliwell Manor-Living Room**_

_**Everyone orbs in, to find Leo, Cole, Brian, and Andy sitting on the couch.**_

"_**Well, it's all done. The Queen has been vanquished and everyone is good again," announced Prue, happily.**_

_**They see Wyatt and Parker are babies, again.**_

"_**It's good to have them back," said Brian.**_

_**They all say 'hi 'to Wyatt and Parker and they coo.**_

"_**What happened with Jason?" asked Leo.**_

"_**He's good again and Paige orbed him back to Hong Kong," said Glenn.**_

"_**Did I hear my name?" asked Paige, walking into the room.**_

_**Paige and Glenn kiss.**_

_**They all sit down and talk.**_

_**Right now, everyone was happy. But little do they know that the next thing to do is work out their trust issues. And that won't be easy! It will take two chapters!**_

**_Author's Note: Four to go! Can the trust issues be worked out or will all the relationships be over? Will Prue/Brian and Paige/Glenn get married? Stay tuned and please REVIEW!!_**


	47. Working Out The Trust Issues Part I, The...

_**United Chapter 47!!**_

By: Matt91 

**_Disclaimer: Prue Halliwell, Piper Halliwell/Wyatt, Phoebe Halliwell/Turner, and Paige Matthews/Halliwell don't belong to me as do Leo Wyatt, Wyatt Matthew Halliwell, Cole Turner, Glenn Belland, Victor Bennett, Darryl Morris, Shelia Morris, Andrew Trudeau, Jason Dean, and any other characters that appear on the show don't. Ashanti, Beyonce Knowles, and Jay-Z don't belong to me. Brian belongs to me, as does Darlene, Raven, Parker, the second Raven vanquishing spell, and the spell to get to The Queen's cavern. The Source vanquishing spell belongs to Aaron Spelling and the creators of 'Charmed'. Veronica belongs to Migdalia (ColeTurner4Ever/GrantingTroyTurner). Please e-mail with any comments you may have at _******

_**Halliwell Manor**_

_**Ever since the Queen was vanquished and everyone was turned back to normal, 3 days ago, everything has been quite normal! Everyone is happy to be back together but they still know that the trust issues have to be worked out. But, they don't want to bring them up. How will they brought about?**_

_**Up There**_

_**"James, we have no choice, we have to do it. It's the right decision," said Elder Shirley, trying to convince him to take the side of using the magic.**_

_**Her, James, and the other Elders have been having a discussion about whether or not to use magic to make the Charmed Ones and their significant others work out their trust issues. Some of the Elders had said no, that using magic wasn't necessary. They seemed fine without working them out. But them some of them said that yes, it was extremely necessary. If they didn't work these issues out, they would come in the future and would cause consequences, which could more than likely break the Charmed Ones up, FOREVER! The Elders were split: It was 41 for using the magic and 41 for not using the magic. James' decision would break the tie.**_

"_**But, we could always take the chance that they are mature enough to get past these issues and leave them alone," said Elder Jack, fighting for his side, which is not to use the magic.**_

"_**Trusts issues don't just go away, they need to be worked out. These trust issues are about being with another person. That type of betrayal doesn't go away so easily," said Elder Shirley.**_

"_**That's true, but," began Elder Jack.**_

"_**Enough!" said Elder James. "I have decided."**_

"_**What is your decision?" asked Elder Jack.**_

"_**I say let's use the magic," said Elder James.**_

_**Elder Shirley screams, in delight, while Elder Jack shakes his head, in disgust.**_

"_**As it's been decided, so it shall be," declared the Head Elder, Charles.**_

_**Halliwell Manor**_

_**Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Brian, Leo, Cole, Glenn, and Andy are all gathered in the living room, talking. They've been doing this a lot since everything became normal again. They talked about daily events, and feelings, leaving no one out. They would not leave a demon another opening to hurt them, like the Queen. Wyatt and Parker are upstairs, sound asleep, in their cribs. Paige cast a spell so that when the babies are in danger, they will all feel it and going running.**_

"_**Anyone wonder what happened to Rorca, the one that used the dust on us?" asked Phoebe, just thinking about it now.**_

_**She had been wondering it for a while now. Their lives were so perfect, no more Queen and everyone was good again. But it bothered her because they had known whom Rorca was but she didn't know what happened to him.**_

"_**Actually, we know," said Brian, referring to himself, Leo, Cole, and Andy.**_

"_**What happened?" asked Prue.**_

"_**Well, when you ladies were away on your mission, we decided to go to the Underworld. When we found the Queen's cavern, with the help of Cole and Brian, we encountered Rorca. After much fighting, we were able to kill him," explained Leo.**_

"_**Ok, that's good. At least we know what happened to him," said Piper, smiling.**_

"_**Guys, listen. I know we've been having these meetings every day but I don't think we've ever discussed their importance," said Prue, trying to prove a point.**_

"_**Prue, I think we all know the purpose," said Glenn.**_

"_**He's right, I don't think we need to talk about it," said Piper.**_

"_**Well, I really do think we need to talk about it," said Prue, taking charge and assuming her place as the oldest sister. **_

"_**We've been through a lot this past month. There has been betrayal and deceit. The Queen used us in a way no other demon had used us before. She turned our feelings and emotions against us. She used our loved ones, Wyatt, Parker, and Glenn, as a way to get to us. The Queen made us see sides of ourselves and of one another, which I don't think any of us ever knew existed," said Prue, continuing, knowing this all had to be said. "We endured the pain of seeing our loved ones with another loved one and of fending off countless attacks by demons and by our own family. She was the reason that we had to go to The Desert and The Cave. We had to vanquish her. It wouldn't have been right, if she lived after what she had done to us. She caused us a lot of hurt and pain yet she was quite intelligent. As much as we all hate to admit it, she had the most intelligent plan any demon that we've ever faced has had. The Queen used our human desires and the love for the men and the children in our lives against us. She knew that one of our very few weaknesses was our family and the people we care about. The Queen knew that if she wanted to start trouble, all she had to do was create tension and sibling rivalry between us over the one's we love. She knew us better than any demon has ever known us. All other demons just straight out attack us, she used a slow attack from the inside, to weaken our bonds as a family."**_

"_**We hold these meetings every day, so we can be sure everything we feel and everything we want to say can be said. We want to make sure that no other demon can ever do what The Queen did. Our goal is for there to be no more openings, like the ones the she used. We are to keep those closed by also being open, honest, sticking together, and let nothing get in the way of us being a family. We hate the Queen for what she has done to us, but we also thank her for revealing our few weaknesses, and that's what needs to be worked on. And we hope to accomplish by having these meetings and being on the same level as one another," said Prue. She knew that someone had to get all of this out in the open. They had all been thinking this but none of them were brave enough to say it. So, she took the stand and said, what no one wanted to hear.**_

_**Everyone, solemnly, bows their heads, knowing that what Prue said is true.**_

_**The magic used by the Elders descends through the ceiling and takes affect.**_

"_**Bastard!" cried Cole, hurling an energyball at Leo, who quickly dodged it.**_

"_**Cole, what was that for?" asked Phoebe, bewildered.**_

"_**Oh, come on, Phoebe. He knows what it's for," said Cole, anger boiling. "He can't just kiss you and think he can get away with it."  
**_

"_**Speaking of," said Prue, using her power and throwing Phoebe into the wall. "Who the hell gave you the right to sleep with my fiancée?" **_

"_**How could you try to seduce my fiancée?" Paige screamed at Piper, tackling her.**_

"_**You have some nerve making a move on the woman I love," cried Brian, aiming a fireball at Andy, who quickly orbs out of the way.**_

"_**I only did that because I saw my wife, on top of and trying to seduce, Glenn," shouted Leo, going up to Glenn and kicking and punching him.**_

"_**Yeah and you slept with the only woman I ever loved," cried Glenn, pushing Leo off of him and tackling him.**_

"_**You had the audacity to sleep with my wife!" cried Cole, hurling 3 fireballs at Brian, who shimmers out of the way. Brian is also fighting with Andy.**_

_**Up There**_

_**"You see, this is why we never should've used the magic. Look at what is going on," Elder Jack observed, annoyed.**_

"_**We know what's going on. But it is very important for this to happen and for it to happen now. They will get past this, they just need time," declared the Head Elder, Charles.**_

_**Halliwell Manor**_

_**Prue and Phoebe are battling it out. Phoebe levitates and kicks Prue backwards and then Prue and Phoebe begin fighting. Prue uses her power and sends a vase crashing towards Phoebe but she jumps out of the way. Phoebe tackles Prue. **_

_**Piper and Paige are in the midst of fighting, as well. Piper blows up the mirror behind Paige, knocking Paige to the ground. Paige recovers and orbs a bucket of water over Piper's head. Paige got the bucket of water from a stash they had kept in the dining room. The buckets are pretty big. Piper quickly freezes it and steps out of the way. Paige tackles Piper.**_

_**Leo and Glenn are walking around the room, getting ready for another round of fighting.**_

_**Glenn sees the bucket of water that Piper froze and gets an idea. He knows that Piper's freeze doesn't last long, so he pushes Leo under the bucket. As he does that, the bucket freezes and the water falls on Leo, soaking him. Glenn laughs. Leo sees his laugh and quickly runs and garbs another bucket. He throws it at Glenn, soaking him. Glenn then attacks Leo with a sidekick and they begin sparring.**_

_**Cole and Brian are fighting, using their powers, while Brian and Andy are also fighting. Cole throws a fireball at Brian and he quickly dodges out of the way. He throws one energyball at Cole and one at Andy. Andy orbs away and Cole shimmers away. They both orb in behind Brian and knock him upside his head. Brian recovers, throwing Andy into the wall and kicking Cole away.**_

_**Everyone is fighting!**_

_**Author's Note: Three to go! Will everything be worked out? Will there be a wedding? Stay tuned and please REVIEW!!**_


	48. Working Out The Trust Issues Part II, Th...

_**United Chapter 48!!**_

**_By: Matt91_**

**_Disclaimer: Prue Halliwell, Piper Halliwell/Wyatt, Phoebe Halliwell/Turner, and Paige Matthews/Halliwell don't belong to me as do Leo Wyatt, Wyatt Matthew Halliwell, Cole Turner, Glenn Belland, Victor Bennett, Darryl Morris, Shelia Morris, Andrew Trudeau, Jason Dean, and any other characters that appear on the show don't. Ashanti, Beyonce Knowles, and Jay-Z don't belong to me. Brian belongs to me, as does Darlene, Raven, Parker, the second Raven vanquishing spell, and the spell to get to The Queen's cavern. The Source vanquishing spell belongs to Aaron Spelling and the creators of 'Charmed'. Veronica belongs to Migdalia (ColeTurner4Ever/GrantingTroyTurner). Please e-mail with any comments you may have at _******

_**Halliwell Manor**_

_**Everyone is still fighting, having not stopped.**_

_**They are starting to become very worn out and that is shown by the moves they execute, which are getting weaker by the moment.**_

_**Up There**_

_**"Your Highness, they're starting to become worn out. They won't last more than another minute," said Elder James.**_

"_**That is exactly the plan. Once they have all fainted, we will transport them to an empty room up here, with Dr. Jameson, who will talk to them," explained the head Elder Charles.**_

_**For those of you who don't remember who Dr. Jameson, I'll remind you. Remember way back when, towards the beginning of the story, when Piper and Leo were having trouble? And when Paige took them to see the Magical Marriage Counselor in chapter 17? Well, that Magical Marriage Counselor was Dr. Jameson. He is also a therapist, so that is why the Elders will be relying on him.**_

_**Halliwell Manor**_

_**Prue throws Phoebe into the wall, as they all faint on the floor and disappear.**_

_**Room-Up There**_

_**They all wake up to an empty, white room. They try to move but see that they are stuck in their spots. Everyone is how they were, when they in the Manor. Everyone still has their bruises from fighting and Leo and Glenn are still soaked.**_

"_**Hello, everyone," said Dr. Jameson. **_

"_**Oh My God! I remember you," said Piper. "You're the Magical Marriage Counselor that Paige found for us."**_

"_**That's right, Piper, that was me," said Dr. Jameson, glad she remembers him.**_

"_**But, I don't understand. What are we doing here?" asked Leo, confused.**_

"_**You see, Leo, I'm not just a Marriage Counselor, but I'm also a therapist. I was summoned by the Elders to help you," Dr. Jameson told Leo.**_

"_**What do the Elders have to do with this?" asked Andy.**_

"_**The Elders saw that you were avoiding dealing with the trust issues. So, they used a little magic to help you deal with it, even if it meant fighting, which they knew it would. But, the magic they used had a catch. After a certain amount of fighting, you would all faint. When you fainted, the Elders planned to bring you here. And, here you are!" explained Dr. Jameson.**_

"_**And what are you going to do for us?" asked Brian, sarcastically.**_

"_**I'm going to help you overcome those trust issues, Brian. Such as, whether or not Prue loves Andy or not," said Dr. Jameson. **_

_**Brian looks at him, hopefully. He knew that by saying that, he would catch Brian's attention.**_

"_**So, let's begin with Prue and Phoebe. Talk to me," said Dr. Jameson, listening intently.**_

"_**Prue slept with my husband," said Phoebe.**_

"_**Phoebe slept with my fiancée," said Prue.**_

"_**Listen, ladies, both of you were under the influence of The Queen's spell. You didn't do it willingly. You knew that if you would have, the other would have been crushed. You would never do anything to intentionally hurt each other. Your sisters and you love each other! You had no control over what happened," said Dr. Jameson.**_

"_**But I'm worried that he loves her," said Prue and Phoebe, simultaneously.**_

"_**But, Prue, Brian loves you and Phoebe, Cole loves you," said Dr. Jameson. "Guys, tell them."**_

"_**Prue, I love you more than you'll ever know. You mean the world to me. I never would've slept with Phoebe intentionally, I only did it because I had to," said Brian, hugging and kissing her. Prue feels much better.**_

"_**Phoebe, after all we've been through, you should definitely know how much I love you. I didn't want to sleep with Prue because that would cause you pain and when you're in pain, I'm in pain. I love you so much," said Cole, kissing her. Phoebe smiles, feeling much better.**_

"_**And Brian, I love you, too. I never meant to sleep with Cole, it was the spell. Andy may have kissed me but it was under the influence of evil magic. It meant nothing! Brian, you're the only man for me. You're the one that I need and that I want to be with for the rest of my life," said Prue, hugging and kissing him. Brian feels better.**_

"_**And Cole, you for one, better know how much I love you. You're the only person that has ever meant so much to me. I never knew I could love one person so much until I met you. I know the definition of true love and that's us. Sleeping with Brian was wrong but I only did it because of The Queen's spell. I love you and I always will," said Phoebe, kissing him. Cole feels better.**_

_**Prue and Phoebe apologize to each other, as do Cole and Brian and Brian and Andy. Next, Dr. Jameson works on Piper, Paige, Leo, and Glenn.**_

"_**Listen, Leo, Glenn, neither of you did what you did of your own free will. The Queen's spell caused you to do that. In reality, you would never do what you did because it would hurt the women you love and you wouldn't want that. You had no way of stopping what happened. It's not your fault!" said Dr. Jameson.**_

"_**But, what is she loves him, now?" asked Leo and Glenn, simultaneously.**_

"_**Leo, Piper, loves you and Glenn, Paige loves you," said Dr. Jameson. "Ladies, tell them."**_

"_**Leo, listen, I love you more than I'll ever love anyone in the world. You are the only person that I hold close to my heart, except for my sisters. But I love them differently. With you, it's passion and fire. The definition of soul mates is you and I, Leo. I slept with Glenn because I was under the influence of the Queen's spell. I love you," said Piper, kissing him. Leo feels better.**_

"_**And, you, Glenn, should know by now how much I love you. In a short time, we've been through a lot, yet here we are. We're still together and happy and healthy. I don't want that to ever change. You hold the key to my heart and no other man ever will. Sleeping with Leo wasn't intentional; it was brought upon me by the Queen's spell. You are the man for me, the man I love," said Paige, hugging and kissing him. Glenn feels better.**_

"_**And, Piper, I have and always will love you. You are the only woman for me. I will never need anyone else but you complete me. You are my heart and soul. Your warm heart, your tender touch are the only things I need from life. Sleeping with Paige was something I did under the influence of the spell. I would never do that because I love you," said Leo, hugging and kissing Piper. Piper feels better.**_

"_**Paige, what can I say? I mean, I've heard all these brilliant things, yet I come up short. All I can say is that I'm sorry for sleeping with Piper. I didn't want to but I had to because of the spell. Paige, is the name I wanna' call out every morning when I wake up. Yours is the perfume I wanna' smell every morning on my way to work. You are all I'll ever need in my life, now and forever. I love you with all my heart," said Glenn, kissing Paige. Paige feels better.**_

_**Piper and Paige apologize to each other, as do Leo and Glenn.**_

"_**Dr. Jameson, how can we ever thank you?" asked Leo.**_

"_**Seeing this is enough," said Dr. Jameson, referring to everyone being back together. "And maybe an invite to the wedding, if there is one."**_

"_**You got it," said Paige, smiling.**_

_**They orb/shimmer home.**_

_**Halliwell Manor**_

_**They all orb in and sit down in the living room.**_

"_**I'm so glad everything's been worked out and we're all on good terms, again," said Phoebe, smiling.**_

"_**Yeah, me too," said Andy,.**_

_**Everyone nods, in agreement.**_

"_**So, Paige, what do you think? How about we have a double wedding?" asked Prue, smiling.**_

"_**That's a great idea," said Paige, also smiling.**_

_**Everyone went to begin to talk about plans.**_

**_Author's Note: Two to go! How's the wedding going to be? Stay tuned and please REVIEW!!_**


	49. Wedding Preparations, Wedding Invitation...

_**United Chapter 49!!**_

**_By: Matt91_**

**_Disclaimer: Prue Halliwell, Piper Halliwell/Wyatt, Phoebe Halliwell/Turner, and Paige Matthews/Halliwell don't belong to me as do Leo Wyatt, Wyatt Matthew Halliwell, Cole Turner, Glenn Belland, Victor Bennett, Darryl Morris, Shelia Morris, Andrew Trudeau, Jason Dean, and any other characters that appear on the show don't. Ashanti, Beyonce Knowles, and Jay-Z don't belong to me. Brian belongs to me, as does Darlene, Raven, Parker, the second Raven vanquishing spell, and the spell to get to The Queen's cavern. The Source vanquishing spell belongs to Aaron Spelling and the creators of 'Charmed'. Veronica belongs to Migdalia (ColeTurner4Ever/GrantingTroyTurner). Please e-mail with any comments you may have at _******

_**Halliwell Manor**_

_**Preparations for the double wedding of Prue/Brian and Paige/Glenn are well under way. They already have set a date, three weeks away, and chosen the hall.**_

"_**I can't believe the wedding is so close," said Prue, smiling.**_

"_**I know, it feels like yesterday we were picking out the date," said Paige.**_

"_**Yet, it was over a month ago," said Prue.**_

"_**I'm so glad we decided to have a double wedding. I couldn't think of anyone better to have a double wedding with than one of my favorite sisters," said Paige, writing a few notes on a pad for the wedding.**_

"_**Well, neither could I," said Prue, as they hug.**_

"_**So, have we made all the up-to-the-minute arrangements?" Prue asked Piper, as she and Phoebe enter the room.**_

"_**Yes. Let's see Phoebe and I are going to be both of your maids-of-honors. Leo and Cole will be the best men for Brian and Glenn. Darryl is going to be an usher and his wife, Shelia, is going to be a bridesmaid. Wyatt will be the ring boy and Parker will be the flower girl, with the help of dad," said Piper.**_

"_**Guys, I can't believe our wedding day is in three weeks," said Paige, excited.**_

"_**Well, Paige, both you and Prue have waited long for this. You have wanted to get married for so long and now it's approaching," said Phoebe, smiling.**_

"_**I still can't believe that in 3 three weeks, I'll be Mrs. Glenn Belland," said Paige, smiling.**_

"_**And I'll be Mrs. Brian Turner," said Prue, smiling.**_

"_**Do you guys realize what this means?" asked Piper.**_

"_**What?" asked Phoebe.**_

"_**This means that all 4 of us will be married. We'll all be Mrs. something," said Piper.**_

"_**That'll be nice," said Prue, as she and her sisters smile at the thought.**_

_**Halliwell Manor-Kitchen**_

_**"Glenn, catch!" called Brian, throwing him a beer.**_

"_**Thanks, man," said Glenn, opening the beer and taking a drink.**_

_**He, Brian, Cole, and Leo were in the kitchen.**_

"_**So, you guys ready to take that walk down the aisle in 3 weeks?" asked Leo.**_

"_**As ready as I'll ever be," said Brian.**_

"_**What's wrong?" asked Cole.**_

"_**I'm just a little nervous. I mean in three weeks, I won't be a bachelor anymore. I'll be a married man. And I've been a bachelor for over a 100 years, it's gonna' be a big adjustment," said Brian.**_

"_**I know how you feel. I mean I haven't been a bachelor for over 100 years, but I've been one for 30 years, now. It'll be different!" said Glenn.**_

"_**Yeah, but it'll be a good different," said Leo.**_

"_**Yes, very good. Once you're married, everything gets better," said Cole.**_

"_**Connection," said Leo.**_

"_**Kisses," said Cole.**_

"_**Snuggling," said Leo.**_

"_**Togetherness," said Cole.**_

"_**Sex!" said Leo and Cole, simultaneously. They laugh.**_

"_**The sex really gets better?" asked Brian.**_

"_**Oh, yeah. Once you're married, it's like you have more fire, more passion. Every time you have sex, is like a new experience. It feels so great," said Leo.**_

"_**And on the honeymoon night, oh my god! That'll be the best you'll ever have," said Cole, taking a sip of his beer.**_

"_**Yeah, that too," said Leo, drinking his beer.**_

_**They all laugh at that.**_

_**Ok, so the wedding is three weeks away. Everyone is busy working on the details to have the perfect day. I, as the writer, have a lot of work ahead of me for chapter 50. I have to finish the story in such a way that you'll remember it forever. I want you to be able to read the last chapter of this story, the wedding, and be blown away. I hope it as good as you want it to be!**_

**_So, here's your invitation:_**

**_Family Requests Your Presence At The Double Wedding Of:_**

_**Prue Halliwell & Brian Turner**_

_**and**_

_**Paige Matthews/Halliwell & Glenn Belland**_

**_On The 30th Day of September, 2004_**

**_We Hope To See You There!! _**

**_Author's Note: One to go! The final chapter will be the wedding! Stay tuned and please REVIEW!!_**


	50. The Wedding, Here Endeth The Story

_**United Chapter 50!**_

**_By: Matt91_**

**_Disclaimer: Penelope Halliwell, Patricia Halliwell, Prue Halliwell, Piper Halliwell/Wyatt, Phoebe Halliwell/Turner, and Paige Matthews/Halliwell don't belong to me as do Leo Wyatt, Wyatt Matthew Halliwell, Cole Turner, Glenn Belland, Samuel Wilder, Victor Bennett, Darryl Morris, Shelia Morris, Andrew Trudeau, Jason Dean, and any other characters that appear on the show don't. Ashanti, Beyonce Knowles, and Jay-Z don't belong to me. Brian belongs to me, as does Darlene, Raven, Parker, Felicia, the second Raven vanquishing spell, and the spell to get to The Queen's cavern. The Source vanquishing spell belongs to Aaron Spelling and the creators of 'Charmed'. Veronica belongs to Migdalia (ColeTurner4Ever/GrantingTroyTurner). Please e-mail with any comments you may have at _**

**_Author's Note: Ok, well, here it is. This is the last chapter of "United". This story has been my most successful! This story has lasted for an entire year and has 50 chapters. I have used so many plots/storylines and have put my heart and soul into this story! I love it so much! I would be more than happy to continue, but I know that now is the right time to end! I would like to send a personal thank you to the following readers/reviewers:_**

**_Cathie: Thank you for following my story and reviewing. You helped me develop my confidence as a writer with your great reviews! Thank you so much! I hope we can keep in touch!_**

**_Sveta: Thank you for sticking with me! You are the real reason that I'm here, with this story, today! When I was writing "Cole's Back…Again" and had run out of ideas, you gave me ideas and encouragement. Then, your support and encouragement helped me come up with this story! Thank you so very much! I hope we'll keep in touch!_**

**_Susan: Well, I hope you enjoyed this story! You've been with me through the thick and the thin and the ups and downs I've been through with this story. You're my only reviewer that I know real well because we're friends from school. I'm glad you've followed this story but you haven't been reviewing! LOL! Thanks for all your support and encouragement!_**

**_And special notes to my co-writers:_**

**_Migdalia: Oh My God! What would I have done without you? You helped me out so much towards the beginning of this story. You helped me by writing chapters and giving me great ideas! I never would've gotten to this point, if it hadn't been for you. I owe you the world! THANK YOU!_**

**_Michael: Wow! I also never would've gotten this far without you! You helped me so much during the middle-end of this story. You had great ideas and wrote great chapters! You also wrote, when I wasn't able to. The story wouldn't be as wonderful as it is, without you. I owe you a lot! THANK YOU!_**

**_Migdalia and Michael: You have been the best co-writers EVER! I couldn't have chosen better in a million years! I hope that we can still remain in touch! From the bottom of my heart, I thank you SO much for all you've done for me! You have my ETERNAL gratitude!_**

_**I've used the same ceremony that Phoebe and Cole had when they got married because I loved it so much and thought it was so beautiful, that I didn't want to change it and wanted to use the same one for Prue/Brian and Paige/Glenn. Well, now, on with the final chapter. I hope it's everything you want it to be! Enjoy!**_

_**Halliwell Manor**_

_**Everyone is getting ready because today is the day, the day Prue/Brian and Paige/Glenn are getting married. All of the preparations for this special day have been made, down to the very last detail! Everything you can think of has been taken of! **_

_**Leo, Cole, Brian, Glenn, Andy, Victor, and Darryl are all in the attic. They are all dressed up in their suits and Wyatt is wearing a suit for a baby. **_

"_**I'm just saying that it's about time you're getting married. You guys have been going with Prue and Paige for a long time, now," said Darryl, adjusting his tie.**_

"_**Yeah, well, we wanted to take things slow," said Brian, putting on his suit jacket.**_

"_**And then there was the whole thing with the Queen," said Glenn, quickly.**_

_**Everyone solemnly remembers the ordeal they went through with her and continue to get ready. **_

"_**Brian, Glenn, I have to thank you guys for making me an usher," said Andy, sounding happy.**_

"_**Don't mention it," said Glenn, smiling.**_

"_**And, besides, we've been through a lot together. You're practically family," said Brian, patting him on the back.**_

_**Victor looks out the window. "The limo's here."**_

_**A black limo was arriving at the Manor and was taking all of the guys to the Catering Hall, where the wedding is to be held. Then, a white limo will arrive and take all of the ladies.**_

"_**Ok, let's go," said Cole, smiling.**_

_**Leo grabs Wyatt and they all leave.**_

_**Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Paige, and Shelia are all in Prue/Brian's Bedroom, the former basement.**_

_**Prue and Paige are each wearing long, silk, ruffled dresses. Prue's dress has a flowery, delicate pattern to it, while Paige's dress has a drawn-out, rose pattern to it. They both had white shoes made to match their dresses. Prue and Paige are proudly wearing their engagement rings. They had gone to the salon the night before. Prue's hair was straight, no frizz whatsoever, and had little flowers in it. Paige's hair was also straight, but since her hair was naturally frizzy, it had some frizz to it. Her hair had little bows in it! They both looked stunning!**_

"_**Aw! You guys look so beautiful!" exclaimed Phoebe, gleefully.**_

_**Piper, Phoebe, and Shelia are wearing light pinkish dresses with a clear design of lilies on them. Their shoes match their dresses. They had also gone to the salon the night before. Piper hair was up in a fancy bun, Phoebe's hair was in a fancy ponytail, and Shelia's naturally short hair, looked combed and sleek. They also looked beautiful! Parker is wearing a dress of the same color, only smaller. She looks adorable!**_

"_**Prue, Paige, I can't thank you enough you enough for making me a bridesmaid," said Shelia, smiling. She had never been in a wedding party before.**_

"_**Please, Shelia, it's nothing. You're like family to us and family is always in weddings. And it also helps that you know about our secret. That means we have nothing to hide," said Paige, smiling.**_

"_**And you're the only bridesmaid," said Piper, grinning.**_

"_**Piper, don't be so rude," said Prue, hitting her lightly and laughing.**_

_**The feelings in the room were one's of anxiousness, happiness, joy, and sheer delight. All of the ladies were wearing smiles.**_

"_**Prue, you, and Paige don't have your something new, old, borrowed, and blue," observed Shelia.**_

"_**Oh, but, we do," said Paige.**_

"_**For our something new, we each have our engagement rings. For our something old, we have love letters that Brian and Glenn wrote us from a couple of months ago. For our something blue, we have our blue lucky rabbit foots that Brian and Glenn got for us, when the guys went to Hawaii," explained Prue.**_

"_**And what about your something borrowed?" asked Piper.**_

"_**We have that," said Penelope, the girl's grandmother, as she and their mother, Patricia, appear in white-lights. Penny and Patty were their names, for short.**_

"_**Prue, this is what I wore on my wedding day. It's a pin with an angel on it that you're grandfather gave to me," said Penny, handing it to Prue.**_

"_**Thanks, Grams," said Prue, hugging her. Prue puts the pin on.**_

"_**And Paige, honey, I have something for you. This was the bracelet that I was wearing the day you were born," said Patty, handing the white diamond bracelet to Paige.**_

"_**Oh, mom, thank you so much. This means so much to me," said Paige, putting the bracelet on and hugging her mother. **_

"_**Girls, we have some news. The Elders have agreed to make us be visible for the wedding and then after the wedding, they'll cast a spell to erase the memory of us," explained Penny.**_

_**The girls smile.**_

"_**And we have a surprise for you, Paige. There's someone here that wants to watch you get married," said Patty, stepping aside, as white-lights appear.**_

_**A man appears in a suit and Paige recognizes him as Sam, her biological father.**_

"_**Dad?" questioned Paige, tears forming in her eyes.**_

"_**Hello, dear," said Sam, lightly.**_

_**Paige runs up and hugs him. She was so happy to see him. She had only seen him once, during the holidays, but that was only for a short time. But, now, he was here, for her wedding day. **_

"_**I'm so happy to see you," said Paige, breaking the hug and wiping away her tears.**_

"_**Well, since you've been through so much, the Elders wanted to give you a present. So, here I am. And just like Penny and Patty, I'm only here for today and I can be introduced as your father, but then the Elders will cast a spell to erase the memory of me," explained Sam.**_

_**Paige is happy beyond words, as she pulls her dad in for another hug. Today was the happiest day of her life. Her real father was going to be at her wedding and she was marrying the man she loved with all her heart. Her life couldn't be any better!**_

"_**Guys, our limo is here," called Shelia.**_

"_**Ok, well, you go to the church and we'll meet you there. We'll get there in our own 'magical' way," said Penny.**_

_**The ladies head to the limo.**_

_**Catering Hall**_

_**Everything was set up beautifully. At least 260 guests, if not more, were expected to attend the wedding. Veronica was at the hall, helping do last minute things. Everything looked wonderful. Brian and Glenn looked around, in amazement. This was where they were going to marry the women they love. In this place, they would forever join their loves with Prue and Paige. They just hoped there were no interruptions, supernatural or natural.**_

"_**The girls are on their way," said Veronica, reassuringly.**_

_**45 minutes later, the girls arrived and everyone was going to be set into motion.**_

_**Altar**_

_**Everything was all set. The hall was a large one, brightly lit, with beautiful paintings on the walls. The wedding was held in a Catering Hall because the Church was booked for this day and they wouldn't change the wedding date. Close friends, family, and colleagues were sitting in the rows and in the front were Penny, Patty, and Felicia, soon to be joined by Sam, Victor, and Veronica. Brian and Glenn were at the front. They focused on the aisle, as the wedding march started. First, to come down were Piper and Leo, then Phoebe and Cole and Darryl and Shelia. Wyatt, the ring boy, and Parker, the flower girl, walked down the aisle together, with the help of Veronica, who then took her seat. Finally, next to come, were Phoebe and Paige. Paige was on the arm of her dad, Sam, and Prue was on the arm of her dad, Victor. Brian and Glenn watched as the women they loved walked down the aisle. Prue and Brian and Paige and Glenn caught each other's eyes, and, in that moment, they knew they were meant to be. They were truly soul mates. Their fathers led Prue and Paige to their men. After kissing their daughters on the cheek, and shaking hands with their future son-in-laws, Victor and Sam take their seats. Prue and Brian and Paige and Glenn join hands and the Priestess starts the ceremony.**_

_Know now before you go further, that since your lives have crossed in this life you have formed ties between each other. As you seek to enter this state of matrimony you should strive to make real, the ideals, which give meaning to both this ceremony and the institution of marriage. _

_With full awareness, know that within this circle you are not only declaring your intent to be hand fasted before your friends and family, but you speak that intent also to your creative higher powers._

_The promises made today and the ties that are bound here greatly strengthen your union; they will cross the years and lives of each soul's growth._

_Do you still seek to enter this ceremony?_

Yes, we Seek to Enter. 

_In times past it was believed that the human soul shared characteristics with all things divine. It is this belief which assigned virtues to the cardinal directions; East, South, West and North. It is in this tradition that a blessing is offered in support of this ceremony._

_Blessed be this union with the gifts of the East. Communication of the heart, mind, and body Fresh beginnings with the rising of each Sun. The knowledge of the growth found in the sharing of silences._

_Blessed be this union with the gifts of the South. Warmth of hearth and home the heat of the heart's passion, the light created by both to lighten the darkest of times._

_Blessed be this union with the gifts of the West. The deep commitments of the lake, the swift excitement of the river. The refreshing cleansing of the rain. The all-encompassing passion of the sea._

_Blessed be this union with the gifts of the North. Firm foundation on which to build Fertility of the fields to enrich your lives. A stable home to which you may always return._

_Each of these blessings from the four cardinal directions emphasizes those things, which will help you build a happy and successful union. Yet, they are only tools. Tools, which you must use together in order to create what you seek in this union. _

_I bid you look into each other's eyes._

_Brian Turner, Will you cause her pain?  
_

I may 

_Is that your intent?  
_

No 

_Glenn Belland, Will you cause her pain?_

I may 

_Is that your intent? _

No 

_Prue Halliwell, Will you cause him pain?  
_

I may _  
_

_Is that your intent?  
_

No 

_Paige Matthews/Halliwell, Will you cause him pain? _

I may 

_Is that your intent? _

No 

_To Each Couple  
_

_Will you share each other's pain and seek to ease it?  
_

Yes 

_And so the binding is made. Join your hands  
_

_First cord is draped across the bride and grooms hands (Prue/Brian and Paige/Glenn)_

_Prue, Will you share his laughter?  
_

Yes 

_Brian, Will you share her laughter?  
_

Yes 

_Paige, Will you share his laughter?_

Yes

_Glenn, Will you share her laughter?_

Yes

_To Each Couple  
_

_Will both of you look for the brightness in life and the positive in each other?  
_

Yes 

_And so the binding is made.  
_

_Second chord is draped across both couple's hands_

_Prue, Will you burden him?  
_

I may _  
_

_Is that your intent?  
_

No 

_Brian, Will you burden her?  
_

I may _  
_

_Is that your intent?  
_

No 

_Paige, Will you burden him?_

_I may_

_Is that your intent?_

_No_

_Glenn, Will you burden her?_

_I may_

_Is that your intent?_

_No_

_To Each Couple  
_

_Will you share the burdens of each, so that your spirits may grow in this union?  
_

Yes 

_And so the binding is made.  
_

_Drapes third chord across both couple's hands_

_Prue, will you share his dreams?  
_

Yes 

_Brian, will you share her dreams?  
_

Yes 

_Paige, will you share his dreams? _

Yes 

_Glenn, will you share her dreams? _

Yes 

_To Each Couple  
_

_Will you dream together to create new realities and hopes?  
_

Yes 

_And so the binding is made.  
_

_Drapes fourth chord across both couple's hands_

_Brian, will you cause her anger?  
_

I may _  
_

_Is that your intent?  
_

No 

_Prue, will you cause him anger?  
_

I may _  
_

_Is that your intent?  
_

No 

_Glenn, will you cause her anger?_

_I may_

_Is that your intent?_

_No_

_Paige, will you cause him anger?_

_I may_

_Is that your intent?_

_No_

_To Each Couple  
_

_Will you take the heat of anger and use it to temper the strength of this union?  
_

We will 

_And so the binding is made.  
_

_Drapes fifth chord across both couple's hands_

_Prue, will you honor him?  
_

I will 

_Brian, will you honor her?  
_

I will 

_Paige, will you honor him_? 

I will 

_Glenn, ill you honor her? _

I will 

_To Each Couple  
_

_Will you seek to never give cause to break that honor?  
_

We shall never do so 

_And so the binding is made.  
_

_Drapes sixth chord across both couples hands_

_Ties chords together while saying:  
_

_The knots of this binding are not formed by these chords, but instead by your vows. Either of you may drop the chords, for as always; you hold in your own hands the making or breaking of this union._

_Once chords are tied together, they are removed and placed on altar_

_**Mr. and Mrs. Turner and Belland look at each other, tears in their eyes. They kiss and then proceed down the aisle, while everyone is clapping. As they proceed down the aisle, the photographers are taking pictures and they see the cameraman, taping the ceremony. They turned left and were taken into a private room. This is where they would be waiting until they were ready to be properly introduced at the reception. They had to wait for all of the guests to arrive and for the DJ to introduce them. Right now, they were just going to stay here.**_

_**Prue and Brian were on one side of the room and Paige and Glenn were on the other side. **_

**"_I can't believe we're finally married," said Prue, looking at Brian, longingly. She had waited so long for this day to come. She loved Brian with all her heart and she knew, since they first started dating, that he was the one for her. The one that she was meant to spend the rest of her life with, her true love, the one that completed her, her soul mate. _**

**"_Well, Mrs. Turner, are you happy?" asked Brian, grinning. He too had waited a long time for this. When he first met her and her sisters, he was drawn to Prue._**

**"_Ecstatic!" said Prue, kissing him passionately._**

_**On the other side of the room, were Paige and Glenn.**_

**"_Paige, I love you so much! I'm so glad we're finally married!" said Glenn, grinning from ear to ear._**

**"_I know, I'm so happy. I can't believe I'm your wife," said Paige, kissing him passionately. Glenn was the perfect man for her. They had known each other for so long and had dated before, but it was never serious. But in the past couple of months, Paige was more serious about Glenn, than she'd ever been about a man. She could always tell that Glenn was the man she wanted to be with, forever. He was her life partner, her best friend, her one true love, her other half, and her soul mate._**

_**15 minutes later, a man entered the room.**_

**"_They're ready for you," said the man._**

_**Brian took Prue's hand and Glenn took Paige's hand, as they walked towards the reception hall.**_

_**Reception Hall**_

_**Prue/Brian and Paige/Glenn were outside, waiting to be introduced by the DJ.**_

_**Everyone was inside. Patty, Penny, and Sam had been introduced to everyone.**_

**"_We're ready," Cole told the DJ._**

_**Everyone fell silent, as the DJ grabbed the microphone.**_

**"_Ok, let's welcome our happy newlyweds. Everyone, I would like to introduce to you, for the first time in any time, anyplace, Mr. and Mrs. Turner and Mr. and Mrs. Belland," announced the DJ._**

_**Prue/Brian and Paige/Glenn walked in, hand-in-hand, to the applause of everyone. The song, "Goin' To The Chapel Of Love" by The Dixie Cups, was playing as they walked in. Prue and Paige loved this song, so that's why the DJ played it in the background.**_

**"_Now, everyone, get ready as the newlyweds dance that all-important first dance," announced the DJ, as the couples head to the dance floor. The DJ put on the song that they had all agreed on, "Can You Feel The Love Tonight?" by Elton John. Everyone watched as the couples danced. They looked so happy and so in tune with each other. But, to Prue/Brian and Paige/Glenn, no one was there; it was just them and the song. They could stay like this forever!_**

_**Reception Hall-An Hour And A Half Later**_

_**Everyone had eaten dinner and was having a great time. It was time for dessert and for the bride and groom's to cut the cake. Prue and Brian were each holding onto the knife, as were Paige and Glenn. They made the first cut and everyone clapped. Brian fed Prue cake and she fed him cake. Then, Paige fed Glenn cake and he fed her cake. Everyone clapped, yet again. Pictures were being taken and people were dancing.**_

_**Felicia walked up to everyone.**_

**"_Felicia, it's so nice to see you again," said Cole, hugging her._**

**"_Thank you for inviting me to your wedding, it means so much to me," said Felicia, referring to Prue, Brian, Paige, and Glenn._**

**"_Hey, when you're important to Cole, you're important to all of us," said Prue, smiling._**

**"_I hope I still have a job as your secretary, Cole. I know it's been a while but after Dr. Cummings turned, I helped restore order to the Institution," said Felicia._**

**"_Of course, you do!" said Cole, smiling._**

_**Felicia hugs him.**_

_**Brian signaled to the DJ and he asked everyone to please clear the dance floor and for Prue and Paige to take center stage, sitting in chairs. Glenn took the microphone.**_

**"_Paige, Prue, when the four of us were picking out songs, you ladies made fun of Brian and I for not liking 'Sweet Dreams' by the Eurythmics. So, now, it's pay back time. One song we know you hated was 'I Can't Help Myself' by The Four Tops. So, now, Brian and I request that our lovely brides dance to that song with us," said Glenn, grinning. Brian and he laugh._**

_**The ladies laugh at their husbands. "All right," said Paige, as Prue nods.**_

_**Brian and Glenn help their ladies stand and then they start dancing.**_

_**The song is not a slow one, so, they are dancing pretty fast.**_

_**The song ends and everyone claps.**_

_**The song, "Only Hope" by Switchfoot plays and the newlyweds began to dance, a slow dance.**_

**"_Mr. and Mrs. Turner and Belland, invite all of you couples out there to join them on the dance floor," announced the DJ. A bunch of couples come on the dance floor. Of the many are, Leo and Piper, Phoebe and Cole, Darryl and Shelia, and Sam and Patty and then Victor and Patty. Paige watched as her parents (Sam and Patty) danced and Prue, Piper, and Phoebe watched as their parents (Victor and Patty) danced. It was like that Patty couldn't choose between them, so, she danced with both of them._**

**"_May I have this dance?" Andy asked Felicia. _**

_**Felicia gladly accepted. Everyone could tell that there was a spark between them. Where exactly would that spark lead?**_

_**Wyatt and Parker had fallen asleep, Wyatt in Gram's arms and Parker in Veronica's arms. Veronica and Grams, Penny, talked throughout the reception. They discovered that they actually had a lot in common. They both had a strong love and protective feeling for their family, both are very powerful, and both had bad luck with love. **_

_**It was a half hour later and everyone was seated. It was time for the best-man and maid-of-honor toasts, which were being given by Leo, Cole, Phoebe, and Piper. Then, it was the bouquet and garter tosses. Everyone giving speeches were given microphones.**_

**"_I guess it's that time, for the best man to give the speech. Being one of the best men, I wanted to give the speech. I first met Brian many months ago, when Cole introduced us to him. At first, Brian, didn't trust us, any of us, because we had all hurt Cole, in one-way or another. But, Brian, was a really stand up guy. He was the perfect person for Prue, a person who could keep her in check. As we all know, Prue can be a little bossy sometimes, but that's only because she cares and we all love her for that. I've watched these last few months and I've seen how good Brian and Prue are together. He cares for her deeply and is warm and compassionate to her, and as her brother-in-law, that's important to me. I wish them the best of luck! To Brian and Prue!" toasted Leo, as everyone raises their glasses and takes a drink._**

**"_Now, it's my turn. When we met Glenn, it was just around the same time we had first met Paige. But, then, Glenn, had to leave and that gave me, as well as every else, a chance to get to know Paige better. We discovered all there was to know about Paige and she truly became a part of the family. We all loved her! Then, a few months later, Glenn came back and stayed. We then learned what a great guy Glenn was and we realized that Paige was lucky to have found him. Over these past few months, Paige and Glenn's love has grown and he truly became a part of this family. Being Paige's brother-in-law, I care for her and I know Glenn will make her happy. I wish them good luck! To Glenn and Paige!" toasted Cole, as everyone raises their glasses and takes a drink._**

**"_Well, it's time for the maid-of-honor speeches. We all had only met Paige about 2 and ½ years ago, but she quickly became a wonderful part of the family. I've gotten to know Paige so well in those two and ½ years and have learned so much about her. She is a wonderful person with a caring heart and a conscious the size of New York. If only we would've known Paige all our lives, we would be even closer than we are and would have a stronger bond than we do now. I've seen how much Paige loves Glenn and how much he loves her. I know that he will make her happy and she will make him happy. They are perfect for each other! I love Paige with all my heart and couldn't have asked for a better sister! I wish her and Glenn good luck in their life together! To Paige and Glenn!" toasted Piper, as everyone raises their glasses and takes a drink._**

**"_It's my turn, now. Prue has been my big sister my whole life. She has been there for me whenever I needed her. When I was younger, she was like a mother to me and she still is. I can go to her for love, comfort, and support. To say the least, is that Prue and I have had our share our fights over the years and boy, have they been something. But, deep down we always love each other. I was a bit rebellious as a teenager and Prue was always there to scold me and yell at me when I did something wrong and that, according to me, is what made me the person that I am today. Without Prue, my life wouldn't be as great as it is. I owe her so much! She is the best sister ever and I love her so much! Her and Brian are a great couple. I've watched them when they're together and they have such passion and such love for each other. It reminds me of the way my husband, Cole, and I are with each other. I know they'll be happy together! I wish them all of the luck I can! To Prue and Brian!" toasted Phoebe, as everyone raises their glasses and takes a drink._**

_**Prue hugs Phoebe, Paige hugs Piper, Brian shakes hands with Leo, and Glenn shakes hands with Cole.**_

**"_Ok, it's time for the bouquet and garter tosses," announced the DJ._**

_**Prue, Brian, Paige, and Glenn went to the middle of the room.**_

**"_Before we go on with the last tradition, we like to thank each and every person who came, made this day special for us, and gave us their blessing. We would also like to thank our family, who creativeness and helpfulness made this day possible. We love you all!" announced Brian, as everyone clapped._**

_**Prue and Paige sat in chairs, and Brian and Glenn removed their garters. The crowd of men gathered around as they threw them. Andy caught one of the garters and Darryl caught the other one. Then, all of the ladies gathered around, as Prue and Paige threw their bouquets. Can you guess who caught them? Felicia and Shelia.**_

_**Shelia sat down in Paige's previously occupied chair and Darryl slipped the garter on her leg. This meant that they were meant to be, now and forever! They were destined to remain married and in love. Shelia stands up and they kiss.**_

_**Felicia sat down in Prue's previously occupied chair and Andy slipped the garter on her leg. This was a good sign. It meant that Andy and Felicia should be together and that there was definitely something between them. Felicia stands up and she and Andy share their first kiss.**_

_**The crowd has gotten much smaller. Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Shelia, Brian, Leo, Cole, Glenn, and Darryl clapped, as Andy and Felicia kissed. Prue hoped that this was a sign that Andy had found someone. He had been so hurt when he found out she was engaged. Prue cared deeply for him but she loved Brian. She hoped Felicia was Andy's someone. **_

_**Prue walked towards Brian. "I can't wait to open all of these tomorrow," said Prue, referring to the stack of gifts on the table. **_

**"_It's exciting. How about money do you think we have in all those cards?" asked Brian, curiously._**

**"_Oh, I don't know, at least $3,500," said Prue, smiling. "I have all the cards in my purse, on the table."_**

_**They kiss.**_

_**Paige walked towards Glenn. "I am so looking forward to tomorrow when I open all these gifts," said Paige, referring to another table. They had used separate tables to keep the gifts for each couple separate.**_

**"_It'll be nice," said Glenn, smiling. "Do you have all the cards?"_**

**"_Yeah, in my purse on the table. We must have a good $3,500 from all the cards," said Paige, smiling._**

_**They kiss.**_

_**They all look around.**_

**"_I can't believe this day is over, it was so great," said Prue, smiling._**

**"_Yeah, it was great, but now we have our honeymoon's to look forward to," said Glenn._**

**"_While you and Brian are in Aruba, we'll be in Hawaii," Paige told Prue._**

**"_Ready to go?" Brian asked Prue._**

**"_Yup, I'm ready," said Prue._**

**"_We're ready, also," said Paige, as Glenn nods._**

_**Piper, Phoebe, Leo, Cole, Andy, Felicia, Patty, Penny, Veronica, Victor, and Sam approach them.**_

**"_You're leaving?" asked Sam._**

**"_Yeah," said Brian._**

**"_We're going," said Glenn._**

**"_Thank you so much for everything you've done," said Prue, near tears._**

**"_This day was the best," said Paige, also near tears._**

_**Everyone hugs as the happy couples enter their decorated limo's and head off. They got to their honeymoon spots the next morning and had a wonderful time! **_

_**HOW EVERYTHING TURNED OUT:**_

_**-Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Brian, Leo, Cole, and Glenn all continued to live in the Manor. **_

_**-Prue and Brian had two children: Joshua-Victor Halliwell and Sarah-Veronica Halliwell. Joshua and Sarah were the first children EVER to be 1/3 witch, 1/3 white-lighter, and 1/3 demon.**_

_**-Piper and Leo had another child, leaving them with: Wyatt-Matthew Halliwell and Melinda-Christine-Halliwell.**_

_**-Phoebe and Cole had another child, leaving them with: Parker-Patricia Halliwell and Shane-Benjamin Halliwell.**_

_**-Paige and Glenn had two children: Lauren-Penelope Halliwell and David-Christopher Halliwell.**_

_**-Andy and Felicia began to date and fell in love. A year and ½ later, they got married. Then, they, also, had two children: Scott-Drew-Trudeau and Simone-Melissa Trudeau.**_

_**-Andy and Felicia moved into the Manor with their two children. So, the Manor had to be re-done, since there were now 20 people in the Manor, 10 adults and 10 children.**_

_**-The Manor was re-done so that each couple had their own bedroom and so that each child had their own bedroom. Each couple got a master bedroom, complete with their own bathroom. Then, there were 10 bathrooms in the hall, one for each child. That way all bedrooms were upstairs and Prue and Brian's Bedroom, the old basement, was converted back into a basement. They also made 2 guest rooms, complete with bathrooms. **_

_**-Then, the downstairs was also re-done. The kitchen was re-done. All new appliances and cabinets were put and a new table was bought. Everything else was left alone to keep with the original design of the house. They also put a big deck with a patio in the backyard. That deck included a patio set with 30 chairs, a big barbeque, a hot tub, and an in-ground pool. This was all put in the spot where we saw the sisters sitting in Season 5, Episode 15, "Special Delivery", the episode in which Wyatt was born.**_

_**-All 10 children are incredibly powerful. Take a look:**_

_**Wyatt's Powers: Orbing, Protection Shield, Self-Healing, and Blow Up**_

_**Melinda's Powers: Reverse Time, Orbing, Lightning, and Freeze Time**_

_**Parker's Powers: Levitation, Energy-Balls, Protection Shield, and Premonitions**_

_**Shane's Powers: Empathy, Shimmering, Flying, and Fireballs**_

_**Joshua's Powers: Orbing, Energy-Balls, Astral projection, and Glamour**_

_**Sarah's Powers: Mathral-Projection, Fireballs, Telekinesis, and Shimm-Orb**_

_**Diane's Powers: Sensing, Healing, Orbing, and Auras**_

_**David's Powers: Deflection, Cast Spells, Orbing, and Orb-Telekinesis**_

_**Scott's Powers: Water, Shimmering, Electricity, and Telepathy**_

_**Simone's Powers: Fire, Orbing, Earth, and Transmogrification**_

_**-Definitions of the New Powers:**_

_**Reverse Time: The ability to manipulate time, when necessary to do an event over**_

_**Lightning: The ability to call on a bolt of lighting and use it against evil**_

_**Empathy: The ability to feel what other people are feeling (Phoebe's Power)**_

_**Flying: The ability to fly through the air**_

_**Glamour: The ability to change your appearance**_

_**Mathral-Projection: The ability to astral project, be in 2 places at once, invisibly**_

_**Shimm-Orb: The ability to orb and shimmer at the same time, a combination of shimmering and orbing**_

_**Auras: The ability to see if a person is good or evil, their aura**_

_**Deflection: The ability to deflect the attack of an enemy back at that enemy**_

_**Cast Spells: The ability to cast spells at will by saying what you want and snapping your fingers, such as "I want a doggie", snap your fingers, and the doggie appears**_

_**Orb-Telekinesis: The ability to move things in an orb, a combination of orbing and telekinesis (Paige's Power)**_

_**Water: The ability to create water**_

_**Electricity: The ability to make electricity come out of your hands, to use against evil**_

_**Telepathy: The ability to tap into people's mind, used to read their minds or to convey a message to them**_

_**Fire: The ability to create fire**_

_**Earth: The ability to control all things natural such as, plants, tress, flowers, etc. **_

_**Transmogrification: The ability to change shape or form**_

_**-All 4 sisters stayed together and fought evil. They faced some tough demons and warlocks, but, by sticking together, they got through it. After all the years of demon fighting, the sisters still loved it because it was their life, their destiny. That was what the Charmed Ones were, after all, sisters destined to fight evil!**_

_**THE END!**_

_**Author's Note: OH MY GOD! I can't believe that this is it! This story is over! I think I'm going to cry! I love this story with all my heart and it means so much to me! But, what's that old saying, "When you love someone, you have to let them go," To me, this story is almost like a person, as stupid as that sounds. And, because, I love it, I'm going to let it go. I know that this story can't go on anymore. I've done a lot with it and I've enjoyed it tremendously! But, I can't let this story last anymore because that would ruin it. I ended it here because I knew in my heart of hearts, that this was how it had to end it! I'll always remember this story and all of you! I hope you enjoyed reading this story because it was my pleasure, no, not my pleasure, my honor, to write it! For one last time, please REVIEW!**_

_**From Me to All of you: THANK YOU FOR READING/REVIEWING MY STORY! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!**_


End file.
